The Last Farewell Ride
by Soul of a Lion
Summary: "One day, your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching." On his new, perilous and internal quest, the Dragon Warrior will learn an important lesson in life: the foundation of peace is formed from the violent sacrifice of others.
1. Introduction

_**A/N: This is my first FanFic. I am a long time fan and reviewer of several authors. Please read Whitee Foxclaw's, FFcrazy15's, ScarletShadow's (Rated M), and The Green-Eyed Wolf's stories; they are all wonderful and inspiring.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy. Let us begin.**_

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Introduction

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace.**

"Gurgle…"

"Calm down, buddy, we're almost there," Po whispered to his stomach, caressing it gently.

Po huffed and gasped for air, as he walked up the stairs. No matter how much he trained, it seemed like the stairs were infinite. He was relieved that he had to defeat bandits and armies instead of these "massive stairs of doom".

Po turned his head and gazed back down towards the valley, looking at the Dragon Warrior's Noodle Shop with a smile. He reminisced on the moment with his father, when he gave him that big hug with tears that swelled in his eyes. He told him about the battle with Shen and how he found inner peace, despite his troubled past. As soon as he was done, his dad started to brag about it to the customers. He announced that it was a day of celebration and offered them free food – well, with purchase of course.

_I couldn't have asked for a better dad,_ Po thought with a warm sensation that emitted from his heart. He then immediately let out a small chuckle from his dad's extreme cheapness.

"Grumble…"

This time his belly was a little louder. Po let out a hearty laugh, turned his head and continued up the stairs. He was on a new quest, for something… delectable. Po decided to sneak somewhere for a special dessert; his destination was the Jade Palace cookery.

Po reached the palace gates, and got ready for operation: cookies. He used his stealth mode – or lack thereof – to make sure nobody was there.

_The Furious Five must be training already. Perfect, _Po rationalized, as he gave a mischievous grin with his paws rubbing together cunningly.

Thirty minutes passed by in his quest for glory. A loud rumble echoed in the kitchen, as Po tried to figure out the new place where Monkey hid the almond cookies. His eyes searched every possible spot, as his mind deducted the areas he already checked. Pots, pans and food were spread across the floor. The culinary area now looked like a disaster had struck it. His mouth began to water, as he thought of those crunchy morsels and how they all will be devoured.

_If I was Monkey… Where would I put my almond cookies?_ Po thought as he rubbed his unsatisfied stomach.

Po continued to search, and made sure that he left no stone unturned. He sensed that he was getting warmer, and that the search was almost over. He became frantic, as he felt that he was going to starve without those delectable cookies. When he was about to reach the last possible spot–

"Eh-hem."

Po froze instantly, as his heart skipped a beat. He slowly turned around with a sick feeling. He hoped it was not whom he thought it was. His gaze finally reached the witness of his crime. A look of relief came across his face, but suddenly he felt utterly awkward.

_Crap, it just had to be her. She always sneaks up on me when I am doing something stupid. At least it wasn't Master Shifu;_ Po scolded himself mentally.

"What are you doing, Po?" Tigress questioned with a smirk. She already had an idea of what he did, when she examined the room. She just enjoyed seeing the panda squirm a bit. So, she continued, "Looks like you let out the _awesomeness_ in this kitchen, huh?"

"I … uh," Po stammered nervously "was – uh – re-organizing the kitchen and –" Tigress put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. Po looked at her expressions and finally confessed; "I was looking for Monkey's almond cookies. I haven't had them since the battle with Tai Lung, I was very hungry and I promise I was gonna buy him some afte–"

Tigress held her paw on his mouth, immediately quieting the rambling panda. She chuckled and informed, "Monkey does not hide his cookies in the kitchen anymore, Po. He put them somewhere else after that incident... and – no – I am not going to tell you where."

Po was utterly devastated – with hint of embarrassment. _Curses! I'll find them one day with my eyes of rapid searching!_ He pouted in his mind, as he twiddled his thumbs, and looked around like a child in trouble. He then felt the gaze of Tigress piercing through him; he knew that the pain was coming.

Po gulped, "Please don't tell Master Shifu; he will kill me!"

"You do not have to worry about that," Tigress replied with a devious grin that went unnoticed by the panda.

"Thank you, Tigress! Oh man, I was worried there. Haha… ha… huh?"

Po finally realized the look Tigress gave him; it was like she went '_hardcore'_ on him with her eyes, and that smirk... _crap_. He knew what was coming next, as he winced with anticipation.

"Oh, not a problem, Dragon Warrior," she said deviously, emphasizing the Dragon Warrior. "You just have to deal with _me_ instead… and no snack stops either."

_Ugh, first I have to spar with her, and now I can't eat till we are done. She is just as bad as Master Shifu! _Po grumbled mentally.

Po then looked at her and put his head down in defeat with a low sigh. "I will see you in the training room," he muttered while walking out of the kitchen.

"Rumble…"

"Yeah, yeah… I know!" Po yelled at his stomach.

Tigress snickered quietly; she always found Po's stomach noises amusing.

_I just killed two birds with one stone_, Tigress thought happily.

She would never admit it, but Tigress liked when she sparred with Po. She always admired the fact that he never gave up. No matter how much she beat up on him, he was ready for more and was always willing to learn. She knew that his enthusiasm for kung fu had no bounds, which helped him in training. He began to grow on her after every session. Even his skill improved greatly over time, which she gained respect for. At first, after Tai Lung's defeat, he lasted seconds during a fight, but now he lasted an impressive amount of time.

_I wonder how he will do with his new found inner peace?_ Tigress questioned mentally with eagerness, as she smiled slightly, enough to see her pearly white fangs. _I love competition, especially with him – huh?_ Tigress shook her head. _What am I thinking? He is going down! I am going to kick his ass! His soft round_ – _enough!_ Tigress scolded herself, as a slight redness appeared on her cheeks.

After the hugs the warriors shared and the emotional roller coaster they went through during the battle with Shen, Tigress became confused on her feelings for Po. She grew to care for him and that was fine, but recently it just felt… different. She never really had interaction with males, unless it was professional. Shifu made sure of that earlier in her life. When she grew older it was all about training for the Dragon Scroll, not to mention she felt men were a waste of time. Yet, when Po came into her life, she opened up more. At first she looked at him in disgust and anger. But when she got to know his pure heart and carefree attitude, her walls she put up against the world began to crumble. All that 'hardcore' Po talked about started to melt away. He never tried to convince or persuade the changes either; he was just being Po.

"We are just friends – best friends maybe – but nothing more. Get it together, Tigress," She said softly, trying to convince herself.

Tigress gained her composure and scanned around the 'war zone' her friend left. She chuckled to herself, thankful for the fact that she was not an almond cookie. Suddenly, Tigress realized something of great importance. "Wait a minute. Po, get back here and clean your mess, you lazy bum!" She yelled, as she dashed out of the kitchen to chase after him.

Po looked back at her with his signature smirk. "I will, but you have to catch me first!" Po teased, as he ran away – or attempted to.

"Oh that's it, big boy!" Tigress shouted with a minor smirk on her face.

_Another challenge, he knows me too well. Po, I am glad you dropped from the sky, into our lives_, Tigress thought, as her smirk widened contently into a smile. She then chuckled and chased after her prey.

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

The damp smell of morning dew entered into her nostrils. The feline breathed in deeply, closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze trickle through her thick fur. The campfire she was next to became dim, as the dawn of a new day began. She examined the area around her, as she waited for the lord to come out of his tent.

Her eyes were deep blue, like sapphires. Her fur glistened a golden hue, as the light shined brightly through the trees upon it. She was slim and slender, yet her muscles could be seen through her pelt. A feline not native in this land, she was a lioness. Her attire consisted of pants and a vest, with a hood that covered most of her face. The outfit was dark as the night during a new moon.

Meticulously, she checked her weapons and poisons to make sure everything was in place. She wanted to make sure she was ready for, hopefully, her last mission. The lioness wanted to leave her "legacy" behind. You would not call her famous, more so a myth. Some called her the Angel of Death, for not only was she lethal but also the most beautiful creature you would ever see. Others called her a shadow, because that was all you saw when you bled onto the floor profusely, as you waited for your demise.

Her ears suddenly perked up, as she heard the footsteps from within the lord's tent.

_Finally, I want to get this mission over with so I can see her again._ She growled under her breath, as she examined her sharp claws.

As the tent opened, she kneeled and greeted respectfully; "Morning, my lord, you summoned me?"

This was her first interaction with him, yet she was told by Diablo – her previous employer and right hand man of the lord – that he must be spoken to in that manner.

"You may rise, assassin," The lord responded in a commanding tone.

The lioness stood straight, as she examined her new employer. The first thing she noticed was the scar on the right side of his face. His right eyelid was sealed, with a red claw mark over the middle. His left eye was crimson; it burned like the fire in the depths of hell. His fur was white with black stripes, a white tiger. He was a muscular and shirtless one, with his large arms crossed over his broad chest. He wore blood red slacks, with a black tortoise emblem that ran up the left side. She looked at his grin and also saw his long sharp fangs.

The lord walked up to the lioness and examined her thoroughly.

_Impressive, she will do,_ he thought with a devious smile.

"My first commander, Diablo, highly recommended you. As you know, if you complete this mission, I promise your freedom from your debts you owe him. Yet if not," he chuckled darkly, "we will talk about that in a second."

"What do you wish of me, my lord?" The lioness inquired; she tried to keep her composure, for she knew the emotions would not help the situation.

"Call me Lord Johan. Let me ask you, have you heard of the Dragon Warrior?" Johan inquired nonchalantly.

The lioness's eyes widened, _Surely he doesn't want me to…_

"Yes, Lord Johan, I have heard of him," she responded somewhat timidly, as she tried to prevent a shocked expression externally.

"I need him eliminated, with proof of his demise. Here is the all the information we have gathered of this Dragon Warrior," Johan stated, as he handed the lioness the bound scroll. "You have one month to complete this mission." He then paused for a minute to stroke his chin and then continued, "Oh, and Sheva, do not bother coming back if you have failed."

_My ears must deceive me; how does he know my actual name? The only person who knows that is –_ Sheva's heart instantly sunk into the pit of her stomach.

She growled with anger with her heart pounding from within her chest; "You leave her out of this! She is innocent!"

"Temper, temper… remember who you are speaking to. We wouldn't want something to happen to her, would we?" Johan responded with a teasing tone and then laughed evilly. "Think of it as collateral; she will be taken care of by my wife until you return."

Sheva contemplated, _Bastard! How did he find out about her? I was careful to make sure nobody followed me when my missions were complete. I will never forgive myself if – I need to regain my composure… for her._

"Apologies, Lord Johan, it will not happen again," Sheva yielded.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight. You are wasting precious daylight," Johan spat; then immediately turned and walked back into his tent.

Sheva glared towards Lord Johan's makeshift dwelling and growled. Everything within her being wanted to tear him to shreds, but it was not a risk worth taking – not now at least. Sheva did not wait a moment longer, as she got on all fours. She dashed from the camp with all her might and disappeared into the thick green forest.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Post a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. A Worthy Opponent

_Shout outs:_

_Babycakes22: Haha… yeah, Po is in for it. Thank you for the kind words._

_C.R. Meadows: Thank you for the critique and compliments. I really enjoy your Love Can Conquer All story. Everybody check that one out! _

_Whitee Foxclaw: Nah, I think Snake is a better OC ^^. Of course, I will promote your story; it is my favorite on the FanFic site!_

_As for the others who reviewed: thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me._

I do not own Kung fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Hope you all enjoy. Let us begin.

A Worthy Opponent

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Courtyard**

Tigress prowled through the tall grass; the thin green blades prickled her soft, striped fur. Her amber eyes darted side to side, as she waited for her "victim" to run by. She was quite impressed on how Po avoided her so far, but he was heavy and his footsteps were loud. This allowed her to plan her movements, which got her in the right spot... for a little surprise. As the footsteps became louder, her muscles tensed in anticipation _–_ the fur on her back stood on end _–_ and she prepared to pounce.

_Wait for it..._

Suddenly, she launched into the air swiftly _–_ like an elegant predator pouncing upon its prey.

"Oh shi-" was all that Po managed to utter, as an orange, white, and black blur tackled him to the ground.

They rolled in the field, as pieces of grass and dirt flew into the air sporadically. Tigress laughed hysterically, as she pinned Po to the ground in victory. Po couldn't believe what he heard; he gazed at her, surprised.

_She is so beautiful when she laughs. I mean she is already beautiful and awesome… but this makes her awesome-er. Wait a minute… is that even a word?_ Po thought as he stared at Tigress admiringly.

After her victory fist pump, Tigress analyzed his unusual expression. "What?"

"I_–_I just never heard you laugh before, that's all," Po informed, as he looked away nervously.

"I never had anyone who could make me laugh, I guess…" Tigress responded; then she instantly gave him a worried look, "Do you think it's weir_–_"

"You kidding me? I think it's totally awesome!" Po interjected, as he looked back at her with a warm grin.

Tigress smiled and nodded, accepting his compliment. She blushed slightly, as she moved off the top of him and offered to help the Dragon Warrior to his feet. Po reached and grabbed her paw; she then immediately leaned back slightly and lifted him up.

"It's good that the hardcore can have some fun," Po teased, as he nudged Tigress in the shoulder. "Alright, I'll go clean up and meet you at the training room."

Tigress regained her normal composure, and replied; "Okay, Po, see you there. Oh, and Po…"

Po turned around with a smirk, "Yes?"

Tigress crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes like slits. "I am still going to demolish you for messing up the kitchen."

Po's expression abruptly changed, as he gulped _–_ with widened eyes of fear _–_ and nodded. He then turned around, chuckling to himself. _Hardcore Tigress is back._

Tigress watched amusingly, as Po disappeared around the corner with a quickness. She sighed and looked up into the sky, examining the fluffy white patches of clouds across the blue heavens. She enjoyed the sun's rays, as it warmed her body.

_I can't believe I did that. Master Tigress of the Furious Five, playing around with the Dragon Warrior, _Tigress thought. _I would never do something like that before. Yet, ever since he came into my life, I started to have fun and relax a little. I mean, even Master Shifu doesn't do the gong drill to wake us up in the morning anymore and he also eats with us almost every meal. Po brought balance to everyone in the Jade Palace and made us realize that life isn't all about bloodied knuckles and broken bones._

Tigress let out a small chuckle with a feeling of contentment, as she walked towards the training room.

**Hei An Forest**

Sheva's paws burned and her muscles ached; sweat dropped from every pore, as she jumped from tree to tree. The branches and leaves blurred past her eyes. She breathed heavily, but her determination stood resolute. She decided to make an important stop first. She knew that she had plenty of time to get to the Dragon Warrior.

_My daughter, Abrea, I am so sorry. I was not there to protect you. I swear on my life that I will come back for you. They will pay for taking you away from me._

Sheva growled, as she clenched her teeth tightly.

She finally reached her destination. She landed on the ground with a resounding thud, so hard that it cracked under her. She let down her black hood, as she examined the area thoroughly. In front of her was the small house that she owned; it was hidden and a good distance from the nearest village. The windows were shattered and the front door was broken into pieces. Sheva clenched her paws into a fist, so tight, that the claws punctured through them. Blood trickled from her fingers and knuckles upon the the dirt surface. Anger pulsated through her veins. Every step she took closer to her home added to the hatred she had for Lord Johan. Her instincts were immediately confirmed, as she examined the crime scene.

_I knew Abrea would be taken from here. If Johan hurts her, I will cut out his guts and make him eat them before he passes out dead,_ Sheva contemplated angrily, as she walked up to the small set of stairs, in front of the doorway. Before Sheva entered her house, she spotted a blue necklace on the floor. She kneeled down and scooped the item in her paw…

_**Flashback (Two years ago)**_

_Sheva examined the young feline. She was a panther. She had charcoal, black fur with dark, emerald green eyes. Slim, and curvy, she had a white tip at the end of her tail. She wore a blue dress that was simple, and not too revealing. She also had a **blue necklace** that gleamed beautifully._

"_I was told you wanted a job taking care of children. Is this true?" Sheva asked the young panther._

"_Yes, I love children."_

"_How old are you and what is your name?" Sheva inquired._

"_I am 18 years old. And my name is Arlene."_

"_Her tone of her voice is kind, and her demeanor is respectful," Sheva thought to herself. "She will be perfect for the job."_

"_I will contact to you when I need it. The longest you will have to take care of my daughter is a week, for my duties are never too far away;" Sheva then arched her eyebrow and questioned, "Will that be a problem?"_

"_No it will not. If I may ask, what is your name?" Arlene asked._

_Sheva ignored her question and continued; "You have rules you must obey, if they are broken you will not be paid for your time. First rule is I will be called mistress, and my daughter will be called little one. My daughter has been taught to keep her name a secret; if you ask questions about us, she will let me know. Second rule is you are not allowed in the village when taking care of my daughter. Final rule is that you are not to visit the house, unless I contact you. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal, Mistress," Arlene answered, as she nodded respectfully._

"_Good, now I know you are wondering about your pay…" Sheva threw a bag of gold on the table. "If you do your job well... this is what you get."_

_Arlene's eyes went wide in astonishment, as she gawked at the amount of gold on the table. The pay she would receive was enough for a month of living. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak._

_Sheva smirked knowingly, "Glad to see we have an understanding. I will be contacting you."_

"_How will you find me?" Arlene asked._

"_Let's just say, I have eyes everywhere. Just be ready when I do, understood?"_

_Arlene nodded and bowed. When she lifted her head back up, Sheva was gone and a couple gold coins were left on the table._

**End of Flashback**

_Arlene! Oh Gods, no,_ Sheva suddenly realized apprehensively.

With all her focus on her daughter, she had forgotten about the caretaker. Without delay, she dashed through the doorway into the house. She followed the trail of destruction that lead to her daughter's bedroom. She felt a sickness in her stomach as she opened the door.

A look of horror instantly came across her face, as her gaze fell upon a mutilated body in front of her. It was Arlene, with a claw marks slashed across her chest and face. Blood flowed from her wounds, through her black fur. A pool of blood collected under her, as the limp body trembled in pain.

"M_–_Mistress," Arlene spoke faintly.

Sheva collapsed on the ground beside her; the blood soaked into her slacks. She picked up Arlene's head gently, as she looked into the panther's dark green eyes. "Please don't talk, you're weak."

Arlene leaned in slowly and whispered into Sheva's ears; "I… I am sorry Mistress. I broke your second rule. I know you told me not to bring your… daughter to the village. I was going to be quick. She hurt her paw playing outside, and it was getting infected. I_–_Argh!" Arlene abruptly groaned, as her eyes squinted in pain. She regained her composure and continued; "I took her to the healer immediately. After she was treated, these wolves and a black panther came up to me asking questions and showed me a painting of you. I ran, but the panther ordered the wolves to follow me…"

"A black panther? Did he have red eyes, with a scar on his left cheek?"

Arlene contemplated for a second, then nodded. "I-I tried to lose them but they tracked me here. I fought, but there were too many…I am so sorry…"

_Diablo! I knew he had to be a part of this too. Traitor. After I kill the Dragon Warrior and get my daughter back, they are all dead,_ Sheva thought with an unrelenting anger that consumed her being.

"Don't be sorry. It is not your fault young one. You're a brave soul," Sheva cooed softly, as she caressed the feline's face.

Sheva scolded herself mentally,_ Another innocent life! I should have told her why she couldn't break the rules! Maybe she would have lived. She didn't deserve this!_

Arlene's breaths grew weaker, as the heartbeats began to fade. She gave one last grunt of existence, then limped lifeless in Sheva's arms.

Sheva looked up to the ceiling and roared ferociously, cursing the heavens. She got up quickly and punched the wooden barrier beside her. The force of the blow caused her fist to plow through the wall, to the point where her arm was all the way through and her face touched the surface. She breathed heavily, as she pulled her arm out; chunks of wood spewed on the floor. She leaned her back against the barrier, and slid down gradually into a sitting position.

She looked back at Arlene's body; a gnawing regret tugged her soul.

"You will not die in vain my friend. I will avenge you. I promise, and I always keep my promises," Sheva declared with a sorrowful and regretful tear that trickled down her cheek.

**Valley of Peace, Training Hall**

Po finished cleaning the kitchen and strolled towards the training hall. He thought about Tigress the whole time, as he kicked a small rock in front of him. He remembered how Tigress smelled when she pounced on him earlier; the scent of jasmine still lingered in his fur.

Po always admired Tigress; since he was young, he always thought of her as his favorite of the Furious Five. When he first met her, he was like a fan boy who died and went to heaven. Still to this day, he gawked at Tigress when she did something awesome _–_ which was almost always. After the defeat of Tai Lung, she was still reserved, but after awhile she opened up to him. He knew that they became close friends and cared for each other in that type of way. Yet, during the battle with Shen, Po felt something unusual. He felt it when he swam to Tigress after the cannon ball hit them, and grabbed her paw. He then felt it again when he hugged Tigress on the docks tightly. He wondered if Tigress felt the same.

_Man she is so awesome, fun, and beautiful… Not to mention she is slender, and her tail – Ugh, stop being a pervert! But man she does have a nice–_ Po instantly smacked himself in the face. _Seriously though, she's perfect. We're just friends though right? I don't want to ruin it. I'm confused. I can't think on an empty stomach. I wish I could eat something – damn you Tigress!_ Po then shook his fist at the sky annoyingly.

"You okay, Po?" Monkey abruptly asked.

Po's eyes instantly widened in embarrassment. "O-Oh yeah, why wouldn't I be? I-I'm totally awesome right now," Po stammered unconvincingly.

"Po, you were never a really good liar, what's up, buddy?" Monkey questioned_ – _prodding further for the correct answer.

Monkey became Po's close friend in the palace. He was always there for Po when he needed advice. Monkey and Po had a unique relationship because they were like two big kids. They played pranks on each other, and always got in trouble with Master Shifu. They were like inseparable brothers.

Po sighed exasperatingly, "It's about Tigress. I think I'm starting to like her more than a friend. We have grown really close, but… I don't want to blow it. I'm not really experienced with the romance thing."

"Don't rush anything. I mean, you got to be careful with Tigress; she might maul you into pieces," Monkey laughed tauntingly, as he impersonated Tigress's growl.

Po gave Monkey the 'I am not amused look' and shoved him slightly.

"Monkey!" Po whined.

"Okay…okay…seriously though, I was always told to not worry about things and to let them happen. Wait for the time to be right and make a move," Monkey advised.

"When will I know?" Po inquired, tilting his head in confusion.

"Only you can answer that, buddy," Monkey responded wisely, as he put his hand on Po's shoulder.

"What if I screw up?" Po insisted with a concerned tone in his voice.

"You got to take chances to get what you want, Po. Last thing you want is to look back in your life and have a bunch of what ifs," Monkey responded.

Po contemplated on Monkey's sage-like words for a second. Then his face abruptly lit up, like the time he was at the all you can eat noodle buffet.

"You're right, Monkey, thanks a lot. You're awesome!" Po cheered, throwing his arms in the air, as his belly jiggled.

Before Monkey could react Po embraced him in a bear hug.

"P_–_Po! I can't breathe," Monkey muffled; his face engulfed into the panda's round body.

"Oops, my bad," Po apologized; he then set monkey back down on the ground and dusted him off.

"You hugged me like you did Tigress on the dock after the battle with Shen!" Monkey taunted, smacking Po in the arm.

They looked at each other for a second in silence; then suddenly busted out in laughter, as they opened the doors to the training hall.

"Hey Guys!" Po yelled cheerfully, as he walked in the training hall with Monkey.

"Hey, hey, Po!" Crane yelled as he deflected the spears shot at him with elegance.

"Hey, big guy," Mantis said, perching himself on Po's shoulder.

"Hey, Po. Ready to train?" Viper asked with a smile, as she slithered next to him.

"You would think we could celebrate our victory before having to train again," Po sighed whiningly.

"I agree; I would like to have some relax time!" Crane yelled; he then finished with the spears and landed next to Po _–_ fixing his ruffled feathers.

"Training is what allowed you two to defeat Shen in the first place. Remember?" Tigress inquired with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Po glanced over at her with a smirk and responded; "Tigress, let's get this over with. I'm starving!"

Everyone looked at Po confused, except for Tigress, who had a smile on her face.

Crane realized what was going on first and asked; "Are you guys going to spar?"

Po nodded, as he loosened up his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"This is going to be good," Mantis chimed in, as he jumped off of Po.

Po and Tigress stood on opposite sides of the sparring box. Emerald and crimson eyes met one another, as a small breeze from the training room doorway blew past them.

Tigress gave a slight smirk, as she shifted into her defensive stance. "Ready."

Po nodded and gave her his signature grin. He then closed his eyes, as he shuffled his feet and got into his inner peace position. He the returned his gaze on Tigress, this time more focused.

"Rules?" he inquired, as his grin grew wider.

Compared to their previous spars, Po seemed different to Tigress. It was like… an aura emanated from him. Tigress felt it within, as it soothed and calmed her. She enjoyed the sensation but shook her head and regained focus.

"First one knocked outside the box loses, big boy," Tigress teased.

"Big boy, huh? Okay, stripes," Po jived back.

"Touché," Tigress responded with a small smile.

The rest of the furious five sat on the floor to watch the battle. They snickered, as they watched the playful banter between Tigress and Po.

"I bet twenty almond cookies that Tigress beats Po again," Mantis challenged with an arrogant grin.

"Make it thirty, I think Po has it this time," Monkey responded unhesitatingly. The primate knew better; he understood Po very well.

_With this newfound inner peace, Po is powerful. If he can deflect cannon balls with it… imagine if he sparred,_ Monkey thought.

Mantis looked at Monkey with a shocked expression. "You know Tigress has never lost a spar right?"

"Then it would be an easy win for you, right Mantis?" Crane interjected with a sly smirk.

"Deal!" Mantis agreed hurriedly, as he used his appendages to shake Monkey's paw.

"You guys are something else," Viper said with a slight giggle.

_Tigress teased Po? Then Po teased Tigress back without her getting mad? I need to talk to Tigress after this spar. She is acting different towards Po, _Viper observed, as she coiled into a circle.

It suddenly became silent; all that was heard was the crackling noises the training hall made. Tigress's muscles tensed, as she waited to the prefect time to… "HI-YAH!" She lunged towards Po quickly, as she threw the first flurry of punches and kicks. Her paws whiffed past Po's head and body, as he ducked and deflected each one with ease. Tigress was surprised on how fast Po became, not one hit landed from her onslaught. Po noticed she stopped and countered.

"LARGE BELLY OF DEVASTATION!"

Po leaped forward, as he stuck out his stomach with his arms behind him. Tigress knew she could not block that attack, so she quickly stepped to the side and countered with a roundhouse kick. Tigress irises dilated in bafflement, as Po landed on the ground and turned to block the blow; he was fast enough to grab Tigress's leg before she could land a hit. He smirked and then threw her into the air. Tigress quickly grabbed Po's wrist, stopping her from getting thrown out of the ring; she landed a few feet behind Po and panted heavily.

She stared down Po, looking into his jade green eyes; an abrupt smile crept on to her maw. _Finally, I found a worthy opponent, _Tigress thought.

The rest of the Furious Five gawked in amazement. They couldn't believe how quick Po was, all except for Monkey.

"Come on, Tigress! Kick his ass!" Mantis shouted, feeling he had a chance to lose his bet.

Monkey got a devious idea. He wanted to see if Po could take it to a new level.

"Hey, Po, if you beat Tigress… I will give you some of my almond cookies," Monkey offered with a devious smile, giving him two thumbs up.

Po jolted, as a determined look came across his face. A black and white blur was what Po looked like, as he charged Tigress.

"ALMOND COOKIE FURY KICKS OF AWESOMENESS!" Po shouted with a glint of determination in his eyes.

_Oh crap. _Tigress thought, as she quickly shifted into a defensive stance. Po was lightning quick, as he threw multiple kicks towards Tigress's head and body. She blocked every last one, but every attempt made by Po knocked her back; her feet got closer and closer to the outer ring of the sparring box. Po noticed and immediately got a brilliant idea; he decided to use his heavier body against her. Po threw one last kick, hoping Tigress would block it. After he saw her block, he turned and threw his round backside into her gut. The hit itself barely did any damage, but it was enough force to knock her out of the ring.

Po turned around and faced Tigress with a grin, "Skadoosh."

Tigress stood there in astonishment, and examined her friend. She watched him jump up and down, with his large furry arms in the air. It wasn't anger or disappointment she felt… it was something different. She couldn't help but smile and look at him with admiration.

_God that was attractive, I loved how he aggressive he was. That cuddly, plush, super soft panda really gave me a challenge. Not to mention when he backed in to me I felt his soft – stop it Tigress!_ Tigress scolded herself, blushing from her thoughts. She gathered her composure, and walked up to Po.

"Well what is the score now? Po one and Tigress one hundred?" Tigress ragged, as she put a paw on Po's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm happy just to get one," Po replied sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

"You did great, Po, I want a rematch soon." Tigress commended, as she gave a small chuckle; she then gave him a small, playful punch.

"Ow! I'm not an Ironwood tree, you know?" Po whined, as he rubbed his arm.

The rest of the Furious Five sat there in amazement, with their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe that Po beat Tigress in a sparring match.

"Way to go, Po!" Crane cheered.

"Wow, that was great!" Viper applauded.

"You the man, bro!" Monkey congratulated.

"Damnit," Mantis muttered under his breath.

Viper immediately looked at the insect like she was about to unleash the wraith of doom.

"I mean, good job, big guy," Mantis recovered.

"You're just mad, because Po's big butt… ended up beating Tigress," Monkey joked.

Po and Tigress both blushed instantly, as the others laughed.

_Thank God I have orange fur,_ Tigress thought, as her tail twitched nervously.

"Impressive, you have come a long way, Po. I am proud of you. And, Tigress, you were very graceful, yet ferocious. Keep up the great work you two," Master Shifu complimented, balancing on his staff with effortlessness. Everyone turned their head in surprise, as they heard their Grandmaster. Nobody noticed during the battle, but he watched the whole match in the doorway.

"Thank you, Master," Po and Tigress said simultaneously, as they bowed to Master Shifu.

"I have some urgent news I would like to discuss with you all. Please come with me," Master Shifu continued; he then jumped on his staff and signaled towards the courtyard.

"Yes, Master," The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five replied in unison.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Post a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. He's a Panda?

_Shout Outs:_

_Comrade: I actually made a hit list if you are willing to kill… Haha. Just playing, or… am I?_

_Whitee Foxlaw: Violence = Awesome! I am glad you like the fluffy butt part; I put it in there for laughs._

_crazy jaky: I loved reading your reviews in the: Pandaries: the Golden Heart KFP3, story. I now have craziness in my reviews. Sweet. ^^_

_babycakes22: Yeah, Po has awhile to catch up to Tigress. I am glad you enjoyed the humor; I didn't want it to be too depressing… yet._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me._

**A/N: I am happy with the amount of hits so far. Did you like what you read? Post a review and let me know! Any ideas you have, and/or critiques are welcomed as well.**

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Hope you all enjoy. Let us begin.

He's a Panda?

**Hei An Forest, Sheva's Residence**

Dusk fell upon the vast lands, as the sun lazily settled on the horizon. Red and orange hues illuminated the evening sky, but failed to shine through the dense Hei An Forest. A small house, in the middle of this lush vegetation, was consumed by darkness, for the only light that radiated within it was a small candle. The fire danced on the wick, as it performed for the feline in front of it. The wax trickled down the molded cylinder, making tiny rivers that flowed down the side.

Sheva's ocean blue eyes gazed upon it, in a trance like state. She sat there quietly, as she contemplated what happened earlier that day. A bottle of imported sake in her right paw; she wanted to drown out the pain. On Sheva's left, on the old wooden table, sat a small plush toy. It was a little brown teddy bear, worn from the years of abuse. Her daughter never played with it anymore; she now played with her throwing blades instead.

_They do grow up fast… I pray that she is all right. I have a feeling that they are going to realize that she isn't your typical little girl very soon,_ Sheva thought, giving a slight smirk.

Sheva kept it, since the stuffed toy reminded her when Abrea was happier, before the harsh reality of life made her grow up faster than she needed to. She reached out and grabbed the stuffed bear with a tight grip. Her heart became heavy, as she looked back on that day…

_**Flashback (Four years ago)**_

"_Mommy! I want that one! Pleasssseeee." Abrea begged with a sad expression - she added the puppy dog eyes for good measure._

"_I don't know honey, it is kind of pricey…" Sheva responded._

"_Come on, babe, let her have it. She has been a good girl," The male feline pleaded, patting the young cub on the head._

_She turned her attention and gazed at him with admiring eyes. He was a male lion, a little bit taller then her. He had beautiful golden fur with a reddish brown mane that circled his handsome face. Shirtless, he had a large muscular build, with broad shoulders and cut abs. He wore black pants, which had a silver dragon emblem along the right side. She stared into his jade green eyes, looking at his grin on his face – the grin she fell in love with; the lion she decided to marry._

"_Okay, Leo, but you owe me later…" Sheva replied in a seductive tone, as she leaned with her paws on his chest, and gave him a kiss._

"_Ugh. Please stop it," Abrea protested, sticking out her tongue in disgust._

_Leo and Sheva chuckled amusingly; then Sheva grabbed the little brown teddy bear and kneeled to the ground, handing it to her daughter._

"_Thank you, mommy! I love you!" Abrea cheered, as she lunged forward and embraced Sheva in a firm hug._

"_No problem, honey, mommy loves you very much," Sheva cooed, hugging back her daughter tightly._

_Leo leaned in and whispered in Sheva's ear; "You're the best mom in the world, you know that?"_

"_What about wife?" Sheva inquired with a smirk, as she rose up and paid for the stuffed toy._

"_Not only the greatest wife, but best lover in the world too," Leo flirted teasingly, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

"_Ugh! Yuck," Abrea complained, as she face-pawed, hiding her eyes from her parents' affectionate moment._

_**End of flashback**_

Sheva chuckled darkly, as she remembered that bittersweet moment. She looked up into the darkness above and closed her eyes tightly. _I wish you were here, Leo; you always knew how to cheer me up…_

She placed the stuffed toy back on the table and regained her normal composure. She was a professional and knew the problems when a person allowed his/her emotions take over. She needed to focus for Abrea; the daughter that she loved dearly. Suddenly, she remembered the package that Lord Johan gave her at the camp. The lioness grabbed the scroll, from her soft, black vest and unfastened it.

_All right, Dragon Warrior, let's see what you are all about, _Sheva contemplated, as she took a swig of her bottle.

Sheva already knew about the legends and conquests of the Dragon Warrior: how he fell from the sky, in a ball of fire and how he was the defender of China; how he single handedly took out the furious Tai Lung. Also, she was recently informed by the network of assassins, that he destroyed a whole armada of ships that belong to Shen's army. He was a great warrior, a hero, a_–_

_Panda! He's a Panda? What the f-_ Sheva yelled mentally_ – _completely bewildered_ –_ as she double-checked the information repeatedly to make sure she wasn't drunk from the sake. She couldn't believe it; a panda was the Dragon Warrior, and supposedly the greatest challenge of her deadly career.

She shook her head and continued to read the information. Sheva learned the location of the Dragon Warrior, which brought some comfort to her situation. Being an assassin most of her life allowed her to learn the short routes and, not to mention, she was extremely fast. The Valley of Peace for most travelers would be a two-week journey, but for her it would only take a couple of days.

_Perfect. This would allow me to kill the Dragon Warrior, and give me enough time to plot and execute my revenge on Lord Johan and Diablo,_ Sheva deduced with a devious grin.

Sheva growled with a determination, as she got up from the table. The lioness knew what she had to do; she had to get rid of the evidence, and start a new life somewhere else with her daughter. She began to spread lamp oil around the house, and made sure to get all the important foundations. After she completed that task, she grabbed the little brown teddy bear and the gold she saved over time. Sheva placed the items in her travel sack with all the other important things she would need, and threw it over her shoulder. She then grabbed the candle, and walked to the front doorway, as she thought of the memories she had in her old home. With one last deep breath, she dropped the candle on the floor angrily, igniting the house in flames.

Fire reflected from her eyes, as her home was engulfed in an inferno. She clenched her fists tightly, as the anger overwhelmed her soul. She let out a loud and vicious roar into the heavens.

"Get ready, panda, the Angel of Death is coming for you," Sheva declared coldly, as she turned and leaped into the darkness.

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

A panther walked towards Lord Johan's tent. His pelt was dark as obsidian, with a dark gray underbelly. His eyes were a crimson reddish and yellow, which burned like a thousand suns. He was slender and cut, with muscles that seemed to be chiseled by the Gods. His body showed his experience in war, scars that were scattered throughout his body. The one that stood out the most was the scar on his left cheek, slightly above his gray whiskers. He wore full body armor, which was composed of thick, black leather with small, silver spikes that stuck out the shoulders and knuckles. A talented swordsman, he carried a large custom made katana _–_ on his back _–_ which had a black and red handle. A serpent that stretched from the bottom to the sharp tip was engraved on the blade with crucial detail. The black panther took a deep breath, as he entered the dwelling.

The interior was large enough to be a house for some individuals, as lit candles spread across the floor. The little balls of light lead to a large opening, where Lord Johan sat on a white mat. His eyes were closed, and his legs were crossed, as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Lord Johan, the preparations are under way. We will be ready to attack at the time frame you requested," The panther informed, as he kneeled before Lord Johan.

Johan opened his eyes immediately and nodded at his commander with approval. "Perfect, great job Diablo. You are a fine commander. Now go, I must continue my daily meditation," Johan ordered coldly.

"Lord Johan, if I may_–_"

"Yes, but make it quick." Johan interjected impatiently.

"What would you like us to do with Sheva's daughter? We still have her in captivity," Diablo asked timidly, as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Ah, yes, please bring her to my wife, Xia. I told the assassin that she would take care of her. Now go!" Johan spat, instantly closing his eyes.

"Yes, Lord Johan," Diablo replied with the utmost respect. He then got up and left quickly to retrieve the young girl.

Diablo reached the make shift cages where they kept the prisoners. His eyes stared attentively at the young feline, who was sitting in the corner with her back against the bars.

The young lioness cub had a golden pelt, like Sheva's. She had emerald green eyes, with a small lily flower in her ear that was made of crystal. She wore metallic blue pants, and an over sized silver belt that hanged to the side of her right leg. She also had on a blue vest, with a silver floral design that ran up her back.

"Hey there young one, you scared?" Diablo taunted the young lioness.

"Aren't you all big and bad, making fun of a little girl in a cage?" Abrea retorted; she then stared back at Diablo intensely - without a hint of apprehension.

Diablo gave her a shocked expression; he couldn't believe her demeanor.

_She has no fear, and very mature for her age. Her mother has raised her well… Let me see how brave she really is, _Diablo thought deviously.

"Tough one, huh? Want to end up like your caretaker? How does that sound?" Diablo growled irately at the feline, as he tapped his katana on the cage.

"If you wanted me dead, I already would be," Abrea responded nonchalantly.

_Not only is she fearless, but smart too. I need to make sure to inform Lady Xia to be careful with this one,_ Diablo realized, thoroughly examining the young lioness.

"Guards, take this know-it-all to Lady Xia."

"Yes sir!" The wolves responded simultaneously, as they bowed to him in reverence.

"As for you," Diablo pointed at the young lioness with the sharp tip of his katana. "If you give Lady Xia any trouble, I will make sure to give you something to be scared about."

Abrea rose up and walked to the bars of the cage calmly; her emerald green eyes _–_ remaining fixated _–_ pierced through Diablo the whole transition. "My mom is going to come back for me, and when she does… you better pray that you are already dead. You are the one who should be afraid."

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Kitchen**

Master Shifu decided to discuss the news with everyone in the kitchen for dinner, so he would not be interrupted by Po's stomach. The Furious Five and Master Shifu sat at the table and waited for the Dragon Warrior to finish his famous secret ingredient noodle soup. Po stood by the kitchen counter, as he chopped vegetables and threw them into the cooking pot. The enticing aroma tickled everyone's nostrils in the kitchen; their mouths began to water in anticipation.

"Come on, Po, I'm starving!" Mantis complained, tapping on the table impatiently.

"You know, for a little guy, you sure are hungry a lot. Don't you need like a drop of soup to be full?" Monkey teased, which caused everyone to snicker.

"Who are you calling little guy! I'll kick your ass, Monkey!" Mantis threatened with a furious tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay, put your fists away. Nobody needs to get hurt," Monkey yielded with a slight chuckle, as he impersonated Mantis's 'thingies' with his hands. Everyone including Mantis laughed that time.

"Tigress, you want soup or tofu stir fry?" Po asked, as he stirred the noodles diligently.

Tigress always declined his noodle soup, but Po always asked her everyday just in case she changed her mind. She decided to go ahead and try the noodles today. She wanted to make him happy, and return the favor for the joy he brought her recently.

"I think... I will go with the noodle soup," Tigress responded with a small smirk, as she anxiously waited for Po's reaction.

"Really? Awesome! You will not regret it!" Po exclaimed with excitement; he bounced up and down with his arms flailing in the air.

Tigress gazed at Po with admiration, feeling a slight heat on her cheeks. She suddenly realized what she was doing and corrected herself, but not before one person observed the whole interaction.

_I see my daughter has taken a liking to the clumsiest defender in China's history. Interesting,_ Master Shifu thought, as he chuckled under his breath. _I knew it would happen eventually, she has changed greatly because of him and I am happy for her._

"It is about time you tried the soup, Tigress," Crane said, as he leaned back in his chair coolly.

"She was trying to watch her figure _–_ Ow!" Monkey joked, but was immediately flicked on the forehead by a growling Tigress; She then gave him the death glare, which caused him to switch seats with Viper. After an awkward moment of silence, everyone busted out in laughter.

Po finished cooking, and served the noodles to everyone. He then grabbed himself two bowls and sat beside Tigress.

"Okay guys, eat up!" Po said, as he waited for Tigress to eat the soup.

Tigress grabbed her bowl and gave it a sip. A low purr vibrated in her chest, as the warm broth soothed her throat and belly. Her eyes jerked open with a satisfied look on her face. She had the noodles at first to please Po, but after she tasted them, she was amazed on how good it was.

"So, what do you think?" Po asked eagerly, slightly nudging Tigress on the shoulder.

"I do not think I am eating tofu ever again. This is great Po," Tigress complimented with a sincere smirk.

"Awesome!" Po yelled, as he moved the table slightly with his belly. "Oops, my bad."

"So, Master Shifu, what did you want to discuss with us?" Viper asked.

"Ah, yes, I was thinking about what Po and Crane was said earlier. I think it was about… slacking off training and resting instead," Master Shifu responded sternly, with a extremely grim expression.

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five went wide-eyed. Po and Crane gave a large gulp, as they waited for Master Shifu continue.

"Which was perfect for the urgent message I needed to give you all," Master Shifu informed, as he stroked his beard. "We start intense training tomorrow; double the spars and triple the sessions_ –_ with only breakfast and dinner _–_ because I feel that we are slacking too much."

Po became hungry again for some reason; maybe it was because Master Shifu said they would be skipping lunch everyday. Everyone's mouths went agape, even Tigress's eye twitched in horror.

Master Shifu's cheeks started to expand out like a frog, when, suddenly, he busted out in laughter. Everyone looked at each other like Master Shifu went insane.

"I am just jesting. Y_–_You should have seen your faces! I wish I had a picture of it!" Master Shifu laughed, holding his sides tightly.

They couldn't believe it, Master Shifu told a joke. Monkey checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. A sigh of relief befell the room, as Po was the first one to speak up.

"You got us good, Master; no lie, I was totally hungry again."

"You are always hungry, Po," Tigress teased, pointing her spoon at the panda. Po immediately blushed in embarrassment, twiddling his thumbs.

"Good one, Tigress!" Monkey cheered, "I didn't know that you could make a jok-" Monkey was, again, cut off by Tigress's glare_ – _deadly as daggers_ –_ as he slouched in his seat quietly.

After everyone settled down, then Master Shifu continued; "In all seriousness, it does have to do with what Po and Crane discussed. This is why the valley is throwing a festival in your honor tomorrow. Not only that, but you all can have the week off."

Po immeditaely jumped out of his seat. "Awesome! Is there going to be, like, games, and a float _–_ with dancing _–_ and oh man, cotton candy," Po rambled excitedly.

"Po…" Master Shifu retorted, slightly annoyed by Po's digressions.

"Then we can be, like, hiyah! And show off our kung fu. Oh, maybe we can…"

"Panda!"

"Sorry, Master," Po winced and sat back down with a small frown.

"Now, I want you all to have a great time at the festival and enjoy the activities. Yet, the curfew still stands, and remember what you represent," Master Shifu advised.

"Yes, Master, thank you, Master," Po and the Furious Five said in unison, as they got out of their seats and bowed in respect.

"Do not thank me, make sure to thank the villagers. If you need me I will be mediating," Master Shifu stated, as he got up from the table.

"Master, you are going to have fun with us tomorrow, right?" Po asked, looking at his beloved Master with a grin.

"No thank you, Po, this moment is for you all. Please enjoy," Shifu responded, as he grabbed his staff from the table; he then bowed, and left the room.

_Do not worry, Master, I will find something for you at the festival,_ Po thought with a slight smirk.

"I am so excited, I haven't been to a festival in ages," Viper said with her eyes looking into the distance - remenicing.

"Me neither," Monkey and Mantis said collectively.

"This is going to be great! I get to put on my new hat I bought," Crane added with excitement.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Po washed the dishes and everyone headed to their dormitories. Tigress and Po walked next to each other quietly, stealing glances at each other. Po's arm slightly grazed Tigress's back as they reached their rooms, which caused a slight chill down her spine.

"Goodnight, stripes," Po teased, as he gave her a playful shove.

"Goodnight, big boy," Tigress taunted back, with a smile.

They both entered their rooms with smiles on their faces.

Tigress fell back on her mat and sighed happily. She still didn't know what she felt for Po, but it was great. When she was about to fall into a wonderful slumber, a figure tapped on the entryway to her quarters. Tigress already had an idea who it was; she got back up and opened the door.

"Yes, Viper?" Tigress asked with a glare.

"We need to have a girl talk, now," Viper said, as she slithered into Tigress's room.

Tigress rolled her eyes, as she closed her door and stood firmly with her arms crossed.

"What do you want, Viper?"

"What is up with you and Po?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Tigress, you never teased and joked with us before and now you are doing it with him. Not to mention, you were laughing with us tonight. And you keep glancing at him with a smile when he isn't looking, so spill it."

Tigress growled, scolding herself for being that obvious. She uncrossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"Look, I feel something different, but I do not know what it is. I am confused," Tigress confessed _–_ letting out a small sigh.

"I think you are falling for him, Tigress."

Tigress's eyes widened at Viper in utter disbelief; she immediately shook her head in disagreement, "No way, I mean we are close friends and all, but_–_"

"Well, how about you spend some alone time with Po at the festival tomorrow? I will keep the other guys occupied. Maybe that can help you figure things out," Viper offered with a smile.

Tigress considered her friend's offer for a moment; she then finally came to a decision, "I would like that, Viper, thank you."

"Great! Good luck tomorrow," Viper said gleefully. "Oh, and, Tigress, I think you guys would make an adorable couple." Viper then opened the door and exited Tigress's room.

_Po and I... a couple, hmmm..._ Tigress felt a warm sensation in her heart. _Something to dream about tonight while I rest._ Tigress then positioned herself in her comfortable mat and dozed off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story!**


	4. Kung Fu Festival

_Shout outs:_

_crazy jaky: Finding Nemo rocks! Dori is awesome ^^._

_HotdogInAPineappleWorld: As the guy that I am… I tend to agree with you. That is why I plan on having a lot of action in this story. Yet, you got to tug on the heart to make it memorable._

_Whitee Foxclaw: Um…Eh… *Scratches the back of his head and looks around nervously* Thank you for the very kind words^^._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me._

_Also, make sure to check out RidingtheRoughWaters story: To Lose a Father. Especially if you are a monkey fan… Like me! ^^_

**A/N: I will have some words and phrases highlighted in bold within the story. Explanations of what those words and phrases are will be explained in the end of the chapter.**

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Hope you enjoy. Let us begin.

Kung Fu Festival

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Daylight arose over the jagged mountain peaks, shimmering through the dense fog upon the bivouacs. Morning drills were in effect, as the massive army assembled for armor and swords. Lord Johan's plan to rule China was well on its way, with ample new recruits who wanted a piece of glory filling the ranks; their diverse souls sought for blood _–_ felines, monkeys, crocodiles and rhinos. Amongst all the commotion, Lady Xia woke up from her slumber. She went ahead and retrieved her clothes and prepared for the day.

Her species was a South China Bengal Tiger, with beautiful orange fur, white underbelly, and intricate black stripes that covered most of her body. Her irises were crimson red, as yellow covered the rest of the oculars. She wore a long red dress, which had alluring black and gold lotus flowers designed on the front. A heart shaped golden locket hung around her neck and sat loosely on her white chest fur.

She walked to the second chamber of her tent, where the wolf guards stood watch over the young lioness overnight. Lady Xia spotted the sitting young feline in a crossed leg position with her eyes closed. The young lioness's chest rose and fell slowly, as her arms lay comfortably on her lap.

"Guards, please leave at once. You are no longer needed," Lady Xia instructed politely.

"But, Lady Xia, Diablo-"

Lady Xia interrupted with a stronger tone; "Excuse me. I know what Diablo instructed you to do. He informed me about this young one. I can handle this myself, now go." Lady Xia waved her hands dismissively, causing the guards to nod in respect.

Abrea's ears perked up instinctively during the interaction. _She is either quite idiotic, or very strong. I will behave… for now. _Abrea then opened her eyes and gazed upon Lady Xia with an emotionless expression.

"Young one, I know that this is not a pleasant situation and I do not expect us to be friends. Yet, I would like a mutual respect between us. Will this be possible?" Lady Xia inquired, as she sat on a white mat by Abrea.

"Yeah, sure, I have been kidnapped against my will; my babysitter was killed in front of me, and I smell like yesterday's garbage. That is respecting me all right," Abrea growled, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, yes, but that is not my doing. Also, do you think it would be wise… to hurt the only chance of you being comfortable this whole ordeal? Because-" Lady Xia sniffed the young lioness's aroma. "-you are correct in the odor your emanating. It is quite unpleasant."

Abrea glared at the aged tigress and accepted with a nod; "My name is Abrea."

"Hello there, I know you already know of mine. I saw your ears move," Lady Xia said with a light giggle; "Now for that bath, follow me please."

_Lady Xia is very observant; she reminds me of my mom in a way. But, I also know behind my mom's soft exterior lies a beast that you do not want to cross. She is probably the same, _Abrea winced covertly, as she followed the elder tigress.

"If you do not mind, how old are you young one? I am impressed with your resolve. Your mom has raised you well," Lady Xia asked, as she poured the bath water into the metal tub.

_She is very polite and respectful; I guess I can let her know certain things about me. But I need to tread lightly. I still don't trust her, but maybe I can gain her trust enough to escape. Time to implement the give and take technique._

"Fourteen, as for the resolve, it is a lion thing…"

"Fourteen? Amazing, I noticed that you looked very unique; I have not seen a feline of your species in this region," Lady Xia replied observantly. She then turned and examined the young lioness; "Lions, huh? Interesting."

_I think that is enough for today, I will let her open up to me if she wants. She is a brave little girl, or should I say young woman?_

"I will leave you be, I just wanted to inform you that trying to escape is not wise. I will give you this freedom, but if you try to run… I will make sure the wolves are invading every piece of your privacy. I do have one request though," Lady Xia informed, as she waited for the young lioness's response.

Abrea nodded in agreement and responded coolly; "Depends on the request."

"I would like to play **Xiangqi** once a day. I never really have visitors. Do you know how to play?"

"Yes I do, unfortunately, my mother makes me play all the time; and sure, but like you said, we are not friends. So, please, no more questions."

"I respect your wishes and I look forward to playing you," Lady Xia replied with a small snicker, as she walked out of the bathing quarters. _She is something else…_

Abrea took off her attire and dipped slowly into the soothing warm bath. She sighed, looking up to the top of the tent with displeasure and fear _–_ in a trance-like state.

_I hope you are okay, mother. I love you so much and I know you will be coming back for me. You promised me every time you left in the past that you would, and you never let me down. I will never admit it to them, for the pride of our race; we are lions! But, please come back soon; I am terrified. I want your arms around me again. I want to feel safe. _

A tear then trickled from her sad, moistened eyes and plummeted discreetly into the pool of water she bathed in, as her mouth quivered in apprehension.

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

High noon, the sun shined aglow over the valley. The town bustled with life, as the festival in honor of the kung fu legends was under way. Yet, the festival was not complete for it was missing its saviors, the most dignified warriors in all of China.

"Po… wake up, it is time to go," Tigress prodded Po's soft belly as he slept soundly. Abruptly, she began to wonder how it would feel to sleep on that comfortable ball of squishy gelatin.

Po rustled and began to mumble; "Mm… so beautiful…"

Tigress chuckled, but curiosity befell the feline, as she listened in to find out what he was dreaming about. She poked Po's belly one more time.

"I just want… to hug…"

Tigress anxiously leaned in with anticipation. _I bet he is talking about me._ She began to blush heavily, as she took a scan around the room to make sure nobody watched her girlish antics _–_ though embarrassing, she just couldn't help it.

*Poke*

"…makes me feel… warm… my lovely…"

Tigress knew what was about to be said; she confidently waited for her unorthodox interrogation tactics to pull through. Her face inched closer and closer; the dam of excitement was about to burst upon her heart. _Here it comes. Po is about to admit he likes me! I am so delighted._

*Poke*

"… bean buns."

_What the frick!_

Anger and embarrassment befell the feline; blood boiled to a breaking point, as her right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. Tigress pulled back her paw as far back as she possibly could; she made sure that adequate momentum would be reached. Greatly displeased, she growled and unleashed the wraith of doom upon the unsuspecting panda's head. The force of the hit was so great, that Po tumbled uncontrollably a few feet from her.

"Wake up, you idiot! I can't believe this guy," Tigress bellowed, as she stormed out of the room, yelling blasphemes towards bean buns.

"Ow! Huh? What happened?" Dazed with a blurred vision, Po tried to figure out what transpired. The panda stumbled to his feet, as he balanced carefully with his paw on the wall.

Monkey heard the commotion and walked into Po's room; he cautiously avoided Tigress's death march out of the dormitories. "What the heck happened, Po?"

"I-I have no idea. One second I was dreaming about bean buns and then, suddenly, I felt like I was hit by one of Shen's cannon balls," Po winced in pain, as he rubbed the back of his aching head.

Monkey laughed loudly, smacking Po in the arm playfully; "That was one heck of a love tap, brother!"

"Yeah, whatever, Monkey."

Monkey caught his breath and continued; "Anyways, I got a plan to get you and Tigress alone. I think Viper is going to hang out with Crane at the festival, so that leaves Mantis and I. So, I am going to find a way for us to separate."

_Thanks to talking to Viper about Tigress and Po. Now I can team up with her and get these two guys alone, _Monkey mischievously contemplated.

"I don't know, Monkey-"

"Make it happen, Po; one life, one chance, no what ifs," Monkey interrupted with a wide smirk, patting Po's large shoulders with his hand.

Po sighed, "You're right. Thanks, buddy."

Po and the Furious Five walked down the heap of stairs and towards the energetic village, excited to finally have some enjoyment. Tigress already forgave Po and was stealing glances at him, as Crane showed off his new hat to everyone. It was a black straw hat with red calligraphy; the characters meant 'pure air'. Finally, they reached the bottom of the steps, gawking in amazement of what they observed.

A booming crowd stood in front of the warriors, as a blustering cheer rang out in celebration of their arrival. Confetti trickled from the heavens, as fireworks masked the afternoon blue skies with beautiful hues of red, purple and orange. Posters, stuffed animals, masks and costumes of the defenders encompassed the streets, so abundantly that the most humbled would shine with pride. Game booths, multiple concessions and other forms of entertainment pleased the villagers during the festival.

Viper scouted within the festival for a distraction. She spotted a calligraphy booth, which caused her grin to instantly widen in victory. She remembered her brilliant plan, as she looked up to Crane with soft eyes.

"Hey, Crane, would you like to go with me to check out that booth?" Viper directed and she slithered next to her target, letting out a slight giggle.

"Heck yes! I want to see if they have any new ink," Crane said enthusiastically.

Viper then walked along him, turning her head to Tigress with a smirk. "Later guys, we will catch up later."

Mantis perched on top of Monkey's shoulder. A look of mischievousness immediately painted across Monkey's face, as the primate was reminded of his deceitful plan. Monkey associated with Mantis very well, and there was one thing he liked more than stuffing his face. "Mantis, I heard rumors that they have these women called _belly dancers_ from unknown lands performing at the Jade Terrace Bar; we have to check that out."

Mantis looked up at Monkey and his jaw collapsed; his mouth began to water profusely. "You serious? That is badass. Po, you coming with us?" Mantis inquired, as he shifted to look back at the panda.

"Uh, No thanks; I'm kind of hungry, actually. I'll pass."

"Okay, your loss, big guy. Let's do this, Monkey."

Monkey nodded eagerly. He then looked back at Po with a huge grin, winked and gave him two thumbs up.

Tigress peered off into the distance nervously, as she began to rub her arm awkwardly. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I need to gain my composure immediately. I am acting like a flustered teenager around her new- _Before Tigress finished her thoughts, a soft black paw grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the crowd.

"Follow me, time to have a blast, Tigress! Wahoo!" Po cheered excitedly, as he brought her to the nearest concession stand.

Tigress gave a warm smile while she watched her fluffy friend ask for some **Mantou.** _Never mind, I have a feeling this will be perfect._

After Po and Tigress satisfied themselves with some delicious treats, they walked past a game booth for arm wrestling competitions. Amongst the prizes that could be won, a large fluffy stuffed animal caught Tigress's eyes. A big black and white panda plushy, almost as large as Monkey, slouched against the booth's wall. She smiled warmly and giggled on how Po like it was. The unintentional expressions of the feline did not go unnoticed by Po; he instantly jumped on the opportunity to impress his friend.

"Who do I have to beat to get the panda toy?" Po whispered _–_ with confidence _–_ in the bunny's ear behind the counter.

"Oh, that prize? You have to beat **El Toro Grande**."

"Sure, let's go! Bring it on; I'm ready. Oh, holy shi_–_"

Po instantly became silent when he saw the massive beast. The large creature walked out of the tent and sat at the arm wrestling table. Po stood there in shock, as he examined his opponent. It was a beast that looked similar to Master Storming Ox, but slightly larger. He had dark, black fur, with void like, black eyes. His body was enormous _–_ especially his bulging arms _–_ with two large pale, white horns that curved in above his face. A bulky silver ring in the competition's nostril, it dangled above his lips, moving when the beast breathed. His black slacks seemed tight on his body, as if they would rip if any wrong movements were made.

Tigress gazed upon the creature, bewildered that something could be bigger than the gorillas she has battled in the past.

"Po, you don't hav-"

"You deserve the best, Tigress; I got this," Po interrupted with his signature grin.

_I deserve the best? Nobody has ever said that to me. He is such a sweetheart. That grin of his – No point in arguing now. I know his mind is made up; I better motivate him. _Tigress gazed at Po earnestly, and then smacked his back to pump him up; "Okay then, take him down!"

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po yelled, as he took a seat in front of his rival.

"Pathetic, you have no chance," The beast snorted; he then stuck out his hoof for Po to grab.

The small bunny placed his hand on the opponents' intertwined appendages. "When I lift my hand and say go, the competition begins. The first person to pin the opponent's arm on the table, wins."

A large crowd assembled around the spectacle to watch the epic competition that was about to begin. The adversaries' stares pierced through each other; the bicep and forearm muscles tensed and flexed in anticipation. Sweat began to trickle down Po's forehead, as he prepared for the intense challenge. The bunny's grip on the hands became weaker. It was just a matter of time till-

"Go!"

They grunted with muscle spasms and flexes and the sound of bones crackling. The two opponents battled courageously. Sweat poured from their bodies; they breathed heavily. Po began to lose ground. Sharp pains were sent up his arm, and his cheeks puffed with blood rising to his head, as he tried to survive with every fiber of his being. The crowd cheered Po on, trying to motivate their defender of China.

"Go, Dragon Warrior! You can do it!"

"You the man, Po!"

"Don't give up!"

Po's arm inched closer to the wooden table; his fur almost grazed the surface. The beast grinned, arrogantly thinking he was about to be victorious; "Nice try, tubby."

_Oh you shouldn't have said that. Skadoosh,_ Tigress thought with a minor smirk.

"Who you calling tubby? I'll show you tubby!"

Po shivered with anger and gave a low growl; eyes burning with determination. With tremendous force, Po threw the opponent's arm into the wooden surface, shattering the table in half. He then immediately rose from his seat, staring down at the beast with a triumphant smirk.

The bunny stood there paralyzed, shocked that his prized champion was defeated. He reluctantly grabbed the large prize and dragged it to Po. Tigress grabbed Po's wrist and threw his arm in the air in victory. A large cheer rang across the concourse, as they clapped and whistled for the Dragon Warrior.

"I believe this is yours;" Po handed the large plush panda toy to Tigress with a smile.

Without time to react, Po was embraced with a tenacious hug from her. After the initial shock, he relaxed and hugged her back tightly, as her jasmine scented fur enticed his senses. He couldn't believe it, their first real hug together.

"Thank you, Po, nobody has ever done something like this for me before," Tigress said happily, as her cheek rested on his thick neck.

Tigress enjoyed the warm, soft arms around her, not wanting to let go, but suddenly backed off with a heavy blush of embarrassment. She realized that she hugged Po in front of the crowd. She gathered herself, pulled down Po's shoulder and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Po nodded in agreement and pulled Tigress out of the crowd, ignoring the comments from the group about the moment they just witnessed.

Time flew by for the two warriors as the played games, ate more snacks, and laughed hysterically at the costumes people were wearing. Dusk fell and passed, as the lamps and lights illuminated the night sky in a beautiful arrangement of colors. Fireworks continued to be shot into the air, as they brightly flashed alluring designs.

"We have to do one more thing tonight. I want to show you something Tigress," Po said with a smirk.

"Of course, but remember we have to be back before curfew, Po," Tigress reminded.

"Okay, Master Shifu," Po teased, as he grabbed Tigress's wrist gently.

They walked down a winding path in the dense forest. Tigress was not familiar with this location, so she went up to Po and asked, "Where are we going, Po?"

"You'll see; not much farther."

A large field clearing gaped in front of Tigress; her eyes instantly widened in astonishment. She dropped the panda stuffed toy on the ground, mouth opened in shock. She examined the gorgeous scenery in front of her.

An alpine waterfall flowed precipitously between the asperous cliffs, as the water crashed into the rocks below, creating a dense mist. The river sparkled beautifully from the stars and moon in the sky, with lush green grass that surrounded it. The smell of lilies filled her nostrils; patches of them were spread around the field.

"Po, how did you find out about this place? It is phenomenal."

Po chuckled and sat on a flat, long rock that was fastened into the ground. "I came here all the time when I was little. I was made fun of a lot in school. They use to call me stupid and fat when they picked on me. So, when I used to get bummed out, I'd come here and relax. It's like my sanctuary, I guess."

A slight sadness tugged on Tigress's heart; she didn't realize how much Po was ridiculed. She then scolded herself for all the times she called him a big fat panda in the past. She sighed and took a seat by Po, as she kept her gaze upon the brilliant moon.

"I am sorry to hear that, Po."

"No worries; it's all in the past you know?" Po responded with a grin, putting his paw up dismissively.

Tigress gave a small sincere smile. "When I was a little girl. I went to the Bao Gu Orphanage. People use to call me a monster; nobody wanted to adopt me or play with me, so I can relate to the loneliness."

Tigress quickly frowned, as she tried to hold back the affliction that consumed her over the years.

"Yeah, but look at you now! You're, like, the greatest, hardcore master in all of China. You're awesome. You're… beautiful. You hear me, Valley of Peace! Tigress rocks!" Po protested, as he put his arm around Tigress's shoulder playfully and shook his fist in the air. He then plucked one of the lilies off the ground and gently put it in her ear, making her blush slightly.

He examined her and let out an admiring sigh. "Perfect."

_How did he know that I liked lilies? Beautiful? He thinks I am beautiful?_ Tigress smiled warmly, as all that pain she felt melted away.

Tigress looked up at Po. Jade green and crimson red eyes met one another. Their hearts began to beat faster, as the distance between them dwindled. They leaned closer, only inches apart from each other. Suddenly-

"I can't do this! I need to go!" Tigress blurted out nervously; she got up rapidly and ran down the path on all fours, leaving Po alone.

_What the heck was that? _

Po sat there, confused, and tried to process everything that just happened. He sighed gloomily and kicked the dirt in grievance. After he rose to his feet, Po grabbed the plush panda toy and wistfully walked to the village. Pain swelled in his heart, so he decided to go locate a gift for Master Shifu to get his mind off things. _Well there goes a perfect day._

Tigress didn't stop until she arrived at her room, opening the entryway - making a loud noise as it slammed. She panted heavily and her muscles burned. She collapsed on her bed and growled angrily. She couldn't believe it; she abandoned Po. She wanted to kiss him passionately. She wanted to be held in his warm embrace. Everything was perfect, but when she realized her feelings for Po were more than just a crush _–_ that she was falling in love _–_ she immediately felt fear; something she has not felt in her life since she was a cub, and it caused her to panic and run away.

_I am scared. I have never been in love. What if he doesn't love me back? What if I am not good enough for him? What if I hurt him? What if something happens to him? I am pathetic, asking these questions of myself. What happened to the hardcore Tigress? The female who was not afraid of anything! This doesn't make sense. I am so sorry, Po..._ Tigress rambled endlessly in her mind, as she clenched her fists tightly.

Tigress roared into her pillow, trying to muffle the vexation she was having with her feelings. She apperceived what she had to do. There was one place that she was able to get rid of her frustrations. She rose from her bed and regained her composure. Tigress headed to the training room.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Post a review and let me know what you think.**

_**The give and take technique: A technique taught to Abrea by Sheva. It is an assassin technique used to gain trust in order to get what you want in return.**_

_**Xiangqi: Chinese Chess**_

_**Mantou: The wonderful CKDrake informed me that this is considered a staple food. You learn something new everyday!**_

_**El Toro Grande: The Big Bull (Espanol)**_


	5. A Master and a Father

_Shout Outs:_

_RidingtheRoughWaters: I am glad you love the story, which is my goal! Yes, I plan on Monkey having a large role in this story… I feel he never gets enough credit._

_Ffcrazy15: ^^ I try to be descriptive so the readers and visualize what is happening. I am glad you noticed._

_WhiteeFoxclaw: Uh... Heh... *Looks around nervously*... I feel the same way...*Clears throat*... Um... I mean... about your story. Is it getting hot in here? ^^_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. _

**A/N: I will have some words and phrases highlighted in bold within the story. Explanations of what those words and phrases are will be explained in the end of the chapter.**

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

A Master and a Father

**Valley of Peace, The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

"Inner Peace," Master Shifu chanted repeatedly – sitting in the lotus position – as he inhaled and exhaled profoundly upon the jagged cliff that oversees the Valley of Peace.

The refreshing breeze from the mountaintops caressed his white and brown pelt, cooling his body from the warm morning sun. Pink and white petals glided across the rocks in front of him, spiraling freely and randomly. The aroma of peaches entered his nostrils as he breathed in, alluring his senses.

His ears twitched suddenly; he heard loud, and, seemingly, purposeful noises coming from the training room. _There is only one person who would be training right now; even though I allowed her to have the week off,_ Master Shifu deduced with a chuckle under his breath, as he rose from underneath the peach tree.

He gingerly walked towards the cacophony being made. _I need to get use to this new staff Po gave me. It is wonderful, but slightly awkward, _Shifu contemplated with a smile - examining the wooden support along side him. _He always puts others needs before his own._ The staff was constructed from a Paperbark maple tree, which was an extremely buoyant piece of wood for walking purposes, but also sturdy and reliable for combat. The tone of the staff was a whitish, gray and it had a split on the top that enabled the user's hand to fit in between it. A yin-yang symbol was also seared into the crevasse; it gleamed with a polished finish.

The door into the training room was already opened; he halted and stood in the entryway, observing his prized student – his adoptive daughter. Tigress obliterated the wooden and metal adversaries; chunks of splinters flew into the air sporadically. _Her form is sloppy, and she is not controlling her strength properly. Something must have aggravated her; she looks absolutely exhausted. _

"Tigress," Master Shifu spoke sternly; he impacted his staff into the ground with a resounding thump.

Tigress jolted to the sound of his voice; she panted heavily with her back still towards him. "Yes, Master, I am sorry that-"

"I understand. You train like this when you are upset," Master Shifu interjected, stroking his beard with a knowing expression.

"What? U-Upset? No, Master, I-I am fine," Tigress stuttered in a non-convincing manner, as she immediately turned around and bowed in respect to him.

Master Shifu examined her closely. Her paws and knuckles bled profusely from the intense training, with warm, red liquid that trickled to the floor. Her irises were greatly irritated because of the lack of sleep and the areas around them were stained with the tears she cried over night. Her attire was ripped in multiple areas with abundant cuts and bruises dispersed across her body.

"Tigress," Master Shifu said in a more concerned tone, shifting closer to his distressed pupil.

"Master, I know my form was not up to par but-"

"**Mei Hua**," Master Shifu interrupted softly – somewhat affectionately; he walked up close to her and put his hand on her arm. "Why are you upset?"

Tigress's ears perked up to the words spoken; her expressions were seemingly in disarray. "Why did you call me that name? You haven't said that since I was adopted," Tigress inquired coldly, slightly agitated.

"Please, I know I do not deserve it, but answer me as my daughter; not as my student. I am concerned for your well being."

The relationship between Tigress and Master Shifu grew positively after the defeat of Tai Lung. After he found inner peace, Master Shifu vowed to spend personal time with Tigress. Almost daily, they played dominoes, sparred and meditated. They were both the silent types – nothing was really ever said – but they still enjoyed the time together immensely. Master Shifu treated her as a professional around the others, but when they were alone, he was more personable and approachable. Still, the barrier of a father/daughter relationship was not breached as of yet, so it bothered her when he used her real name.

Tigress sighed heavily, contemplating a retreat to her dormitory. Yet, she really needed somebody to vent her problems to. Not to mention, since she was a cub, she always yearned for countless days and nights for the attention of her adoptive father; the tears she cried from the neglect still haunted her memories. This was like a dream that became reality for her.

Tigress yielded and kneeled beside Master Shifu; she growled in frustration, looking towards the ground in self-contempt. "I am becoming a weakling. I am loosing focus." Tigress then closed her eyes tightly; she tried to hold back the tears. "I allowed myself to care too much for Po."

Master Shifu became greatly saddened; he never witnessed Tigress in so much pain. He needed to be strong and comfort her, but not in his usual manner.

"Nonsense! There is no such thing as caring too much for someone," Master Shifu stated firmly; he instantly placed his hand on her back caringly. "Listening to your heart is the best thing you can do."

"But-"

"I beg of you, Mei Hua, do not travel the same path I did. For many years I felt the same way, but ever since… that panda – Po – came into our lives. I realized that caring for others does not make us weaker, but stronger," Master Shifu explained calmly, as he looked at her with empathizing eyes.

"But. I am afraid. I have never opened myself to others, like I did for Po. He still doesn't know this, but I am… falling in love with him," Tigress confessed – in a confused tone – as tears began to swell in her eyes. "I am not use to these feelings. I never received them when I was growing up. I do not know how to handle them or if I am even capable of loving. What if I fail him?"

Tigress did not intend it, but strong guilt fell upon the Grandmaster; it devoured his soul little by little – pain consumed his beating heart. Master Shifu had to make things right – all those years of neglecting his daughter – so he abruptly embraced her and whispered in her ear. "I am sorry…"

Tigress became shocked and bewildered; this was the first time Master Shifu has ever hugged her. After the initial confusion, her heart and soul instantly became warm as a mid summer's day. She sobbed tears of happiness, as she finally felt her father's affection that she yearned for all these years.

After a few moments, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and gathered her normal composure; "S-Sorry? I do not understand."

Master Shifu then loosened his clasp from around her, and leaned back, as he looked into her crimson, red eyes. "I caused these emotional conflicts. I elicited the wall you built against the world because of my neglect when you were younger. I am sorry for not showing compassion in the past, and not being a good father. But, I want you to know that I love you dearly and that I have always been proud of you. Learn your feelings; do not run away from them. You are not only strong physically, but you have a wonderful heart." He then pointed towards her chest and continued. "You are more than capable of handling your love for Po."

_He is Proud? He loves me?_ Master Shifu's words gave Tigress new-found strength and ambition; she gave a hopeful smile. "You really think I can? How?"

"Yes, absolutely, remember when you pushed Po away from that cannon ball during the battle with Shen? You proved that you can love, not only to me but also to yourself. As for how, that is up to you," Master Shifu responded with an amiable grin, caressing her shoulder with his paw.

"So, you are ok with me loving Po?" Tigress suddenly winced, anticipating a verbal lashing.

Master Shifu laughed – to Tigress's surprise – as he shook his head in disbelief. "I have to admit, I did not see Po as your type. But, they do say that opposites attract. I am content with your decision, especially since he makes you happy. Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your training and missions."

Tigress nodded with a chuckle and immediately rose up to her feet. She gazed at him with a prodigious smirk, happy to finally have that father she never had. "Please don't tell anybody."

"Not a word of it, I promise. You should get yourself cleaned up, and then get some rest. I will be meditating if you need me," Master Shifu instructed, as he bowed and turned towards the entryway.

"Wait!" Before Master Shifu could react, Tigress lunged and encircled her arms around him. She held him tightly and closed her eyes with her face in his pelt; she lifted him off the ground in a Po-like bear hug. "I love you too, father, and I forgive you; thank you."

Suddenly, something happened to Master Shifu that hasn't occurred since Tai Lung went on a rampage years ago. He wept, as he hugged his adoptive daughter back deeply – lovingly; this was the happiest day of his life.

After their first father/daughter moment, they both reverted back to their old, as Po would say, hardcore selves. They bowed to each other and went their separate ways for the day.

Tigress sighed joyfully, and examined her afflicted paws. _I need to get these gashes fixed before they get infected._

Tigress walked into one of the medical rooms and grabbed some gauze. She cleaned her wounds and stopped the bleeding, as she wrapped the bandages around her lacerated knuckles. She never needed any assistance for her paws, since she never felt any pain in them. After completion, Tigress quickly ran to the dormitories to get a change of clothes and, with luck, see the panda that she cared for deeply.

She entered the sleeping quarters and immediately spotted something that leaned on her door. It was the black and white panda plushy that Po won for her in the arm wrestling competition. She grabbed the stuffed animal – looked around to make sure nobody watched her – and gave it a tight squeeze. She loved the fragrance that emanated from it; it reminded her of Po.

_I am glad he kept this for me, _Tigress thought happily, as she giggled at her Po-like toy.

_Oh Gods, Po. I need to apologize to him. _She then turned to his entryway. She sighed anxiously; her heart began to beat faster, the closer she got to his door. She finally got the courage to–

"Hey, Tigress, wow, what happened to you?"

Tigress tensed apprehensively; she turned her attention to the inquiring white and black avian friend.

"Hello, Crane; nothing, just normal training."

Crane knew that regular training never injured her; yet he let it go because it was Tigress. "Alright, did you need to speak with Po?"

"Yes, I was going to wake up Po – for um – something to eat," Tigress stammered unconvincingly, trying to cover up her real motives. _Food? Am I that idiotic!_

Crane ignored her unconvincing excuse; "Oh, well he left with Monkey to the village to hang out for the day. He should be back this evening to make dinner." Crane then noticed the stuffed animal that dangled from Tigress's bandaged paw and chortled; "Is that a panda plushy? It looks like Po."

Tigress blushed heavily and became embarrassed, which turned into anger. She growled, as she responded defensively; "And? Why don't you mind your own business!" She then stormed into her room and slammed the door.

_Man, she always gives me the cold shoulder,_ Crane thought; he looked back on the battle with Shen, when she told him to stop being a wimp. _Whatever, tigers are a pain._

Tigress sat on her bed and sighed heavily, looking up at the roof in deep thought._ I am not ready for anyone either than Viper and Master Shifu to know about Po. Last night was too soon for me. I will apologize to Po and mend our friendship, but until I feel the time is right… I will not confess my love for him. I need to get comfortable with these new feelings first. I hope he forgives me._

**Valley of Peace, Dragon Warrior Noodle Shop**

Late afternoon approached, as the bright, yellow sun radiated in the clear blue skies. The warm rays fell upon the famous Dragon Warrior Noodle Shop's patrons while they ate and conversed. Amongst the vast amount of customers, Po and Monkey sat at one of the tables, where Po explained what happened last night with Tigress.

"What? She just left you there? What the heck?" Monkey inquired with a shocked expression.

"I know right? I thought the exact same thing," Po sighed exasperatingly, as he peered into the distance in confusion. "What should I do man? I mean, I totally thought I was on a roll yesterday."

"You definitely can roll," Monkey laughed, picturing Po falling down the Jade Palace stairs.

"Monkey, come on, man. I'm serious."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. Any normal woman would be all over that, like Mantis is on your noodle soup," Monkey chuckled with a huge grin; "I guess the question I have to ask is: do you love her?"

"I don't know really – I mean – I really like and admire her, but the love part is hard to figure out. It is too early to tell, especially after last night," Po admitted; his nails scratching into the wooden table confusingly.

"Okay, I get it; so, do you want me to give you the guy answer or the answer you want to hear?"

Po stared at Monkey confused, "What do you mean, by like, a guy answer or whatever?"

"Well the answer you want to hear from me is to be patient and wait it out. That eventually Tigress will see you for the awesome guy you are," Monkey explained coolly, as he relaxed his arms on the table. "That's something your father would say;" He then pointed at Mr. Ping who was cooking noodles and taking orders.

"Now as a guy..." he leaned in closer with a mischievous grin; he made sure to have eye contact with Po and have his undivided attention.

"I would say there is plenty of fish in the sea. I mean, Po, you are the freaking Dragon Warrior for Gods sakes; women would die to be with you. I mean, those girls have been checking you out since you been in here." Monkey immediately turned around and then winked at the two leopard felines; he then pointed at Po with a smile. They giggled bashfully, as they whispered to each other. Monkey then turned back around and chuckled, "Po, I know they do not have black stripes, but spots are kind of cute too, right?"

_Damnit, Monkey!_ Po blushed in embarrassment, as he shook his head – doubtful that they were interested. Monkey snickered and then continued, "Look all I am saying is not to obsess over it. Confidence, bro, you are the man. Got it?"

_He does go a point, its not like I love her or anything. Right?_ Po contemplated, trying to convince himself. _Time will tell I guess..._

"You're right, Monkey; I will just be cool with her. If she comes around, she comes around," Po responded with his signature grin. "Thanks, Monkey."

"That's the Po I know!" Monkey cheered with a smile; he then slapped Po on the arm playfully.

"Two orders of soup for the defenders of China! Here you go!" Mr. Ping exclaimed, gliding the bowls to Monkey and Po.

"But, Dad, we did not order-"

"I know you didn't; those lovely girls over there did," Mr. Ping interjected, as he pointed at the leopards with a smile and waved. "My son is quite the charmer;" He then pinched Po on the cheek, which caused him to be even more embarrassed.

"Dad!"

Po watched nervously as the two felines giggled and rose from the table, blowing him and Monkey a kiss. They then bowed elegantly and left the restaurant.

"Oh, ho, ho! See, Po, what did I tell you? You the man!" Monkey cheered, as he gave Po two thumbs up.

"I cannot wait. My son will have a wife and kids in no time. I will finally be a grandfather!" Mr. Ping cheered, as he hugged Po firmly.

"Ugh, Dad, I do not even know them. What are you talking about?"

After he heard what Mr. Ping exclaimed, Monkey fell from his chair and laughed hysterically.

_God, just end my misery,_ Po thought with a sigh, rubbing his temples in overwhelming frustration.

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts**

A pair of sapphire, blue eyes searched hectically through the branches and leaves, as her footsteps quickly leaped from tree to tree. The afternoon sun gleamed through the upper canopy, reflecting brilliantly off the metal blades that stuck out her black vest. The ground blurred a hue of green and brown from her frantic pace. Sheva was almost at her destination; her instincts sensed that the village was near by.

Suddenly, a clearing gaped before her, causing her to stop completely. The lioness gazed upon the Valley of Peace with a devious – somewhat fiendish – smile, showing her sharp fangs. A gust of wind ruffled her golden fur, as her black attire moved freely. She took out one of her throwing knives, and made a small slit her finger to enjoy the moment. Sheva clinched her fists tightly with adrenaline that flowed through her body. She wanted to feel pain. She wanted to embrace the anger so it could fill her soul with hate.

_I am going to enjoy this,_ Sheva chuckled darkly.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please guys and gals, I want to know what you think. Read and Review! Next chapter… The battle between the Angel of Death and Po begins!**

_**Mei Hua: The name that Shifu gave Tigress when she was adopted. It means: Beautiful Flower.**_


	6. The Angel of Death

_Shout Outs:_

_Whitee Foxclaw: Thank you for the compliments. I really try my best to visualize what is going on for the reader. *Hides Po Plushy* No you cannot have it. *Taunts Whitee* Come and get it. ^^_

_Hairu: Po is not a heartbreaker, but the ladies love his fluffiness. ^^_

babycakes22: Thank you for the kind words, and I look forward to your awesome reviews!

_RidingtheRoughWaters: *Gets out interrogation light* "Who are you working for and how did you know!" Just playing, maybe there will be… maybe not. As for Monkey the flirt, yes… he is a bad influence on Po^^._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

The Angel of Death

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

The South China Bengal tiger was curled into a ball on top of her mat. Her chest rose and fell softly, as her tail moved swiftly back and forth. Tigress tried to rest, but thoughts of Po kept running through her mind. She heard a tap on her door, which caused her head to rise up. She realized she still had the panda plushy out in the open, so she threw it in her closet quickly to prevent any more embarrassment. Tigress sighed as she walked from her closet to the entryway, opening the door. _She is a persistent one._

Tigress glared daggers at the green and brown snake. "Can I help you, Viper?"

"You know why I'm here. You got a minute?"

Tigress rolled her eyes and nodded, as she let Viper slither into her room.

Viper coiled into a circle and inquired; "So, how did it go?"

Tigress decided to skip the other details and go straight to the root of the problem. "Everything was going great, till we were about to kiss and..."

Viper leaned in and coerced, "And?"

"I ran away and left him sitting there."

Viper looked at Tigress utterly dumbfounded; she shook her head, thinking she misheard the striped feline. "You did what?"

Tigress growled in frustration and repeated hesitantly; "I–I got up... and left him when we were about to have our first kiss."

"Smooth move, Tigress," Viper replied sarcastically with a slight chuckle.

After the glare of demise was given to the serpent, Tigress continued; "Look I know it was rude and idiotic. I am working on an apology."

"So, why did you do it? Don't you like him?"

Tigress contemplated, _I should tell her that I love him. I mean, even though she is a pain, she could give me some decent advice. Like Master Shifu told me... learn my feelings. Gods this is annoying._

Tigress sighed heavily and crossed her arms; her tail twitched in agitation. "Well, the problem is not that I like Po, but that I am in love with him."

Viper smiled victoriously, "I knew it! So, why is that a problem?"

_I rather train all day and every day, than deal with these stupid emotions!_ Tigress complained mentally.

After a moment of agony, Tigress finally confessed; "Look, Viper, I am a tiger and that makes me a natural loner. I grew up under the strictest kung fu master in all of China. It is hard for me to handle these feelings. I am-"

"Excuses, you're afraid," Viper interjected knowingly.

_How did she-?_

Viper continued, "Okay, Tigress, I understand. The world made you put on a mask to keep everyone from hurting you; to look like the strong Master Tigress. I don't expect you to let your guard down all the way for us, but I believe that you should for Po. At least one person, the person you love, should see you for who you truly are."

"So, you are saying that the way I am now, is not me? That is confusing, Viper."

"Ever since Po came into our lives, you have acted differently. Do you think those are changes or are you just finally being yourself?"

_I hate it when she has a point,_ Tigress thought irately.

"Look, Tigress, you can be the hardcore kung fu master Po talks about and still be a loving woman for him. Caring for someone is not weak, but not accepting who you really are… is."

_Caring for someone is not weak? Master Shifu said the same thing, _Tigress realized.

"You are right, Viper; as Master Oogway told me before: life is all about balance. Thank you."

"Exactly, no problem, just take your time. You will get use to it," Viper responded with a warm smile. "Let's get to the kitchen. Po and Monkey should be back any minute to cook us dinner."

Tigress nodded with a small smirk, as she followed her serpent friend out of her room and towards the cookery.

_Viper is right. I will take this slowly. Po and I will be friends for now until I get my emotions in order. I have nothing but time. It will still be difficult, but I will try my best, for him._

**Valley of Peace, the Pool of Sacred Tears**

Dusk fell on the Pool of Sacred Tears, as the rigid mountain peaks consumed the vast, florid sun. Haze of red and orange tones lingered in the distance between the dispersed and rounded bluffs. The heavens were painted beautifully with purple, red, and peach hues – dashes of white from the stars that could be seen. The placid yin-yang pool reflected little yellowish lights that flickered randomly, as the fireflies hovered closely, ushering nightfall.

Two warriors relaxed in the lotus position, while the cool drafts bustled the tall green grass around them. After the comrades sparred, they decided to meditate before the darkness of the evening befell them. It was a calm end to an otherwise busy and eventful get together.

The primate rose to his feet, leaning on his sturdy bamboo staff. "Po, we need to get going. It's almost dinner time and you're the cook."

Po's eyes opened instantly with a large rumble that came from his stomach. "I can totally go for some noodles. Good call, man."

"Looks like your fist hungers for justice, again," Monkey jived, as he helped lift Po to his feet.

Po tapped his round, soft belly and chuckled under his breath. "Sometimes I wonder if I have two mouths. My stomach sure likes to speak a lot."

Monkey stood upright; he twirled his staff with a chuckle. "Two mouths? How about two stomachs?"

Po glared for a moment and then responded agitatedly; "You should be a comedian man. I mean-"

*Snap*

Suddenly Po stopped, as his ears perked up to the slight disturbance that echoed behind him. Monkey recognized his facial expressions and nodded with a fierce determination; the two warriors jumped back to back in their defensive stances.

"Show yourself! Get ready to feel the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior and Master Monkey!" Po yelled with his signature grin.

A feminine voice laughed deviously; "Impressive, usually my targets are already dying when they catch wind of my presence. No matter, you cannot fight… what you cannot see."

Before Po could respond, a barrage of blades bolted in all directions from the dense, atramentous forest towards the comrades. Every shard of metal was deflected with Po's paws and Monkey's spinning bamboo staff, safely sending them into different directions.

"Good one, Po," Monkey acknowledged, as his brown eyes scanned the area frantically.

Po nodded, peering into the lush vegetation. _How was this assassin able to send blades in all different directions? Is there, like, more than one?_

Sheva gazed upon the opponents with a confident smirk. _Now that I know their weak point-_

Suddenly, she ran quickly and threw the blades at Po and Monkey again, yet this time she leaped above them to attack simultaneously.

Po and Monkey thwarted the second flurry of knives, but as soon as the last blade was deviated Sheva plummeted from above landed a split kick to the back of the warriors' heads. She recognized their dazed expressions when they stumbled forward, and decided to assault the primate first, since his back was turned towards her.

Sheva growled and lunged at Monkey ferociously; she unsheathed the katana on her back to land a deadly blow.

"Monkey!" Po warned, as he staggered back, "Tail Bomb of Awesomeness!"

Monkey heeded the command with a grin and dropped the bamboo staff; he immediately did a back flip to prevent the sword from impaling his backside. While in the air, he grabbed Sheva's wrists – the feline looked up at him in utter surprise as she blurred past – with his tail and, with his momentum, threw her at an expecting Po. Sheva flew backwards uncontrollably; the sudden momentum caused her to drop the blade – the sword skipped across the ground.

_You two think it is going to be that easy? I am known as the Angel of Death for a reason…_

While Sheva still flew at the panda, she reached into her black vest and pulled out three blades in between her fingers. Suddenly, she turned effortlessly and threw the knives at Po. Shocked and unprepared, he managed to avert two of them, but one pierced through his skin, puncturing the supraspinatus muscle. Po winced in pain, as the blood spurted in the air from the weapon lodged into his shoulder; this gave Sheva the opening she needed and landed a direct blow to Po's jaw. His skin and fat rippled from the massive impact; he was instantly launched into a tree, cracking the trunk in half.

"Po!" Monkey yelled, as he picked up the staff from the ground and ran to the injured panda.

Sheva landed gracefully on the ground with a devilish smile. _Not so fast primate._

Without delay, she roared and dove at the primate expeditiously, grabbing the katana from the dirt surface in the process. Monkey immediately spotted a shadowy blur in his peripheral vision and braced for the attacks. Sheva launched herself at the primate and threw an onslaught of intricate moves with her katana. Monkey tried to dodge and deflect them with his bamboo staff, but her quickness was overwhelming.

_She's way too fast. I can't– _

Before Monkey finished his thoughts, Sheva's katana slashed through his staff, cutting it in half. She then rapidly planted a kick directly into his diaphragm, knocking the air out of the primate's lungs – breaking two of his ribs in the process. Monkey gasped for air and winced in excruciating pain, as he slid backwards against ground from the force of Sheva's blow.

Sheva walked slowly towards her victim with a sadistic grin. Monkey examined the dark figure in front of him and all he saw were cerulean eyes that seemed to peer through his soul.

Monkey panted and gripped his chest; "What do you want from us?"

Sheva chuckled darkly; she drew back her katana to finish off the primate with the glint of remorselessness in her eyes. "Simple, I want you both to die."

Po regained his composure and beheld the assassin, who had Monkey by his collar and the sword pointed towards his neck. _I need to do something fast._

Without a second thought, the Dragon Warrior pulled out the blade embedded into his shoulder; his blood instantly gushed onto the ground, and he threw it at the assailant. As the knife twirled through the air, Po simultaneously dashed towards his target with all his might. _My turn…_

Sheva noticed that the Dragon Warrior was charging at her, but did not notice the blade until the last second. She leaned back to avoid the sharp metal yet it was too late; it left a laceration across her right cheek – cutting through her skin like warm butter – tearing off her black hood. She hissed at the sharp pain with the warm, metallic blood that tickled down her cheek.

"LARGE BELLY OF DEVASTATION!" Po yelled fiercely, as he leaped forward and stuck out his stomach with his arms behind him.

_What the f-_ Not fast enough to swing her katana, she dropped it and crossed her arms to block the attack. Po's stomach engulfed the feline, and then instantly propelled her backwards. She tumbled across the landscape uncontrollably; her attire ripped with cuts that gashed her body from the jagged surface.

Sheva's rotations finally halted, as she landed on her side with a resounding thud. She grimaced in affliction, as she tried to shake the dizziness. _That panda is not to be taken lightly... literally. No matter, time to even the odds._ She stumbled to her feet with her paw caressing the tender wound on her head and waited for her vision to clear.

Po kneeled beside Monkey and carefully lifted him to his feet. "You alright, brother?"

"Yeah, Po, I'll live. Man that chick is fast," Monkey wheezed – his face squinted in pain – as he grabbed his ribs in discomfort. "Did you take her out?"

Po grasped his shoulder painfully. Blood flowed from the wound, staining his white pelt. "I don't know. Get ready just in case."

Po and Monkey stood in their defensive stances, waiting for the inevitable counter attack. Suddenly, small white balls impacted the ground in front of the two warriors, as it let out a thick, dark green mist. Their lungs burned and their eyes watered, as the substance was inhaled.

Po coughed deeply and his vision blurred. "Oh man, this is worse then when I tried to cook rice in my stomach by eating it raw and drinking boiling water."

Sheva laughed heinously and strolled around her dazed opponents with an arrogant smile. _They have no chance in touching me now._

"What did you-," Monkey gasped and gripped his chest; "-do to us?" He went weak, leaning his body on Po for support. He saw double and barely moved; the world around him was spinning.

"The poison should be taking full effect. Your attacks are now obsolete," Sheva informed coldly. "So, any last words before I end your existence."

"Yeah, I got something for you, buddy. Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po used his last ounce of strength and lunged at her with a defiant assault.

Sheva was caught by surprise and tried to block all of his attacks. Yet, one punch landed in her abdomen – knocking the air from her lungs – as blood spewed from her mouth. Po pulled his arm back for a haymaker, but the poison finally settled in, causing him to collapse on bended patella.

The lioness breathed heavily while on her hands and knees; the blood dripped and saturated the dirt from her maw and the cut on her cheek. _I see why he is the Dragon Warrior. Nobody has ever landed attacks on me. He has stamina. _She rose up from the ground – slightly stumbling – and wiped the red liquid from her lips. She pulled a dagger from her ripped vest and kicked the Dragon Warrior on his back. Po tried with all his might, but couldn't move away fast enough.

"I'm sorry, panda, it's just business. Nothing personal," Sheva then pulled her arm back and trusted the sharp metal forward.

_So, this is how it ends?_ Po closed his eyes, and waited for his demise.

Before the dagger could reach its target a brown and tan blur went in front of Sheva. The blade impaled his back, piercing through the trapezius muscle and slightly puncturing the right lung.

The Dragon Warrior's irises jolted open and widened, as he saw Monkey, his inseparable brother, in front of him. Blood trickled slightly from his mouth, but he held a warm smile at Po.

"Kick her ass, man;" suddenly, Monkey closed his eyelids and fell forward lifelessly onto Po's body.

Po breathed sporadically – short panic-like. Tears poured from the Dragon Warrior's eyes, as he embraced his friend tightly. "Monkey!"

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think.**


	7. The Breaking Point

_Shout Outs:_

_RidingtheRoughWaters: Kill Monkey… I wouldn't be that mean… or would I? ;)_

_Commentaholic: Thank you for the honest opinions. I am glad you like Sheva. I take pride in the OCs I create._

_Anki-Shai: I am not going to lie, I probably would have laughed too^^. Thank you for the kind words._

_shouvin: I am glad you like the humor. Can't wait for an update to your __Chronos__ story!_

_crazy jaky: I had to look outside to make sure there wasn't a zombie outbreak because you left a serious review^^. Thank you!_

_Hairu: Jajajaja. Gracias bro! Me siento abrumado por las amables palabras que. It is good to see fellow latinos on the FanFic site. Vivo Mexico y Uruguay!_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

The Breaking Point

**Valley of Peace, the Pool of Sacred Tears**

Tears exuded freely from Po's eyes, as he tightly embraced Monkey against his wide chest. Po felt completely helpless, for even his inner peace could not save a person he greatly cared about. "Please, no, you can't be dead." He then put his ear on the primate's chest and hoped – on everything that was just and kung fu – that he was still alive. He heard a faint heartbeat, as the primate's chest rose and fell irregularly.

_He's alive, but barely. I'm so mad. This assassin needs to be dealt with… now! _Po contemplated with an unrelenting anger that consumed his soul._  
><em>

Po gritted his teeth tightly; he was filled with an unyielding rage – and emotional pain – as he gently put Monkey to the ground. He immediately turned his attention towards Sheva; his stare pierced through her with utter hatred. For the first time in Po's life, he wanted to kill somebody. "You... you did this! You'll pay for hurting my best friend – my brother!"

Sheva chuckled darkly with an evil smile, "He shouldn't have got in my way."

Gentle and easygoing, Po never became furious in his existence. Even during the battle with Shen he held a calm, but stern composure, even when he knew that the peacock slaughtered his family when he was young. Yet, at this moment, something within him reached the breaking point; which allowed a dormant force to take control. Po grasped the dirt beneath him tightly with tears that flowed down his round cheeks. Suddenly, unstable energy emanated from him. His body trembled from the massive chi that flowed through his body. The Dragon Warrior let out a thundering roar with his heart rate rising rapidly, like it was going to pound out of the panda's chest. He lost all control of his cognitive senses; his jade green eyes became a smoky red hue.

_What is this? I feel a cold and dark aura coming from the Dragon Warrior-_

Before Sheva completed her mental examination, a tremendous burst of energy exploded from Po's body, knocking her back a couple of yards. Soil and grass were pulled from the ground and launched upward into the strata, as the vegetation around the vicinity randomly swayed to the energy's force. She landed on bended knee in utter astonishment, as her arm shielded her eyes from the crystal white glow.

The light dimmed around Po, who physically looked the same, yet his demeanor was feral-like. His breaths were loud and heavy, as deep growls came from his throat with every exhale. It seemed like the Dragon Warrior lost complete control of his body.

_This is incredible; I have never witnessed a spectacle like this. I need to hurry up and end this while his back is facing me, _Sheva thought fearfully_._

The lioness examined her target's weak points, as she grabbed the shurikens from her charcoal, black slacks. Without hesitation, she flung the ninja stars from between her fingers towards Po and, simultaneously, lunged towards him to strike. The throwing stars quickly twirled through the air – about to hit their target – which caused Sheva to unsheathe her claws in a strategic attempt to finish off the Dragon Warrior.

Yet, in an instant, Po vanished from the onslaught of the spinning blades, which caused Sheva to halt her attack. The lioness's eyes darted around in bewilderment.

_What the..._

Suddenly, the Dragon Warrior appeared behind her and quickly landed a brutal palm thrust to her back. Sheva flew forward in excruciating pain, but managed to stay upright; she immediately gathered her composure and shifted into a defensive stance. _Damn, his movements accelerated ten fold and his strength is phenomenal._

Po tilted his head up and then roared viciously; without delay, he leaped towards her and threw a flurry of kicks and punches. She barely dodged and blocked the attacks, which increasingly became faster and more severe every hit.

_I need to think of something quickly. I cannot keep up with his assault,_ Sheva grimaced in pain, as every blow from the Dragon Warrior knocked her backwards.

She spotted an opening and reached into her black vest, grabbing three black spheres. The lioness instantly threw them into the Dragon Warrior's face. The spheres busted open into a white, chalky dust that burned Po's blood red irises. He stopped the offensive, as he snarled and rubbed his face, snorting out the particles from his nostrils.

_Here's my chance._

Sheva roared ferociously and unleashed multiple kicks upon the Dragon Warrior's body. Yet, to her sheer horror, every blow attempted was absorbed within his thick mass; it did not even phase the raging panda one bit. Completely fatigued from her last ditch efforts – with one last attempt – she spun a roundhouse kick towards the Dragon Warriors head. Po rapidly grabbed her ankle – preventing her attack – with ease and gave a menacing growl, baring his clenched teeth.

Without mercy, Po lifted Sheva into the air and forcefully slammed her into the ground. The impact of the assault was so great, that a crater was created into the surface; with complex cracks that formed around her limp body. Her arm was fractured in two places with a couple broken ribs, as she bled from her mouth; the warm, red liquid trickled onto the floor. The Dragon Warrior kneeled and grasped Sheva's neck firmly, and slowly brought his arm back to finish her off.

_No, I can't lose. I–My daughter, Abrea, mommy has failed you. Please forgive me. I love you so much._

Sheva's sapphire blue eyes watered in regret, as tears flowed down her cheeks. All she thought about were the memories with her daughter and deceased husband. With a clamorous grunt, Po threw his fist towards her head. She didn't even flinch, waiting for her inevitable demise. Yet, to the lioness's surprise, the Dragon Warrior pummeled the ground beside her instead.

Po gazed into her sapphire irises. His breaths returned to normal, and his eyes turned into the normal jade green color. The panda squinted and shook his head in confusion, as he dropped her to the ground.

_He let me live? I don't understand-_ Before Sheva finished her thoughts, she passed out from the physical exhaustion.

Po finally came to and looked down at the golden feline knocked out before him confusingly. He then thoroughly searched the area around and saw the aftermath of an epic battle.

_Crap, my head is killing me. What the heck happened? Last thing I remember was… Monkey! I need to get him to a healer._

The Dragon Warrior quickly dashed over to his friend and, to his relief, still felt a pulse.

Po gave a heavy sigh of relief, _Awesome, I still have time. I need to remove this blade in Monkey's back before I move him, but I need a bandage… oh, I know!_

Po ripped a part his large shorts and made sure it would be long enough to bind around the primate's injured body. He grimaced from the sight of the wound, as he carefully pulled the weapon out of his friend's back, which caused Monkey to let out a small groan.

_That is a good sign. He is still awake._ Blood rapidly seeped through the laceration. Po noticed and tightly wrapped his clothing scraps around it.

After he bandaged the primate, he turned his gaze upon the unconscious assailant. _What about the assassin? I can't just leave this killer here; she might get away. I need to bring her too. I will just have to carry both._

Suddenly, extreme pain rippled through Po's body, which caused him to tightly grasp his wound; he began to feel weak from the loss of blood.

_No, I can do this. I'm Po – the Dragon Warrior! _he pepped himself up mentally – abrupt adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Without delay, he grabbed the feline and placed her on his shoulder. Immediately after that, he attentively cradled Monkey in his arms and started to quickly run towards the Jade Palace. _Hang in there, buddy. I will not lose you._

**(Meanwhile) Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Kitchen**

It was the usual dinner hour at the Jade Palace. Master Shifu and the other members of the Furious Five waited patiently for Po and Monkey to return. The rumble of stomachs echoed throughout the cookery, especially from the tiniest of the masters.

"I'm going to die! So weak... need noodles," Mantis complained, as he drooled on top of the table. "What are they doing? They're taking forever!"

Viper rolled her eyes at the insect; "Mantis, they're probably just having a good time. You know those two are like big kids."

Crane chuckled, as he reflected on past examples of their childish behavior. "Viper, remember when we found them playing with Po's action figures together? Their faces were priceless."

Viper giggled with a smile, "They were making kung fu sounds. Saying things like: 'Get ready to be blinded by pure awesomeness!' 'My eyes, he's too awesome!'"

Master Shifu just listened in silence and shook his head. _Kung Fu Masters playing with dolls, what is this world coming too?_

"I just hope they're not playing one of their pranks again," Mantis grumbled, as he started to hallucinate – inanimate objects around the kitchen started to look like food.

"Oh man, remember when they got Master Shifu?" Crane asked with a snicker.

Mantis snapped out of his trance-like state and chuckled; "Hell yeah, man. That was epic! They got this imported Japanese wasabi and put it on his flute. I have never seen Master run so fast in his life! Legend says he drunk all the water out of the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"You know, Mantis, I am sitting right here," Master Shifu informed, as his eyelids twitched in annoyance; he then smirked slightly, "I remember the punishment they received too."

Viper became extremely curious and asked; "What did they have to do, Master? They never spoke of it to us."

"I made them split up the rest of the hot sauce and then they had to consume it. Afterwards, they had to spar with me in order to get a drink of water."

Mantis winced, _Damn, even though Master Shifu has relaxed with his trainings... his punishments are still wickedly severe._

"Well, at least we didn't have to hear Po talk about his awesomeness for the day since his mouth was swelled up. His head looked like a big melon," Crane jived with a chuckle, which caused everyone to laugh, but the striped feline.

Tigress gazed deeply – ponderingly – at the noodle pot the Po usually cooked in. The conversations in the room were muffled by her thoughts, as her tail nervously swiveled back and forth. She was worried about Po, because she knew that there was one thing he was never late for, and that was eating.

"Tigress..."

Not paying attention, Tigress continued in her deep contemplation; _Po being late for dinner is like me being late for training. I really hope he is okay; I am going to punch that panda for making me worry like this._

"Tigress! Earth to Tigress!" Mantis shouted, waving his spoon in front of her face.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you want?" Tigress responded, trying to regain her normal composure.

"You okay, Tigress?" Crane inquired, while he wrote his calligraphy with the new ink he got at the festival.

Before she answered, Mantis spoke for her in a teasing manner; "Of course she isn't. There is a certain black and white, big, fluffy puffball who's late."

Tigress glared at the insect and responded with a devious smirk; "You know, I have an old friend who is a black widow. Maybe I should contact her to come over some time. She would _kill_ – I mean – love to meet you."

Mantis gulped fearfully, as he stumbled with his words, "I-I mean of course she's fine."

_Note to self, making fun of Po and Tigress as a possible couple… could mean my immediate death, _Mantis realized mentally._  
><em>

Viper laughed and looked over at Mantis's fearful expression. "That is what you get–"

*THUD*

Without warning, Master Shifu gasped and collapsed on the ground from his seat – his staff tumbled across the wooden surface; he was slightly dazed from being in abrupt shock. Tigress rushed to his side and lifted the elder red panda to his feet. He breathed heavily, as sweat poured from his forehead.

"Master, what happened? Are you okay?" Tigress asked with a concerned look on her face.

Master Shifu grabbed and leaned on his staff; he suddenly became extremely serious; "Yes, Tigress, I am fine, yet something strange has happened to the Dragon Warrior. I felt this… rage coming from his heart and soul. Then a huge surge of energy channeled through and caused me to get bewildered temporarily. We need travel to the Pool of Sacred Tears immediately. Monkey and Po might be in grave danger. We need to depart now!"

Without delay, Master Shifu bolted out of the kitchen with everyone behind him.

**Valley of Peace, Mountain Mist Pass**

Complete darkness surrounded the Dragon Warrior; the only light that illuminated his path was the moon itself. He dashed down the treacherous passage towards the Jade Palace, as the cliff beside him became blurred from his frantic pace. Po panted heavily with a resolute determination, moving as fast as his legs carried him. His injury gave sharp and intense pains with every step he took, due to the weight he had to bear; his blood still trickled down slowly from the laceration.

_Gods, I wish I could move faster. I'm still many minutes away! Monkey doesn't have much time,_ Po groaned mentally, as he glanced down at his trembling friend.

Suddenly, an excruciating pain swelled in the Dragon Warrior's heart, making him stagger from the light-headedness. He gently shook his head and wobbled from side to side. Po lost too much blood from the battle and progressively weakened by the second.

_No I must keep going. I-_

Po lost the strength in his body and plummeted back. Yet before he hit the ground, a pair of orange and white paws caught him.

"Po!" Tigress held up the dazed panda, "Are you okay?"

Po frowned and breathed heavily; "Tigress, please hurry and get Monkey to the healer. He is hurt, like, totally bad. He needs to be carried carefully, and you are the only one who can."

"You are hurt too. I can't–"

"Do not worry, Tigress; we will take care of Po. Now hurry and get Monkey out of here," Master Shifu instructed firmly, as the rest of the Furious Five arrived behind him.

_Master Shifu is right; they will take good care of Po, _Tigress thought.

Tigress responded with a nod, "Yes Master." She then carefully grabbed Monkey into her arms and looked into Po's eyes. "Do not worry, Po; I will get him there safely."

Po gave a weak smile, as he gazed into her amber eyes, "Thank you, Tigress."

With an assuring smile, Tigress immediately turned and rushed down the caliginous path.

"Dragon Warrior, who is this?" Master Shifu inquired, as he thoroughly examined the creature on the panda's shoulder.

"She's the assassin who tried to kill us. I think she was hired," Po informed with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

_An assassin? Who would want Po dead? _Master Shifu then turned his attention towards the panda. _He's very enervated and lost massive amounts of blood. I will ask more questions about what happened later._

"Dragon Warrior, do you have enough strength to hold onto Crane's legs?" Master Shifu asked in a concerned tone.

Po gave his signature grin, "Of course, Master; this is just a scratch. I'm feeling totally awesome."

Master Shifu nodded with a warm smile; _Even when this panda is severely hurt, he grins like it is nothing._

"Crane, transport Po and this assassin to the medical quarters. Viper and Mantis, I want you in charge of guarding the prisoner after they arrive. Let's move out!"

"Yes, Master!" The remaining furious five and Dragon warrior said in unison, as they carried out their orders.

Master Shifu stood in place for a moment and watched his students disperse. _I sense great pain and destruction ahead. After I find out what happened tonight, I must bring Po to meditate and consult with Master Oogway._

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think._**


	8. The Spirit of the Dragon

_Shout Outs:_

_Greenscar1990: Thank you for the compliments. I am a huge fan of your story! I am humbled. Everyone I recommend you read __War and Peace__ when you have a chance. It is, as Po would say, pure awesomeness!_

_crazy jaky: I hope you had a safety net, because my apartment is four stories high. ^^ _

_Lightning of the West: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Anki-Shai: Those are the best friends… EVER! ^^ I have a feeling you will find out this chapter._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

**_A/N: For those who do not know. Master Shifu is a red panda._**

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

The Spirit of the Dragon

**(One Day Later) Valley of Peace, Medical Room 125**

A diminutive grunt escaped within the Po's chest, as he groggily shifted his weight on the extremely narrow stretcher from his side, onto his backside. With this action, he almost tumbled onto the light green tiled flooring below, which caused a loud commotion and a – now – very awake panda.

"I guess they do not make these in Dragon Warrior size," Po mumbled under his breath, grimacing from the abrupt pain in his shoulder.

Surprised, a pair of warm orange arms with black stripes unexpectedly embraced him in a tight squeeze, temporarily knocking the air from his lungs.

"Po! You're are awake!" Tigress joyfully exclaimed, as her face pressed against his squishy, soft pelt and inhaled his scent into her nostrils.

"Tigress – pain – my shoulder," Po inarticulately murmured – while he blushed – since the feline incapacitated his lungs with her tenacious grip. "I can't breath."

Slightly embarrassed from her overzealous friendliness towards the injured panda, Tigress hastily stood upright with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Oh, sorry, Po."

"It's totally fine," Po grinned warmly, as he adjusted himself in a sitting position.

After an extensive moment of confusion, he suddenly realized something of great importance.

"Monkey! Is he okay?" Po inquired with a concerned expression, with his tone of voice hopeful.

"He is going to be fine. Yet, he will be on bed rest for while," Tigress informed with a warm smile, as she settled back into the visitor's chair.

_That is the Po that everyone loves._ Tigress always admired Po's stern devotion towards others because, not matter what the situation, he always placed their needs before his own.

"Awesome, That totally makes my day;" Po gazed out the dim window and noticed there was not a hint of daylight. "How long have I been out?"

"You were out, pretty much, all last night and today."

Po acknowledged the felines information with a nod. He then slowly loosened up his agonizingly sore shoulders with sour expression.

Po suddenly noticed that Tigress had bags under her eyes and looked completely exhausted; "Have you been in here the whole time?"

Shocked that he asked her that, Tigress tensely cleared her throat and stammered; "Y-Yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Po smiled fervently at the beautiful feline, as his legs dangled off the side of the bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tigress responded with an affable smirk, which then turned to a frown, due to the thoughts that immediately streamed through her mind.

Po recognized the abrupt change in Tigress's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Although Tigress understood the events that recently took place, an uncontrollable urge fell before her because of the guilt that has constantly burned a hole in her mind. She had to tell him.

"I am sorry, Po."

Somewhat confused, Po tilted his head a little and curiously asked, "For what?"

"For the other night, when I left you at the waterfall clearing. It was very rude and unacceptable. I– " Tigress bit down on her lower lip slightly, as she nervously looked away from the panda. "I really like you but I do not think I am ready for something like that… for us to be together, I mean."

Thankful for the talk he had with Monkey yesterday, Po wasn't extremely phased by the feline's confession. He wanted to give "them" a chance, but he knew if he pushed to forcefully, that he could completely lose her. Even though it slightly bothered him, he understood that Tigress was confused and confidently decided to take lead of the conversation.

Po gave his signature grin, "Look, Tigress, it's cool. I really like you too. We can just be best friends for now. No need to rush things." Po slowly got off the medical bed and gingerly walked to the anxious feline, wrapping her in an easeful hug, "Apology accepted."

_I am so glad he understands me._ _I am relieved that he isn't angry. _Extremely happy, Tigress gently placed her arms around him, as she smiled into his moldable frame. _I could get use to this._

"Eh-hem, Dragon Warrior, I see that you are awake."

Po and Tigress stiffly jolted from their friendly affection and, with widened eyes, gazed upon the witness who spotted them.

Po defensively spoke to the elder red panda who stood before them, "M-Master Shifu, it's not what it looks like. We… um…"

Master Shifu lightly chuckled and gave a warm smile, as he carefully leaned on his smoke, gray staff. "Dragon Warrior, it is just an embrace. No need to be so apprehensive. Now, if you were planning on escalating…"

Po and Tigress faces deeply reddened from their Master's hypothetical banter. Po lifted his paws defensively, as his eyes darted between the feline and Master Shifu.

"No way, Master, totally a hug only." Nervous, Po quickly rambled. "Not that I don't think Tigress is worthy of more."

Master Shifu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as his temper began to rapidly amplify.

"I mean… I would totally kiss her. Well, not in front of you. I mean… not that I would hide anythin–"

"Panda! That is enough. Stop making a fool of yourself!" Master Shifu shouted with his hand in the air to silence the Dragon Warrior.

"Sorry, Master," Po suddenly winced, while he shamefully stared at the floor.

Tigress tried her best not to laugh at the blundering panda, as she firmly clasped her mouth with her paw.

During a brief moment of awkward silence, Master Shifu thoroughly examined Po's medical condition and concluded that he would be strong enough to take a small journey.

"Tigress, if you could excuse us." He graciously bowed towards the feline and then turned towards the entryway, signaling his staff for Po to follow. "Come, Dragon Warrior, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, Master." Po quickly strolled through the doorway. He then arced his back far enough that only his head could be seen, as he grinned and waved at the now curious feline. "Later, Tigress."

Tigress gently chuckled at the panda's antics, "Bye, Po."

After Po was completely out of view, Tigress sighed heavily and gazed out the dark window in deep contemplation. _I wonder what happened to Po last night. I have never seen Master Shifu so worried about him. I hope things are all right…_

**Valley of Peace, The Dragon's Cavern of Meditation**

Po silently followed Master Shifu into a dimly lit cavern, somewhat curious on why his Master dragged him to a random location for a conversation, but kept his mouth closed in order to not agitate the elder red panda.

A calm yet potent sound echoed through the damp cave from the water that dribbled off the massive stalactites that hung from the jagged canopy. The natural radiance of the full moon gleamed through the cavern's entrance onto a capacious pool of water that rippled from the plummeting droplets. That same light from the pool reflected upon the cave's metallic interior, causing little white waves of illumination to dance on the walls. Deeper within the natural dwelling, an enormous dragon was carefully chiseled, in great detail, into the rocky surface with two torches that brightly burned around it.

After Po spotted the stone dragon, he couldn't contain the quiet solitude any longer, as his excitement exploded from his realization of where they were. "Oh my God! We're in the Dragon's Cavern of Meditation! Said to be created by the first Dragon Warrior. I have only seen paintings of this place… this is totally awesome!" Po jumped up and down; flailing his arms around like wet noodles.

Master Shifu sighed heavily and turned his gaze at the fan boyish panda, "Po, focus."

After a nod from the Dragon Warrior, the elder red panda sat in the lotus position on the cool, dark gray surface, as he placed the walking staff in front of him.

He then signaled for Po to have a seat beside him. "I have brought you here, not only to find out something in particular that happened last night, but also to instruct you on a new meditation technique." After the heavy panda plopped next to him, Master Shifu continued, "So, did anything out of the ordinary happen last night?"

Po peered out the entryway towards the moonlit horizon, as he reminisced on the ambush vividly. "There was a part where I, like, totally zoned out during the fight. It was after the attacker stabbed Master Monkey in the back." Po's face became slightly angered, as he clinched his fists. Suddenly the Dragon Warrior's body trembled, "I got… really mad. Then before I knew it, I saw the assassin knocked out under me, in – like – this small crater. It was really weird."

_That explains the intense rage I felt from Po, but where was it from? This is why I need to bring Po to consult with Master Oogway. He could read Po's soul, and figure out what is going on with this panda._

Master Shifu calmly placed his hand on Po's shoulder and smiled warmly to ease the panda's troubled mind. "It is okay, Po; it is over now."

"Thank you, Master." Po then gathered his normal composure and leaned in with and childlike excited expression. "So, what new technique are we learning?"

Master Shifu chuckled under his breath, as he placed his hands firmly into his lap. "Remember when you found inner peace and you were able to deflect Shen's cannons?"

"Yes, Master," Po recollected.

"Well, inner peace is not only a physical teaching that allows you to harness the energy of the universe," Master Shifu then inhaled and exhaled deeply. "It is also a mental teaching that can also be used to contact others in the spiritual world during meditation."

"So, you can like talk to dead people?" A bit confused by Master Shifu's explanation, Po skeptically tilted his head, "But, I thought they were – you know – dead in all."

Master Shifu ignored Po's ignorance and continued; "Dragon Warrior, every person has a body, but within them lies a soul. The soul is your spiritual essence. So, even when the body dies, the soul continues to live in this spiritual world."

Po's irises widened and his mouth dangled open. After a few moments, he responded, "Wow, that is severely cool. So, are souls like balls of gas? Do they have a smell–"

* Thwack! *

"Ow!" Po whimpered, as his Master's staff smacked him in the back of the head, leaving a small indention. _I shouldn't have bought him this new "club". It hurts more than the other staff he use to have._

Master Shifu laid down his staff and glared bullets at the panda. "Now that we are done with the idiotic questions; shall we proceed?"

"Yes, Master," Po responded in pain, as he delicately rubbed the new-formed knot from his Master's swift punishment.

"Good, now this is actually quite simple. First, we burn the ingredients in this bowl. I will explain to you what ingredients you need at another time." Master Shifu then grabbed two rocks and roughly tapped them together, causing a spark to ignite additives.

"After it begins to smoke, you inhale the aroma while closing your eyes and shifting into inner peace." Astonished, Master Shifu gazed at the already tranquil panda, as he gently grabbed Po's knee. "Very good, remember that in order for you to go with someone, you must be in contact with him or her. All you need is a slight touch. If you are by yourself, obviously that does not matter."

_This bumbling panda never ceases to amaze me._ Master Shifu then closed his eyelids and shifted into inner peace. "Now repeat this chant with me. It is important that you get it right, for it is the key to getting in the spiritual plane."

Po listened attentively, as he mentally absorbed every syllable that emanated from his Master's mouth. He slowly repeated, which he frequently stuttered at first. Yet after continued repetition, he simultaneously chanted with Master Shifu word for word. Po immediately felt lightness, like something within him was lifted. Luminous, white effulgence abruptly flashed before the panda's vision, as his soul was jettisoned from his body into the vast brightness.

**Spiritual Macrocosm, Location: Everywhere.**

Po tightly squinted his eyelids, as he shielded his face from the intense glow. Once his vision cleared he spotted familiar scenery in front of him.

He gasped excitedly, "Whoa! It looks like the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!"

He gradually advanced towards the similar tree and noticed something in particular. "Oh my God, it has peaches on it too! I'm starving!"

With his stubby paws, Po devoured as many peaches physically possible, savoring the wonderful taste on his tongue. _Oh yes, the spiritual world officially rocks!_

* Thwack! *

"Ow, mmph!" Po attempted to yell in agony, but the peaches in his mouth muffled the rambunctious sound. After the impact, the remaining fuzzy fruit he held in his paws tumbled to the ground.

"Panda! Are you deficient? How can you be hungry here? Control yourself," Master Shifu scolded, as he soothingly massaged his temples, "Inner peace… inner peace…"

An old reptile friend slowly walked towards the two warriors with a warm smile, as he chuckled under his breath; "I see that you two are getting along just fine."

"Master," Po and Master Shifu respectfully bowed in unison.

"No need for formalities, my friends. It is good to see you both."

Master Oogway daintily meandered beside Po, "Ah, I see that the Dragon Warrior title suits you well. I have witnessed the great things you have accomplished. Not bad for a simple noodle maker."

"Thank you, Master – I mean – Oogway. It's totally awesome to see you again."

"Totally," The elder turtle responded and then walked towards his old pupil and embraced him in a friendly hug. "Shifu, my dear friend, it has been too long. Thank you for keeping your promise. You believed."

Extremely emotional, Master Shifu forcefully held back his tears of joy he had for his old friend and cleared the lump in his throat. "Yes, Oogway; it has been ages. I have missed you dearly."

Po witnessed the interaction between the two Masters and contemplated. _Wow, I have never seen Master Shifu this emotional before. Awkward-_

* Thwack! *

"Ugh! What was that for? And how did you get your staff in the spirit world?" Po quickly complained, as he rubbed the third knot on his massive black and white melon.

"That is not important. What is important – panda – is that we can hear your thoughts in this world as well." Acutely annoyed, Master Shifu glared with the wrath of doom towards the panda.

_Well that sucks. You could have said-_

Master Shifu brought his arm behind him and dared the Dragon Warrior to keep on with his useless thoughts.

_Okay. I'll shut up now._

The elder turtle laughed hysterically with his claws on his tough shell. "I like this Dragon Warrior, Shifu. He is the best one I have known."

Confused, the elder red panda quickly inquired, "What do you mean, my friend?"

"Oh, I have met all the previous Dragon Warriors here and – so you do not get hit again Po – it was, as you say, totally awesome." Master Oogway chuckled and carefully leaned on the bright peach tree. "Now let us discuss why you are here."

The elder turtle gazed upon the warriors' quizzical expressions and cordially smiled.

"You are here because you have discovered something, but this something has always been there." Master Oogway then pointed at Po, as he gave him a smirk. "You have had it within you, since you were conceived by the universe itself."

Po leaned in closer to the elder turtle and eagerly listened to his wisdom, as he inspected and tapped his belly. "What do I have in me?"

"The Spirit of the Dragon. The old prophecy scrolls state that every Dragon Warrior has had it sealed within them and that this spirit would only appear in times that need great balance. Yet, it has never been unleashed… until now."

Master Shifu stared at Oogway in utter shock, as his mouth hung in astonishment. He then collected himself and curiously asked, "Why didn't I know about this? What is this Dragon Spirit?"

"You know now, isn't that what matters?" Master Oogway chuckled, as Master Shifu let his ears down in slight annoyance. "The spirit is the 'darker' side of the Dragon Warrior. It allows unyielding strength, yet difficult to control because of the rage it releases."

Master Shifu instantly understood and nodded; "Then my suspicions are correct. That explains the tremendous force that I felt from Dragon Warrior's fight with the assassin. So, does it only actuate when he is in deep anger?"

Master Oogway contemplated for a second, "Until it is controlled, then yes, my friend."

Alarmed with the new information, Po nervously stammered, "W-Wait a second. You're telling me that I have this darker force inside of me? A-Aren't I suppose to be the good guy?"

"Light force… dark force… you are too concerned with what is within you. Remember that every person has a darker side to them Dragon Warrior and like those individuals you must learn to understand it – to control it. The heart behind your actions is what truly makes you who you are. And with the heart that you have, anything this possible." Master Oogway then gently placed his webbed claw on the panda's shoulder, as he calmed him down. "Think of it as a test from the universe itself."

Po stood there completely dumbfounded and awed by Master Oogway's wise words. "You're right. I can totally do this. I'm going to ace this universe test!"

After a chuckle and a nod of assurance, Master Oogway suddenly gazed into the horizon, as he bowed to the two warriors. "My friends, it is time for me to leave." He then paused and looked at Master Shifu. "All the old prophecy scrolls you will need for this task is in my old chamber on the Jade Palace grounds."

The warriors bowed and said their farewells. Shifu disappeared, yet right before Po transported back to the physical world; Master Oogway stated, "Oh and, Po, The golden is nice, but the stripe is right."

**Valley of Peace, The Dragon's Cavern of Meditation**

Before Po responded, his eyes jolted open, as he looked over to elder red panda. _The golden is nice, but the stripe is right? Damn his sayings._

In deep thought, Master Shifu opened his eyes and grunted, as he quickly stood up, leaning on his staff. "Dragon Warrior, I need you to rest. Yet, when you wake up in the morning. I want you to go question this assassin. I have a feeling she was not the threat that activated the Dragon Spirit."

Master Shifu watched, as Po slowly rose to his feet, and continued; "I will go examine these scrolls that Master Oogway spoke of. I will have Zeng summon you, if you are needed. Please be careful, Po. Understand that you need to take precautions."

Po respectfully bowed, "Yes, Master." He then promptly walked out of the cavern.

The elder red panda gazed into the placid pool of water, as he contemplated worriedly.

_This threat will be the greatest we have ever faced in kung fu history. There have been previous Dragon Warriors and this prophecy never happened. I need to keep an eye on Po. Even though it is doubtful that a dire situation will happen anytime soon, I must make sure that he is in control. I must be diligent and protect my students… and most importantly, protect my daughter._

With a heavy sigh, Master Shifu instantly leaped into the darkness.

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think._**


	9. Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future

_**When you all have a chance, check out Awesome-sauce12's story KFP: Drabble Edition. This is an extremely hilarious list of short stories, and the author even uses OC's from other stories! It is truly awesome.**_

_Shout Outs:_

_Whitee Foxclaw: I am flattered by your words. ^^ You can bother me all you want. ;) I am truly honored to be your Beta reader. And I am truly grateful for knowing a person like you as well. *Bows and slightly blushes*_

_FFcrazy15: No my friend, I am in envy of YOU. You are truly a brilliant writer. Over 800 reviews for all your stories! Thank you for Eye of the Dragon and The Yin and the Yang._

_Hookemhorns12: I am glad you have followed my story since the beginning and loved it. I truly appreciate readers like you^^._

_Mr. Awesomeguy: You my friend… are "totally awesome". I mean awesome is even in your name! Thanks for stopping by to review._

_Anki-Shai: Maybe… Maybe not. =P_

_Also, I recently found out that Anki-Shai started a multi-chapter story. It is called Where Time Meets Destiny. Check it out; this author's descriptive writing skills are phenomenal!_

_crazy jaky: God you are hilarious. You know that? Thank you for the kind words. ^^_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future

**Valley of Peace, Master Oogway's Chamber**

The bounteous stars still intricately painted the night sky, as Master Shifu returned to the Jade Palace from the Dragon's Cavern of Meditation. He slowly walked up the elaborate cobblestone path – a pale light reflected off of it from the full moon – towards his old master's dormitory with a beautifully designed lamp in hand. Somewhat apprehensive, the elder red panda sighed deeply when he arrived at the doorstep and then timidly opened the entryway. He never disturbed Master Oogway's chamber after his death, and never entered it when the elder turtle existed.

Amazed, Master Shifu examined the simplistic room before him. It was extremely empty, with only a dark blue mat in the center of the dwelling and cubicles against the far wall that categorized an excessive amount of scrolls.

_Master Oogway never cared for any possessions. This should not be surprising._ The elder red panda lightly chuckled to himself, as he casually strolled towards the makeshift library to look for the Dragon Spirit Prophecy spools.

_Let me see…_ Master Shifu carefully shed light upon the fragile parchment scrolls with the bright lamp that he held upright, reflecting off his pensive face.

_A-ha! _The elder red panda's irises suddenly dilated, when he cautiously grabbed the ancient spools. He then gently arranged them on the wooden floor and extended the spools, so the all ancient characters were visisble. Three scrolls spread across the ground, as he gradually lifted the lamp over the surface to get a clearer view of the writings.

The first scroll spoke of the history of the previous Dragon Warriors and their conquests towards peace. _Po will be ecstatic to read about the prior Dragon Warriors. I will bestow this to him the next time we convene._

The second one discussed a new dragon fighting style that could be trained, when the full power of the dragon spirit is activated. _Interesting, a new fighting method for the Dragon Warrior. Po will be deeply pleased. Well, until he discovers that he will be training with me._

The final parchment spool gave the complete prophecy on the Spirit of the Dragon. Master Shifu's cobalt eyes scanned the worn paper-thin material. It foretold:

**.**

**_Sealed when they are conceived_**

**_The dragon's spirit is never freed_**

**_Until the chosen one must lead_**

**_To bring a balance need_**

**_A power so great_**

**_That it brings rage and hate_**

**_But if tamed can create_**

**_A world with a better fate_**

**_Two warriors of black and white_**

**_Will battle with all their might_**

**_Yet both will lose the right_**

**_To live another night_**

**_For there is no darkness without lights entice_**

**_And no absolute victory without sacrifice_**

**_.  
><em>**

Master Shifu quickly read over the prophecy again, praying it was a hasty misinterpretation. Yet, to his tremendous dismay, the elder red panda's uncertainties were confirmed.

_It cannot be…_

Utterly horrified and bewildered, the elder red panda lost the strength in his legs and collapsed backwards; his backside slammed into the wodden surface with a thud. He incoherently gazed upon the white ceiling above in a trance like state. Master Shifu inhaled deeply and closed his eyes tightly; he refused to believe what he deduced.

_No matter what path I take from this information, it could lead to –_

The elder red panda rapidly rose to his feet with feelings of determination and resolve. He shook his head defiantly._ No. I refuse to accept the prophecy. They will get through this… all of them! I place my life on it!_

**Valley of Peace, Jin Mao Hospital **

Completely exhausted from the new meditation technique, Po slowly walked through the dissonantly bustling hospital. He decided not to rest in the inside his dormitory in the Jade Palace, but rather in the medical room of his best friend and brother, Monkey. Somewhat nervous on Monkey's condition, he hesitantly opened the door and gazed upon his severely wounded friend.

"You're awake. Awesome!" Po joyfully exclaimed with a widened smile, as he quickly sauntered in the narrow entryway, shifting his massive stomach in order to get through. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than the time you fell on me in the Tower of the Sacred Flame with your massive butt," Monkey jived lightheartedly, while he reminisced the scene vividly with a warm smile.

Both warriors intensely stared at each other in an awkward silence, when suddenly, they busted into a boisterous laughter.

_Same ole Monkey, I think he will be okay._

In excruciating pain, Monkey abruptly stopped laughing to grab his injured chest; he wheezed heavily and coughed out a small amount of blood.

"Yup, you're doing _totally awesome_." Po sarcastically rolled his eyes and frowned in concern, as he carefully placed a paw on the primate's bed and kneeled down. "Don't make anymore jokes, my friend; please be careful."

Monkey winced in pain and slowly nodded in agreement. "So, I take it that you defeated Goldilocks with your humongous awesomeness?"

The primate then prodded Po's stomach teasingly, just enough for it to slightly jiggle.

Po chuckled calmly, as he inspected his large, furry belly. He then clenched his fist and shook it in the air with a grin. "Yeah, she didn't only feel the bodacious thunder, but also some freaking amazing lightning!"

"That's what I am talking about brother!" Entirely ecstatic, Monkey playfully smacked Po's large arm. "The Dragon Warrior cannot be defeated!"

Suddenly, the primate halted his cheerful celebration, when he noticed Po's sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I'm so sorry, Monkey; I didn't do enough." The Dragon Warrior closed his eyelids tightly to hold back the tears, as he stammered with his words, "W-With growing up alone, I really never had anyone to play with. Nobody wanted to be friends with a big, fat panda. You truly are the only best friend I ever had and I almost lost you."

Extremely touched by the words of Po, Monkey slowly sat up and firmly embraced Po in a brotherly hug. "Look, man, you tried your best. You cannot beat yourself up. Everything worked out just fine."

Monkey then leaned back with his hands on the panda's shoulders. He looked him directly in his jade green eyes with a reasurring smile.

"I never had a family when I was younger. I was a loner and played practical jokes on everyone, but Master Oogway changed that. He was the only family I ever had. He was a loving father to me. Yet, when he passed on… I thought I was destined to be alone. Yet, ever since you defeated Tai Lung… all that lonesomeness went away. You really are an extraordinary guy. Don't you forget that."

With a confident smirk, Monkey let out a small chuckle and decisively raised his hand in the air. "I have an idea. Let's make a pact. From this point forward… brothers till the end?"

Po grinned back at the primate with a sudden warmth that enveloped his heart; he resolutely grasped Monkey's paw and nodded his head. "Brothers till the end."

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Dawn warily approached to start a new day at the Xiong Shou Base Camp. The sun was not visible, but its luminous rays brightened the horizon with light blue and purple hues. The massive army that dwelled within the massive campsite reached a staggering ten thousand strong, and grew by the hundreds daily. Within this labyrinth of tents and rigorous training grounds, was an elder tigress who slumbered peacefully within her tent until –

"I want an explanation immediately!" Lord Johan ferociously roared, as he stormed into Lady Xia's chamber.

Tremendously shaken and befuddled, the elder tigress immediately jolted from her slumber. "W-What do you mean, Lord Johan?"

"My elite guards caught this nuisance trying to escape the camp grounds." The Bengal tiger sentinels ruthlessly threw the young lioness, impacting the ground with a brutal thud.

_I told her not to..._

Lady Xia immediately became appalled, when she thoroughly examined Abrea's condition. She had multiple lacerations across her arms with a deep cut on her left cheek that bled freely, as immense bruises enveloped most of her body. The young lioness was dazed and expressionless while she gazed at the ground in an awfully worn out manner.

"She's just a young-"

"You are weak! Just like your previous husband was! Because of your inexcusable risk of sending away Diablo's soldiers, we almost lost our leverage over the assassin," Lord Johan snubbed, storming towards the elder tigress. He roughly grabbed Lady Xia by her collar, which immediately broke her golden necklace.

"Big, strong man… beating up on women and children. I think that… you are the one who is weak." Abrea scoffed, as she tiresomely panted, spitting the blood that collected in her mouth upon the dirt surface.

Enraged, Lord Johan quickly released the elder tigress and seized the young lioness by her neck, lifting her up into the air. "Insolent trash, do you know who you are insulting? I could crush your nimble neck right now."

"Go ahead," Abrea forcefully taunted, as she valiantly stared down the white Siberian tiger with an emotionless demeanor.

With a devious smirk, Lord Johan dug his claws into the young lioness's neck and punctured through her skin, which caused her blood to trickle down the white Siberian tiger's arm. He increasingly gripped her throat tighter; he chuckled evilly and felt the life from Abrea progressively fade within his grasp.

"Lord Johan! You can't commit this act. She is the bargaining chip. Remember?" Lady Xia desperately pleaded and coerced with her paws on his broad chest, caressing through his pelt with her fingers. Lord Johan turned his attention towards the elder tigress and immediately began to calm down.

"You are correct." Lord Johan instantly dropped the young lioness to the floor and quickly collected his usual conduct, as he glared the elder tigress coldly. "If we have one more incident – and I mean anything." He then pointed at the slightly incapacitated young lioness. "She will have to implore for _you_ to be spared instead."

The white Siberian tiger slowly turned his attention to the elite guards. "I want a secure perimeter around this tent. Nothing goes in or out without my consent. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord!" The loyal protectors quickly put their paws towards their chest, saluting the elder white tiger.

"Clean this mess up, Xia," Lord Johan sternly sneered. Without another word, he then stormed out of the chamber with the Bengal tiger sentinels following behind him.

Immediately after they departed from the tent, Lady Xia swiftly dashed by the young lioness's side. She slowly lifted Abrea into her gentle arms and examined the young lioness's injuries. "We need to get these wounds healed at once before infection ensues."

Abrea gazed upon the elder tigress's troubled expression with her weakly, emerald green eyes. "I am so sorry…"

"It is quite alright young one. What done is done." Lady Xia softly laid the injured young lioness on her bed and hurriedly pulled out her medical supplies.

"You dropped this." Abrea faintly lifted her paw to give the elder tigress the broken golden locket. "I know this means a lot to you."

_It must have ripped off my neck when he grabbed me by the collar. _Lady Xia smiled warmly at the young lioness and grabbed her most prized possession.

"Thank you, young one." With joyful tears in her eyes, the elder tigress leaned in and lightly kissed Abrea on the forehead. "Now please be still and rest. I need to clean and stitch your wounds."

_She is… exactly like my mother. I feel simply horrible for trying to escape. I was just so terrified. At least I know now that she is not an atrocious person, but just another victim. I guess I can let down my pride a little bit; I could really use the comfort._

"Lady Xia-" The young lioness cleared her throat and quickly gathered her remaining strength to speak clearly. "Do you mind telling me a story while you mend me? My mother use to do that to help keep my mind off the pain," Abrea asked politely, as she winced to the disinfectant that was added to her gashes.

_We have already been through a great deal today. I might as well tell her my past. It could finally give her a chance to open up to me._

"I do not know of any tales, but I could tell you the story of this golden locket that is dear to my heart," Lady Xia suggested while she tenderly dabbed the cotton gauze to soak up the blood from Abrea's neck.

The young lioness nodded in agreement.

"Very well." The elder tigress vividly revealed a story from her past long ago, like it just happened yesterday…

_**Flashback (Many years ago)**_

_A quaint, small house rested on the riverbank with lush vegetation and green grass surrounding the structure. The bright midday sun shined brightly upon the cottage, as the gleaming river gently flowed behind, making a relaxing noise that echoed throughout the forest. Inside this beautiful house was a family of three who lived there happily._

"_Xia, what are you up to?" The male tiger curiously inquired, as he leaned over the table with a flirtatious smirk._

_Xia examined the male feline with a warm smile. He was a South China Bengal tiger with a large muscular build. He had a wide chest and bulging biceps, as crude, black stripes ran across his orange and white pelt. He wore solid black pants with a gold sash that tightly wrapped around his waist, and a metallic black vest that hugged his body firmly with a golden tiger symbol along the side. She was happily married to him and loved the male tiger with all of her heart._

"_Nothing much, Zuko; I just finished the outfit for our daughter," Xia proudly stated, as she held the outfit in the air._

_The simple vest was a solid red with a dark red outlining around the trim. The pants where a dark navy blue that seemed black unless the light gleamed upon it. _

"_She's going to adore it!" Zuko hugged the female tiger lovingly. He then gently nuzzled her neck. "Oh, and I have something for you."_

_The male tiger cautiously laced a golden locket around Xia's neck and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "That's for being the tigress of my dreams."_

_She thoroughly examined the golden necklace with her thumbs caressing the intricate designs on the heart shaped locket. Xia pried the locket open, which revealed a picture of her daughter wedged inside._

_The female tiger excitedly gasped and then tightly hugged Zuko, as she planted a fervent kiss on the male tiger's lips._

After a few moments of pure bliss, Zuko finally broke the contact of their lips to get some air. "_Wow, I should do this more often–"_

_Suddenly alarmed, Zuko halted his speech and inhaled a familiar aroma._

"_No, it can't be…"_

_He nervously looked Xia directly in the eyes and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "You need to go, now. Get our daughter and run far away."_

"_But Zuko-" Before she finished, the male tiger pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then tilted his head back and caressed his wife on her cheek with his paw.  
><em>

"_Xia, please. Lord Johan is on his way. I will hold them off as long as I can," Zuko pleaded. He grabbed his Wushu broadsword from the table and then gave his wife a motivating shove. "Go!"  
><em>

_With tears in her eyes, Xia quickly darted though the living room, yet suddenly stopped in the doorway and immediately turned. "I love you, Zuko!"_

"_I love you too, the love of my life." Zuko slyly smirked and winked at the female tiger. "I will see you soon. Go now!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears streamed down the elder tigress's cheeks, as she recalled that dreadful day. "That was the last time I ever saw him and the first time he ever lied to me."

Finished with the stitches and cleaning, Lady Xia placed her medical supplies back under her bed and wiped the salty liquid from her stained pelt.

Abrea was in complete disarray. She gazed at the elder tigress in shock. Adrenaline pumped through the young lioness's veins from the story and it gave her newfound strength that made her forget about the strenuous ordeal she just went through.

"I will understand if you do not want respond, but why did Lord Johan slay your husband? And why are you with this heathen?"

"It's fine. You already know a great amount anyways."

The elder tigress sighed heavily, as she irritably clenched her fists.

"To answer your first question, Zuko – my real husband – was the previous leader of the Elite Tiger Guard. They were a special task force that was used by the peacocks to protect villages. Yet, after the fall of the emperor and empress, they were no longer needed or paid. Kung fu masters ended up being the defenders of China instead. A lot of Zuko's men struggled to survive during the hard times. Then Lord Johan appeared out of nowhere and started to corrupt the lieutenants. He convincingly coerced them into thinking they were on the top of the food chain and that predators took what they wanted; that kung fu was the reason for their anguish. Before Zuko knew it, Lord Johan became the new ruler of his batallion. We fled from his tyranny and tried to start a new life, but the past caught up to us, which lead to Zuko's death."

Then Lady Xia's ears flattened against her head; she then growled angrily.

"To answer your second question, unfortunately, tiger law states that you keep what you kill. So, if you kill a male tiger, not only does his possessions belong the victor, but his family as well."

"That is God awful. I am sorry. I had no idea – I wouldn't have put you through –"

Lady Xia quickly raised her paw up and silenced the young lioness. "It's in the past."

Suddenly, Abrea's ears perked up and eyes widened in curiosity; the young lioness realized one more question needed to be asked, yet she was hesitant to be that personal with the elder tigress – or hurt Lady Xia anymore with the dicussion of her past.

"Let me answer your sudden change in expression," Lady Xia observed, as she leisurely sat on the soft surface beside Abrea.

"Opportunely, Lord Johan had no knowledge of my daughter. Even though I loved her profoundly, I had to give her away to an orphanage. I didn't want her to be raised as one of Lord Johan's harbringers. Afterwards, I turned myself in to prevent Lord Johan from accidentally finding my daughter, because I knew he would never discontinue his hunt until he found me."

The elder tigress then opened her golden adornment and depressingly showed her child's picture. "I don't know if she is still alive, but I always pray for that. This is the only thing I have left of my loving family."

Without warning, golden, warm arms sympathetically wrapped around Lady Xia, startling her slightly. The young lioness silently whimpered into the leder tigress's neck. "When my mom returns to me – and she always does – I will make sure you come with us and we will help locate your long lost daughter. I know she is alive; she has to be. Then we will make Lord Johan pay for the travesties he committed."

Lady Xia genially smiled at the unrelenting resolve and compassion of Abrea, as she hugged the young lioness back tightly, kissing her on the forehead. _This young one is so precious. She must have a brilliant mother. I will do everything in my power to get Abrea back to her._

**Valley of Peace, The Pool of Sacred Tears**

Po arose early from his uncomfortable slumber in Monkey's medical room and decided to take a swift journey to the Pool of Sacred Tears. He wanted to investigate the ambush scene and see if he could locate anything useful, before he questioned the feline assassin.

Master Oogway's saying continuously repeated in the panda's mind. _The golden is nice, but the stripe is right._

Po thought about it for hours, until he finally reached his destination. He sighed mentally, _Whatever, I will figure it out later. Focus, Dragon Warrior!_

He strolled through the thick blades of grass, as he vigilantly inspected every possible spot for useful clues. After Po verified that the decently sized crater he created and the area around the sacred yin-yang pool didn't contain anything – as a last ditch effort – he decided to walk over to the lush forest where the assassin threw her blades in the beginning of the fight.

_I see her blades and katana, but they have no pictures or anything useful that I can use – wait a minute._

Under a large tree, Po quizzically stared at the item in front of him. He kneeled closer to examine the object; it was a little brown teddy bear with a worn picture of a young girl pinned to its center. He gently grasped the stuffed bear with a confused look on his face.

_I know this is not Monkey's and I never bring my toys out here... weird._

Po then sniffed the aroma of the tattered toy and contemplated what it smelled like.

_Whoa! Lavender? I understand now. I got what I needed._

Po grinned triumphantly, as he quickly dashed back to the Jin Mao Hospital with the little brown bear in his pocket.

_Time to find out what you are all about assassin._

_**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think.**_

_**Jin Mao: Golden Prosperity**_

_**Tower of Sacred Flame: The name of the tall red tower that Shen destroyed with the cannons in Kung Fu Panda 2.**_


	10. More Than Meets the Eye

_Shout-Outs:_

_RidingtheRoughWaters: You and your "crazy assumptions"… ^^ Thanks for the kind words._

_shouvin: I am glad you caught that joke. I thought it would be perfect there. Abrea is what Po would call: pretty hardcore._

_Anki-Shai: *Tilts head to the sky and laughs deviously * I am pleased that you liked the prophecy._

_GreenScar1990: They never do… do they? ^^ Thank you for the kind words!_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

More Than Meets the Eye

**Valley of Peace, Jin Mao Hospital**

Po heavily panted, as he firmly placed one paw on his knee with a bowl of noodle soup held in the other. He finally reached the assassin's room, after he climbed a massive amount of stairs in the Jin Mao Hospital. He exasperatingly glared at the two masters who stood guard over the prisoner's medical room.

"Seriously... did you guys, like, have... to bring her all the way... to the top floor?" The panda complained, gasping for air in between – almost – every word uttered.

Mantis mockingly rolled his eyes, his voice with a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, putting her on the bottom floor would have made it _a lot_ easier for you."

Viper giggled at the panda's antics. "We have to keep the prisoner up here to separate her from the rest of the injured civilians."

Po caught his breath and slowly walked towards the doorway. "Makes sense, has the assassin been any trouble?"

"She hasn't said a word, since she was brought here," Viper informed, then she noticed the filled bowl in Po's hand. "Why do you have noodles with you?"

"Probably hungry from walking up those stairs," Mantis quickly interjected and lightly chuckled, "Po's travel snack."

Po glowered at the insect in annoyance. "Very funny, it is actually for the prisoner."

The two masters quizzically stared at the panda in disbelief and simultaneously inquired, "Why?"

"I have this gut feeling, trust me." Po nervously scratched the back of his head. "I have my own interrogation methods."

"That must be a _really_ big feeling then," Mantis jokingly jabbed. "What are you going to do? Feed her till she begs for mercy?"

"Hilarious. Oh, that reminds me," Po grinned mischievously, "Monkey told me to inform you that he is still waiting on his almond cookies. He said something, like, if he does not get them soon that fly paper will be placed all over your room."

Mantis frightfully gulped. "Damnit, I might as well take care of that now, later guys."

Mantis quickly dashed down the hospital hallway, abruptly stopping at the stairs. He then turned towards the panda with a sly smirk on his face. "Oh, did I mention that the assassin is smoking hot?"

Viper gently shook her head and snickered, as she watched Mantis disappear down the stairs, "Only Mantis."

Po chuckled and turned his attention towards the serpent. "Hey, Viper, you can go ahead and get some rest. I will stand guard today."

"Are you sure, Po? I mean, you just been through a lot. Not to mention, she is highly dangerous," Viper warned with a concerned tone.

Po smirked confidently. "Don't worry, Viper. I have a feeling that the assassin will totally cooperate."

Viper nodded with a smile. "Okay then, please be careful, Po, and thank you for taking my post." She then slithered down the hallway.

_I hope I know what I'm doing_, Po thought, as he sighed heavily and opened the door.

The panda quickly glanced at the golden feline and noticed that her eyes were closed. He gently placed the bowl of noodles on the counter by her bedside and examined her for a second. She had white bandages wrapped around her midsection and her arm from the battle, with cuts and bruises scattered around her body. Extremely curious and entranced – dare he even say attracted – he never witnessed a feline of her species before and wondered where she came from.

_Mantis wasn't kidding; she is gorgeous._

"It is about time you arrived. I was getting extremely bored," Sheva scoffed coldly, as her eyelids jolted open, revealing her sapphire blue irises. "What are you staring at?"

Somewhat embarrassed, Po cleared his throat and immediately looked away.

"I am here to – uh – question you on the ambush attempt," Po apprehensively stammered, trying to change the subject.

_He is an awkward one… not what I expected from a Dragon Warrior_, Sheva thought, as she slowly moved herself in a seated position.

The lioness intensely stared at the discomfited panda and growled. "What makes you think that I would even waste my breath, panda?"

Thanks to previous interactions with Tigress, the growl didn't remotely bother the panda.

_Focus, Po, here goes nothing._

"I believe you totally have a good heart and somewhere along the way it became, like, darkened."

_I didn't expect that response._ Taken aback from the panda's warm words, yet instantly curious; the lioness slightly tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking abou–"

Before Sheva finished her question, a little stuffed, brown bear quickly plopped onto her lap. Her eyes widened slightly and her heart began to beat faster.

_How did he? I thought I lost this. Oh God, he knows…_

"I found this in the area where you ambushed us, and by the scent I knew it was yours." Po then inhaled the fragrance from the room, "lavender right?"

Tremendously baffled, the lioness faintly paused before she reluctantly yielded a soft, "Yes."

_Score one for the panda!_ Po secretly made a small fist pump, as he slowly walked closer to the lioness's stretcher. "So, what's the deal here? Why did you attack us?"

Sheva pondered the predicament she was in for a moment. If she refused to speak, then she would be held captive in a maximum security prison; where there would be a very small chance of her escaping to save her daughter. It became crystal clear to her that the best option was to be honest about the questions, but not before she made sure of one imperative detail.

"How do I know you won't just toss me in jail, if I answer your questions?" Sheva inquired, as she examined the worn stuffed toy with an emotionless expression and then promptly looked back at the panda. "This intelligence you require is the only thing keeping me from behind bars."

"Because I would never keep a mother from her daughter," Po responded matter-of-factly.

With years of experience reading people, the lioness directly looked in the Dragon Warrior's jade green eyes, as if she were peering into his soul. Her pupils slightly dilated in confirmation.

_I am completely shocked. He is telling the truth. This guy seems… different. I'll take my chances, _Sheva contemplated.

"I was hired by a powerful white Siberian tiger by the name of Lord Johan. He did not give me any information as to why he wanted you dead. Our interaction was extremely short. Yet, working with his commander I have learned that they are building a massive army. That is all I know."

"A massive army is being assembled… _great_," Po said sarcastically. He then frustratingly rolled his eyes. "What happened to the good old days where you had one villain?"

_I can't put my finger on it, but he is oddly familiar_, Sheva thought, as she observed the panda with smiling eyes.

Po suddenly crossed his arms in contemplation. "Alright, but there is one thing I don't get. Why are you doing this? Maybe I am not seeing something here, but a mother, who willingly assassinates people doesn't, like, fit."

Sheva sighed profoundly and unenthusiastically responded; "I do not know you personally. So I will not explain much. Yet, what I can tell you is that I racked up a debt with Lord Johan's commander – Diablo – and eliminating his targets is what kept that barbarian away from my daughter and I. You were supposedly the last job."

Not thinking, Po reflexively asked, "Where is your daughter?"

The lioness's ears flattened on top of her head, as she gave a minor frown and softly answered – barely above a whisper. "They have her…"

Po walked closer to the feline concernedly. "Excuse me?"

Sheva gripped the soft sheets tightly and clenched her teeth, giving a furious growl. "They have her! Okay?" Extremely emotional, the lioness then showed a rare moment of weakness and closed her eyes forcefully, holding back the tears. "I have failed her as a mother."

Po gave a sincere smile. _My gut feeling never steers me wrong. I knew she wasn't a bad person._

Even though she caused physical pain to Monkey and himself, Po willingly comforted her, as he placed his paw gently on her shoulder. "Look, everything will be fine."

Sheva forcefully swatted Po's arm in frustration. "You don't understand. If I do not go back within three weeks with proof of your demise. They will kill her."

Po understood the hardship that he caused himself with his next words, but – in his heart – he knew it was the right thing to do. "Then I will have to go with you."

The lioness gazed at the panda extremely perplexed, as she faltered; "W-What do you mean?"

Po fiercely pounded his fist on his open paw with determination. "I am going with you and we are going to rescue your daughter."

Sheva was extremely joyful of his words, yet, with some more deliberation, became considerably uneasy.

"I do not understand. Why are you doing this?"

His thoughts on the past, Po lightly frowned, as he looked away from the lioness and reminisced on his trouble past momentarily.

"I never had a mother growing up because she gave herself up for me. You seem like the type of mother that would do the same for your daughter. No innocent child should be a victim of violence; not while I can help it. I also know that in your awesome heart; you're totally a good person."

Suddenly, Sheva unintentionally did something that she hasn't done around anyone else but her daughter; she smiled, slightly showing her white fangs.

_Wow, she has a beautiful smile – no focus,_ Po thought.

"I didn't expect you to be like this, Dragon Warrior – physically or personally. Especially considering the pain I have caused you and your primate brother."

"You aren't the first one to say that. One thing I have learned is that there is more to people than meets the eye. Also, an old friend told me that what has happened in the past... is in the past. What matters is what you choose to be from this moment forward," Po explained with his signature grin planted on his face; an aura of determination emanated from him.

After Po's comment, Sheva finally realized what made the panda recognizable. _That grin, his eyes, and that determination… he reminds me of Leo. No wonder he took down my defenses so quickly – effortlessly._

"Very wise words. Thank you, Dragon Warrior; I am in your debt," The lioness humbly thanked, giving a small appreciative nod.

"You're welcome and no need for the title – just call me Po. Also, keep what we discussed between us. My Master cannot know about this deal we made."

"My lips are sealed, Po," Sheva responded with a small smirk.

"You go ahead and get some more rest. I need to discuss with my Master the information you told me, and that you are no longer a threat. Please stay in your room – uh." Po abruptly remembered that he did not know what she was called. "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

_For helping with my daughter, he at least deserves my kindness. I should start with honesty._

"My name is Sheva and I understand; I will stay put."

"Sheva, huh? That sounds really pretty." Realizing what was just said, Po tensely cleared his throat and instantly blushed. Without a moment to spare, he quickly dashed out of the medical room, "Later!"

Sheva chuckled at the panda's bashfulness and calmly relaxed on her medical bed. Then the lioness noticed the bowl of noodles with the chopsticks placed beside it.

_He must have brought this up for me to eat, and forgot to say anything because of his embarrassment._

Sheva carefully grabbed the bowl and lightly placed the tip of the concave container on her lips. She smelled the enticing aroma; it seduced her taste buds. Enormously hungry, she rapidly gulped the meal down and let out a satisfied purr.

_This… was amazing. I need to ask him where he got this._

Suddenly, her mind wandered towards the Dragon Warrior again, as she contemplated their recent interaction.

_This Dragon Warrior – Po – is something really special. He forgave me… even though I caused him so much hardship. Then he valiantly offers to help me rescue my daughter. For some reason, I just trust him – this is so odd. I cannot fathom the fact that he made me feel safe in my slight moment of weakness. I understand now. I know why he is the defender of China – the Dragon Warrior. It is because of his pure heart._

Sheva lightly laughed, as she gently grabbed the worn stuffed bear and held it tightly to her chest.

_Hang in there, my beautiful daughter. I am coming back for you._

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Noon slowly approached, as the sun constantly pounded its hot rays onto the bustling encampment. Within the chaotic military site, a black panther blurred past countless soldiers to reach a specific destination. He breathed heavily, but pushed himself even harder with a determined disposition. He spotted his destination and stumbled into the Lord Johan's tent.

"Lord Johan, sorry to disturb you. I have news of our top allies from the messenger," Diablo hurriedly informed, kneeling down in respect.

_Looks like everything is going according to plan_, Lord Johan thought deviously. The white Siberian tiger continued his Tai Chi movements, as he flowed through the motions effortlessly. "What is it that they need, my loyal comrade?"

"The Masters of the Shade would like to discuss your battle plans against the Kung Fu threat and meet with you in person."

Lord Johan calmly halted his exercise and hardheartedly stared at the dark feline. "Why would I need to do that?"

Diablo nervously swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, as he felt the piecing gaze of his Master. "Most want you to become the absolute leader of the movement, but one of the masters is unconvinced of your abilities."

"Is that so?" Lord Johan chuckled menacingly. The white Siberian tiger then casually walked to one of his elite sentinels, and put his arm playfully around the guard's shoulder. "Can you believe that? Someone doubts my strength."

Lord Johan began to laugh loudly, as he tiled his head back with his eyes looking to the tent's canopy. Ignorantly, the sentinel began to boisterously laugh with him.

_Big mistake, God help him_, Diablo fearfully thought, keeping his eye contact to the ground.

Without warning, Lord Johan ferociously roared and horrifically swung hit fist into the elite sentinel's chest. He plowed through the armor and chest cavity, shattering through his ribs and gripping his spinal cord. The guard coughed up a massive amount blood from his mouth with red, warm liquid spewing from his upper body onto the white Siberian tiger's arm.

"I didn't say you could laugh." In one swift motion, Lord Johan tightly clenched the spinal cord and shattered it in half; which when he pulled his red stained arm out, he left a massive gaping hole in the victim's torso. The guard fell lifelessly on the ground with a pool of blood that soaked deeply into the soil.

Lord Johan nonchalantly walked to his cupboard and grabbed a towel, cleaning the plasma and guts from his furry appendage. Was he a bit over-dramatic with that spectacle? Probably. Yet, he wanted to make the situation convincing in his own sadistic manner. He wanted to scare a false truth into his commander until the time was right; it was for his own good, and more importantly, for the good of the mission.

"So, where were we? Ah, yes, the meeting I must wastefully attend." Lord Johan then slowly walked towards the shivering commander and noticed his fearful demeanor. "You may rise, my friend. Do not worry, I have no quarrel with you."

"Yes, Lord Johan," Diablo rose without delay, his crimson eyes still fearfully looking towards the ground.

"Now, it will take me some time to reach this location, but I should be back before the assassin's deadline." The white Siberian tiger coolly placed his paw on the panther's shoulder. "You will be in charge of all operations until I return. Will I have any problems?"

_Can't be timid on this answer._ Diablo looked directly into his Master's eyes and confidently responded, "No, sir, everything will run smoothly."

Lord Johan smiled in approval, "Good, because after that incident with Lady Xia, I was beginning to think I made the wrong choice in you. Glad to see that I am mistaken. You may go."

Diablo fretfully nodded and swiftly paced towards the gleaming light that shined through the tent's flap on his attempt to exit the tent before...

"Oh, and, Diablo..."

The charcoal panther immediately stopped, as his muscles rigorously tensed, waiting for the inevitable threat on his life.

"If you fail me, you better pray that your death is less painful and as quick."

_**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think.**_


	11. Master Oogway's Prodigy

_Shout Outs:_

_monkeycybrogninja: Love triangles are the best because it makes you appreciate the other person more when you can lose them._

_Everyone, when you have a chance, check out his story: MK KFP. It is a crossover FanFic of Mortal Kombat and Kung Fu Panda, very unique and entertaining story._

_crazy jaky: *Grabs Master Tigress* Me: You better not touch one of my favorite reviewers! Tigress: *Glares* What are you going to do about it? Me: I am the author and you never know… you could "slip" and fall off a cliff this chapter, "by accident". Tigress: O.o; Ehem… okay, I will leave her alone. ^^_

_Ffcrazy15: Yes, we are so horrible and thank you for the kind words. ^^_

_brwainer: Yes! Po has that 24-carat gold heart._

_shouvin: Actually, Tigress is almost the same age as Sheva. Tigress is estimated to be in her late twenties due to the "iron bark scene" in Kung Fu Panda 2 (Twenty years training not to feel pain) and Master Shifu adopted her at around 6-7. Sheva is thirty-two years old. Thanks for the compliments!_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Master Oogway's Prodigy

**Valley of Peace, Master Oogway's Chamber**

Master Shifu sat peacefully in the lotus position and repeatedly chanted. "Inner peace – inner – inner peace –"

*Thump!*

The elder red panda sighed heavily and rolled his eyes with a disdained look, as he listened to the wheezing Dragon Warrior behind him.

Po quickly rose up from the ground, still out of breath. "Master, I have… the information that you… needed from the assassin and why are… there so many stairs everywhere?"

Master Shifu elegantly somersaulted from his lotus position and landed on top of his staff, facing the panda. "You may proceed, Dragon Warrior."

Po fervently nodded, as he finally caught his breath. "Well, before discuss about that; I wanted to talk about Sheva."

Master Shifu quizzically looked at the panda, "Sheva?"

The Dragon Warrior stammered nervously, "Y-Yes, that is the assassin's name. Well – um – you see–"

The elder red panda's patience wore thin, as he interjected commandingly, "Spit it out."

Po hurriedly muttered, "After Sheva heals fully, I think she should be released. She's not longer a threat to us."

Po winced immediately, waiting for his Master's verbal lashing.

Master Shifu's eye twitched and his mouth dropped in astonishment. After a moment of bewilderment, the elder panda retorted, "Are you senseless? She just tried to assassinate you, and seriously injured Master Monkey! What makes you think of this rash request?"

"I found out that she had no choice in the first place. She racked up debts and had to protect her daughter from the people she owed. Please, Master, let her go free."

"Absolutely not! That is too much of a risk. I will not have a professional killer freed and that is final. I cannot believe you are so gullible!" Master Shifu severely rebuked, as he angrily leaped off his staff and paced back and forth, massaging his temple with his finger.

_No, I'm going to stand my ground. I told Sheva I would help rescue her daughter_, Po boldly contemplated with his expression becoming extremely serious.

"Gullible? With all due respect, Master, I might not be the most coordinated or traditional kung fu warrior in history, but, like Master Oogway said before, I have one thing going for me – a good heart; I also believe that Sheva has a good heart too," Po firmly stated with a serious demeanor. He clenched his fists in determination. "I trust in my judgment, and am willing to do anything to defend it."

"You are willing to disobey your Master, because of what your heart suddenly feels? That is illogical!"

"No, Master Shifu, what is_ illogical _is if I'm not willing to stand for what I believe in. I'm not worthy to be a warrior if I do not do what is right."

Oblivious because of their heated argument, the two warriors didn't notice a golden feline, who listened to them by the entryway.

_He is fighting for me against his Master? His bravery is commendable and may I dare say… attractive? _Sheva lightly shook her head from the thought, as she leaned carefully and quietly against the wall.

Master Shifu rapidly changed into his fighting stance. "Dragon Warrior, I warn you. I will kick you so hard that your mass will continue to ripple for eternity. I am giving you one more chance to yield."

Po unexpectedly jumped into his defensive stance and defiantly responded; "I wouldn't be a good Dragon Warrior if I did."

_You asked for it panda. I am doing this for your own good_, the elder panda thought, as he slightly leaned back for the attack.

_I cannot let this happen to Po. He is just trying to defend me._ Sensing what would happen next, Sheva quickly dashed into the sleeping quarters.

"Hiyah!" Master Shifu swiftly soared into the air towards the panda at lightning speed. Yet, before the kick could land at its target-

"No!" Sheva pleaded, as she threw her arms up to block the attack.

The elder red panda could not stop his movements, yet could change the trajectory of where his foot would land to minimize the damage. He planted a kick directly into the lioness's good arm, knocking her backwards into Po. The force was so great that Sheva's back was instantly engulfed by the Dragon Warrior's stomach, launching both victims through the wall and down the steep, grassy hill. The panda instinctively embraced the feline before they plummeted into the ground with an echoing thud.

The dust finally settled around the two warriors, as Po weakly grunted, "Are you okay?"

Somewhat dazed, Sheva gradually nodded and replied, "Your Master hits harder then your belly of devastation, but he didn't break anything at least."

Po groggily chuckled, "Ow, my head is killing me." He then realized the lioness was lying on top of him and heavily stuttered with a deep redness on his cheeks; "S-Sheva, are you able to, uh, get up?"

"Thanks to your comfortable belly... yes," the golden feline responded with a light purred, enjoying his soothing warmth. _He is like a comfy bed._

"G-Good, could you, like, please get off?"

_He is so shy. It is extremely adorable._ Sheva gave a sly smirk and slowly shifted onto her front side, still resting on his stomach. "If you insist, Po."

The panda sweated nervously and swallowed the lump in his throat, as Sheva leisurely slid off onto her feet, holding out her paw.

Po regained his normal composure and, with a grin, grasped the feline's appendage to be lifted up. Po scracted the back of his head timidly and mumbled, "Thank you."

Before the lioness could respond, Master Shifu abruptly landed beside them.

Wanting to prevent further injuries, Po immediately tried to apologize about the situation, "Master, I am very-"

Master Shifu speedily held up his hand to silence the panda. "No, I am the one who should be sorry, Po. I was mistaken."

The elder panda slanted on his staff with a small smirk and looked at the golden feline. "She fearlessly protected you from my attack, and if that does not show a good heart, I do not know what will. Sheva, can you forgive me for my harsh actions?"

_It seems that this feline has taking a liking to Po rather quickly. Tigress is not going to like this_, Master Shifu deduced while he observed her body language towards the panda.

Sheva gave a minor smile. "It is fine; I completely understand your concerns."

The elder red panda then became particularly serious and informed sternly; "Understand, Sheva, that if anything goes astray, you will instantly be sent to Tai Kong – maximum security prison. Po, you are responsible as well. So. if anything happens, you will learn a new meaning of the word pain."

Both warriors nodded in agreement, yet Po's expression seemed more fearful.

"Good, now, Sheva, can you explain to me who hired you and why?"

"He was a white Siberian tiger, named Lord Johan. He didn't tell me why he wanted the Dragon Warrior killed."

Master Shifu's eyes apprehensively widened, hoping that what he was about to ask would not be confirmed, "Did this Lord Johan have a scar on his right eye and maybe a turtle emblem on his attire somewhere?"

_**Flashback (Day of the hire)**_

_The lioness stood straight, as she examined her new employer. The first thing she noticed was the scar on the right side of his face. His right eyelid was sealed, with a red claw mark over the middle. His left eye was crimson; it burned like the fire in the depths of hell. His fur was white with black stripes, a white tiger. He was a muscular and shirtless one, with his large arms crossed over his broad chest. He wore blood red slacks, with a black tortoise emblem that ran up the left side. She looked at his grin and also saw his long sharp fangs._

_**End of the Flashback**_

Sheva deeply contemplated for a second and replied, "Yes to both."

Without warning, Master Shifu's strength in his body vanished, as he collapsed on bended knee, panting intensely, "It cannot be…"

Po quickly ran to his Master's aid, trying to help up the elder red panda. "Master Shifu! What happened? Is everything okay?"

Ignoring the panda's questions, Master Shifu gathered his composure and firmly instructed; "Go to Master Monkey's medical room and wait for me there. I will gather the rest of the furious five."

Before Po replied, the elder red panda raced towards the Sacred Hall of Warriors, leaving the two warriors utterly perplexed.

**Valley of Peace, Jin Mao Hospital**

Monkey happily relaxed upon his bed and devoured his newly won almond cookies from Mantis when, suddenly, his massive "brother" strolled through the door.

The primate quickly swallowed the baked delights and yelled, "Po! You are back, how did the questioning of Goldilocks go?"

"Goldilocks?" Sheva musingly replied, as she leisurely straggled behind the Dragon Warrior.

"What is _she_ doing her? The assassin isn't holding you hostage is she?" Monkey then weakly struggled to get off his stretcher, "Let me at her; I will smack her into tomorrow!"

Po promptly yet, carefully placed his paw on Monkey's shoulder to calm him down. "Monkey, it is totally okay. She is one of us now, trust me my brother."

Sheva's ears regretfully flattened on her head, as she began to apologize, "I am sorry, Master Monkey, for the pain I have caused you." The lioness then turned towards the entryway, "I will just wait outside-"

As Po's best friend – and brother – Monkey never questioned his judgement when it came to people. The panda had a knack of seeing things in individuals that nobody else could ever hope to conceive. Even though this assassin attempted to slay them, he instinctively knew that Po would have a solid reason to trust her. The primate decided to ask him about it later and to forgive the golden feline.

"No wait! It's cool. If Po says you are one of us now, then I trust him. He's never wrong about these things. Welcome to the awkward family," Monkey confidently stated, as he patted the Dragon Warrior's bulky back.

The primate waited for the lioness to turn around and gazed into her sapphire blue eyes, smirking at her flirtatiously, "What is your name, beautiful?"

The golden feline giggled, as she walked towards Monkey to shake his hand. "You are quite the charmer aren't you? My name is Sheva."

Monkey grabbed her paw and lightly kissed it, "You are simply enchanting, my lady."

_Oh, he is good_, Sheva thought with a wide smile.

"Now I _really_ know the reason why Po forgave you," Monkey teased, as he playfully nudged the Dragon Warrior.

Po blushed, "Well – um – is it getting hot in here?"

Sheva looked at the bashful panda and mischievously smirked, "Actually that reminds me…"

Before Po could react, two soft, golden arms gently wrapped around his large, thick neck, "That is for believing in me." The lioness then escalated her gratitude by turning her head and giving the Dragon Warrior a small, affectionate lick on his cheek. "And _that_ is for protecting me from our fall."

Too shocked for words, the panda's muscles stiffed up like a statue, as his heart heavily pounded in his chest. Sheva then released her embrace and blushed faintly, not being able to speak either.

That didn't stop Monkey, who broke the discomfited silence, "Way to go, Po!" The primate teasingly punched the Dragon Warrior in the shoulder multiple times and then bowed towards the panda, "Oh great and wise Master, please teach me your way with the felines."

Po mentally pleaded, _Please God, end this now._

"Hey, big guy!" Mantis excitingly exclaimed, as he was perched on top of Crane's hat.

To the Dragon Warrior's joyful relief, the rest of the furious five and Master Shifu entered the – now snug – medical room.

"Students, this is Sheva. She is now a guest of ours and will be staying in the Jade Palace, until she fully heals and will be treated as such," the elder red panda informed with a mysterious scroll in his hand.

"Hello everyone," the lioness said with a warm smile.

"Hey, my name is Crane," the avian bird introduced, as he tipped his hat a little.

"Hello there, my name is Viper," the serpent curtsied with a polite nod.

"Most importantly," the insect leaped off Crane's hat and landed on the medical bed, giving the feline a wink, "My name is Mantis… but you can call me _whatever you like_."

"Mantis!" Viper angrily hissed, causing him to cower in silence.

When it was her turn to introduce, Tigress just crossed her arms and purposefully glared bullets at the golden feline, remaining silent. _I still do not buy this feline's charade and why is she so close to Po? I will rip her head off._

Sheva boldly stared back at the striped feline, putting her hands on her hips. _What the heck is her problem? I have seen plenty of stares like that before, and usually it ends up with the person incapacitated._

Feeling the tension, Master Shifu quickly walked in the middle of the group and sternly spoke, "Now that we are done making a fool of ourselves, let us discuss something of great importance."

The elder red panda opened the worn scroll and inquired, "Anyone familiar with Master Chóngdé?"

Po excitedly raised his hand in the air like a child in class. "Me, oh me, please me… Master!"

Master Shifu sighed heavily, "Go ahead, Dragon Warrior."

"Master Chóngdé was the prodigy of Master Oogway. Said to be the only student to master all of Master Oogway's final teachings. Legends also say that he has the ability to regenerate quickly during battle and that he was able to beat almost every Kung Fu Master in a spar. Either than that, it doesn't say much about what happened to him and how he died. Why do you ask, Master?"

The elder red panda's expression became grim, as he continued to look at the scroll. "I asked because Lord Johan _is_ Master Chóngdé!"

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think._ **

_**Chóngdé – honors virtue**_

_**Tai Kong – Big Void**_


	12. Chóngdé's Demise: The Rise of Lord Johan

_Shout Outs:_

_Booknerd101: Funny that you mentioned the plethora of felines. You are right about that wave link between us because in a couple of chapters I am introducing two non-feline OCs… weird. O.o_

_Shadow Wolfboy: *Tries to hide fan boyish tendencies* Awesome! Ehem… I am honored that you have read and reviewed my story. If you have not read this author's story: __Kung Fu Panda 3: Political Alliances__, then you are seriously missing out. The latest chapter was PHENOMENAL!_

_Hairu: Jajaja! Gracias por los animos! Tú eres el mejor! Cuídate mi amigo. ^^_

_GreenScar1990: Haha. I have a feeling that they will be clashing pretty often in this FanFic._

_RidingtheRoughWaters: *Puts in earplugs* What? I cannot hear you… speak up! ^^_

_KataangWon: Thank you for the kind words my friend. I am glad you are enjoying the story!_

_Anki-Shai: Let me just say… Lord Johan is going to roll some heads. Thank you for the compliments! ;)_

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Chóngdé's Demise: The Rise of Lord Johan

**Valley of Peace, Jin Mao Hospital**

*Creak*

Everybody became extremely still in absolute astonishment and horror. The only noise heard was Crane's lengthy beak, as it plummeted open uncontrolably. Po was not the only individual who held the knowledge of the great Master Chóngdé. All warriors of China knew about the famous prodigy of Master Oogway. He was a famous legend, second only to the Dragon Warrior.

"There are reasons why his origins, existence and – until recently – death were shrouded in secrecy." Master Shifu sighed dijectedly, as he rolled out the ancient scroll upon the floor.

"Chóngdé was found as a young cub by Master Oogway during his travels in the lands of ice and snow. Greatly injured and plagued with the effects of malnutrition, the Grandmaster located him – abandoned and left for dead – in a polluted ditch. The only thing that was bigger than Master Oogway's intricate shell was his bleeding heart, so he rescued Chóngdé and brought him back to the Jade Palace. He lovingly raised him – not only as a pupil – but as his own son."

Master Shifu slowly walked towards the vivid, sunlit window of the medical room. He gazed outside in a trance like state – reminiscing on the past. The Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and assassin crowded the antique scroll in inquisitiveness.

Po immediately noticed something particularly odd in the scripture.

"Master Wolf and Master Crescent, I have never heard of them before. Who are they, Master?" The Dragon Warrior intriguingly asked, as he leaned over the parchment.

"Years ago, there were four students under the instruction of Master Oogway: Master Wolf, Master Crescent, Master Chóngdé, and myself. We were an inseparable and awkward family; such as you all are now. We guarded the Valley of Peace with unconditional resolve. Yet, like the vast mountain ranges that surround this very hospital we situate in, life has its ultimate peaks… and valleys."

Master Shifu paused for a moment and sorrowfully leaned on his staff, clearing his throat.

"Even though he mastered all of Oogway's teachings and had a joyful life; Chóngdé became tremendously curious about his past, but could never meditatively tap into his younger memories. Frustrated, he informed the Grandmaster that he would be traveling to the lands of the north and find out this internal mystery. Master Oogway warned him that some things are meant to be forgotten, but Chóngdé left despite the consequences."

A small tear streamed down Master Shifu's face, which did not go unnoticed by his adoptive daughter, Tigress. She concernedly shuffled towards her distressed father.

"Master, are you-"

"Please… let me finish," the elder red panda softly pleaded.

_I want to comfort him, but he is still my Master and I must respect his wishes_, Tigress contemplated sorrowfully, as she reluctantly halted her movements.

"Master Chóngdé was not heard from for months. Until one fateful evening, when Master Oogway and I returned from training at the Pool of Sacred Tears, we witnessed something that… changed our lives forever."

**_Flashback (Many years ago)_**

**_Jade Palace Courtyard_**

_Dismayed, Master Oogway and Master Shifu stared at the horrendous devastation in front of them. The student dormitories were engulfed in flames, illuminating the vast darkness around it. The inferno flickered and reflected off the Masters' faces, as cinders floated freely through the night sky. Through the dense smoke, a dark figure suddenly appeared and slowly approached them. To the warrior's dismay, it was Master Chóngdé with a devious smirk on his face._

_"Ah… Master, it is good to see you again… and you as well, big ears," Master Chóngdé sarcastically welcomed. With a dark chuckle, he nonchalantly wiped the ashes off his shoulders._

_"What have you done? Where are the others?" Master Shifu furiously demanded._

_No answer was given. The white Siberian tiger just tilted his head and sadistically laughed at the red panda._

_"Master, what do we do?" Master Shifu appealed._

_"Go check on the others. I will deal with Chóngdé," Master Oogway rapidly instructed, as he shifted into a defensive stance._

_Master Shifu nodded and rapidly dashed into the student living quarters._

**_Jade Palace Dormitories_**

_Intense heat unremittingly pounded upon Master Shifu's pelt, as he dodged the massive flames that ruptured through the paper-thin walls on his way to his fellow Masters' rooms. He firmly held his sleeve over his maw, trying to prevent the thick smoke from entering his lungs. His eyes burned from the ashes, but he remained resolute. _The roaring inferno abruptly singed the tip of his fur, casuing him to stumble into Master Wolf's bruning room._  
><em>

_Appalled, Master Shifu gazed upon the mutilated body of his best friend. He immediately fell beside the canine and placed his ear on his brutally lacerated chest. With the wolf's blood staining the red panda's attire, Master Shifu became hopelessly distraught and realized that he showed no signs of life. Master Shifu's tears wanted to fall in anguish, but a sudden noise prevented it.  
><em>

_"Help." _

_His ears perked up to the faint, feminine voice from the adjacent room. He rushed through the raging flames towards the familiar sound, without concern to his own well being.  
><em>

_"Crescent, my beloved, I am coming!"_

_He quickly spotted the ruthlessly injured red fox on the wooden surface. Master Shifu hurriedly slid by her side and carefully lifted her off the ground. His eyes darted back and forth for a safe opening out of the hell storm, as blazing chunks of wood collapsed around him. Without delay, the elder red panda decisively busted through a wall – making his own route for escape – and lightly tumbled onto the long, soft grass outside with Master Crescent held tightly. He gently positioned the wounded fox on her backside – within his arms – and worriedly looked into her bright, hazel eyes._

_"My hero," Master Crescent faintly commended. She slowly placed her paw on Master Shifu's cheek and gave him a small kiss on the lips._

_"Please, my love, do not speak. Save your breaths," Master Shifu calmly beseeched. He then caressed the white, crescent moon shaped fur on her forehead._

_She weakly smiled and with her remaining strength said; "I love you. I will always love you."_

_Master Crescent then slowly closed her eyes and lifelessly limped in his arms. Time instantly stood still, as Master Shifu's heart skipped a beat._

_"No… please do not leave me. I have lost my best friend. I cannot lose you too," the red panda pleaded. He held onto the small denile he had left with all of his might, but it was no use.  
><em>

_Tears streamed profusely down Master Shifu's cheeks as he tightly embraced her with an unyielding pain that pierced through his young soul. He let out a scream into the heavens, making sure the Gods would hear his pain.  
><em>

**_Jade Palace Courtyard (Meanwhile)_**

_"That seems pointless, you know they are dead," Master Chóngdé coldly teased, as he hatefully stared as Master Oogway with his crimson irises._

_Master Oogway's eyes searched into the feline's eyes – trying to gaze into his dark soul. "Chóngdé, I see that what you found has made you angry. Yet, this does not have to be your course."_

_The white Siberian tiger laughed maddeningly. He then swiped his arm in dismissiveness.  
><em>

_"You are gravely wrong, you old turtle. Anger does not describe it. It is more like… enlightenment."_

_Master Oogway coolly shook his head in disagreement._

_"Enlightenment brightens one's way. The path you take only leads to darkness."_

_Master Chóngdé ferociously growled. "Enough of your sayings! All this banter is pointless. Let us end this."_

_I know Chóngdé is my son, but I have no choice; the universe has spoken. He must be brought to justice, Master Oogway thought._

_With a heavy heart, Master Oogway disappointingly gazed at his adoptive son, but gave one last attempt at peace._

_"What is it that you want, young one?"_

_"I want kung fu to die." There was a sudden wicked smile planted on Chóngdé's face. "And I want this world to burn."_

_Without further delay, Master Chóngdé lunged at the elder turtle, releasing a relentless barrage of kicks and punches. Master Oogway blocked them all with ease and then firmly placed a pressure-point palm thrust to Master Chóngdé's chest, making the white tiger skim back against the ground._

_"You know those do not work on me, Master." _

_Master Chóngdé chuckled darkly, as he gathered his composure and shifted into a familiar stance. The white Siberian tiger made intricate actions, gathering the dark energy around him._

_It is like the inner peace movements, but it feels… cold and hallow, Master Oogway deduced. He prepared for the inevitable onslaught, shifting into his own stance.  
><em>

_Master Chóngdé's body shook violently when – unexpectedly – an obscure form of himself appeared beside the white tiger. It was so dark – void-like – that only hellish red eyes and bright, white fangs were seen. It roared ferociously at the elder turtle._

_Stunned from never seeing this technique before, Master Oogway slightly stumbled backwards. "What is this darkness?"_

_"Let my inner hate consume you, Master. Feed its unsatisfied soul."_

_Master Chóngdé and the shadowy figure swiftly dashed towards the elder turtle, splitting into opposite directions and then attacked simutaneously. With Master Chóngdé on his right and the shadowy figure to his left, Master Oogway defiantly blocked the assaults. Yet, the onslaught became overbearing for the Grandmaster, as he progressively tired with every blow. Suddenly, the white tiger's roundhouse clipped Master Oogway in the head, temporarily dazing him._

_Master Chóngdé's irises excitedly dilated, "There is my opening."_

_Simultaneously, Master Chóngdé and the obscure figure landed powerful kicks to the front and back of Master Oogway's shell, causing it to crack in multiple places. Excruciating pain vibrated through the elder turtle's body, as he kneeled to the dirt._

_Master Chóngdé stood triumphantly over him, "You are no match for-"_

_"Hiyah!" Master Shifu planted a powerful kick to the white tiger's backside and launched him into the shadowy figure. The powerful force caused both assailants to crash through one of the Jade Palace buildings behind them, as chunks of stone and wood randomly spewed into the air. He immediately sprinted towards the injured Grandmaster.  
><em>

_"Master, are you alright?" The red panda distressfully questioned, as he helped Master Oogway to his feet._

_Master Oogway grimaced, yet nodded in confirmation. "Where are the others?"_

_Master Shifu remained silent and grimly shook his head. He squinted his eyelids till they were closed and tried to hold back the tears from flowing again._

_Master Oogway sympathetically wrapped his arms around the red panda and whispered in his ear; "Stay focused, young one. Do not let your sadness and anger consume you. Do it for the ones you love."_

_Master Shifu felt the cool surface of his teacher's shell, knowing that this was not the moment to be weak. "Yes, Master."_

_The Grandmaster released his embrace and stared Master Shifu directly in the eyes._

_"Chóngdé will come out with his shadow familiar any moment. You must defeat him. The figure seems to be an extension of his dark energy. I will try to hold it off with a chi containment technique I have recently developed."_

_"But, Master, I do not think-"_

_"You can," Master Oogway interjected unhesitantly. He then placed his webbed hand on Master Shifu's chest and smiled warmly. "With this, believe in your heart."_

_A new-found determination rippled within Master Shifu's being. He nodded with a small smirk and got into his defensive stance.  
><em>

_"Not bad big ears! That kind of tickled! Want to help scratch my back next?" Master Chóngdé teasingly yelled, as the obscure figure helped him out of the rubble._

_Master Shifu breathed in deeply, as he gestured with his hand. "Come at me, fuzz ball. I will avenge the lives you stole."_

_Good, my student, he will focus his attack on you. Play into his arrogance, Master Oogway thought._

_The white tiger's demeanor rapidly became deadly serious, "Time to finish this."_

_With vicious roars, the two assailants hurriedly lunged towards Master Shifu._

_Master Oogway immediately shifted into complex movements and released a ka-ai yell that would put fear into any individual's heart. The shadowy figure instantly stopped in its tracks and became incapacitated._

_The elder turtle gritted his teeth. "Now, Shifu!"_

_Master Shifu dashed towards the charging Master Chóngdé and unleashed a massive offensive. Taken slightly aback but not deterred, the white tiger easily blocked the red panda's advances and then countered with a devastating punch to Master Shifu's stomach. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs with blood that emitted from his mouth, causing the red panda to fall on bended knee._

_Master Chóngdé laughed evilly, as instantly he grabbed Master Shifu's collar._

_The white tiger eyed Master Shifu with contempt. "That is it? How pathetic! I kill everything you hold dear, yet you cannot even touch me!"_

_Master Oogway held his position, instead of rushing towards the red panda's aid. He had faith in his student. "You have something he doesn't have Shifu… an unyielding heart!"_

_Master Chóngdé arrogantly turned his head towards the Grandmaster. "Silence, you ancient turtle. You are next!"_

_Master Oogway smirked victoriously. "My naïve son, haven't you learned? Never turn your attention away from your opponent."_

_Before Master Chóngdé could react, the Master Shifu lodged a small blade _–_ that he cleverly his in his robe_ –_ in his eye. The white tiger stumbled back in escruiciating pain, which gave Master Shifu the time he needed to grab the white tiger's finger. The elder red panda extended his pinky in the air.  
><em>

_Intense terror suddenly planted on Master Chóngdé's face, as he noticed that the red panda had him in the Wuxi Finger Hold._

_Master Shifu growled with a glint of burning pasion that reflected off his cobalt ireses. "This is for Master Wolf and Master Crescent!"_

_He flexed his pinky, causing the chi of Master Chóngdé to implode. A thick, yellow ripple expanded outwards and engulfed the Jade Palace. When the dense smog finally settled on Master Oogway and Master Shifu, Master Chóngdé and the obscure figure were nowhere to be seen. Master Shifu didn't celebrate, but instead callopsed on his knees; it was finally time to mourn.  
><em>

**_End of Flashback_**

No words were spoken, as saddened and stunned expressions filled the cramped room.

Tigress was affected mostly. Recently bonding with her adoptive father, she wanted to console him.

"Master, I am so sorry."

Master Shifu quickly gathered his normal composure and looked at the conerned feline. He shook his head and put his paw up to silence her.

"It is fine, Master Tigress, it is all in the past now." He then turned his attention towards the bewildered warriors. "Do not let this story get you depressed students. It was meant to provide truth to our situation at hand."

Even though he was still distraught, Po became curious about a specific detail from the Master's Story.

"But, like, how is he still alive? You used the Wuxi Finger Hold on him."

"Trust me, Dragon Warrior, I have asked myself the same thing. I completely have no inkling as to how."

Sheva gently cleared her throat and decided to ask the question nobody else would.

"Excuse me, Master Shifu _–_ if I may _–_ why was this kept a secret?"

"You may not!" Master Tigress heatedly snapped, as she stormed towards the lioness. She clenched her fists, wanting to rip the golden feline into shreds. "You are lucky just to be a guest! Why do you even care?"

"Cat fight. Place your bets," Mantis unnecessarily chimed in, as he moved out of the way of a seething Tigress.

"Leave it to Mantis to _brighten_ the mood," Viper sarcastically retorted, smacking Mantis on the back of his head.

Monkey quietly snickered and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Enough! Tigress, control you emotions!" Master Shifu scolded, as he stepped in between the two felines and slammed his staf into the ground.

The elder red panda then turned is stern attention to his others. "Students focus, this is a serious matter we are dealing with. Stop acting like childern!"

The guilty party looked at each other with a frown. "Yes, Master."

Tigress's ears flattened on top of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry, Master."

Not amused, Sheva firmly crossed her arms and glared sudden doom upon Tigress.

_What is her deal? Luckily he stepped in her path. I was about to dropkick her striped ass,_ Sheva furiously contemplated.

Master Shifu looked at the agitated lioness, "It is fine, Sheva, and it is a valid question that everyone is probably wondering."

Everyone in the room looked at one another and gave nods of agreement; except for Tigress, who stared back at Sheva with slits for eyes.

_I cannot wait to get her alone. She will definitely be purple and gold and know the true feeling of being a __royal__ pain._

"Lord Johan's goal is to eradicate kung fu and what better way to do that, then to destroy its source. If people knew the truth of Master Oogway's prodigy, it would tear down the very foundation that kung fu was built on. People would lose faith in its methods, and turn against the very thing that defended them for so many years. It is one thing to tarnish a master, but to blemish the founder is catastrophic."

Po suddenly realized an important piece of information.

"Master, I totally forgot. Sheva also told me that Lord Johan is building an army."

Master Shifu sighed heavily and massaged his temples. "How do you forget to discuss something like that?"

Po winced and shrugged his shoulders in response.

Crane shifted his position to directly face Master Shifu. "So, what is the plan, Master?"

The elder red panda contemplated momentarily and quickly realized the only possible answer.

"What I plan is unprecedented, for it has never been conceived before. I am going to meet with all the other Kung Fu Masters in Gongmen City and form an alliance against the greatest threat we have ever seen. We are going to build our own army!"

_**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think.**_

**Ki-ai serves several functions: To psyche one's opponent, to control breathing, to find one's rhythm and, simply, breathing out when struck hurts less than not.**


	13. A Deadly Proposition

**_A fellow writer and a cool person, Bloodycobra has made a story line called: Submissive and The Rise and Fall of Kai. As Po would say, they are severely cool stories. Read it and love it. I have never steered you guys and gals wrong!_**

_Shout Outs:_

_Booknerd101: You can nitpick on me all you like. ;) Apparently… my new soulmate here has started a new story called: Heart of Fire. Please check it out and let her know what y'all think!_

_Yes it is: I do not see how that would be mean… but let me go ahead an answer your question. I actually got the idea from the Nine Tails Fox in the anime called: Naruto. _

_KristenTheKittyKat: I have to disagree with you on that assessment. YOU are the wonderful author. That one shot you did, Bully, is truly phenomenal. I am glad you love the father daughter relationship!_

_GreenScar1990: Those are all valid questions, which all adds to the appeal of Lord Johan's mystery. Yet, I can assure you that people will eventually know what happened in the lands of ice and snow._

_shouvin: Yes, Tigress can be very harsh at times but she always means well. She is slightly jealous, but also very protective of her adoptive father._

_FFcrazy15: I have no idea what you are talking about. *Rubs hands together deviously* Muhahahaha ;P I am glad you enjoyed the flashback!_

_Anki-sai: It always a pleasure to make someone's day and thank you for the kind words my friend!_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

A Deadly Proposition

**Valley of Peace, Jin Mao Hospital**

"Po and Tigress, please come with me. Everyone else is dismissed. We will all meet tomorrow _–_ at dawn _–_ before I leave on my journey," Master Shifu quickly delegated, as he gingerly walked out the medical room entryway with the two Kung Fu Masters following him.

_I can finally get some alone time with Crane_ _–_ _maybe even close to him._ Viper smirked. "I am _extremely_ exhausted after today's events. I wish I could be carried right now," Viper exaggerated with a hint of agony in her voice.

Mantis obliviously responded, "Why are you tired? All you did is go up a flight of stairs after sleeping most of the_–_"

*Smack!*

"What the heck?" Mantis grabbed the back of his head and grimaced. "What the crap was that for?"

"You are something else, Mantis! Why are you so clueless?" Viper irately hissed, as she slithered out the doorway, angrily muttering under her breath _–_ something along the lines of stupid insects.

Mantis quizzically looked at Crane, hoping for some sort of explanation.

The black and white avian Master casually shrugged. He let out a sigh and muttered, "Whatever."

After Crane quickly left the room to get caught up to a fuming Viper, Mantis deviously turned his attention to the _–_ still _–_ slightly agitated lioness.

"So, you look quite _tense_, Sheva. I was wondering if you would like some acupuncture done to relieve that unnecessary stress."

_I guess I could use some stress relief. That striped feline made my blood boil._ Sheva outstretched her arms slowly, careful not to make her rib injuries worse. "Yes, I would love that, Master Mantis."

Mantis blinked. Completely shocked, he idly stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

The lioness curiously waved her hands in front of the insect's face, "Hello? Are you okay, Master Mantis?"

Monkey examined the insect's bewildered expression. "Mantis does not usually hear the word _yes_ from females _–_ well, never really," Monkey stated with a chuckle.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Mantis gathered his composure and heatedly glared at the primate. "Shut up, Monkey!"

**Valley of Peace, The Sacred Hall of Warriors**

Po slowly shut the massive doors behind him, turning to gape at _–_ as he would call it _–_ the museum of awesomeness.

Tigress adoringly smirked at the, somewhat, stunned panda. _Even after all this time living here, Po still looks amazed when he enters the Sacred Hall of Warriors._

Master Shifu stoutly cleared his throat to get his students' attention and mysteriously meandered within the jade green and sea blue chamber. He signaled towards the massive gallery with his paw.

"This sacrosanct hall represents who we are as warriors. These Kung Fu Masters of the past sacrificed themselves for peace _–_ or should I say _–_they executed justice that was for the greater good. This is how they became legends and why their names still live in our current existence." He suddenly moved towards the wall of ancient knowledge and halted when he reached his desired destination.

Master Shifu then turned towards Po and Tigress with a warm smile. "This is your time to become Kung Fu Legends _–_ to be remembered forever. Even though these are dark, depressing times, we will be the light of optimism that shines defiantly."

Po and Tigress stared at their master with grins _–_ instantly inspired by his speech.

"Now for the reason why I specifically brought you both here." The elder red panda leaned on his staff and signaled towards the two warriors with his opened palm. "You are my prized students and I am greatly proud of what you both accomplished so far, but now is the time to proceed above and beyond your normal callings _–_ to achieve the full potential that the other current Kung Fu Masters cannot; and it has to be done without my help. Every legendary Master's final trainings requires self-teaching."

Proud and extremely curious, Po and Tigress looked at each other and then gazed at the hopeful gleam in Master Shifu's eyes.

"Tigress, you will be in charge, but while I am gone, I want you to learn this as well." Master Shifu quickly tossed a worn scroll from the wall of ancient knowledge towards Tigress, which she promptly caught. "I want you to learn the forbidden pressure-point technique. Yet, knowing this method and implementing it… is not enough. Unlike Tai Lung, I want you to incapacitate Po with it. When you have done this, then you have accomplished your training."

Tigress was completely astonished that the elder red panda would allow her to learn this prohibited technique but was greatly pleased with the new challenge, "Yes, Master."

Po gulped and fearfully raised his hand, "Do I get a say in this?"

"No," Master Shifu and Tigress simultaneously retorted. The panda instantly cursed under his breath and slumped in defeat.

_This is going to totally suck_, Po thought. The vivid picture of Tigress completely annihilating him flashed in his mind.

Tigress unnoticeably gave a small, mischievous grin. _I just killed two birds with one stone. I am allowed alone time with Po and I have something to use against that heathen _–_ Sheva._

Master Shifu strolled towards the Sword of Heroes, "Dragon Warrior, when I first observed you in this sacred hall_–_" Po gazed at Master Shifu with amazement, ready to be inspired. "I thought, what an embarrassment _–_ he tarnished the name of kung fu."

Po sigh and tilted his head downward. _Damnit_.

Po embarrassingly frowned and sarcastically responded; "Okay, thanks for the _awesome _pep talk, Master."

Master Shifu chuckled lightheartedly. His fingers gently grazed the dragon engraved sword with a smirk. He then continued, "Yet, you have constantly proved me wrong with that amazing heart of yours. That is why I know you are ready for _this_."

The elder red panda carefully grabbed the extremely sharp blade and handed it to the flabbergasted panda. "The Sword of Heroes is said to be forged by the heavens themselves, and can only be _properly_ used by the Dragon Warrior."

Perplexed, Po squinted at his Master. "What do you mean by, like, properly?"

Master Shifu pointed at the weapon. "This sword harnesses the chi of the Dragon Warrior, and allows you to cut through objects without striking them directly."

Po astonishingly gawked at the luminous weapon. "Whoa, that is like, severely cool!"

"Once you can cut through a tree with the concentrated chi of the sword, you will have completed your training. The scroll you need is located in Master Oogway's chamber with the Dragon Spirit parchments. You must learn to control that on your own as well."

Po kneeled on bended knee and immediately gave Master Shifu a worried look, "Master, I do not think_–_"

The elder red panda firmly placed his hand on Po's shoulder and halted the panda's self-doubt. He looked directly into his emerald irises.

"Remember what Master Oogway told you, Dragon Warrior. With your phenomenal heart, anything is possible. You proved that to me _–_ once again _–_ when you stood up against me for Sheva. You have to do this on your own. I believe in you."

Po gave his signature grin and and jumped to his feet. He playfully twirled the weapon. "You are right, Master. Alright, Sword of Heroes, time to bring justice to those trees!"

Master Shifu aggravatingly shook his head. "Panda, calm down. I also have a surprise for you and it is located by the Dragon Spirit scrolls. You may go."

Po excitedly bowed in respect and quickly ran towards the entryway. He rambled on the way there, "A surprise? Oh, that's totally awesome. I hope it is the new Master Shifu action figure with the authentic master eye-twitch of annoyance!"

Tigress and Master Shifu sighed heavily and face-palmed, as the eager panda exited the doors. The elder red panda chuckled under his breath. _He is such a child._

He then rapidly gathered his normal _–_ serious _–_ composure and turned his attention to the striped feline with a concerned expression on his face. "Mei Hua, I have something important to discuss with you."

Tigress's ears perked up and she instantly kneeled beside Master Shifu. "Yes, father, what is it?"

"I want you to be exceptionally cautious around Po. He has the Spirit of the Dragon within him and it has the potential to be ruthlessly dangerous. This power releases when he is severely angry, which he is not able to control yet. I know you love him, but promise me that you will be vigilant."

_Po is dangerous? That does not make sense, but I need to trust my father's judgment_, Tigress contemplated and then nodded to the elder red panda in agreement.

Master Shifu suddenly embraced Tigress and softly uttered, "I have a confession to make. The reason why I shed a tear during my discussion of Lord Johan was not because of my painful history; it was because I am greatly frightened to lose you, Mei Hua. I know you are a strong and capable warrior, but there are grim events we have never faced before in our future. You are the last precious thing I have in my existence and I do not think I can withstand the hole in my heart if I lost you."

Master Shifu was not an emotional type of individual, but when it came to his foster daughter, he needed to make an exception. After the break through father/daughter moment he had with Tigress, it felt like the right thing to do. He had to demonstrate how serious he was about her well-being, so she would be more guarded.

_I am precious?_ Tigress became tremendously elated from her father's affection.

Tigress strongly hugged Master Shifu back, "I promise to be careful, father. You do not have to worry about me being hurt by anyone."

Master Shifu lovingly rubbed her upper back and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Good, because I would rip that person into shreds."

Tigress blissfully smiled into Master Shifu's chest and snickered. "I know you would."

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Dusk approached the massive encampment, as lit bonfires aimlessly scattered the rugged terrain. Within one of the many, luminous tents, Diablo pondered on battle plans of the upcoming skirmish for the Valley of Peace. His crimson eyes thoroughly scanned the carefully planned strategy, making sure to include every possible problem that could transpire. The candlelight reflected off his dark, pensive facial features, as the area around him immediately fell to the blackness.

Suddenly, blueberry and grape fragrances invaded his nostrils, alarming him that there was intruders. He anxiously gazed upon his intricately designed katana that rested on the wooden table. Diablo's muscles faintly tensed. He held his breath to heed any sudden sounds. Slowly, his charcoal paw traveled towards the weapon, hoping he had enough time to defend himself. When the dark panther was about to reach his katana_–_

"Don't do that, big boy. I would hate to hurt that handsome face of yours," A feminine voice mischievously warned with her brilliant golden irises glowing in the darkness.

"I do not answer to shadows. Show yourself," Diablo boldly commanded, as he coolly leaned back into his chair.

The feminine figure walked up to the opposite end of the table. The flickering flame from the candle progressively revealed her spotted skin. "Yummy, a tough guy. Way to push the right buttons, sexy."

Diablo thoroughly examined the coquettish feline, as he cunningly reached in his pocket for a throwing knife. She was an athletic, yet curvacious clouded leopard with a faded gray pelt and pearl underbelly. A wondrous mural of charcoal gray spots with black outlines randomly painted on the parts of her body you could see. She wore ebony pants, dark as the voided abyss in the deepest cavern, and a matching vest with purple trim outlining the attire. On her paws, there were blackened, leather gloves that fitted smugly, outlined on its opening by the same hued-trim as her clothing. Most of her alluring facial features were covered by a black, linen fabric, to the point were you could only observe her vibrant eyes. A peculiar weapon dangled in her right paw; it was a wind-and-fire wheel with razor-sharp blades attached to it by metal rings.

"What do you want, insignificant feline?" Diablo angrily spat. He pulled the blade out of his pocket covertly.

He suddenly became startled from a pair of light gray paws that was firmly placed on Diablo's shoulder. A blueberry scented breath tickled his thick neck.

"Don't think about it," another female feline cautioned, as she rubbed his broad shoulders. "Oh, he is so tense. Relax, good-looking, we do not want to harm you. We just want to talk."

The feline that faced the black panther then smirked through her hood with a flirtatious purr, emitting a grape scent of her own. "Unless you like that type of stuff," she teased, seductively leaning on the table.

Diablo annoyingly glared at the female behind him. She looked exactly like the other feline _–_ most likely a sibling. Only she had blue trims on her attire with a sinister, black hood that revealed more of her attractive face; her slender muzzle with pointed, ivory fangs that glowed faintly from the flickering candle could be seen.

He growled through clenched teeth. "These seductive methods do not work on me, so just explain why you are here."

The clouded leopardess rolled her amber eyes. "Gods, you are no fun. Yet_, _I have to admit_..._ I do love when they play hard to get. It only motivates me."

The other feline giggled, and slowly sat on the wooden table. "Well, we heard a rumor that the golden kitty-cat you sent failed her mission, and now she is working with the Dragon Warrior."

Diablo doubtfully raised his eyebrow. "Where did you get this information?"

The grape-scented, clouded leopardess winked at the black panther. "We have our ways."

"We actually wanted to do you a favor and take them out for you, just because you are _so delicious_," the blueberry-scented feline playfully appended.

Diablo irritatingly retorted, "What's the catch?"

"Well as far as the tubby Dragon Warrior, we have a personal vendetta against him. Yet, if we exterminate them both, then we want what every individual loves in life: money and power."

Diablo chuckled and looked at the felines like they were insane. "What makes you think that I would want your help?"

"Well, imagine how impressed _daddy_ Johan would be that his fearless commander eliminated the biggest threat to his conquest. We take care of the problem, and you can relax here and reap the benefits," the grape-scented snow leopardess tauntingly chimed.

Diablo momentarily contemplated on the feline's words, as he stood from his chair and paced back and forth. The black panther finally came to a conclusion. "You will be paid considerably well, and I will make you my first lieutenants in the army. Deal?"

"Deal," the two felines simultaneously responded with a purr, not giving a second thought about it.

The two clouded leopardesses casually walked up to Diablo and seductively licked both sides of his cheeks. They giggled, as the strolled towards the tent's exit.

The blueberry-scented feline smirked at her comrade. "You're right; he is delicious."

Diablo ignored the clouded leopardesses' advances, as he contemplated about something of importance. Realizing what this intelligence he received meant, he sadistically grinned and chuckled darkly. _I think it is time to visit Sheva's little brat daughter, and see how courageous she really is. I hope she has a lofty tolerance for pain._

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think. _**

**_I wonder if anyone can guess who these new assailants are... that want to kill Sheva and the Dragon Warrior. Clue: think about their species. ;)  
><em>**

_**Wind-and-fire wheel**_**_: _****_Melee weapons usually_**_** wielded as a pair, associated with Chinese martial arts such as Baguazhang and Tai Chi Chuan. One quarter-segment has a padded grip with a cross-guard; the other three segments have protruding flame-styled blades. With one wheel in each hand, the practitioner can slash, stab, parry, or disarm an opponent.**_


	14. Psychological Warfare

**_A/N: The clouded leopardesses are two of the Wu Sisters (Look them up on Kung Fu Panda wiki). They are not the mates of Tai Lung, but they were henchmen hired by him in the Kung Fu Panda video game, and the deadly villains in the Kung Fu Panda movie: Secrets of the Masters. As for the third one, she is spying on the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Sheva. So whoever guessed that knows their Kung Fu Panda stuff! ;)_**

_Shout outs:_

_Yazzii: They are highly flirtatious… aren't they? I just picture them to be like drinking, teasing, and deadly succubi._

_Kitty: Yes, I plan on Tigress and Shifu to be very close in this story. Thank you for the compliments._

_Monkeycyborgninja: Tigress is going to surpass Tai Lung in this story in more ways then one. I am glad you liked that line. I can definitely picture Po saying that._

_Booknerd101: ^^ I am surprised that other authors do not use the Sword of Heroes! It is even in Po's dream in the beginning of Kung Fu Panda. I can picture him using it in the third installment._

_Hairu: Jajaja xD Gracis amigo! Los hermanas son muy mortales. I had to add them to the story, bro!_

_RidingtheRoughWaters: Po, as Monkey would say, is the man! Thank you for the compliment, I take pride in keeping him in character._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Psychological Warfare

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts**

The cool wind gently caressed the spotted feline's pelt, lightly tickling her whiskers. She waited for her employer for the mission briefing. The sunlight brightly outlined her entire body, while it began to climb the horizon, issuing a new dawn. The aroma of morning dew softly enticed her senses while the cold, damp grass beneath her soothed her recently used paws.

Related to the other two clouded leopardesses that previously interacted with Diablo; she was their eldest sister _–_ leader, as well. The deadly and flirtatious felines were collectively known as the Wu Sisters. Once powerful villains that were recently downgraded into mercenaries for hire, they now relentlessly pursue great riches and power. Not known for their good deeds, they never followed a code of honor, because they did whatever deemed necessary for the absolute, bottom line.

The feline was a slender clouded leopardess with two different colored irises; one was a brilliant, golden hue, and the other was bright, azure, which glowed eerily during the midday _–_ even more so in the darkness of night. She had a black vest, gloves, and pants with a dark green trim; her fur upon her head swayed liberally in the wind, for she did not wear a hood as her siblings did. A newly 'purchased' clay jug of huangjiu dangled loosely from her light gray fingers, already half-used due to her excessive drinking habits.

The clouded leopardess sighed heavily, and impatiently looked into the light-blue sky.

"Seriously, I have been out here for freaking hours. I better get paid over-time," the spotted feline grumbled whiningly under her breath.

"For a devious feline who is currently impecunious due to the Dragon Warrior's recent rise to fame, you definitely complain too much."

The clouded leopardess annoyingly rolled her eyes, and turned slowly towards the male's voice. She thoroughly examined the hooded figure. He had an extremely baggy light tan hood with a color-matching robe. The only feature she could clearly make out was his yellowish-orange irises, which piercingly stared at her through the covering.

The spotted feline stuck out her tongue, and retorted acerbically, "About time, mystery guy. Way to _lead by example_ by being on time, chief."

The male figure leaned calmly against the tree, and crossed his arms. "Charming, what have you and your sisters recently discovered on your covert operation within the Jade Palace?"

"Well, the overweight panda is planning on helping this golden feline to rescue her daughter from Lord Johan _–_ the one you want us to ally with. This Johan is supposedly building an army to rule China." The feline momentarily paused to belch from the fermented alcohol and then continued, "The midget Master with the big ears is taking a journey to Gongmen City to build a resistance. That is all we could gather without being spotted."

The hooded figure nodded. "I see… Master Shifu will not be a factor then. That is pleasant news. This will also be an opportunity to gain the trust of Lord Johan."

The feline plopped herself upon the ground. "So, what is the plan? There are too many of them to commence an attack at the Jade Palace."

"Quite _observant_, Su. I guess you aren't all looks after all," The hooded figure complimented back-handedly. "I believe the best course of action would be to wait till the Dragon Warrior leaves on his journey. There will most likely be a smaller group by then."

"Whatever." Su shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and continued with a hint of sarcasm, "My sisters should be back within the day. They went on that _humanitarian_ mission you ordered."

The hooded figure chuckled manically. "Good, now we wait… for the era of the Dragon Warrior ends soon."

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

Master Shifu deeply inhaled. He stood on the top of the, seemingly, infinite amount of stairs that lead down to the Valley of Peace. The sun warmed his brown and white pelt with his cobalt eyes gleaming from the luminous horizon. His large ear twitched to the echo of numerous footsteps behind him, which caused the elder red panda to quickly turn his attention.

"Good morning, students and Sheva." Master Shifu bowed politely and then gazed joyfully upon the primate. "It is wonderful to see that you are quickly recovering, Master Monkey."

"I am lucky that Goldilocks can't aim very well," Monkey playfully smirked and winked teasingly at Sheva, which caused the lioness to giggle.

Tigress exasperatingly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _That is because – luckily – she is inadequate in her profession._

Suddenly, the striped feline's irritated expression changed, as she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Po?"

"Sorry guys and Master Shifu, I had to put on these new threads!" Po shouted from behind the massive walls, answering the striped feline's inquiry. He slammed the Jade Palace doors open.

Everyone's attention fell before the panda. Numerous expressions painted on his comrades' faces, as they examined his new attire. He had a slightly loosened black robe and matching slacks that was made with thick silk, which faintly shined in the sunlight. An intricate, red dragon insignia centered on the rear of the robe that twisted and turned into a yin-yang symbol. The thick, red sash that he tightly wore around his waist was made of wool. A black sword strap dangled across his right shoulder and chest, with the Sword of Heroes sheathed on his back. On his head rested a straw hat, that was painted black and had Dragon Warrior written in calligraphy on the top.

"I see you found my surprise, Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu approvingly observed, giving Po a warm smile.

"At first I was, like, what? Where is the action figure? Then I was totally – like – whoa, when I saw the clothes. Thank you so much, Master. These duds are totally radical!" Po cheered happily, as he bowed respectfully to Master Shifu.

Monkey grinned favorably and walked towards the panda. "Bro, you are lookin' sharp. Now we have to fight off all the ladies from attacking you." The primate chuckled, playfully punching Po in the shoulder.

"Looking good, big guy – holy shit – is that the Sword of Heroes?" Mantis questioned amazingly, as he perched upon Crane's hat.

Po gave his signature grin and nodded at the insect, confirming his inquiry.

"That's what I'm talking about, Po. No more patched up pants." Crane smirked, as he gave the accolade.

"You look handsome, Po," Viper complemented sincerely with a smile.

Tigress and Sheva gawked admiringly at the panda and deliberated simultaneously, _Hot_.

Making the first move, Sheva gleefully strolled towards the Dragon Warrior and gently placed her paw on his shoulder. "You look _very_ attractive, Po."

Po flushed at the compliment, which didn't go unnoticed by Tigress.

_So, she wants to play like that? Okay_, Tigress contemplated furiously. She was not used to the feeling she had for Po, but her animal instincts told her to fight for his affection.

_Oh snap_, Mantis thought, as he saw Tigress's demeanor go from normal to – what he called – code red.

Tigress angrily sauntered to Po, purposefully nudging Sheva out of the way. She then tightly embraced the panda with a wily smirk planted on her face. "This suites you superbly well, Po. You look exceptionally _debonair_."

Po heavily blushed and slightly tensed – oblivious to the felines' quarrel. He hugged her back. "Ehem – uh – thank you, Tigress."

Sheva angrily placed her paws on her hips and lightly growled. _That Bitch._

The rest of the Furious Five stood there and was absolutely dumbfounded with his or her mouths agape, as they watched the unlikely spectacle.

Master Shifu shook his head frustratingly. _I am relieved that I do not have to deal with this fiasco. I hope they do not kill each other._

"I figured it out Crane," Mantis knowingly whispered.

"Figure out what?" Crane asked curiously.

"How Po gets all the felines." Mantis then continued his enlitened observation, "He has catnip in his pocket. I'm sure of it!"

Crane placed his wing on his face and shook his head doubtfully. "You are something else, Mantis."

Master Shifu vociferously cleared his throat, making everyone gather his or her normal composure. "While I am on leave to Gongmen City, Master Tigress will be in charge. You all will immediately reinitiate your training today. With the current knowledge we have on this new threat, we must be on alert at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master," his students respondid in unison, as Sheva bowed respectfully.

Master Shifu proudly nodded at his students and warmly smiled at his adoptive daughter. He then quickly turned and dashed down the stairs at lightning speed.

_Be safe, father_, Tigress worriedly thought.

After Master Shifu disappeared into the village, Monkey immediately glanced at Tigress and Sheva, who fiercely glared daggers at each other. _This is going to be rather entertaining. Looks like Po and I will be fighting the ladies off… literally._

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Lady Xia stared pensively at the xianqi board, carefully thinking of her next move.

Abrea rolled her eyes impatiently. "Come on, Xia; can you make a move before my next birthday?"

Lady Xia glared at the young lioness. "Xiangqi is about strategy, young one. You are to plan your moves at least five steps ahead to always have the upper hand on your opponent."

"Have the upper hand by _boring_ them to death?" Abrea responded mockingly, as her paws rhythmically tapped on her legs.

Lady Xia ignored the sarcasm and slowly made her move. She gave a smirk. "I think you are going to loose–"

Abrea immediately shifted her cannon piece and called out nonchalantly, "Checkmate."

"What? Son of a–"

Lady Xia looked thoroughly around her king, making sure the young lioness was correct. After it was confirmed, Lady Xia's eye twitched irately and she smacked the xiangqi board off the table.

The two felines became exceptionally silent as they stared awkwardly at each other. Following a few seconds, they busted out in laughter, as they ecstatically grabbed their sides. After the appalling incident with Lord Johan, Lady Xia and Abrea grew incredibly close. Lady Xia seemed like a second mother to young lioness, and the feeling was mutual about Abrea with the elder tigress.

Yet, their joyous moment ended instantly, for Diablo and three of his elite sentinels stormed in the tent.

Lady Xia quickly rose to her feet with her expression becoming deadly solemn. "What do you want, Diablo?"

Diablo defensively – yet mockingly – put up his paws and chuckled darkly. "Calm down, Lady Xia; can't a commander pay a _friendly_ visit."

"There is no such thing when it comes to you, Diablo." The elder tigress ferociously growled, as she protectively moved Abrea behind her.

There was a wicked smile planted on the black panther's scarred face. "I am just here to inform Abrea that her inept mother failed the mission and is not coming back. She has abandoned her."

"You are lying! My mother would never give up on me. She is going to slaughter you all." Abrea retorted defiantly, struggling to break free from Lady Xia's grasp.

Diablo laughed evilly, pointing his katana at the young lioness. "No, you worthless little brat. I am going to kill her and make sure you never see her again!"

Infuriated, Abrea instantly broke free from Lady Xia's defensive hold and recklessly charged the black panther.

_Run. Come to me little lioness_, Diablo thought with a sadistic smirk. He shifted into an attack stance and prepared to counter her.

"Abrea, no!" Lady Xia warned, shouting at the top of her lungs. She ran after the young feline quickly.

Abrea boldly lunged into the air to attack Diablo, but was effortlessly kicked in the chest by the black panther. The impact caused her to uncontrollably tumble backwards on the ground, but was eventually caught in Lady Xia's arms. The young lioness painfully grimmaced, as blood trickled from her mouth slightly.

Lady Xia growled fiercely and retorted; "You insignificant heathen. You will pay for your injustices."

Diablo face became deadpanned, as he signaled the guards. "Take this useless child to the torture chamber. Maybe she will have some useful information."

Lady Xia quickly laid Abrea on the ground and shifted on all fours, viciously roaring towards the sentinels with a feral-like appearance. She stared through the gaurds defiantly with a glint of burning rage that reflected off her crimson eyes. "Come and get her, _sheep_; so the wolf can tear you to shreds."

Fearful, the elite guards hesitantly charged at Lady Xia. They moved together in an inadequate formation.

The first sentinel threw a punch, which Lady Xia easily dodged. She the planted a firm palm thrust to the guard's chin, instantly breaking his jaw and flipping him on his stomach.

The second and third sentinel attacked with swords simultaneously, unleashing a flurry of swings and slashes. Lady Xia swiftly avoided the intricate assaults and grabbed the second guard's weapon, thrusting it into the third guard's chest. Blood spewed out the assailant's mouth, but before the plasma could land on the floor, the elder tigress roundhouse kicked the second guard in the face, breaking his neck with the deadly blow.

Unscathed, Lady Xia snarled and stood triumphantly over her victims. "Diablo, choose your next move wisely. Remember Lord Johan's laws. You are not even completely sure if your information is accurate."

Diablo growled with a hint of fustration. Yet, the black panther was a brilliant tactician, who has won many battles in the past without brute strength._ Damnit, she is right. Lady Xia cannot be harmed unless it is by the order or hands of Lord Johan. No matter, I will play the psychological game instead. I will get what I want, one way or another,_ Diablo contemplated mischievously. He slowly sheathed his katana.

"You are right, Lady Xia. I will gather some of my soldiers to clean this up. Apologies for the intrusion." Diablo calmly turned and walked towards the tent's exit, but then halted at the entryway with a scheming smirk. "Yet, I hope you can stay awake. It would be a shame if something happened to Abrea while you were not paying attention."

"Basterd," Lady Xia crossly muttered, as she watched Diablo cackle arrogantly and meander out of the tent.

The elder tigress immediately kneeled beside Abrea, who was, even now, delirious from the impact. "Young one, how are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts. It feels like fire every time I breathe."

Lady Xia promptly felt on Abrea's chest, thoroughly examining the bone structure. "You have a couple of fractured ribs. You are lucky he didn't break anything."

Abrea flinched from the throbbing injuries and then flattened her ears in shame. "I am sorry, Xia; I just can't help myself when it comes to my mother. She is the only person I have left."

The elder tigress carefully lifted Abrea and carried the young lioness to her bed, smiling at Abrea's undying loyalty to her mother. "No need for apologies, young one. I completely understand. You need to get some rest while I bandage you up."

Diablo listened attentively outside the thin cloth-like walls with a victorious grin on his face. _The seed of deception has been planted. Soon the young girl will loose her unyielding spirit from my death threat and Lady Xia will loose her strength from staying awake. Then I can easily pluck the child out of her grasp. Welcome to psychological warfare.  
><em>

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think._**

**_I recently found out that catnip is actually an aphrodisiac for felines._**

_**Huangjiu: a type of Chinese beverage brewed directly from grains such as rice, millet, or wheat.**_


	15. A Debt Never Paid: Tears of a Lioness

_Shout Outs:_

_FrankiePhish: I am flattered that you would start an account just because of this story. Yet, I encourage you to check out the other wonderful authors that do chapters for KFP. Our community has some brilliant writers._

_Hairu: Jajaja. Po obtiene a todas las mujeres. XD Y las hermanas Wu… estas mujeres son badass. Thanks for the congrats bro! Hopefully more reviews to come._

_Kitty: Your words are very kind to my ever-expanding ego. Thank you._

_Madman03: That is what I want. I am glad you are enjoying this story._

_Anki-Shai: Po will be absolutely clueless… and the funny thing is… he is supposed to be the guy courting them. ^^_

_Randomskit: Thank you very much! I am happy with the amount of reviews and hits so far and overjoyed that you love the story._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

A Debt Never Paid: Tears of a Lioness

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Courtyard (A few days later.)**

Exhausted could not describe how the panda felt at this present moment. Po stared frustratingly at the still-standing Ironbark trees, cursing in mandarin quietly. With a heavy sigh, he embedded the intricately designed blade into the ground.

"I have been at this for days. I could do more damage slashing at the trees with the Sword of Heroes itself," Po complained, as he rolled his eyes. He sat on the soft grass restfully and reminisced on what a certain feline confessed to him on their way to Gongmen City.

_Apologies. I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train. Now I feel nothing._

Po chuckled under his breath, gazing into the clear afternoon sky. "I bet even Tigress can smash up these totally, lame trees. Sometimes I wonder if all this is just luck."

"All of what?"

Surprised, Po jolted slightly to the feminine voice behind him. He turned quickly around to see a pair of sapphire eyes gazing upon him. Sheva leaned calmly on the palace wall with her arms crossed, as the sun glistened on her soft, golden pelt.

_Man she is gorgeous_, Po thought admiringly with a goofy grin. He then realized immediately what he was doing and ineffectively gathered his composure.

"Oh, hey there, Sheva. Kind of startled me there," The panda responded with a weak grin and lifted himself slowly. He scratched the back of his head nervously – his attempt on playing it cool failed miserably.

Sheva giggled at his bashfulness but remained resolute on her objective. "So, all of what is luck?"

Po tried to change the subject. "Well, I am trying to practice with the Sword of Heroes on these _tough_ guys right here. According to the scrolls, I'm able to harness my chi and cut through stuff without hitting them by doing these bodacious moves." Po then paused momentarily to examine the small, insignificant scratches on the trees. "But, I'm like totally failing hardcore right now."

Sheva immediately wanted to know why he was avoiding her question. She walked towards the panda with a concerned expression and placed her paw on his back gently. "That still does not answer my question, Po."

He sighed heavily and looked towards the ground in defeat. "Sometimes I wonder if being the Dragon Warrior was all luck; if the battles I won were just because the planets aligned in the sky, or something. Somebody has always helped me out with training, but now I am doing this all by myself – I don't know."

Sheva gave a warm smile and caressed the Po's shoulder tenderly. "Let me tell you something, _Dragon Warrior_. Not too long ago, a certain panda believed in me, when I didn't even believe in myself. He said something about the heart and how it makes a difference."

The lioness then embraced the panda tightly and whispered into his ear; "It is not _luck,_ Po. Your heart is what brings victories." Sheva then kissed him on the cheek and then took a step back. "Your _heart_ is what motivated me to be strong again for my daughter."

As he blushed, Po's body became extremely stiff and no matter how much he tried, not a movement could be made. Only thing he could do was respond with an incoherent mumble that sounded like a 'thank you'.

Sheva nodded with a smirk and then sat on the grass lazily with her arms planted behind to support her. She made sure to have a good enough distance away from the Dragon Warrior's 'training' vicinity. "Go for it, Po. Remember that things do not always come easy, but your heart always gets you though it."

Po regained his normal demeanor and gave the lioness a thumb up. His confidence suddenly multiplied ten fold, as he pulled the weapon out of the ground. He inhaled deeply and made the intricate moves instructed on the scroll, but this time he listened to his heart. The Sword of Heroes glowed a whitish-yellow hue and became progressively brighter, as he progressed further with the scroll's steps. Sheva's eyes widened in amazement, while she watched the unusual spectacle that took place.

Po made one final sweeping thrust–

"Ki-yah!"

A stream of potent energy rippled from the sword – in an arch like slash. The force pushed Po back slightly, which caused his feet to slide back against the dirt surface. The energy's power shattered the Ironbark trees in half, effortlessly plowing through all other solid objects within ten yards in front of the Dragon Warrior. Hunks of tree, rock, and dirt spewed uncontrollably into the air and spread across the ground in a massive pile of rubble. The panda's eyes lit up, as he gave a victorious grin.

"Whoa, that's totally awesome!" Po cheered with his arms flailing uncontrollably in the air. Yet, without warning, the panda became weakened – from the chi he used in the attack – and collapsed to the surface.

Sheva rose to her feet quickly and rushed towards the fallen panda, kneeling closely beside him. "Are you okay?"

Po panted heavily on his hands and knees. He eventually rolled over into a seated position and grabbed his head dizzily. "Uh, yeah, I'm totally cool. I forgot that this technique takes it out of you, since you're using your own chi and all."

Sheva frowned at the panda's sudden vulnerability. Po instantly noticed the lioness's sudden change in her expression from his response. "What's wrong, Sheva?"

"After learning about Lord Johan and what troubles you have in the future, I do not think you should come with me to rescue my daughter. You should be learning these new techniques and getting prepared – not worrying about me."

Po gave his signature grin and grabbed lioness by the paw. He looked her directly in the eyes. "I made a promise to myself to help you, Sheva, and I always keep my promises – no matter the stuff going on around me. We will save your daughter and bring anyone in the way to justice."

Sheva blushed a deep color of red, as she gazed at the panda's jade green irises awkwardly. She couldn't believe how flustered this panda made her; how safe she felt around him. To everyone else she was the proud lioness, but – to the panda – she was an open book.

Po observed Sheva's unusual demeanor and decided to lighten the mood. He smiled widely – playfully. "What? Is there something, like, in my teeth?"

She giggled and gave an adoring smile. "You remind me of him."

The panda tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

Sheva bit her lip timidly. "Leo, my deceased husband. He always said that phrase: 'I promise you and I always keep my promises'. He also gave _that_ confident grin at always the right times."

Po inquired without thinking, "What happened to him?" The panda instantly realized that he might be overstepping an unseen boundary and stammered; "I-I mean if you don't want to answer–"

"No, it is fine; I want you to know," Sheva interjected with a weak smile. She then gazed out into the distance and reminisced on her troubled past.

"It all started when Leo and I met during our mercenary days. However, we weren't your typical soldiers for hire. We protected the innocent, but never officially worked under the rulers, because we felt that they were all corrupt. In the midst of our missions, we fell in love and got married. When I became pregnant, we decided to leave the lands of the tall grass and try something new. We arrived here in China just before my daughter – Abrea – was born. Unfortunately, work was hard to come by for Leo, especially because of his species – also, being a carnivore didn't help."

Sheva took a moment and cleared her throat, as she squeezed Po's paw.

"After a years of privation and debt, we decided to get back into the mercenary trade and appointed a babysitter to take care of Abrea. Diablo – a soldier of the old wars – paid our debts and hired us to 'protect the weak'. We were sent on recon or special missions that only required a couple of individuals. Yet, after a few years, Leo learned that we were aiding him in killing innocent people and promptly asked to be dismissed."

Sheva squinted her eyes, as sorrowful tears began to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably. Po immediately rubbed her arm soothingly and tried to ease her emotional pain. "Sheva, you don't have to keep–"

The lioness put her paw up to silence the panda and continued; "Diablo made an agreement that if we finished one last mission, all debts would be paid. Yet that fateful night, something went terribly wrong."

_**Flashback (Three years ago)**_

_Blazing arrows plummeted sporadically from the heavens upon the two felines, as they took cover behind a food stand. Jade green eyes searched the area around rapidly, trying to find a safe path from the surprise ambush. His pupils dilated when he discovered a possible escape route._

_Leo grabbed Sheva's arm to get her attention. After her sapphire eyes locked onto his, the lion pointed towards their destination. "The alley over there. Throw a smoke bomb and we'll make a run for it."_

_Without delay, the lioness threw white balls on the floor and caused a dense plume of white smoke that expanded rapidly, which blocked their attackers' vision. _

_Leo waited a few moments longer for the smoke to widen its cover. "Go, now!"_

_The two felines dashed through the pathway. The sounds of tapping metal echoed off the walls from the plunging arrows – missing them completely. They breathed heavily, as they ran between – seemingly – endless alleyways._

_Sheva's eyes widened apprehensively. She suddenly spotted enemy wolves that suddenly appeared in front of them. "Leo, watch out!"_

_Leo roared and unsheathed his katana reflexively and slid on his knees. He slashing through the wolves' abdomens effortlessly, as the momentum carried him by their – now – mutilated bodies. As the group of canines collapsed on a puddle of their own blood, Sheva noticed archers on the rooftop. Immediately, she reached into her vest with both paws and flung the blades with deadly accuracy, impaling their vital points – one into the skull, another into the heart, and another into the neck._

_The incapacitated assailants instantly became lifeless and plummeted off the edges of the buildings. Leo grinned approvingly and nodded at Sheva. "Good one, my love." He glanced around for a place to hide and rapidly spotted one. "Through here!"  
><em>

_The male lion placed a powerful kick on the door in front of him and shattered the hinges, flinging it open. Once they were safely inside, Leo shut the entrance and examined the abandoned interior for any hidden enemies._

_Sheva sighed heavily. "We're in a load of shit. You know that?"_

_Leo chuckled at the lioness, as he kept attentive to the chaotic sounds around them. "Your well mannered language always turns me on."_

_Sheva rolled her irises and ignored Leo's flirtatious sarcasm. "What is the plan?"_

_Leo pondered for a moment. Abruptly, his eyes widened, as his vision befell on a pile of unused fireworks. A devious smile crept on the lion's facial features. "Distraction and escape."_

* * *

><p><em>Sheva scanned the road impatiently and hissed, "Is that the last of it?"<em>

_Leo gave thumbs up, as he stood behind the cart that was full of fireworks. "Ready?"_

_Sheva stuck the ripped cloth into the alcoholic beverage jug and lit it on fire. Sheva nodded at the lion to show she was ready and readied the makeshift flamethrower to toss upon their 'distraction'. The flames reflected off her resolute face and her muscles tensed – it's now or never._

_In an instant, Leo pushed the movable stand with all his might and let the wheels do the rest. Sheva threw the burning jug towards the cart and engulfed it in flames. All the assailants instantly ran towards the inflamed wooden cart, as it exploded with the numerous fireworks in a brilliant display. The plan seemed to be working.  
><em>

_The felines ran as fast as their paws could carry them, as the buildings blurred past their bodies. Leo gazed upon their unoccupied exit out of the village and turned his head with a triumphant smile towards the lioness he loved. Yet, when he looked at her, it wasn't a smile he saw, but a look of horror Sheva's face – warning him of a potential danger. Before Leo could react, a massive paw walloped him in the chest and immediately knocked him to the ground._

_Dazed with blood trickling from his maw, Leo looked up at the large attacker over him. He was a humongous Chinese Moon bear, who roared ferociously upon his injured body. _

"_Leo, no!" Sheva shouted pleadingly. She tried to aid the wounded lion, but a substantial impact struck her in the back of the head._

_Her vision progressively distorted until the world around her became blackened. The shouts from her husband became muffled, while she slipped into unconsciousness._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sheva whimpered uncontrollably, but managed to continue; "When I awakened, I was bandaged up in Diablo's tent. He explained to me that when he found me, Leo was already dead. He saved me from the ambush, but at a lofty price. That is how I became his assassin." Sheva's body trembled wildly from her panicked emotions. "And that is what happened to–"

Before she finished, a pair of large arms hugged her firmly – tenderly. Shocked, the lioness felt dampness on her neck from the tears that poured from Po's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sheva. You're safe now. It's going to be okay."

Po then released his compassionate embrace and – with his thumb – swabbed the tears from Sheva's eyes carefully. She couldn't help but smile, as a warm sensation filled her heart. Po climbed to his feet and offered his paw to help her up, which she accepted instantly. The Dragon Warrior wiped the salty, wet liquid from his face with his sleeve and returned to his usual self. He looked into her sapphire eyes. "Sheva, how are your injuries holding up?"

The lioness tilted her head slightly in confusion from the abrupt question and responded' "I am removing the bandages tomorrow – thanks to your healers. Why do you ask?"

Po gave a determined grin and pounded his fist in his palm. "It's settled then. We're heading out to get your daughter back tomorrow night!"

Sheva stood there with her paws on her hips and gazed at him admiringly. She couldn't believe the unrelenting spirit he possessed. _This panda is... different. He makes all my pain and fear melt away. You can't help it. You want to follow him – to fall in love with him.  
><em>

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Kitchen**

After an intense day of training, Po, Sheva, and the Furious Five gathered to have some of the panda's famous, secret ingredient soup. Yet, it wasn't your typical get together, for an uncomfortable silence loomed in the cramped room. Po prepared dinner busily, while the two felines exchanged heated – hateful – glares. The rest of the furious five watched expectantly and waited for the inevitable feud to commence. It seemed that it was only a matter of time before the awkward tranquility became a deadly war-zone.

"So, Tigress. How was the new training today? Did you, like, paralyze anybody?" Po questioned obliviously, as he sautéed the vegetables over the stove.

Tigress rapidly removed her deathlike gaze upon Sheva. She then turned her attention towards the panda and smiled instantly. "Actually, I finally made a breakthrough on Crane today."

Crane glowered at the striped feline and scoffed; "Yeah, but somebody over here didn't read how to remedy the attack and I was laying on the ground for over an hour. By the time she removed the technique, Mantis and Monkey drew all over my face with my calligraphy brush."

Monkey chimed in jokingly, "Yeah, and there is still ink on his face."

Mantis and Monkey busted into a hysterical laughter, as Crane immediately started to rub his face with his wings.

Viper rolled her eyes. "You guys are horrible. Crane, there is nothing on your face."

"Nothing, but years of embarrassment," Mantis teased between gasping breaths, rolling on his back laughing.

Amidst all the commotion, Tigress suddenly realized something important and gave a devious grin. "So, this means that I start practicing on you tomorrow, Po."

Po halted his cooking from a moment and gulped fearfully. _Damnit._

Mantis jumped back onto his appendages and added; "Good luck with that, Tigress. Po is protected by layers of 'awesomeness'."

Monkey chuckled at Mantis's joke and glanced over at Po. "Hey, bro, did you make any progress with the Sword of Heroes?"

Po nodded with a smile and served the bowls of soup. He quickly sat at the table beside Tigress, pointing his finger at the lioness. "Thanks to the help and motivation of Sheva, I totally demolished those Ironbark trees with my bodaciousness."

Monkey swallowed the soup quickly and cheered, "That's great! You have to show me the damage you did!"

Mantis smirked mischievously. "What kind of _motivation_? Did it involve a kiss?" He then made kissing noises, as he embraced his spoon with a loving embrace.

Po instantly choked on his noodles and coughed loudly, pounding on his chest.

Viper slapped the idiotic insect on the back of his head. "Mantis! Are you that dense?"

Sheva became extremely flustered and looked away nervously.

Crane observed Po's and Sheva's expressions and his eyes widened. "It did _involve_ a kiss," he deduced with his beak creaking open afterwards.

_Kiss?_ Tigress's temper boiled uncontrollably, as she clamped her chopsticks to the point where the broke in half. The striped feline jolted in embarrassment from her abrupt strength and muttered an apology. She prayed that the conversation would change subjects before she completely lost it.

Yet – unfortunately and without thinking – Monkey included, "What? That is nothing. Sheva licked Po when she was in the medical room a few days ago." Monkey then immediately clamped his mouth shut, when he realized what he just spurted out, but it was too late. Tigress rose to her feet and lifted her arm into the air.

Viper's eyes widened. _Oh dear._

"Hi-yah!"

The seething striped slammed her fist into the wooden table, smashing it in half. Broth and noodles splattered everywhere, as the spoons and bowls clattered against the tiled surface. Without a single word, Tigress stormed out of the kitchen with a concerned Viper trailing after her. Everyone else sat there in complete astonishment, nobody was able to even make a sound.

Well, except for Mantis, who frowned, as he looked at his spoon and broke the silence. "Man, there goes my noodle soup. Po, you made enough for more right?"

Monkey glared at the insect, and shook his head, "Only you, Mantis."

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think. _**

**_I am thinking their might be a physical conflict between Sheva and Tigress really soon… who knows? Until next chapter… ;)_**


	16. Clash of the Prideful Hearts

_Shout Outs:_

_Awesome-sauce12: Please do not kill Sheva! I need her for the story. ^^_

_RidingtheRoughWaters: Yeah, I agree with Po always being jealous in other FanFics. I rather him be wanted and unaware. ^^ I am glad you liked the flashback. I try my best to build depth for the OCs._

_crazy jaky: Alright, I updated faster just for you. =P I am glad you caught the fireworks… good eye there! ;)_

_Hadex: I know I wouldn't mind being in that love triangle! Lucky Po._

_yazzii: I look at their personalities, rather than appearances. ^^ But I am glad you are enjoying the humor. I try to make people smile after a tough day._

_ MrAwesomeguy: Wow… that is a huge compliment. *Bows graciously*_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Clash of the Prideful Hearts

**The Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Training Room**

With daybreak hours away from its climax, the Jade Palace was still surrounded by early morning darkness. The only visible illuminations were the sporadic flicker of dimmed lamps that scattered amongst the individual structures and pathways. A tranquil silence encompassed most of the buildings within the thick, cement walls. Except for the palace training room, where a golden feline was physically assessing her recently repaired body.

_Inhale deeply, make sure to minimize inaccuracy and examine possible trajectories towards the targets – ready... and go_!

Sheva's pupils dilated, as she exhaled. The sharp projectiles flung from between her fingers, piercing through the wooden and metal adversaries with lethal faultlessness. Roaring ferociously, she dashed towards the lifeless opponents and unsheathed her katana quickly. Chunks of wood and metal sporadically flew into the air, as she shredded through the targets effortlessly.

Sheva halted her assault and smiled with approval. She examined her arm joyously. _The healers in this valley are the best I have ever encountered. Usually injuries such as these take longer to fully mend._

Suddenly, the familiar scent of jasmine invaded the lioness's nostrils, which instantly caused her moment of happiness to fade. Sheva's expression became shrewdly somber. "You know, Master Tigress, sneaking around and spying on your guest is extremely rude."

Tigress growled and leaped off the rafter, elegantly landing on her paws behind the lioness. She glared daggers at the lioness. "I do not consider you a guest. Especially when you almost killed my comrades."

Sheva sheathed the katana and turned nonchalantly towards the striped feline. She crossed her arms and eyed Tigress with an indifferent expression. "Everyone else has forgiven me for my regretful actions and – quite frankly at this point – I do not give a _shit_ if you do. But, that is not the real reason why you are here, so cut the nonsense and spit it out."

Viper's voice echoed in Tigress's head from part of their conversation they had last night, after she stormed out of the kitchen. _Tigress, you need to take a chance. Sometimes you need to fight for the ones you love. It's now or never._

Tigress scoffed at the golden feline, and cracked her knuckles threateningly. "You stabbed Po in the shoulder days ago. Now, you are kissing all over him like some harlot. The _real reason_ is… that I do not appreciate your sudden interest in him, and I need you to step off; before I make you crawl back under the filthy rock you came from. He is _mine_."

Not intimidated whatsoever, Sheva loosened her shoulders and rolled her irises. "Look, stripes, let me ask you an important question. Is Po courting you?"

Stunned from the remark, Tigress remained silent and responded with a heated snarl, as she clenched her fist tightly.

"No, I didn't think so. He is a grown male panda and can make his own decisions. He is neither yours nor mine. Po chooses who he wants to be with." Sheva then walked in front of Tigress – inches away from her face – and stared intensely into her eyes with an eat-shit smirk, daring her to make a move. "So – in other words – may the best feline win."

_Oh, I'll show you my best_, Tigress thought. She immediately planted a solid punch into Sheva's jaw, which made the lioness stumble back slightly.

Sheva chuckled tauntingly, as she wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth. She shifted into her defensive stance and let out a growl. "Well then, now I'll be victorious more ways then one."

**The Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Dormitories (Meanwhile)**

Monkey was abruptly awakened from a tap on the paper-thin wall. The primate yawned lazily, as he walked towards the entryway slowly, scratching his lower back. He opened the door to find a smiling Mantis, who looked too excited for the early morning.

Monkey glowered at the insect. "What the heck, man? Training is not for another hour."

Mantis ignored Monkey's complaint and responded, "Thanks to Tigress knocking over my soup last night, I was up early because I was hungry and had to get something to munch on. While I was eating in my room, Sheva crept past and then, like, five minutes later Tigress walked by too."

Monkey looked at the insect confusingly, "How did you know they walked past without seeing them? Don't you have a wall in the way?"

Mantis sighed heavily. "Come on, Monkey, I had already memorized what their silhouettes look like."

Monkey raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You're one creepy guy… you know that, right?"

Mantis shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, the point is that we could be missing out on the greatest cat fight ever! I realized that Tigress is looking for the opportunity to kick Sheva's ass after the kitchen incident."

All the pieces began to fall into place for Monkey, as he contemplated on the situation between the two felines. His eyes widened in realization. "Wow… you could be right, Mantis." The primate then grinned mischievously. "I'll bring the almond cookies."

Mantis pumped his appendages in the air. "Heck yeah, this is going to be epic! I'll go wake up Po."

"What about Viper and Crane?" Monkey inquired, as he removed a random floorboard from his room and revealed his secret stash of delectable treats.

Mantis shook his head at Monkey's possessiveness of his treats. "I went to them first and they just rolled their eyes. They mumbled something about me being immature or whatever. Then they went back to sleep."

Monkey chuckled and pulled the almond cookie jar from his secret compartment. "Their loss. Po still is oblivious to what is going on. Should we tell him?"

"Nah, let him find out the hard way. It is better not to get involved in that type of stuff."

Monkey nodded in agreement. "You are right – for once."

Mantis ignored the mockery and darted into the Dragon Warrior's room. He crawled on the panda's belly and poked him on his massive stomach. "Hey, big guy; wake up."

Po muttered fearfully in his nightmarish sleep, "No… no… you may try to make me walk... evil stairs of doom. But, you'll never get me because… I have wings of… awesomeness."

Mantis laughed and shook the panda lightly in his next attempt. "Come on, buddy; your girlfriends are fighting over you."

Po gave no response and began to snore profoundly.

Mantis then gave a devious smirk. He walked close to the panda's ear and took a deep breath. "Po, the kitchen is on fire!"

Po immediately jolted from his bed onto his feet. "What? Save the dumplings! I'll grab the noodles!"

Mantis rolled on the floor and laughed hysterically. Even Monkey opened the side entryway with tears of amusement in his eyes.

Po scratched the back of his head sleepily. "Uh, so I take it that the kitchen is fine?"

Monkey patted the embarrassed panda on the back. "Yes, brother, we'll still be able to eat your famous noodles."

Po stretched his arms into the air, now a little annoyed. "So, why did you wake me up, Mantis?"

"I think Tigress and Sheva are about to battle and we should check it out."

Po instantly became wide awake and pumped his fist. He cheered naively, "That's going to be awesome! I'd love to see Sheva and Tigress spar."

Mantis cleared his throat and responded sarcastically, "Yeah, they're going to _spar_ alright."

**The Valley of Peace, Jade Palace Training Room**

Suddenly, Po, Monkey and Mantis entered the training room and instantaneously saw the two felines in their defensive stances. Tigress and Sheva were aware of their presence but kept their stern gazes on one another.

Monkey sat down on the ground with a cookie jar in his lap, as the other two Masters rested beside him. "We made it just in time."

Mantis held his appendages out for an almond delectable. "Want to make a bet? No cookies this gamble, since you took all of mine last time. Loser has to carry Po up the palace stairs instead."

Monkey eyes widened, as he handed the insect a cookie. "Whoa, you aren't playing on this one." Monkey then gazed at Po's, seemingly, infinite mass and winced. "Fine, I will take you up on that. Goldilocks is my pick."

Po glared at the two masters. "I'm sitting right here you know."

Mantis chortled, "Yeah we know. How could we miss you?"

"Whatever," Po grumbled, turning his attention to the felines. "Go Tigress! Good luck you two!"

Tigress grinned triumphantly and – since she was out of earshot – taunted, "Looks like he knows who the best feline is already."

Unfazed, Sheva smirked and retorted, "At least I know what he tastes like."

_That sycophant! I must keep my composure. She wants me to lose my temper to have the upper hand in the fight,_ Tigress contemplated furiously, yet kept absolutely silent and expressionless.

"Rules?" Sheva growled, as her muscles tensed, ready to strike at a moments notice.

Tigress cracked her neck and gave a growl of her own. "Even though I would love to, we do nothing lethal. I do not feel like explaining your lifeless body to the others. First one to be knocked out or submit wins."

Sheva tossed her katana and throwing knives out of the spar square. She gritted her teeth. "Ready."

Time seemed to stand still, as two opponents stared at each other powerfully and waited for the first move to be made. Everything around them became obsolete and the sounds muffled with the gentle, as the cool morning breeze flowed through the training room's entryway. Abruptly–

"Hi-yah!"

Tigress lunged at the golden feline with unrelenting ferocity. She threw an onslaught punches and kicks at full strength and speed – with the intent to seriously injure. Yet, to the striped feline's surprise, kicks whiffed passed Sheva's head and punches grazed her whiskers, as she blocked every blow with blazing accuracy.

_Where did she learn how to fight this well?_ Thinking swiftly, Tigress clapped her hands around Sheva's head, discombobulating her temporarily. The striped feline then flipped into the air and used her momentum to attempt a finishing flip-kick upon the dazed feline's head. Sheva gathered her composure quickly and somersaulted backwards, avoiding the devastating attack. Tigress's foot impacted the ground forcefully and created a massive crater – hunks of dirt flew into the air and engulfed the arena. The spectators could not help but to be in complete awe at the epic clash of two opponents.

Monkey continually reserved his attention upon the felines. "Po, I haven't seen Tigress fight so hard, since the time you stepped on her tail by accident."

Po cringed from the vivid memory and replied; "Oh man, she wrestled me down the palace stairs harder then Tai Lung did."

Unexpectedly, Viper and Crane entered the room, watching the thick haze finally settle around the two felines.

Viper shook her head contemptuously. _When I said fight for the ones you love. I didn't mean literally, Tigress!_

Mantis heard the Masters enter and looked back at them. "What happened to sleeping and me being immature?"

Viper hissed at the insect, which made him flinch. "Unlike you brutish morons, I don't want somebody getting severely hurt for my amusement."

Po squinted at the serpent confused. "What do you mean? Aren't they just sparring?"

Crane glared at the panda in utter disbelief and muttered, "Seriously?"

Before Po perused the conversation progressively, the two combatants attacked each other for a second time.

Sheva roared viciously and retaliated with her own barrage of kicks and punches. Not one attack reached their intended target, as Tigress blocked each advance effortlessly.

_This assault is pointless. She clearly outmatches me in hand to hand combat. I need to play my strengths._ The lioness reached into her charcoal vest rapidly and threw a 'black egg' into Tigress's face – a mix of peppers and gravel exploded into her eyes. Blinded momentarily, Tigress flinched, which allowed Sheva to plant a vicious kick into her chest. The striped feline tumbled uncontrollably and smacked into the training room wall brutally, causing cracks to form into the vertical surface behind her.

Tigress rose to her feet and wobbled slightly, as her blurred vision cleared. Blood trickled gradually from her mouth, which she wiped with her arm. _It seems that I will have to up the ante._

The striped feline's paws instantly glowed a brilliant red hue. She roared and stormed speedily in the direction of Sheva.

Crane's eyes widened in realization. "She's using the forbidden technique."

Sheva stumbled backwards apprehensively, taken aback from her opponent's luminous hands. "What the heck is that?"

Without delay, Tigress jumped at the lioness and unleashed an unyielding assault. Sheva tried her hardest to keep up – every attack was momentarily thwarted. Yet, the lioness's stamina diminished progressively, which allowed Tigress to plant a pressure-point attack on her right shoulder's main artery, incapacitating the arm entirely.

Sheva staggered back and groaned in excruciating pain, as she held her numbed limb. "What did you do?"

Tigress stayed in her defensive stance and remained deadpanned. "I debilitated your right appendage. Yet, unlike Crane, I hit a major point. If it does not become remedied soon, you will become unconscious." The striped feline growled. "Do you yield?"

_Bitch, I still have one more trick up my sleeve. I'm not finished yet,_ Sheva contemplated irately, reaching into her vest slowly.

The lioness quickly threw a smoke bomb in front of Tigress, hindering her vision. Without warning, a thin, threadlike wire encircled the striped feline and stiffened to the point where she could not move a muscle.

The white cloud dispersed from around the felines, which revealed an exhausted Sheva – who kneeled on the floor – and a bonded Tigress.

Tigress snarled frustratingly from her incapacity. "What is this trickery?"

Sheva chuckled and coughed up blood. She gave a wicked grin with a glint of deviousness that reflected off her sapphire eyes and responded; "While you were distracted with the smoke. I ran around you and trapped you with unbreakable, Chinese constricting wire. The more you move; the more it tightens."

Tigress instantly understood what the lioness meant, as she squirmed and felt the wire slowly pierce her skin.

Po watched on the sidelines concernedly. "What's wrong with Sheva? She seems totally in pain right now."

"Tigress hit a main artery of Sheva. Even though it is not fatal, the attack can disable the limb for days if not treated immediately," Crane informed.

Po stood up resolutely and clenched his fists. "I need to stop this. These guys are taking this too far."

The panda ran to the sparring area. "Sheva and Tigress, cut it out! This is completely not cool anymore! Somebody can seriously get hurt!"

Po collapsed beside Sheva and pleaded, "Let Tigress go. This is stupid."

Sheva shook her head defiantly and scoffed, "I will never succumb to _her_."

_What's going on with these two? I need to get to the bottom of this_, Po contemplated worriedly.

The panda placed his hand on her shoulder firmly and shouted, "How are we going to rescue your daughter if you do not let down your pride! If you don't get this technique taken off by Tigress, you could be injured for days!"

Sheva frowned yieldingly and let go of the cable. "You are right, Po. I forfeit."

Po flinched instantly after her comment, realizing what he just admitted out loud for everyone to hear. He knew that Tigress was going to demolish him for keeping that secret.

After removing the wire from around her body, Tigress ran towards the lioness and remedied the attack quickly – but reluctantly – as the other Masters crowded around the felines. The striped feline looked towards her comrade. "Viper, I need you to assess the injury."

Viper placed the tip of her tail on Sheva's arm and checked her circulation. "The limb should be functional within the hour."

Tigress glared angrily at the panda and seethed, "We need to have a talk, _Dragon Warrior_."

_Crap, she used the Dragon Warrior title in, like, a mad sort of way. Aw man, this is going to suck_. Po winced fearfully and he tilted his head downwards.

Mantis made sure he was out of the striking distance of Viper and perched himself on Monkey's shoulder. "Po, you sneaky guy. You were going on a getaway trip with Sheva?"

Suddenly, an almond cookie struck the insect at blazing speed, which knocked him upon the ground with a resounding thud.

The serpent glared daggers at Mantis. "Just because you are not next to me, doesn't mean I can't hit you!"

Crane sighed heavily and shook his head exasperatingly. _I can't believe I am admitting this, but I miss Master Shifu._

_**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think.**_

_**A/N: Ninjas and assassins temporarily blind their targets, just a FYI, by using a highly fragile container called a black egg. It disperses peppers, gravel, dirt or any eye irritant material on impact.**_


	17. Return of the Fallen

_**A/N: Make sure to check out my friend's, KristenTheKittyKat, new story called: **__**Unwanted**__**. It is a really unique plot. Go do it… because you all are awesome. ;)**_

_Shout Outs:_

_mechkiller: Thank you for the kind words, and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. You never know, knowing Tigress, Po might get both. ^^_

_CR Meadows: I am thrilled that you think this story is awesome. I cannot wait till you update your story as well!_

_White Tigers Lover: No, thank you for creating an account and being a part of the KFP community. Make sure to check out the other authors I have promoted. They have some brilliant stories!_

_monkeycyborgninja: Yeah, I despise fillers in animes, *Cough, cough, flashbacks*. The battle could have gone either way. All I know is that they wouldn't back down until somebody got seriously hurt._

_Master of the Dawns: Please do not die! Here is an update for you. ^^_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Return of the Fallen

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

_Please don't let this be painful, oh please, oh please, _Po thought fearfully. He trailed behind the striped feline, looking upon the ground nervously. He wanted to say so much to Tigress – explain himself – but after knowing her so long, decided to let her initiate the conversation.

Tigress sighed profoundly and opened the entryway of the Jade Palace. She gazed at the rosy sun that rose ever so slightly on the horizon. Her crimson eyes seemed to searching for something in the distance. The morning draft caressed her striped fur gently, soothing her aching body from her recent altercation with Sheva.

"Dragon Warrior, do you remember the recent conflict we had against Shen?" Tigress inquired with her arms crossed calmly, as she kept her irises focused on the Valley of Peace.

"Uh, yeah, I totally do," Po responded perplexingly. He stared upon the emotionless feline attentively – anxious to see where she was going with this.

"In the midst of our mission. I implored you to stay behind, because I knew you were not thinking straight and could get yourself seriously harmed – or killed. Yet, you went anyway…and got blasted by Shen's cannon." Tigress cleared her throat and tried to hold back the tears from that dreadful memory. "Do you recall that moment?"

Utterly confused, Po's tilted his head slightly. "Yes, but, Tigress, I don't understand where you're going with this–"

"I thought that I lost you forever, Po!" Tigress interjected irately – her eyes glassy from the incoming tears. She whipped around and stormed decisively towards the panda. "And just like that battle with the peacock, you are ignoring reason, and deciding to put yourself in harms way – _alone_ – to rescue a deadly assassin's daughter from Master Oogway's prodigy, Lord Johan; who – I might add – is building a massive army to annihilate kung fu. That is completely reckless and moronic!"

Po gulped apprehensively, noticing Tigress's clenched fists. He dared not open his mouth, for he could see the burning rage in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and continued, "You want to know the worst part is, Po?"

The panda winced timidly – flinching at every muscle that seemed to twitch on the striped feline's body – as Tigress stood inches away from his face. She lifted her arm and repeatedly poked his chest firmly with her finger. "You were going to keep all of this from your 'family of awesome' – most importantly, from me. What were you thinking in that dense head of yours?"

Po glanced away bleakly and frowned. He felt completely horrible for keeping the truth from Tigress. "I didn't think you guys would accept Sheva because of what she did. So, I decided to take on the mission myself. I didn't learn about Lord Johan until after I offered my help. I didn't mean to, like, trick you guys or anything. But you're right; family doesn't hide anything from one another. I should've told them." Po looked back at the striped feline remorsefully. "And I should've told you. I'm so sorry, Tigress."

Seeing Po's hurt and regretful expression, Tigress eased her aggressiveness and placed her paw on the his shoulder tenderly. She just couldn't stay mad at the bumbling panda – even if she tried. Maybe it was because he had a pure heart and always wanted to do the right thing. With a heavy sigh, she spoke, "If you insist on helping Sheva, then we will do it together, okay?"

Po nodded dejectedly and lamented on his thoughtless acts that hurt Tigress.

Tigress gave a sincere smile and cupped his cheek, so she could have eye contact. "Look, Po, I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Remember that the hardcore have feelings too. I just can't bear to lose you again. You mean a great deal to me."

_I didn't realize how much I meant to her. I totally get it now. Tigress is tough on the outside, but has a soft part of herself on the inside. This makes her even more, like, bodacious than before,_ Po contemplated with a nod of understanding towards the striped feline. He then grinned and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"It's totally cool. I understand." Oblivious to his body language, the panda tilted his head closer to Tigress, and placed his other hand on her waist reflexively. Po's touch caused a slight shiver to go down the striped feline's spine. "You mean a lot to me too, Tigress."

Tigress stared deeply into Po's jade green eyes and bit her lower lip. Her heart began to pound rapidly, realizing how close their faces were. _I need to let go of my pride. Like Viper said… it's now or never. _Suddenly, Tigress leaned in and kissed Po on the lips, releasing immediately after she made contact. She blushed and backed away slowly, leaving the panda in blissful disarray.

The panda lifted his arm and placed his paw on his maw. _Whoa, did that just happen? Holy noodles and soup! I can't believe it; the Master Tigress just kissed me. I must be dreaming because that was totally awesome._

Po recognized that Tigress stopped her advances and wished the kiss had lasted longer. He gathered his composure to some extent, still showing a bewildered appearance. "W-What was that for?"

Tigress grinned deviously – revealing her white fangs. "Just evening up the odds."

_Sheva, you've got to be insane to think I would just lie down and lose a competition for the panda I love. _

"Huh?" The panda uttered, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Disregarding Po's bewilderment, Tigress's facial expressions immediately became deadpanned. "Never mind that, _Po_. There's something else I wanted say to you that is of more importance."

"Err – okay – what is it, Tigress?"

The stripe feline growled and twisted around. "Hi-yah!"

Without warning, Tigress landed a fierce roundhouse kick into Po's stomach and knocked him backwards. "Don't you _ever_ hide things like that from me again!" she yelled at the panda, as he bounced down the steep – and seemingly infinite – stairs.

Smiling, Tigress turned towards the palace entryway and giggled to herself proudly. _Oh yes, I am still hardcore, Po, and don't you forget it._

After tumbling the concrete hill of doom, Po finally landed on his back with an echoing thud. He groaned painfully, not even attempting to get up. "Ugh, that wasn't how my first kiss panned out when I practiced on my Tigress action figure." The panda then gave a goofy smile and reminisced admiringly. "But it sure was worth all the pain."

Because of their little 'moment', Po and Tigress were completely unaware of their comrades, who watched the whole incident from on top of the Jade Palace wall.

Mantis looked at Monkey and chuckled. "Luckily, Tigress never found me attractive. Especially, if _that's_ what you get after a kiss."

Monkey glared at the insect doubtfully. "No female has _ever_ found you attractive, Mantis."

"Shut up, I get my fair share of females–" Suddenly, the insect stopped his defensive response and grinned mischievously, for he realized a way to get back at the primate's insult. "You know what I just remembered, Monkey? Sheva forfeited the match against Tigress. So technically she was defeated, which means you lost the bet, buddy."

Monkey's eyes widened dreadfully.

_Crap._

The primate then sighed in defeat and peered down the countless stairs. He jumped off the wall and glared back at the insect – his eyes narrow like slits. "Mantis, I hate you with every fiber of my being."

Mantis laughed uncontrollably, as he watched Monkey frustratingly stroll down the steps. "I'll send a search party if you don't return by tonight."

**Gongmen City, Tower of Sacred Flame Courtyard**

Master Shifu leaned on his staff and inhaled deeply, as he examined the demolished tower that consumed the courtyard dismayingly. Mounds of numerous types of debris scattered along the far side of the location with parts of the wall that surrounded the area flattened from the Tower of Sacred Flame's impact.

Master Shifu shook his head disapprovingly. _Such a tragic disillusionment, Shen ruined something that symbolized the prominence of his family's era. In his quest to prove his them wrong, all Shen accomplished was the validation of their fears._

During his contemplation, he suddenly became aware of Master Rhino's humongous mallet that stood resolute, still wedged in the ground after the building fell from Shen's cannons. Parting gifts and flowers encircled the late Master's makeshift shrine with candles that dwindled in his memory. Master Shifu sauntered gingerly towards the massive hammer and kneeled down remorsefully. He pulled a small object from his robe and placed on its final resting place. It was a small Master Rhino action figure that Po gave him, as a token of remembrance of the horned hero. _I apologize for not paying my respects before I left here the first time. But I promise you that your sacrifice will not be in vain, my old friend. We will maintain our unbendable diligence to defend kung fu, even if it requires our lives._

"Master Shifu, welcome back to Gongmen City. I see you have found our Master's memorial. The people here have been quite repentant towards him."

The elder panda's ear twitched instinctively and he turned towards the deep male voice. He then gave a small smile and bowed in respect before the two Masters. "Yes, Master Storming Ox, a wonderful remembrance indeed." Master Shifu then turned his attention to the reptile. "And greetings to you, Master Croc. It is a pleasure to see you both again. I wish it was on better terms."

Master Storming Ox crossed his arms concernedly. "So, the rumors about the emergence of Master Chóngdé and his army have been confirmed?"

Master Shifu sighed heavily, as he looked towards the concrete floor regretfully. "I am afraid so. This is why I sent messages to all twenty-nine kung fu schools; for their Masters to meet here and discuss possible battle strategies." The elder red panda lifted his head with a quizzical expression. "How many have arrived thus far?"

"Twenty-five have appeared. The other Masters' messenger informed us that they should arrive within a couple of days," Master Croc answered, as he leaned on his spiked sword coolly.

"That's magnificent news." Master Shifu's smile instantly faded, as his attention was caught by the armored wolves, which were on a – seemingly – concentrated rebuilding effort. "Interesting, how did you enlist Shen's remaining battalion to assist in the reconstruction?"

"One, They aren't Shen's soldiers. They're _my_ wolf pack, and, two, it was _my_ idea."

Master Shifu's ears twitched to the sound of the voice. He whipped around and gazed attentively upon the injured canine. He was a shirtless wolf, with bandages wrapped tightly around his broad chest. A scar enclosed his left eyelid, and the working eye was a deep crimson. The canine's pelt was dark gray and black with a small light gray beard that drooped from his chin. The wolf held a spiked sledgehammer with red markings that rested on his shoulder loosely.

Master Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, the wolf boss, I presume? I mean no disrespect, yet after I witnessed you get struck by Shen's blades, I did not expect you to be breathing."

The wolf cracked his neck and put out his paw to shake the elder red panda's hand, which Master Shifu accepted cordially. "None taken, the name's actually Shaoqiang. I would've been a goner, but Master Croc saved my life when they were going through the wreckage and looking for survivors. I was on bed rest and in terrible shape for days, but they made sure that their healers never quit on me."

Master Storming Ox placed his hoof on the wolf's shoulder proudly. "Immediately after he recovered, Shaoqiang pledged his pack's allegiance to the reconstruction efforts. At first we were skeptical of his motives, but they have proved us wrong every step of the way. They have demonstrated that all wolves are not the vicious stereotype."

Master Shifu smiled approvingly, "I am greatly delighted to hear that, Shaoqiang. This is quite a change in direction from your pack's previous ventures. My deceased best friend – Master Wolf – would have been proud to see his people striving for peace. That was one of his ultimate dreams."

Shaoqiang nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, Master Shifu. My pack now understands the value of coexistence." The wolf paused for a moment, as he looked at one of his soldiers working diligently. "Also, I couldn't help but hear about the situation you're in with _this_ Master Chóngdé and his army. I was wondering if you needed some more help."

Master Shifu stroked his beard inquisitively. "What kind of help, Shaoqiang?"

The wolf leaned on his massive mallet and stared at the elder red panda with a serious demeanor. "Even after all the horrible things we have done to this beautiful city and its residents, we were treated as extended family during the recovery. So, Master Shifu, with your consent, I still have command of two thousand and five hundred wolves, and we'll gladly lay all of our lives on the line for your cause to protect the innocents."

All three Masters stared at Shaoqiang in complete astonishment, not expecting such an unyielding commitment so quickly.

Shaoqiang chuckled at the Masters' bewilderment. "I know you all are not accustomed to how we wolves work, but loyalty is in our bloodline. If mercy and compassion is shown towards our pack, our laws state that we must defend and honor those individuals with our lives."

Master Croc smirked at the wolf, "I know how you feel, Shaoqiang. Master Rhino spared my life after the battle of Wa Su Li River and I was his pupil ever since."

After looking at each other and nodding in agreement, all three Masters bowed to the wolf in respect. Master Shifu then responded, "Then it is settled. We would be greatly honored if your wolf pack aided us in this upcoming conflict."

Still looking at Shaoqiang, Master Shifu promptly deduced, _Perfect, we're going to need all the help we can get._

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts**

Su dashed towards her destination rapidly. She breathed heavily but maintained a decent pace. Relieved, she spotted a luminous reflection off the trees from the base camp that her sisters and the hooded figure resided in. The leopardess entered the campsite speedily and slid on her paws to a complete stop.

A pair of amber irises spotted the exhausted feline, which belonged to her grape-scented sister. "Hey, Su, about time you showed up. What is the update? Can we leave now? I'm so bored."

Su glared at the clouded leopardess, acutely irritated. "Wing, why are you always bitching? It's not like you have a life or anything," she retorted, as she placed her hands on her knees and caught her breath. She then gathered her composure and walked towards the tent. "I need something to drink. Where is my jug of alcohol?"

"Whatever," Wing sneered, as she rested on the ground with her head propped on the log, using it as a cushion. "I think Wan drank the rest of it."

Su's different-hued eyes immediately turned scorching red and her eyebrow twitched angrily. "She did what? Wan, get your flat butt out here this instant!"

Wan poked her head out of the tent and stuck out her tongue teasingly. "My rear is totally not flat. I get complimented on it _all the time_." She then examined her sister's backside and grimaced. "Su, you're just mad 'cause your butt is too plump from drinking too much."

"Actually, I consumed your beverage, Su. It was the only thing that kept me from asphyxiating your exasperating sisters," The hooded figure informed, as he sat on the thick tree branch tranquilly.

Su glared daggers at the male. "You're lucky that I haven't received pay yet, because I would kill you right now."

The hooded figure somersaulted gracefully off the tree onto his feet and chuckled. He motioned his hand and simply taunted, "Go for it, azure eye."

_Azure eye, where have I heard that before?_ Ignoring the, somewhat, familiar insult, Su sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. "_Anyways_, I recently learned that the tubby Dragon Warrior is leaving tonight… but there is an issue. Master 'striped-panties-in-a-bunch' – also known as Master Tigress – has joined the rescue mission. She then decided to bring the insect and the monkey with her. Master 'long neck' and Master 'greenish-brown turd' will be staying at the Jade Palace."

Wan meandered out of the tent and stretched. "So, you are saying that there is going to be, like, three of us verses five of them?"

Wing raised her hand rebelliously. "I didn't sign up for that. I want out."

"The odds are actually four against five, Wan," The hooded figure corrected, as he crossed his arms calmly. "I can't believe the cowardice that runs through your veins, Wu Sisters. You females are still all talk after all these years."

"What do you mean, mystery guy? Who are you?" Su questioned sternly. She then shifted into her attack stance and growled at the male. "How do you know so much about us?"

The hooded figure disregarded the questions and laughed manically, ignoring the clouded leopardess's inquiry. "How about we formulate a wager? You three can all assault me at once. If one of you felines lands a hit on me, I will disburse the amount owed and you all may do as you please." He then got into his own defensive stance. "But if I win, you all shut the heck up and follow through with the arrangement."

The Wu Sisters glanced at each other and nodded in agreement unhesitatingly. Su gritted her teeth, as she responded, "Your funeral."

The leader of the Wu Sisters stared intensely into his sun-like irises, as her muscles tensed, waiting for the right time to– "Now!"

_This will be easy,_ The hooded figure thought, as he prepared for an instant victory.

The Wu Sisters leaped into the air simultaneously, plummeting towards the hooded figure at a blazing speed. Suddenly, the male's pupils dilated, as he swiftly planted a devastating kick into Wan's chest. The force launched the dazed leopardess into Wing and caused both sisters to fly backwards into the air, smacking viciously into a tree with a booming thud. Su landed behind the hooded figure and threw a roundhouse kick. To her astonishment, he turned and grabbed her leg firmly before the hit landed.

The male chuckled tauntingly, as placed a brutal punch to Su's face and threw her into the air effortlessly. Yet, before the clouded leopardess was out of arms reach, she grabbed his hood and ripped it off. Su then flipped uncontrollably in the air, until she impacted the ground, leaving a small crater beneath her.

"That was it? Where was the challenge, ladies?" the male scoffed.

Su's blurred vision cleared progressively, as she rose to her feet slowly. Blood trickled from her numerous wounds, which was caused by the atrocious collision.

"H-How did you defeat us so easily? You took us out on our first onslaught." the clouded leopardess asked, as she lightly shook her head, trying to gather her composure.

"Why don't you take a look and discover the answer you seek," the male sneered.

Su's different-hued eyes fell upon the, now hoodless, figure. The multiple distortions from her impact finally halted and his face became lucid, which caused the feline's irises to dilate in stupefaction.

"It can't be…" Su walked towards the male figure and squinted her eyes. She had to make sure that what she was witnessing was not an illusion. "Tai Lung, you're alive?"

**_A/N: Queue the fan girls/guys scream now. Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think._**

_**Shaoqiang means strong and profound.**_

_**Su means understated.**_

_**Wing means glory.  
><strong>_

_**Wan means gracious.  
><strong>_


	18. Unexpected Complications

_**A/N: Readers and reviewers, I wanted to take the time to thank you all. Y'all have motivated me to update often and made me thorough with every chapter. I would have never imagined that my first FanFiction would make it this far. You guys/gals are totally awesome. Thank you for the inspiration. Internet hugs for you all!**_

_Shout outs:_

_GreenScar1990: Tigress will love and physically harm you at the same time. Po must be a closet masochist._

_Hairu: Gracias hermano! Yeah, I am quite amazed on the amount of reviews I have received so far. _

_Booknerd101: Yes you can, for you are my internet soulmate of awesomeness. Thank you for the kind words and I am glad you enjoyed the insults._

_Kitty: Shifu will be more involved in my future updates; especially with the new information he is about to gather. Eh… I am only cute… you are the gorgeous one. =P_

_monkeycyborgninja: Master Shifu brings all the wolves to the yard… (Either you get this joke or you don't)_

_babycakes22: That was the best… summary… ever. ^^_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Unexpected Complications

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

Po watched broodingly, as the sun slowly faded below the horizon, leaving a golden crepuscule in the heavens. A miniscule gleam of light reflected into his irises from the intricately designed blade in his paws – not enough to make him squint, but enough to grab his attention. He peered down upon the comprehensive dragon pattern and grazed the battle scratches with his finger. The aroma of the fuzzy, rounded fruits enticed his senses, as he stood lazily, leaning on the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Po soughed, mumbling to himself doubtfully, "So many lives are on the line because of my decision. I hope you're right about this Dragon Spirit, Master Oogway and – most importantly – about me."

Unexpectedly, a gust of wind shook the tree's canopy, and snapped a – seemingly – random peach off its branch, which caused it to plummet on top of the Sword of Heroes. The impact upon the blade caused the peach to cut in half. It landed on the ground – on its rounded side – and revealed a heart shaped seed in the center of the fruit.

The panda squinted curiously and looked attentively the mutilated specimen. His eyes immediately widened, realizing his deceased Master's message. Po's astonishment quickly turned into a warm smile, as he chuckled lightly and gazed into the sky. "Okay, Oogway, your point has been made."

Po sheathed the Sword of Heroes on his back and adjusted his black straw hat on top of his head. He clenched his fists tightly with a resolute expression painted on his face. "Be afraid, Lord Johan, for the Dragon Warrior is coming for you! The pain you've caused my friends and other innocent people will not go unpunished! With all that is kung fu awesomeness, I'll bring you to justice!"

A feminine voice stated behind him sincerely, "I am sure you will, Dragon Warrior."

Po turned his attention to the smiling lioness and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh… hey there, Sheva. Err, that was – um – my motivation speech before we, like, go kick some serious bootay or whatever." Po then presented an awkward smirk. "Anyways, I am glad to see you're okay."

"Thank you, Po; I am doing _splendid_," Sheva responded deviously with an ambitious gleam in her irises. "An encouragement speech, huh?" Sheva questioned in a seductive tone, as meandered towards Po slowly. She leaned on him and scratched the thick pelt on his neck playfully – making circles with her claw. "I think it worked, because even I'm _really_ motivated now." She purred and rubbed her head into his chest. "I like a male who stands for something."

Po cleared his throat, trying to ignore the feline's advances. The abrupt pysical pleasure caused him to stammer, "U-Uh, Sheva, w-what are you doing?"

Sheva gave no response. Instead, she stared deeply into his jade green eyes and then crashed her lips into Po's with a profound kiss. Po's eyes widened surprisingly, as then deep purrs from the golden lioness's chest vibrated upon his body. She released gradually, licking her lips with complete satisfaction. "I thought you could use some more… inspiration, just in case." Sheva then turned and strolled towards the Jade Palace, speaking over her shoulder teasingly with a smirk. "Just let me know if you want more than that. I'm willing to go further."

_You didn't think I witnessed that move you made this morning, Tigress, but you were mistaken. You might have kissed him, but I am willing to do __whatever__ it takes to get what I want_, Sheva contemplated decisively with a bring-it-on mentality. She swayed her tail side to side purposefully for the panda staring at her.

_F-F-Further?_ Po tarried with his mouth agape and watched the feline disappear behind the palace walls, not being able to respond Sheva's flirtatious offer.

Without warning, a hand smacked Po on the back lightheartedly, startling him. _Why the heck do people keep sneaking up on me?_ Po rapidly turned his head to see his 'brother', Monkey.

"Way to go, Po. The 'feline killer' strikes again! She wants to go further, huh? Did you practice that situation on your _action figures_?" Monkey questioned humorously, as he smirked mischievously and raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

The panda gave a sigh of relief, greatly pleased that it wasn't a striped feline named Tigress behind him. "Oh, it's you, Monkey. Thank Gods. Help me out here. I'm about to lose my mind right now. I don't understand what the heck is going on with Sheva and Tigress. They are acting totally weird." Po then finally caught on to Monkey's joke and shoved him exasperatingly. "Hey, totally not cool, man. Come on, I'm serious here!"

_I usually don't involved in these type of things but I better help him out before he gets mauled._ Monkey chuckled at the innocent and oblivious panda and informed; "Dude, it's extremely evident. They're fighting over you – literally."

Something triggered in Po's mind, as he put the pieces together. "You mean that spar they had this morning was because of–"

Monkey nodded, verifying the panda's realization. "Because of you and it wasn't a spar, brother."

Po shook his head stubbornly and dismissed the primate's statement; "No freaking way, I mean, look at me." Po lifted his stomach, and instantly dropped it, causing the round belly to bounce uncontrollably. "I mean, they're beautiful, awesome, strong, and great fighters in their own amazing way. Why would they want to battle over this?" He then finally stopped his belly from infinitely bouncing.

Monkey shrugged, "I have _no idea_, man. Maybe they want to use you their personal scratching post. I think they're crazy to be honest."

Po rolled his eyes annoyingly and frowned. "Thanks, way to boost my self-esteem."

Monkey cackled, grabbing onto Po's shoulder. "In all seriousness, don't sell yourself short, Po. You're the Dragon Warrior and have many endearing qualities that the ladies love. And – apparently – my dear friend, they don't care about the fact that you're plump. So the real question is: who are you going to choose?"

Po looked confusingly at the primate, not familiar with what his comrade was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Monkey rubbed his temples frustratingly. "You're the _male_, Po. No matter if the females are a kung fu master, assassin, or whoever else, you have to step up and decide whom you will be courting." Monkey paused a moment and winced. "Even though I would've gone with the less _lethal _options…"

Po sighed heavily, "Ugh, this sucks. I rather starve than deal with this." After a few moments of contemplation Po added, "Well, maybe not starve."

Monkey chuckled, "It's time to go, brother. We need to catch up with the others. Don't over think this. The truth will come to you eventually."

Po bobbled his head in agreement and strolled down the path.

Monkey grimaced covertly and followed the panda towards the Jade Palace. _I hope his answer comes soon because Tigress and Sheva may be a greater threat to Po's life than Lord Johan._

**Gongmen City, Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi**

Numerous, candescent candles illuminated the massive chamber, reflecting off the intricately constructed dark blue marble pillars and flooring. Paintings of fallen warriors encompassed the surrounding walls, disclosing a proud history of sacrifice for the protection of China. In the center of the colossal hall, several detailed chairs were placed along the external arch of a crescent-shaped, marble table. The Masters of the different kung fu schools, who occupied most of the seats, waited anxiously for the arrival of their fellow comrades from their journey.

The cacophony that echoed from the Masters', seemingly, pointless babbles muffled around Master Shifu, as he lounged ponderingly in the middle of the soon-to-begin meeting. _These Masters are consistently punctual to festivals, yet are late to this meeting about our dire circumstances? I am sensing that something has gone astronomically amiss._

Suddenly, the chamber doors flung open and slammed into the walls with a resounding thump. The Masters whipped their heads around and gazed upon the figure simultaneously – which occupied the entryway – in absolute horror. The figure was a severely injured Master Bunny, who panted weakly and, without warning, tumbled upon the ground. Master Shifu dashed swiftly towards the wounded comrade and kneeled beside him.

Blood exuded from the Master Bunny's maw, as his fought to keep his eyes open. "M-Master Shifu, we were ambushed on our trek towards Gongmen City a couple of days ago by three hooded figures. T-They called themselves… the Demons of Despair." Master Bunny groaned from the excruciating pain and then continued; "Fire emitted from their eyes and hands, as if they could… command it. We fought valiantly, but were no match for the evil magic they possessed. The rest of the Masters were immolated alive." Tears fell freely from Master Bunny's eyes. "They all died for me."

Mater Shifu stared at the bunny concernedly, giving him a weak smile. "That is enough, Master Bunny; save your strength. You have honored your comrades' deaths." Master Shifu searched the room frantically for the fastest possible individual. "Master Fox, bring him to the medical ward immediately!"

The orange and white canine nodded. "Yes, Master Shifu." Master Fox then cradled Master Bunny carefully and barreled out of the chamber without delay.

Master Storming Ox crossed his arms and stood there with a grim expression painted on his facial features. "Master Water Dragon, Master Pig, and Master Argali perished by these heathens? I can't fathom how these new assailants could be so powerful, yet never caused altercations in the past."

Master Shifu remained kneeled and gazed at the massive ox pensively. "I have no inkling as to why as well, Master Storming Ox."

"Maybe I can shed some light on the situation, gentlemen," An unfamiliar female voice said abruptly, causing the Masters to turn their attention and get into their defensive stances.

She was a Chinese Mountain Cat. Brown markings showed sporadically on her tan pelt with light tan features around her maw. The feline had dark brown irises and large round ears with pointed tips on the ends. She wore a jade turtle-necked vest that was mostly made of thick leather with matching emerald slacks and gloves. A long and simple green staff was firmly grasped between her paw, as she leaned on it slightly.

The feline raised her paws defensively. "Whoa, slow it down, guys. I'm on your side." The feline then bowed respectfully. "Grandmaster, my name is Mei Ling. Graduated student from the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy and long time friend of your student, Master Crane."

Master Shifu rose to his feet quickly, signaling the other Masters to stand down. "Ah… yes, Crane spoke of you while residing in the Jade Palace. I was also informed that you are currently head of the Intelligence Council of China. Is that correct?"

Mei Ling nodded, "Yes it is, Grandmaster."

Master Shifu held his hand in the air, "Please, I leave that title with the deceased Master Oogway. Just call me Master Shifu."

Master Croc squinted at Master Shifu perplexedly and interjected; "I thought the Intelligence Council of China dissolved after the fall of the Emperor."

"The Intelligence Council of China still exists and is a separate entity from the Kung Fu Council. It is a network of informants who only answer to the Grandmaster," Master Shifu informed and then looked towards Master Croc and Master Storming Ox. "That is how we found out about the death of Master Rhino and the hostile take over of Gongmen City so quickly."

Mei Ling meandered towards the elder red panda and leaned in closely, whispering in his ear; "You know I cannot divulge anything around the other Masters. May we discuss this in private?"

Master Shifu nodded in agreement. "My fellow Masters, we will assemble back here in an hour and discuss our next moves. Please leave us and remain on high alert."

The Masters bowed in respect and moved towards the entryway.

After they left the chamber, Master Shifu leaned on his staff and gave the feline his undivided attention. "What are your findings, Mei Ling?"

"Here's the scroll of all the intelligence we've gathered." Mei Ling then handed the elder red panda the spooled parchment. She waited for Master Shifu to open the scroll and continued; "According to our spy within Lord Johan's encampment, the army has grown to fifteen thousand strong and that number will double within a couple of weeks. Currently, Lord Johan is traveling to meet with a band of powerful fighters called the Masters of the Shade. We have reason to believe that the assailants who ambushed your Masters are a part of their group."

Master Shifu read the scroll apprehensively, not taking his eyes off it. "What makes these Masters so powerful and why are they helping Lord Johan?"

"We've only known of this group for about a couple months now, but we've learned some _interesting_ things. The Masters of the Shade use dark magic and elemental manipulation to overpower their enemies. There are a total of eight members, who all have different abilities. Their origins and leadership are unknown, but rumors have circulated that they came from the lands of ice and snow. As for why they are helping Lord Johan… we can only assume at this point."

_That is the region where Master Chóngdé took his journey before turning into this maniac, Lord Johan. There must be a connection, _Master Shifu contemplated.

"Oh, and there is one more complication, Master Shifu." Mei Ling grabbed the elder red panda's shoulder to get his attention and stared gravely into his eyes. "You have a traitor within your Kung Fu Council."

**Valley of Peace, Dragon Warrior Noodle Restaurant**

Po waited for his dad outside the shop with the Furious Five and Sheva. He fidgeted around nervously and his thoughts were on his father's usual antics. _Please Gods, don't let him embarrass me this time._

Suddenly, Mr. Ping waddled out of the entryway with a large backpack and placed it on the ground. "Po, here is your travel pack. I made sure to leave the action figures out of the bag this time, like you requested."

Po sighed deeply and smacked himself in the head. "Dad, it defeats the purpose if you talk about them."

Sheva held her paw over her maw and giggled at the Po's interaction with his father .

Mr. Ping leaned past Po shoulder and examined the golden feline. "You must be Po's new friend, Sheva." The elder goose then meandered beside the lioness and held out is feathers to shake her hand. "Hello, my name is Mr. Ping."

Sheva grasped his wing gently with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ping."

"My son has talked so much about you." Mr. Ping then leaned in and put his wings to his face like he was going to whisper, but still spoke loud enough for people to hear. "He thinks you're gorgeous."

"Dad!" Po complained, as he strapped on his travel pack.

Mr. Ping continued, despite his son's plea, "He even told me that he wanted an action figure of you to add to his collection."

Po blushed from embarrassment and ran quickly to his dad to give him a bear hug. "Okay, that's enough, Dad. Time for me to go."

Everyone laughed hysterically. Except for Tigress, who glared at Sheva angrily – clearly unimpressed – and examined her features. _Whatever, she's okay._

After Mr. Ping wobbled back inside of his shop, Tigress turned her attention to two of her comrades. "Crane and Viper, make sure to immediately send Zeng to Master Shifu if anything goes wrong here."

Crane nodded, "Roger that, Tigress. You guys make it back in one piece."

Viper gave a warm smile, "Please be careful guys."

Mantis chuckled, as he hopped off Cranes hat onto Po's shoulder. "Thank Gods, I don't have to worry about getting smacked for my awesome comments."

Monkey smiled deviously and gave a wink. "Stay out of trouble _you two_."

Crane cleared his throat purposefully, giving Monkey the 'shut your mouth' glance.

Viper and Crane watched agitatedly, as their friends faded into the darkness, simultaneously hoping for them to return together.

Viper smirked deviously and coiled around Crane's leg. "Well, now that we have the Jade Palace all to ourselves…"

Crane gulped and blushed heavily. _Come back soon, you guys! Oh Gods, help me._

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts**

Sheva dashed slightly ahead of the group, trying to cover as much ground as Po would allow them. It was now early morning in the forest, as the full moon illuminated their makeshift path.

"How long is this journey going to take?" Tigress spat, as she glowered at the lioness.

Sheva rolled her eyes and ignored Tigress's harsh tone. "Usually with the shortcuts, it only takes around two days, but with Po, probably five to six days."

Mantis chuckled, as he leaped behind Tigress. "Did you factor in his snack stops, Sheva? That might add a whole week."

Po frowned, as he panted behind them. "Hey! I'm getting better at–" Before Po could finish, his stomach growled.

Monkey cackled and pointed at Po's stomach teasingly. "_You sure are_, brother."

The primate's laughter abruptly ended, as a dark figure placed a fierce kick on Monkey's jaw, rippling the skin on his cheek. The force of the impact caused Monkey to launch sideways uncontrollably into the bushes with a loud crash.

Po's halted his movements when he saw Monkey attacked. "Watch out guys! It's an ambush-"

Without warning, another obscure figure planted a punch in Po's stomach and knocked the wind from his lungs. The figure then finished the assault on Po with a roundhouse kick to his face, flipping the panda on his back.

Tigress's irises dilated, as she looked back at the dazed panda. "Mantis, defensive formation on Po!"

Sheva heard the striped feline's command and sprinted towards the panda.

By the time they reached Po, the figures disappeared into the darkness. Tigress's eyes darted rapidly through the dark forest. She then noticed that they were missing a comrade. "Where's Monkey?"

Monkey groaned painfully, as he shifted through the bushes and caressed his sore jaw. "I'm here."

Po winced and he rose to his feet slowly. "What the heck was that?"

Tigress heard the sound of footsteps in the darkness, which caused her to roar ferociously. "Come out, you cowards! Show yourselves!"

Three figures instantly plummeted from the trees and landed in front of the striped feline, causing her unsheathe her claws defensively. They walked into the twilight and revealed their faces.

"You know, Master Tigress. Your roar is very adorable and it doesn't scare us," Wan teased. She stretched out her arms nonchalantly and gave an arrogant smirk.

Po squinted his eyes upon the three felines. "Wait a minute, I've seen the wanted paintings of you guys before. You're... the Wu Sisters."

Su chuckled, as she crossed her arms and glared at the panda. "Very observant, tubby."

Sheva growled at the leopard felines and unsheathed her katana. "Egotistical simpletons, you have no chance against the five of us."

Wing smiled widely – the gleam of the moonlight reflected off her ivory teeth. "Funny you should mention that…"

Suddenly, a larger figure landed forcefully beside the sisters, which caused a dust cloud around the Kung Fu warriors and assassin from the impact.

When the grimy haze settled, Po's eyes widened in complete horror. "Y-You survived?"

Tai Lung laughed manically and then cracked his neck in a casual manner. "What's wrong, Dragon Warrior? Never seen a ghost before?" He then turned his attention to the striped feline and gave a small grin. "Ah, Tigress, did you miss me? Ready to get defeated again?"

Tigress remained silent and growled fiercely, getting into her attack stance.

After a few overdue moments, Mantis finally realized whom it was, "Oh... shit."

**_A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the story! Please take a couple of seconds to review, I want to know what y'all think._**

_**Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi means Hall of Noble Warriors.**_

_**The Water Dragon and Argali are actual animals that live in China. Research the names to see what they look like.**_

_**If you do not already know, Mei Ling is a character from the Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five DVD. She is so awesome. I hope they put her in one of the future movies!  
><strong>_


	19. Resemblant Pasts: The Siblings' Quarrel

_Shout Outs:_

_crazy jaky: Technically, they kissed Po. He is just an innocent bystander towards a fierce feline competition. Lucky guy -.-_

_Fearless Tiger: You flatter me, thank you. The traitor is just the beginning. Err... I mean… wut?_

_shouvin: I will be checking in on them next chapter… maybe. =P By the way folks, when you all have a chance, check out the story: Chronos. It's awesome, like Master Shifu's big fluffy ears._

_MrAwesome guy: Glad you're still loving it because I always love your reviews._

_Booknerd101: There is nothing wrong with some 'friendly' competition, my internet soulmate._

_Riddlegirl7: Yes! Welcome new reviewer. Here's your update._

_Kitty: You sure know how to boost a guy's ego. Thank you, beautiful sis. You're awesome._

_Jedi Kay-Kenobi: I'm glad you're loving the story so far. I'm totally cool with all caps. Do as much as you like. ^^_

_monkeycyborgninja: That is my ultimate goal. So new/old readers can come to this story and read through without wanting to put it down._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter XVIII**

**.  
><strong>

**Resemblant Pasts: The Siblings' Quarrel**

**.**

_"If thy brother wrongs thee, remember not so much his wrong-doing, but more than ever that he is thy brother."_

-Epictetus

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Peace, Outskirts (Slightly Before Dawn)<strong>

There Tai Lung stood before them, reincarnate, like the phoenix that rose from the ashes. His dense muscles rippled under his lustrous, spotted pelt, as he calmly rested his massive arms across his broad chest. His appearance slightly altered, he no longer wore royal purple slacks; they were now a brilliant ultramarine, bound by the linen straps that Kung Fu Masters used around the ankles and waist. A horrendous, profound scar ripped across his abdomen, most likely caused by the Wuxi Finger hold that the Dragon Warrior implemented long ago.

Muscles tensed and fists tightened, the moon's illuminant reflected off the pensive faces of the combatants. Couplets of eyes darted from one opponent to the next, while the warriors anxiously remained composed, waiting for an inevitable attack to be initiated. Yet amidst the sporadic scrutinies, a pair of crimson irises remained resolute, staring down the male snow leopard fiercely.

"What do you want with us, Tai Lung? Are you working with Lord Johan?" Tigress inquired coldly with her razor-sharp claws slowly protracting, buying herself some time to implement an effective, battle strategy.

"Now, Tigress, is that anyway to greet your eldest brother?" Tai Lung responded teasingly, while his black-tipped tail swayed liberally across the dirt surface. During his time recovering, the snow leopard researched the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five thoroughly to gain a tactical advantage, yet unexpectedly stumbled upon the fact that Tigress was adopted by Master Shifu, as well. He really didn

Her eyes calmly searching for a possible distraction, Tigress remained emotionless. She uttered no words in response.

"Brother?" Sheva whispered questioningly in Po's ear, as she mentally identified the vital points upon the opponents' bodies in front of them.

Po leaned sideways towards the lioness, fixating his stern concentration upon the foes in front of them. "Er, Tigress and Tai Lung were both adopted by Master Shifu when they were younger. So, technically, they're, like, siblings."

_That explains the temper Tigress has,_ Sheva deduced instantly; the reminiscence of Master Shifu planting a fierce kick on her arm flashed vividly in her mind. She gave a small grin, as she reached into her vest slowly, preparing for the inevitable onslaught.

Tai Lung shrugged at Tigress's hostile demeanor and scoffed callously, "The silent treatment, very well… I hold no allegiance, nor serve under anyone. You're just pawns that I must sacrifice to eventually take down the king, Lord Johan."

_His overbearing arrogance continues to be his weakness. Maybe I can use it to get Tai Lung to let down his guard, _Tigress contemplated tactfully, maintaining her deadpanned expression.

"Can't you just go defeat him yourself?" Tigress prodded in a patronizing tone.

Tai Lung laughed manically, resting his massive paws upon his muscular waist. "You fools! You all have no idea what dark powers Lord Johan possesses. Kung Fu is no match against him and his order." He quickly glanced at Su with a smirk, and appended, "Yet, with the help of the Wu Sisters, I can gain Lord Johan's trust by your demises, and learn his powerful secrets. Which during that process, I will, eventually, find a weak point to defeat him." With a burning resolution in his eyes, Tai Lung clenched his fist tightly, and pumped it into the air. "Then I will, once again, be the most powerful Master in all of China."

_That explains why he wanted us to help Diablo kill the Dragon Warrior and Sheva, _Su derived mentally, as she stared at Tai Lung with a glint of admiration in her emerald eyes. _Gods, I missed this guy._

_They're distracted. Here's our window._ Tigress whipped her head around to face her fellow Master, and hurriedly commanded, "Mantis, assault diversion omega!"

The insect nodded with a devious grin, and immediately dashed in a circular motion around Tai Lung and the Wu Sisters at a blazing momentum. In a towering swirl, particles of earth raised into the air from the Mantis's forceful rotation, which caused a thick wall of haze that obscured their vision.

"Po and I will separate Tai Lung. You two need to help Mantis with the Wu Sisters," Tigress delegated without wasting a moment, as her intracellular designed vest nutated from the sporadic gusts of wind. Everyone rapidly bobbed their heads in agreement, eagerly awaiting the striped feline's next orders with drawn weapons and attacks stances.

Knowing the perfect team maneuver for the initial attack, Tigress then turned her undivided attention towards the panda, giving him a sly smirk. "Po, Tumbling Ball of Fury?"

Po gave his signature grin. "Time to bring the thunder."

Po instantly lunged towards the striped feline, tucking and rolling when he was right beside her. Tigress grabbed the panda and used his momentum to fling him towards Tai Lung. Po rotated speedily, moving as if he was one of Shen's launched cannon balls.

"Stop, Mantis!" Tigress waited for the right moment for them to strike. When Po reached the dust cloud, her irises then instantly dilated, "Everyone, attack now!"

Tai Lung squinted with his paw over his eyes, examining his surroundings thoroughly. Suddenly, he spotted a black and white blur that barreled through the dwindling haze towards him with unrelenting speed.

"Tumbling Ball of Fury!" Po shouted.

Su's ears twitched from the vociferous battle cry the panda shouted, and immediately turned her attention to the rolling distortion. "What the f-"

*Whomp!*

Before Tai Lung and the Wu Sisters could react, Po plowed through the group, erratically catapulting them into the heavens.

While Tai Lung twisted in the air wildly, Tigress leaped towards him and planted a vicious roundhouse kick into his chest. The force of the blow launched him backwards uncontrollably into the dense forest. Tai Lung crashed through multiple branches, as chunks of wood and splinters shattered around him, finally ending his agonizing journey with an echoing thud through a tree trunk.

Mantis and Monkey followed suit and soared into the air towards the Wu Sisters.

Mantis placed a brutal uppercut into Wan's jawbone. The skin rippled from her cheeks, as the powerful strike flipped her upside down, forcing her into a shallow ditch.

Monkey flipped above Wing and landed a fierce dropkick. The heel of his foot dug deeply into her stomach, causing blood to spew out of her mouth. She plummeted rapidly and impacted the ground with a booming crash, causing large portions of earth to eject aimlessly through the strata and leaving a massive crater under her body.

Sheva remained on the ground, scanning Su's trajectory. She whipped out her Chinese constricting wire and quickly flung it towards her. The wire wrapped tightly around the clouded leopardess, halting her rise into the atmosphere. Sheva immediately tugged down with all her might. The cable instantly unraveled and spun Su at a sickening momentum, slamming her into the ground without mercy.

Tigress landed gracefully and stayed in her defensive stance, staring intensely into the immense piles of wood Tai Lung was beneath.

Po abruptly wobbled by Tigress and leaned on her dizzily, causing her to a give warm smile. He pointed towards the wooden rubble, "Taste the defeat! You're no match for the family of awesome."

Suddenly, the heap of timber blasted outwards, jettisoning the fragments in a brilliant display of raw power. Everyone stood there in shock, as all their opponents showed no physical hindrance from the attacks.

Tai Lung rolled his shoulders coolly, "You actually think…"

Wan rose to her feet and cracked her neck, "…it would be…"

Wing flipped and settled into her defensive stance, "…that easy…"

Su pushed herself from the ground, immediately taking a swig of alcohol from her flask. "…to be victorious?"

Tai Lung roared ferociously, as he lunged towards Po and Tigress with unsheathed claws. "The battle has just begun!"

**Gongmen City, Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi (Morning)**

Master Shifu shook his head doubtfully, "Impossible. Every Master of the Kung Fu Council swore an oath twenty years ago. Why would somebody betray us now?"

Mei Ling released her paw from Master Shifu's shoulder and gazed upon the far walls of the chamber. "I don't know the answer you seek. What I do know, is that somebody tipped off the Masters of the Shade. That's how they knew the location of your fallen Masters and sent the Demons of Despair to ambush them."

Greatly troubled by the valid points Mei Ling presented, Master Shifu stared pensively at the ground, trying to quell his rage. "This complicates our, already, exceptionally dire situation."

Mei Ling strolled towards the massive marble table, staring broodingly at the unoccupied seats. "What were the names of individuals that interacted with the _alleged_ Masters' messenger during their travels?"

"Master Storming Ox and Master Croc," Master Shifu's then squinted confusingly. "What do you mean by… alleged?"

"I 'overhead' the conversation you had with Master Storming Ox and Master Croc earlier today, yet one thing they mentioned didn't fit. The Masters who traveled didn't have a messenger with them," Mei Ling informed, placing her paw on her chin. "Hmm… interesting… so, the messenger that was used must belong to Master Croc and Master Storming Ox."

Master Shifu's eyes widened apprehensively, "Do you think they are both collaborating on this conspiracy? Now we have _two _traitors?"

Mei Ling tapped her staff up the marble table reflectively, "Possibly, but it's all speculation until I question their personal messenger and confirm it."

Master Shifu nodded in agreement, "The meeting will commence as announced. That will give the time you need to interrogate the courier. I will command Shaoqiang to covertly gather his men and have them surround this massive hall when we begin, in case of an escape attempt from the conspirators."

Mei Ling glanced at the elder red panda concernedly. "Are you sure it is wise to trust Shaoqiang so soon, Master Shifu? They're still wolves by nature and arming them is probably a bad idea."

"Even Masters can learn from their students," Master Shifu mumbled with a grin and lightly chuckled. "One valuable lesson the Dragon Warrior has bequeathed upon me is to follow one's heart. And right now it is urging me to set prejudice aside and to believe in those wolves. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Mei Ling smiled genuinely, "Very well, Master Shifu; I'll trek towards the Imperial Messengers' Headquarters this instant. The couriers' chamber should be located within the structure."

Master Shifu watched worriedly, as Mei Ling dashed through the chamber's entryway. _I sincerely hope I am correct in taking on this venture with Mei Ling and the wolves, or things can go awfully astray, really quickly._

**Gongmen City, Gongmen City Merchant's Square **

Mei Ling darted quickly through the bustling Merchant's Square, scanning Gongmen City's wooden signs for the headquarters. Random outbursts from the city inhabitants echoed through the dense crowd, bartering numerous items from cookware to fireworks. The aroma of delicious foods and spices enticed her senses, as cooks performed stunts with their knives in front of the swarm of spectators. Suddenly, her dark brown irises dilated with confirmation, gazing the black and red painted sign that stated: Imperial Messengers' Headquarters.

Mei Ling slid to a complete stop in front of the wooden and metal entries, gathering her breaths and composure. She inhaled deeply, as she opened the solid red doors.

She immediately witnessed a brown and gray goose, who stared busily at the counter and inscribed with his calligraphy brush. He kept his gaze on his activity and cleared his throat. "What can we do for you? We have a special today: purchase a long distance messenger package and get two short distance packages free."

Mei Ling meandered in front of the wooden counter and leaned in to the goose closely. "I'm here on official orders from the Grandmaster, and I need access to the couriers' chamber."

He lifted his head with a doubtful expression painted on his face, and scrutinized her visually, "What proof do you have?"

Mei Ling sighed and plopped her forearm on the table, revealing the seal of the Intelligence Council of China that was branded into her arm.

His eyes widened and then he bowed in respect. "I apologize profusely, milady. Right this way." He then turned his head towards his coworker. "Xun, please take my place here, while I escort her to the couriers' chamber."

The goose instantly removed the floorboard he stood on and revealed a hidden entryway. He ignited his match and enkindled his lamp with it, signaling with his gray wing for Mei Ling to follow him down the dark stairs. The illuminant the goose held reflected off the cool, damp cobblestone walls, as the alert feline trailed him in the narrow, underground passage.

Multiple minutes passed by on their journey, causing Mei Ling to become slightly nervous. "How far is this chamber?" She inquired, gripping her green staff firmly.

"Not far, milady. We're almost there."

Suddenly, Mei Ling saw a bright, gleam of light that progressively grew larger as they traveled towards it. She raised her paw over her eyes and shielded the harsh beam, helping her eyes to adjust accordingly. Finally, the blurs in her vision subsided, revealing an opened cavern that had a wondrous view of the ocean. Her mouth opened in astonishment, as she looked down the steep cliff with the waves crashing on the jagged rocks below.

The goose noticed Mei Ling's incredulous expression and smiled. "Gongmen is a port city that's built on the side of a mountain. The rear of the city rests on the edge of a massive sea cliff. Since we have an immense amount of messages that need to be sent and received, the couriers' chambers are built within this cavern – giving them the space to work, rest, and even fly around if wanted. You have general couriers for the everyday individual and specific ones for the rich and powerful."

_There's too many of them for me to try to locate the one messenger by myself. There has to be a way to narrow this search, _Mei Ling contemplated, as she witnessed numerous birds that flew in and out of the cavern, landing in one of countless homes that were built into the walls.

She turned her attention towards the goose. "You mentioned that there are specific messengers. Is there a courier who directly answers to Master Storming Ox and Master Croc? And if so, where do I find him/her?"

He stroked his beard momentarily and then nodded his head, "Ah, yes there is, he is a Chinese Darter named Bai. I'll take you to him." The goose then pointed to the small house on the perch, near the ceiling of the cavern.

Mei Ling looked around confusingly, "Err… how are we going to accomplish that? There are no stairs."

"Easily," He then put his wings up to his beak and shouted; "Geming, please come over here! I need your assistance!"

Geming swooped down and landed gracefully on his yellowish-orange talons. He was a massive Eastern Imperial Eagle. He had a light brown tone that covered most of his body and wings, with tan feathers that covered his head and moved down his upper back. The tips of the plumes were white as the snowy mountaintops, shining brilliantly from the rising sun. His eyes were bright hazel with a hint of green and his beak was gray with a black tip. He only wore cotton, black pants, exposing his broad, fluffy chest.

Geming grinned and winked at Mei Ling, "Hey there."

_Wow, he's simply stunning. No, bad girl, focus! _Mei Ling remained emotionless, giving a minor nod.

The goose cleared his throat to grab Geming's attention. "I need you to carry Mei Ling to Bai's residence."

"What do you mean carry?" Suddenly, Mei Ling's eyes widened in realization, "No freaking way. I don't do flying in the air and falling to my immediate death."

Geming chuckled and responded teasingly, "I promise to be very careful, my dear. All you have to do is grab onto my talons. You can even close your eyes till the _ride_ is over."

Mei Ling rolled her eyes and groaned complainingly; "Fine, but if you call me 'dear' one more time… I'll rip your beak off, got it?"

Geming smirked, "Got it."

"Is there anything else you need of me, milady?" The goose inquired, bowing in respect.

Mei Ling gave a warm smile. "No thank you, sir. I really appreciate all your help."

The goose waved goodbye and trekked back through the cobblestone hallway.

Geming flapped his wings to the point where he was hovering over the Chinese mountain cat. "Grab on."

Mei Ling fastened her staff on her back and hesitantly gripped his talons. "Alright, go ahead, Geming."

_You asked for it._ Geming soared into the air with roaring velocity, causing Mei Ling to give a high pitch scream. The floor below her blurred, as the howling wing gusted in her ears.

She closed her eyes tightly, "Let me down now. Oh my Gods. I'm going to die! I haven't even kissed a guy yet!"

It took all of Geming's strength not to laugh. "Ehem… you can let go of my legs now."

Mei Ling's eyelids jolted open, as she felt the clammy ground beneath her feet. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment, knowing Geming heard everything she said. "Uh… eh… thank you for the help. I can take it from here. Also…" Mei Ling immediately planted a hard punch into his shoulder. "You did that on purpose, you ass!"

Geming winced painfully and chuckled. "That's probably why you haven't kissed a guy yet. You're so violent."

Before Mei Ling could strangle the life out of him, Geming leaped off the ledge and flew into the distance, blowing a playful kiss towards her. "Till we meet again, beautiful."

_If it weren't for the fact I was on official business, I would throw my staff and kill him, _she contemplated angrily, turning towards Bai's dwelling.

Mei Ling pounded on the door, listening for any sounds within the structure. She heard some shuffling with footsteps progressively getting louder towards the entryway. The door cracked opened a smidge, only revealing one of the courier's blood red eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hello, Bai, my name is Mei Ling. I am here on official orders from the Grandmaster. May I have a word with you?"

He opened the entry nervously and remained still yet slightly trembled. "Go ahead, Mei Ling."

_Oh yes, he is definitely guilty of something,_ Mei Ling deduced, observing Bai's body language.

"Are you the private courier of Master Croc and Master Storming Ox?"

"Yes."

"Are you the messenger that traveled back and forth between Gongmen City and the Masters who are on their way here?"

Bai fidgeted apprehensively and inquired carelessly; "You mean the ones who were ambushed?"

"Yes," Mei Ling then raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Even though it is impossible for you to know that unless–"

Bai darted through the entryway abruptly and ran for the cliff side, shoving Mei Ling out of the way. Reacting quickly, Mei Ling leaped after him and grabbed one of his legs, as he soared into the air.

Yet to her dismay, he carried her past the ledge and continued beyond the cavern's opening. _Oh shit, bad idea. What were you thinking, Mei Ling!_

She dangled helplessly in the air, watching the jagged rocks from the shoreline below. Suddenly, Bai ascended vertically into the atmosphere, as the land features underneath progressively shrunk in size. Mei Ling hung on barely due to the extreme velocity, as her grip slipped increasingly with every second.

She growled angrily, "Let me down this instance, you heathen!"

Bai turned his head and grinned evilly, "As you desire, Mei Ling."

Suddenly, he stomped Mei Ling's face repeatedly, severely dazing her. Her paw's grip instantly slipped from Bai's legs and she plummeted towards the earth. She stared frightfully into the heavens, as her arms and legs flailed through the wind uncontrollably. Her screams were muffled by the gusting, ocean wind. She was utterly helpless since nobody could hear her pleas. She was now the prey of gravity.

Tears swelled in Mei Ling's eyes, lifting from her face into the sky. _I guess this is the end._

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts (Meanwhile)**

Tai Lung unleashed a massive flurry of attacks, as he battled in between Po and Tigress. He twisted and turned gracefully, blocking their counter punches and kicks with effortlessness. He ducked under Tigress's roundhouse kick and grabbed her leg, bobbing under Po's haymaker punch. Tai Lung then elbowed Po in the stomach brutally, causing him to hunch over in excruciating pain. Still grasping her leg, Tai Lung blocked Tigress punches and placed a powerful jab to her jaw, temporarily discombobulating her. He immediately swung Tigress into Po, causing the panda to skid and tumble backwards against the rough surface.

Tai Lung chuckled. "Pathetic."

* * *

><p>Su chugged the rest of her massive flask and stumbled around in her stance. She wobbled towards Sheva, erratically moving side to side. Her eyelids were droopy and her face became discolored from the alcohol.<p>

*Hiccup*

Sheva narrowed her eyes like slits, growling at the feline. "You're arrogant enough to fight me when you're drunk? Prepare to depart from this life!" She launched towards the inebriated feline, unsheathing her katana for a deadly blow.

Sheva slashed her blade upon the clouded leopardess with remorseless, yet, to her shock, Su bent backwards into a handstand to dodge the attack. Then the clouded leopardess twisted her body unconventionally, and swiped a kick against Sheva's head, making her stumble sideways. Before the lioness could counterattack, Su embraced her tightly and head butted her in the face. Sheva dropped her katana and staggered back, clutching her bleeding muzzle. The clouded leopardess continued her onslaught, and kneed the lioness in the stomach, as she still winced from the self-inflicting damage to her head. She instantly elbowed Sheva in the back of the head, when she hunched over. Sheva slammed into the ground viciously, grunting from the pain.

Su blundered over her with a victorious smirk, giving a taunting thumbs up. "Welcome to drunken style, bitch." *Hiccup*

* * *

><p>Monkey and Mantis fought with their backs facing each other against Wan and Wing, whom held wind-and-fire wheels in their hands.<p>

Monkey smirked and whispered to Mantis, "Mine's hotter."

Mantis shook his head, "No way, buddy, grape-scented fragrance _for the win_."

Wing glanced over at Wan and shouted. "Disc storm?"

Wan immediately nodded in agreement with a grin. "Let's slice and dice."

Suddenly, the two Wu Sisters threw their bladed rings simultaneously towards Mantis and Monkey. The discs whirled rapidly, making a whistling sound as it cut through the air. They waited for the right moment to- "Now!" Monkey and Mantis flipped into the atmosphere collectively, barely dodging the flying weapons. Wan and Wing caught their weapons and prepared to throw them again.

Mantis landed on the ground and sighed frustratingly. "Dude, what the heck? They are playing death frisbee with us!"

* * *

><p>With an arrogant smirk, Tai Lung dropped Tigress's limp body on the ground mercilessly. "A whole year since my defeat and you're still weak, Tigress. I am greatly disappointed. I expected more from the leader of the Furious Five."<p>

Tigress gritted her teeth and clutched her side firmly, as the blood trickled from her mouth. She stared into his blazing irises. "You're the one who's weak, trying to fill a bottomless cup." She rose to her feet defiantly and shifted into her defensive stance. "The enticement of power is a ruse, a limitless void, and you're consumed by it."

Tai Lung laughed tauntingly, "What else is there, _oh wise one_?"

Tigress's heart felt tenderness, as she reminisced memories of Po, Master Shifu, and the rest of the Furious Five. She then gave a small smile, "Love… and family."

"Love and family?" Tai Lung immediately snarled, gazing upon Tigress with contempt. He decided to bring up their similar pasts to gain an edge on her emotions, but little did he know, it would be a mistake that would complicate the situation even more. "Do you disregard our pasts, _naïve sister_? All of our lives… we trained day and night, till our muscles burned and our bones cracked. And for what… to sacrifice our lives for a dream that never existed! To struggle for the Dragon Warrior title that never belonged to us! Where's the love in that?"

Tigress growled, clenching her fists tightly. "The title never mattered, Tai Lung. Master Shifu loved you more than anything else and still does! I had to wait all my life to hear him say that he loves me… to say that he was proud of me. But I forgave his imperfections and you can too!"

Tai Lung stared at Tigress confusingly, muttering so she barely could hear, "Still does?"

Tigress shook her head disappointingly, "You just don't get it… do you? Master Shifu collected the yellow ash from the Wuxi Finger Hold aftermath and put it in an urn for your remembrance. He meditates beside it for hours, everyday. Even after all the suffering you caused him, he still misses and loves you."

The warm feeling of happiness crept into Tai Lung's heart, but was instantly frozen by his stubborn abhorrence. He roared into the heavens, so that even the Gods above could hear his anguish. He then leaped into the air and plummeted towards Tigress with a burning hatred in his eyes and his claws protracted. "Enough of this foolishness! We end this now!"

**_Geming means revolution. **_(Eastern Imperial Eagles are totally radical. Make sure to check out their picture on Wikipedia.)_**  
><em>**

**_Bai means white._**


	20. As the Dominoes Begin to Fall

_**A/N: This month is very productive for me. I have boxing training, vacation, and business trips I must attend. Does that mean I won't update? Heck no! For this month there will be an update at least once a week. But in return, the chapters will be longer. Thanks for your patience and dedication towards my story. I would have never gotten this far without you, the readers and reviewers; love to you all!  
><strong>_

_Shout-Outs:_

_FrankiePhish: I try to keep things moving at a fast pace for the reader. When people see an update, they want to be entertained. That's what I am going for._

_MadMan03: I am glad you liked that move. Po being used as a bowling ball just seems logical to me. ^^_

_Babycakes22: Thank you so much for the compliment on Tigress's emotions. I always have seen her as the 'don't take crap from anybody' but also has the 'I am not a cold hearted ice monster that cannot feel or doesn't know how to' side to here._

_Randomskit: Shocked? I'll take that. ^^ I thought that was my best chapter too._

_monkeycyborgninja: Come on, it's Mantis and Monkey! They have to be thinking like that. I'm glad you liked their banter._

_Bloodycobra: I'm flattered by your compliment, but I think your story is worth A LOT more reviews. You are totally right about Po, as I think we'll see in this chapter…_

_Diego: Welcome new reviewer! I am glad my story had what you are looking for._

_Anki-Shai: Jackie Chan's: __Drunken Master 2__ is one of my favorite martial arts movies of all time._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter XIX**

**.**

****As the Dominoes Begin to Fall  
><strong>**

**.**

_If it were done, when 'tis done, then 'twere well_  
><em> It were done quickly. If th' assassination<em>  
><em> Could trammel up the consequence, and catch<em>  
><em> With his surcease, success: that but this blow<em>  
><em> Might be the be-all and the end-all—here,<em>  
><em> But here, upon this bank and shoal of time,<em>  
><em> We'd jump the life to come.<em>

- William Shakespeare (Macbeth, Act 1, Scene 7)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gongmen City, The Tāo Coast<strong>

The initial apprehension of her eminent death eased gradually, which caused Mei Ling to slowly shut her eyelids, and embrace the uncontrollable fate. Her brown and tan pelt swayed liberally with the cool ocean gusts that pounded on her serene being. Her silhouette was engulfed by the reddish-orange illuminant from the rising sun, as she descended towards jagged rocks that jutted beyond the ocean surface. The mountain cat tumbled progressively towards the ocean coast with only a few moments away from a tragic conclusion to her temporary existence.

Yet, abruptly, yellowish-orange talons grasped Mei Ling's flailing forearms, and immediately halted her descent, bereaving the tranquility of her acceptance towards death. Her eyelids jolted open; her body jerked abruptly from the sudden change in movement, causing a slight whiplash in her neck with her chin slamming into her upper chest.

_Somebody saved me?_ She groaned with a grimace, gritting her teeth in utter pain. After her blurred vision subsided, she slowly looked up to distinguish who her savior was.

Geming tilted his head downwards, and glanced at Mei Ling with a sly smirk. "I've heard of angels falling from the heavens, but this is ridiculous."

_Oh Gods, why didn't he let me fall to my death. _Mei Ling rolled her eyes exasperatingly, and glared at him with an eat-shit expression painted on her face. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Only around stunning females," Geming countered flirtatiously – not even slightly deterred by her insults and body language. Still receiving the death glare from the mountain cat, he chuckled heartedly, and then appended, "Hey now, can I at least get a congratulations for saving your life from that Bai guy, Miss I-am-not-appreciative?"

Accepting that the avian had a valid point, especially considering the fact that she was closely dangling above razor-sharp rocks, Mei Ling nodded agreeably with a genuine smile. "You're right; that was discourteous of me, thank you." Suddenly, her irises widened in realization; her imperative task was unfinished. She immediately stared into his hazel eyes with a sudden, solemn expression. "Geming, do you think you have the speed to catch up with Bai? He's an important suspect in a dire circumstance that the Grandmaster and I are dealing with."

"Let's see…" Geming peered into the distance methodically with his exceptional vision, and spotted the white avian darter flying within the city. He grinned deviously, knowing that his quickness, even holding the mountain cat, would allow him to close the distance between them with relative ease. "Hold on tight, gorgeous; it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

With her ear giving a slight twitch in agitation, Mei Ling growled through clenched teeth and then retorted, "What did I tell you about calling me those type of–"

Without delay, Geming soared expeditiously towards Bai, causing Mei Ling to screech at the top of her lungs. She gripped the imperial eagle's legs tightly, listening to the buildings whiff past them, as they maneuvered elegantly through the tapered alleyways. They elegantly twisted and turned with pinpoint precision, narrowly avoiding numerous clotheslines and merchant carts.

A random, male pig wobbled down the busy intersection, and suddenly witnessed the chase, as Bai – followed by Geming and the screaming Mei Ling – darted across his face, kicking up dust particles from their barreling momentum. After the haze cleared, he arched his eyebrow and examined his alcoholic beverage he drank, wondering if what he saw was real, or an illusion caused by his inebriation. The pig chuckled at the clay jug, and smiled widely. "This stuff is _the shit_!"

Geming kept his undivided attention on Bai, whom turned his head with an annoyed expression, knowing they were chasing him – thanks to Mei Ling's unintentional vociferating. "Um, beautiful, you think you could chill out a bit? You just gave away our position."

Even though her heart was pounding rapidly, Mei Ling managed to gather her composure. She immediately glowered at the imperial eagle, growling at him with her sharp, white fangs slightly showing. "You try calming down... when you're a flightless individual, who's flipping around, grazing the building surfaces with your feet, and suffering constant near death experiences!"

Ignoring the pursuers' vehement bickering, the avian darter surveyed the area around him and contemplated, I_ need to lose these fools! How can I–_

Bai halted his thoughts, and smirked cunningly, while he glided through the busy junction, spotting a massive stack of fruit crates in front of him that was fastened tightly with ropes. Just as he reached the intended destination, the avian darter instantly clipped the lines with his wings, and quickly whizzed past, the now, tumbling heap of watermelons. He then averted his attention away from the pursuing Geming and Mei Ling, and laughed evilly, assuming a victory was at hand. _That takes care of them._

Mei Ling's eyes widened, pointing at the plummeting obstructions. "Geming, watch out!" she bellowed, feeling her stomach churn from the sudden apprehension.

_I'm moving too fast to stop in time, and too close in proximity to go over. Ah-hah, I know what needs to be done, _the imperial eagle contemplated with an undeterred resolution.

Geming smirked cunningly. "Sorry in advance, beautiful."

Her ears perked up, and then the mountain cat gave him a bewildered look; her head slanted sideways, and simply inquired, "Huh?"

Thinking quickly, Geming tossed Mei Ling upwards into the heavens, while simultaneously dipping under the falling crates of massive fruit.

Her body flailed uncontrollably through the air. She shook her fist at Geming while momentarily upside down in one of her numerous flips. Her words of contempt echoed above him, "You inconsiderate jerk!"

The watermelons fell aimlessly, and ruptured upon the ground around him with hunks of reddish-green mass scattering everywhere. He bobbed and weaved between them like an insect that dodged water droplets on a rainy day, barely evading the plummeting destruction. Making sure he had the right timing, Geming then soared into a backwards loop, quickly clasping onto Mei Lings arms, who was only a couple of inches from hitting the ground.

"You're so going to die after this is over with, Geming!" Mei Ling threatened furiously. She hyperventilated, feeling like her heart was going to burst through her chest from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

He ignored her hostile warning, and progressively narrowed the distance between them and the assailant. Keeping his fixated gaze upon Bai, Geming questioned with a non sequitor, "Okay, we're getting close to him. What do you want me to do?"

Mei Ling bit her lower lip, and stared ponderingly at the avian darter in front of them, as the random buildings and pedestrians blurred by. "I need you to hover above the traitor; I'll take care of the rest. Also, make sure to keep the clatter at a minimum, so we can maintain the element of surprise. I suspect that he thinks we were taken out by those crates."

Geming nodded decisively, and proceeded to exert himself to his maximum velocity. After the fluttering of his wings in a subliminal speed, the imperial eagle quickly lingered covertly over Bai, balancing his body to insure Mei Ling had an uninterrupted, and direct downward path upon the avian darter.

Mei Ling gazed powerfully upon the Bai's lower back. She calculated the possible trajectory of the fall, and possible landing that would occur after. She inhaled slowly to stabilize her nerves, and allowed everything around her to blacken from her intense focus – time seemingly halting to a standstill. Not sparing another moment, Mei Ling grabbed her green bastinado from her upper shoulders and rapidly unfastened it. She then gave a confident smirk, knowing that there might not be another opportunity. _Here goes nothing._

"Now!" Mei Ling was immediately unclasped by Geming's talon's, and extended her appendages outwards to stabilize her descent, freefalling towards her unsuspecting victim at a barreling pace. She glided gracefully through the air; the wind gently caressing her fur and whiskers. Both of her hands gripped on her staff tightly, preparing to use it on Bai at the precise moment of contact.

Bai examined the floor beneath him, and spotted a feline-like shadow plummeting upon him. His eyes widened in realization of who it was, but could not counter the ambush in time. Within milliseconds, Mei Ling crash-landed upon him – their body masses rippling and bones cracking from the impact – and pulled her staff against his elongated neck, rapidly strangling the life out of him. Yet, to her surprise, Bai had greater strength than she anticipated. He continued to soar unscathed between the intricate arrangements of edifices.

He fought desperately to get Mei Ling off his backside by corkscrewing, smashing her into wooden signs and small, random shopping stands. She gritted her teeth in agony yet, remained resolute in her struggle against the avian darter by firming her grip. Massive portions of timber, and metal shattered around her, ripping through her clothing, which caused multiple lacerations through her pelt.

_Okay, enough of the flying around. It's time to end this_, Mei Ling thought irately, as she waited for Bai to eventually level himself.

Immediately after he stopped spinning around, she released the staff from his neck, and twirled it in the air; finally ending her complex movements with a devastating blow to his cranium – right between the eyes. Bai became dazed from the impact and instantly dove towards the ground, causing Mei Ling to brace for the impending, brutal collision. Luckily, Geming was unwavering during his pursuit of them, and swooped downwards in the nick of time, grabbing Mei Ling before she crashed into the stone surface with the avian darter.

Bai skidded across the pavement viciously, breaking one of his wings, and ripping chunks of feathers from his body in the process. He grunted excruciatingly, but before he could even think about moving, Mei Ling bounded upon him – pinning his wings – and clutched his throat firmly with her other paw pulled back to strike.

She growled angrily through her clenched teeth, and then sneered, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, chump. What's it going to be?"

"I–I can't say anything. He'll kill me," Bai stuttered fearfully; his injured body shivered with every word he uttered.

Not pleased with the response, Mei Ling cracked her neck, and protracted her claws with an expression that could kill the grim reaper himself. She smiled wickedly at the apprehensive traitor, narrowing the distance between him and her razor-sharp ungues. "There are worst things than death; I can promise you that. You're going to talk, one way or another."

Geming instinctively winced in the background, observing their interaction. _Note to self; don't get on her bad side._

Bai grunted through her taut grip, as she pierced the skin of his neck with her claws. "Okay, okay, you win."

Mei Ling smirked sadistically at the coward in victory, thankful that he was making the interrogation simpler. "Good, now tell me how Master Croc, and Master Storming Ox is involved in this treacherous scheme... before I start squeezing even tighter."

"T-They're naïve to our deceitful plan. The real traitor, who I worked with personally, intentionally had another messenger, who fed false information to those Masters the entire time. It was a way to buy us time to initiate the real plot, which you and the Grandmaster fell for."

Mei Ling squinted, until her eyes were like slits, slightly tilting her head in perplexity. "What real plot do you speak of, Bai? Who is the real traitor?"

He examined the area around him anxiously, and then signaled her to come closer, so he could whisper the information. Mei Ling leaned in and listened attentively, yet after Bai was finished speaking, she stared at him like she misinterpreted the facts given.

The mountain cat clenched her fist tightly, cocking it back in a threatening manner. "Are you sure this is true? Because if you're lying, so help me–"

Bai flinched with a profound gulp, and then nodded feverishly. "Yes to all of it – I swear."

Mei Ling thoroughly read his facial expressions and body language, confirming that the traitor spoke the truth. Completely flabbergasted, Mei Ling's eyes widened in dreadfulness with her mouth agape.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Geming noticed her distressed demeanor, and placed his wing on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "What's wrong?"

Mei Ling didn't respond, instead she growled at Bai ferociously, clamping on his throat progressively firmer.

The avian darter squirmed, and struggled to get the words out; "Y-You said… that you weren't going… to kill me."

Her face remained deadpanned. "I didn't say that. I said there are worst things than death." As soon as Mei Ling's sentence was completed, she snapped his neck like a twig with his spine making a gruesome crunch sound. "That's for betraying everything we stand for."

Suddenly realizing that she killed Bai in front of the Geming, Mei Ling gave him a alarmed look. "I'm sorry you had to see that. You must think I'm a-"

Geming shrugged coolly, and then interjected, preventing her from concluding the self-insulting comment; "You did what needed to be done... no judgments here."

_Interesting, no commoner would be so calm, especially after witnessing a death. There's more to this guy than meets the eye, yet this is not time to worry about that_, Mei Ling deduced, examining him curiously with her coffee irises.

Mei Ling fastened her staff against her back, and stared blisteringly at Geming. "I know that I've asked a lot from you already. Yet, I need your assistance one last time. You must bring me to the Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi – as fast as your wings can carry us. The Grandmaster is in grave danger!"

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts**

With a deafening roar, Tai Lung dropped from the heavens, and unleashed an overwhelming drop kick, which Tigress blocked defiantly. The force of the brutal blow caused her to kneel on bended knee, while the ground beneath her crumbled into numerous fragments. The snow leopard was then launched upwards by the striped feline, yet back-flipped elegantly upon his feet. Without another moment spared, the opponents barreled towards one another, and resumed their onslaughts. They dodged and thwarted each other's attacks, as their fists progressively radiated with every movement; Tai Lung's illuminated a deep blue, while Tigress's shined a light red, reflecting brilliantly off their respective faces.

"I see that you finally learned the forbidden technique; way to make things interesting!" Tai Lung sneered in a teasing tone, while the glowing hook the striped feline whiffed past his head, narrowly evading it with his lighting celerity.

Frustrated from the snow leopard's mockery, Tigress growled furiously, and abruptly slammed the heel of her foot upon Tai Lung's toe, making him to grimace from the sharp pain. She used the snow leopard's temporary vulnerability, and quickly placed a palm thrust to his left shoulder. With blood trickling from his maw, Tai Lung to stumble back from the effective attack, firmly grabbing his numbed left appendage.

The snow leopard nodded with a wicked grin. "Good, very good, I'm greatly impressed." With a ferocious snarl, he then darted towards the striped feline, and appended aloud, "Yet, you still have much to learn!"

In a counter attempt, Tigress rapidly charged him as well, pulling her arm to finish him off with a final haymaker. Yet, to her sheer dismay, Tai Lung ducked under the punch with a subliminal quickness, landing complex and numerous blows into her diaphragm with his functional paw. The striped feline instantly plummeted on her knees, panting profoundly from the excruciating discomfort that consumed her being. While she clutched her chest tightly, Tigress gritted her teeth with a blurred vision, struggling to get back onto her feet; but her body became weaker by the moment, preventing her from making any sudden moves.

Tai Lung fixated his intense gaze upon the striped feline with a smug grin, as he slowly meandered towards her. "Not only can that technique be used to make limbs obsolete by hitting vital points, but also can be used to block the natural energy that flows within your body; intricate movements that can make you feeble and unable to battle. It's a little something I picked up during my recovery.**"**

Immediately after Tai Lung finished his sentence, he grabbed Tigress by the throat, lifting her slender body slowly into the air. She struggled with all her might, and tried to pry his paw, but to no avail; he was still too strong for the weakened state she was in. She desperately inhaled for air to fuel her existence, but her airway was clamped shut by his grip, which caused her to slip in and out of consciousness.

Tai Lung laughed maniacally at her feeble attempt to liberate herself, and then derided coldly, "The time has come; where you die and I continue my path towards glory."

Yet, something within him prevented that last simple squeeze. No matter how much he fought mentally to go through with Tigress's demise, his body would not follow. An annoying ache filled his heart, causing his he facial features to soften from anger to neutral.

_I-I can't do it_, Tai Lung realized, loosening his grip slightly to allow the striped feline to breathe.

Tigress gasped, wheezing and coughing for the much needed oxygen. After she gathered awareness, the striped feline looked directly into Tai Lung's confused eyes, and instantly deduced, _He spared me… I knew it; I knew he had some decency in him_. _I must convince him for father – Master Shifu. He deserves a chance at redemption._

* * *

><p>Without another moment spared, Su extended her leg upwards, and with all of her strength, dropped it towards the injured lioness. Yet, in an instant, Sheva rolled out of the way, which allowed the clouded leopardess's foot to slam into the ground with an echoing boom, launching chunks of earth in the atmosphere, and creating a small fissures into the earth. Thinking quickly, the lioness quickly countered by reaching into her vest and throwing a white ball against the ground, which caused a massive cloud of white fume to engulf her body.<p>

"A schmoke bomb? How adorablea," Su scoffed with a slurred speech. After a minor stumble over herself, the clouded leopardess abruptly burped, and ripped her jug of alcohol rapidly from her sash, pouring it into her mouth until her cheeks ceased to expand anymore. She then grabbed a match from her pocket, and scraped it against her linen slacks, combusting it into flames. Without further delay, Su placed the flickering match near her mouth, and spewed the alcohol towards the general vicinity of Sheva; the volatile liquid instantly ignited, creating a massive fireball that engulfed the thick, white haze.

When the enormous flame subsided, Su bumbled around the charred vicinity, and while she squinted, examined the area humorously with her body leaned forward – nose almost touching the ground. She then scratched her head ponderingly – comically. "Where's the body?"

Suddenly, a throwing knife that flew from the obscure forest struck her container of alcohol, and completely shattered it into pieces, splashing the beverage everywhere. Su eyes widened in utter horror. "That was my last jug, you ass!"

Continuing her assault, Sheva then darted from the tree that concealed her towards the clouded leopardess, and retracted her paw into her vest. She quickly grabbed the acuate blades, and rapidly threw from between her fingers. Su somersaulted to avoid the barreling knives, but while she was in the air, Sheva slid under her, and grabbed the katana she dropped previously – a clever distraction; the lioness immediately impaled it into the ground, halting her momentum. She quickly jumped to her feet, and tugged on her slender weapon, dislodging it from the dirt surface. After twirling it around with intricate movements, she shifted into a defensive stance, giving a feral growl that revealed her razor-sharp fangs.

Instead of landing gracefully, Su smacked into the ground with her stomach after the aerial stunt due to her inebriation. She then staggered onto her feet, and insultingly gave slow, elaborate claps at the lioness with an eat-shit grin.

*Hiccup*

Sheva wiped the blood from her maw with her arm, and then roared ferociously, "This is not over yet, you pompous bitch!"

* * *

><p>Mantis and Monkey evaded the 'death discs' once again, and as they stood resolutely with their backs facing each other, fixated their attentive gaze upon the deadly clouded leopardesses.<p>

"Alright, next time the spots twins throw the discs, we run in opposite directions and attack them. I'll go right," Monkey whispered covertly, tensing his body in preparation for a counterattack.

After his antenna twitched from his comrade's command, Mantis's expression became perplexed. "Your right or my right?"

Monkey sighed annoyingly and face palmed, gritting his teeth at the insect's ignorance. "Never mind, you go right." He then immediately muttered something about praying mantises being completely moronic.

As soon as the clouded leopardesses flung the wind-and-fire wheels, Monkey and Mantis bolted sideways slightly at the last moment, narrowly evading the attacks, and rushed towards their opponents at a lightning pace. Evenly matched, they immediately exchanged punches and kicks; their bodies blurred in a magnificent display of hand to hand combat. While the rounded weapons whiffed past their bodies, the Monkey and Mantis attempted to ignore the Wu Sister's enticing aromas and phenomenal appearances, but it became progressively difficult with every maneuver.

_I think I'm in love_, Mantis and Monkey thought simultaneously, blissfully ignoring the fact that those 'gorgeous' felines were trying to eradicate them.

* * *

><p>Po groaned agonizingly, and slowly staggered to his feet, rubbing the tender spot on this head from Tigress's bodily impact. "Jeez, is she, like, made of metal or something? This hurts worst than getting hit with Master Shifu's staff."<p>

Po's blurred vision progressively cleared, while he surveyed the intense battlefield with numerous warriors' that valiantly fought one another. Suddenly, through the haze of the evening fog that glowed eerily in the twilight, he spotted Tai Lung with Tigress's neck firmly grasped in his paw, holding her a couple feet above the ground. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach with mixed emotions flowing through his being. Perceiving the daunting distance, Po thought he was too far away to reach them in time, and no matter how much he struggled, that Tai Lung was going to destroy her. His frustration rising, the panda felt complete helplessness and utter uselessness, suddenly questioning his ability as the Dragon Warrior – not quick enough, not powerful enough, too negligent.

Taking advantage of Po's sudden, emotional weakness, a disembodied voice abruptly echoed in his mind. _Let me consume you. Together, we'll kill him with effortlessness. _

An abrupt pain befell the startled panda. He instantly hunched over from the massive flow of dark energy that rippled through his being, and inquired mentally, _What? W-Who are you?_

_I'm your confidant within… the powers that will help you defeat Tai Lung, allowing you to rescue Tigress. You do care about her… don't you? _the guttural voice coerced, immediately laughing in a sadistic tone.

After a few moments of contemplation, Po finally realized that the Dragon Spirit was compelling him to surrender, so it could overcome his body. Collapsing to his knees, the defiant panda gritted his teeth with excruciating grunt, suppressing the wrath that attempted to engulf his soul with all of his might. _Never! I will never let the hatred take over me! I'll accomplish this on my own; I can do this!_

The Dragon Spirit ferociously roared,_ No you can't, weakling! You'll never get to her in time!_

* Thump! Thump! *

The distressed panda's chest pounded with the blood of unbearable hatred flowing through his veins. The unyielding rage began to consume him; his body trembled with every breath he exhaled. He gripped the dirt between his fingers firmly; his thoughts focused on positive forces in his life _–_ Tigress.

_No, I must control this for her... the one I–_

Po growled rebelliously, fighting the Dragon Spirit with all of his heart.

_I must protect her with my life! _

Suddenly, images of their time together flashed vividly within his consciousness, creating a warm sensation within his being. The inner peaceful aura soothed his abrasive rage, allowing him to progressively quell the spiritual beast's control, until it became obsolete.

Understanding that the internal war has just begun, the Dragon Spirit chuckled nonchalantly towards the panda's victory. _You might have won this battle, but I'll eventually devour your soul. You need me, Po. Peace is birthed from war, and love is birthed from hate; you cannot have one without the other - the unchangeable balance of the universe._ And just like that, the vile influence dwindled into nothingness, and the eerie voice became silent.

Po straightened his back with a fiery glint of resolution that reflected off his emerald irises, and while he panted heavily, gathered his normal composure. Without further delay, he tightly clenched one of his paws into a fist, and unsheathed the Sword of Heroes with the other, suddenly illuminating it a maize hue with his serene power. An intense appearance of determination was painted on his face, as he bolted fearlessly towards Tigress and Tai Lung with the luminosity of the blade progressively brightening with every step. "Let her go now, Tai Lung, or get ready to feel the bodacious lightning!"

The snow leopard smirked arrogantly, coldly discarding the battered, striped feline to the side, causing her body to brutally skid across the craggy surface. "That panda is coming to save the day again, huh? No matter, I can still defeat him with one arm."

"Defeat this, Tai Lung!" Po bellowed confidently. He made elaborate movements with his intricate blade during his courageous sprint towards the snow leopard. The Sword of Heroes scintillated brilliantly, as it twirled around from Po's maneuvers, leaving a lingering trail of illumination that unintentionally formed odd shapes behind the panda. The the combative warriors around the panda shielded their eyes, while the razor-sharp sharp beacon abruptly gleamed an overbearing illumination into their eyes, preventing them from continuing their battles due to the temporary blindness. Using the bright distraction to his advantage, Po suddenly flipped into the air with elegance, and used his momentum to slash the Sword of Heroes downwards, unleashing a broad beam of vertical devastation.

"Dragon Slash of Righteousness!"

Massive hunks of earth were completely disintegrated; the dominant energy ripped through the surface with utter ease, and trembled the ground the warriors stood on violently. Without warning, the crumbling ground beneath Tai Lung quickly shifted, and trapped his foot between a narrow fissure. He tugged on his appendage vigorously, yet the resistance was futile, for he was excessively weakened from the battle with Tigress to budge it.

The striped feline observed the unrelenting beam, which barreled progressively towards Tai Lung with a lightning quickness. Countless thoughts conflicted within her consciousness, wondering if she should allow the snow leopard, who caused so much destruction, perish, or save a potential loving son and brother. Not having her usual time to deliberate the consequences thoroughly, Tigress decided to follow her heart. Without delay, she leaped to her feet, and with her remaining strength, darted towards Tai Lung with a subliminal velocity.

Lowering his paw for a better view, the snow leopard gazed upon the bright spectacle with his mouth slightly agape. _What enormous power; he is truly the Dragon Warrior._

Tai Lung stopped his ineffectual efforts towards liberation, and stuck out his chest proudly, as he inhaled and exhaled deeply with a deadpanned expression; the whiskers upon his snout swaying liberally. He waited for his inevitable demise, and to his astonishment, his last, regretful thoughts were of his father, Master Shifu, while the potent energy became brighter – moments away from engulfing him.

Abruptly, Tigress tackled Tai Lung with a immeasurable force; her momentum instantly released his ensnared foot, narrowly launching them both out of harms way. The beam whiffed past them; it savagely ejected hunks of earth into the strata, and obliterated trees in half effortlessly, leaving charred surfaces, and scorching vegetation in its wake.

After they witnessed the calamitous technique, Mantis and Monkey simultaneously looked at each other with flabbergasted expressions, and simultaneously declared, "Holy shit!"

Astonished and proud of the vigorous panda's indomitability, Sheva smiled with admiration, decisively pumping her fist in the air. "That's what I'm talking about, Po!"

Stumbling slightly, Po winked at the lioness with a weak smile, and threw a victorious thumb up; yet immediately collapsed afterwards from exhaustion. Sheva, Monkey, and Mantis ignored their stunned opponents, and dashed towards Po, sliding to a complete halt beside the panda to insure his well-being.

Utterly amazed, the Wu Sisters continued their unexpected truce with eyes widened and mouths agape. They couldn't believe what the bumbling panda accomplished; it even caused Su to instantly become sober.

Once he realized that he still existed, Tai Lung jolted his eyelids open to witness a striped feline, who pressed him down with her paws; her intricately striped head turned towards the destruction. Exhaling a frustrating growl, he shoved Tigress from on top of him, and stared at her with complete bewilderment. "Why did you save me?" he inquired simply, shifting himself into a seated position.

Tigress winced slightly from her injuries, as she settled herself on her knees, fixating her concerned gaze upon the perplexed snow leopard. "Tai Lung, you're not the person you perceive yourself to be."

The snow leopard blinked stupidly at the striped feline, like she misplaced her sanity. "You're blind; I almost killed you moments ago."

"You are the one who is blind, Tai Lung. You had the opportunity to exterminate me, but you didn't; and you know why?" Tigress countered in an imperturbable tone, as she leaned in slightly, and placed her paw on his chest. "It is because of _this_ – right here."

Tai Lung sat there broodingly for a moment with conflicted, facial expressions, yet after a few moments, dismissively shook his head, swatting Tigress's appendage from his upper body. "No, my heart was frozen long ago," he muttered unconvincingly.

Knowing that the snow leopard was allowing his pride to obstruct his genuine emotions, Tigress growled in irritation, and then grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. "Stop being stubborn, brother! Don't you want to end this pointless charade of solitary? We were cast aside by our birth parents in the past, like we were worthless, yet now have a loving father! Please, overcome the prideful darkness that has consumed your soul, and experience the compassion you have neglected for so many years. Will you join us and complete our odd family?"

She couldn't believe that she just uttered those words. Tigress would never admit it to the snow leopard directly, but even with his troubled past, she related to his tormented history – pitied him, actually. Understanding what it felt to never be adequate enough at a young age, she would sneak through the Hall of Warriors almost every twilight, and read the stories of the all-powerful Tai Lung. She wanted to be like him, without the rampage and incarceration of course – a better version, perhaps. She never had a father figure to look up to, so why not one of the greatest warriors in China's history? When she grew up in the Jade Palace with the feelings of loneliness, she would always dream that one day... Master Shifu would be a loving father and that he would be her older brother. Maybe that's why she blurted out that plea; this could be the opportunity to make one of her earliest dreams a reality.

_Why would she call me brother?_ Tai Lung questioned mentally, as he distantly stared into her crimson irises.

Snapping out of his contemplative trance, the snow leopard instantly looked away, and completely befuddled about the emotions that started to emerge within. He opened his mouth to respond, but not matter how much he tried, no words would utter. He understood that whatever choice he made, it would change his life drastically; yet the rationality of his troubled past conflicted with his emotions, causing an internal quarrel that he was not accustomed to. Everything that was definite to him before, now immediately became tossed into a haze of indecisiveness.

After what felt like an eternity, Tai Lung snarled in self-vexation, and finally spoke, "Tigress, I…"

**Gongmen City, Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi (A few minutes after Mei Ling left to the Couriers' Chamber)**

Before he went to converse with Shaoqiang, Master Shifu decided to take a few moments to clear his countless thoughts. He sat in the lotus position pensively with his eyelids closed, as his chest rose and descended slowly, chanting inner peace repeatedly with every exhale. Meditation was something that Master Oogway reminded him of constantly during dire times such as these; the elder turtles teachings echoed soothingly through the elder red panda's mind.

_When the chaos of life surrounds you, do not _act as the leaf _that floats aimlessly_ in the wind with your troubled thoughts_; instead, act like the oak tree that remains rooted into solid ground with equanimity, and the answers that you seek will be revealed in time._

Suddenly, the massive, wooden doors of the chamber's entryway slammed open against the marble walls; an omen that proved Oogway's teachings were correct once again. Master Shifu rose to feet quickly, and examined the individual that walked towards him in utter perplexity. Instinctively shifting into a defensive stance, the elder red panda squinted at the obscure figure. He had a gut feeling that he interacted with this individual recently, but could not distinguish the familiarity. Yet, the closer the dark figure progressed; the more illuminated the answer became.

It was a male bunny, who wore an obsidian, hooded robe that was simplistically made with basic linen, which had holes incised on the top it for his elongated ears to poke through; its sleeves were elaborately massive, easily engulfing his minute appendages. Most of his dull pelt the faint luminosity within the chamber revealed was the color of charcoal and sinister black, his thin whiskers, which poked through the facial opening, a snowy white. Through the dark hood, only his eyes that were a sanguine red, which seemed to burn like the fires in the depths of hell, and his depraved grin that showed faintly could be seen. Within the bunny's paw, a bloodied dagger was held firmly, gleaming eerily from the flickering flames in the chamber.

After the figure took a few more steps, Master Shifu's irises finally dilated in recognition, "…Master Bunny?"

The male bunny uttered no words with his meandrous movements slowing to a halt; he chuckled wickedly instead, nodding in confirmation, as the illumination from the blazing torch near by reflected off his demented facial features.

Master Shifu's heart began to pound rapidly from a sudden rush of adrenaline; his intuition immediately sensed something was amiss. Noticing that the bunny's severe injuries no longer encompassed his body, the elder red panda pried further, "How is it that you recovered so quickly? And where is Master Fox?"

"Maybe because I'm a good actor. As for Master Fox..." Master Bunny then licked the dried blood from his blade, "I believe he isn't feeling well at the moment."

_Mei Ling and I were wrong in our assessment; Master Bunny is the real traitor_, Master Shifu deduced solemnly. He then chanted a small mental prayer for the recently deceased Master of Fox Style.

Yet, his temporary remorse transformed, for the elder red panda's face progressively stiffened, while his blood boiled with infatuation. With his arm shaking uncontrollably from the unyielding rage he felt, Master Shifu pointed his wooden staff at the traitor, and with a vociferous tone, arraigned, "So, _you_ were the one who slaughtered the Masters; the Demons of Despair was just a subterfuge!"

Not even slightly deterred from the elder red panda's livid demeanor, Master Bunny teasingly wagged his finger at him with a devious grin, and disrespectfully retorted, "Quite perceptive, old man. I now see why you're the Grandmaster."

Master Shifu stood there in complete bewilderment; a part of him wanted to be wrong in his accusation – no matter how guilty the bunny seemed. He couldn't believe how much his former comrade in arms, Master Bunny, had changed; it was like hatred consumed his soul – the exact opposite of the caring individual he once knew. Overwhelmed by the facade the hateful bunny created all these years, Master Shifu stuttered inquiries, "W-Why have you done this? W-Why have you betrayed us?"

Master Bunny sarcastically whimpered with his paws twisting over his eyes for a moment, revealing his lack of remorse by mocking the elder red panda. After a few moments of elaborate theatrics, the bunny suddenly bursted into a maniacal laughter, which echoed eerily within the chamber. Wanting to keep his Master's true intentions a secret, he caught his breath and then coldly responded, "The same reason why all the Masters of the Shade follow the great Lord Johan. We just want to watch the world burn."

_I cannot fathom – we had a Master of the Shade within our council the whole time_, Master Shifu thought dreadfully, glaring at the traitor with incensed eyes. He then gritted his teeth, and progressively firmed his stance, bracing himself for the inevitable onslaught. "So, have you come to attempt an assassination?"

Master Bunny fiddled with his blade for a moment with an arrogant smirk, intentionally causing tension for his own amusement. He then glanced insidiously at Master Shifu, and responded in a mischievous tone; "That depends on the response on the information I'm about to divulge to you, and the answer to my very simple question."

Master Shifu remained unspoken with an emotionless expression, waiting for the disturbed traitor to continue.

Master Bunny meandered towards a worn armor rack with a massive breastplate that hung on it, shrine for one of the fallen warriors of Gongmen City, and gently placed his paw upon it as he spoke enthusiastically. "You see, Lord Johan has been working on this elaborate plot for years now; he moves very slowly and deliberately. For example, Lord Johan knew that Sheva, the assassin he purposefully sent, would fail in her mission, allowing you to 'discover' that he was behind everything. He then knew you would come to Gongmen City to form an alliance, which would allow him to initiate certain, strategic moves." He halted his dithyramb momentarily to remove the collected dust on the armor, revealing the image of a serpent, seal of the Intelligence Council. "Yet, during this carefully planned process, he recently noticed unnecessary 'delays' that began to occur. That's when he found out about the Intelligence Council of China and their informant within the encampment. Then he asked himself: who had the ability to get close to him, and sabotage his schemes?" Master Bunny tapped his chin ponderingly, and answering his own question, appended, "Ah, yes, it was none other than Lady Xia."

The bunny shifted closer to Master Shifu with a sadistic smile, which caused the elder red panda to tense up in anticipation. "He had to throw off the Intelligence Council of China's scent, so he tricked Diablo into thinking a messenger sent word from us; that we were 'questioning his power' – that we were a separate entity." While holding his sides, Master Bunny cackled evilly, and then added, "Yeah right, like we would doubt our leader; the one who taught us everything we know now."

_I knew there was a connection between the Masters of the Shade and Lord Johan, yet I never would have presumed that he was their leader. I'm such a fool._ Master Shifu attentively listened in silence, attempting to process the elaborate ploys of Lord Johan. Frustrated, the elder red panda gripped his staff tightly, despising the fact that, even as a member of the previous Furious Five years ago, Lord Johan was always multiple steps ahead of him in everything – fighting ability, battle strategies, and leadership._  
><em>

Observing Master Shifu's unintentional, distressed facial expression, Master Bunny nodded knowingly, and then loosely pointed the razor-sharp blade at him. "It's all a Xiangqi match, old timer. The whole incident that Lady Xia observed between Lord Johan and Diablo was a ploy to prevent the Intelligence Council of China, and later down the line, you from knowing his initial plans."

Master Shifu anxiously fixated his stern gaze on the bunny, while his stomach began to churn nervously; he sensed that dire times were developing quicker than he initially schemed.

"Which is the destruction of Kung Fu's foundation; its birthplace – the Valley of Peace. Lord Johan and the other Masters of the Shade will be there within a couple of days to initiate the war on Kung Fu. So, speak carefully, Master Shifu, for the words that utter from your mouth in response to this question I am about to ask... will either seal its fate with bloodshed or peaceful submission."

**_Tāo means great wave._**

**_**A/N: When Tai Lung does the multiple hit attack on Tigress, think of the move that Master Oogway used on Tai Lung in the first Kung Fu Panda. **_**


	21. Imperative Decisions

_Shout-Outs:_

_Angeltiger777: It would… wouldn't it? I guess we will find out this chapter. ;)_

_Anki-Shai: Let's just say there will be a couple instances in the story where he might be a 'little' angry. ^^_

_crazy jaky: Everybody deserves a chance at redemption, right? Get your soup ready just in case though._

_Booknerd101: Same here, I was totally thinking Star Wars when I wrote that. Try not to miss me too much. :p_

_FrankiePhish: I agree. A lot of these FanFictions make Po seem like a wimp, which is nothing like the movies… so I totally don't get it either._

_Fearless Tiger: Mei Ling is totally radical. I might even think *Looks behind him to make sure Tigress isn't there* she is cuter then Tigress. Tigress: What! Me: Err… *Runs for his life*_

_Bloodycobra: I love writing the good versus bad internal conflict immensely so far. It adds a certain 'dynamic' to the story._

_RidingtheRoughWaters: Bunnies freak me out. That is why I carry a rabbit's foot to scare them away. :p_

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

****Chapter XX****

**.  
><strong>

**Imperative Decisions**

**.**

_"A thought, even a possibility, can shatter and transform us."_

- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp<strong>

Lady Xia was extremely fatigued – days blurred together – and the lack of sleep became an immense hindrance to her protective duties of Abrea.

Her eyelids gradually closed and then immediately jolted open, while her crimson irises sluggishly scanned the tent for possible abductors. Every obscure entity or erratic sound seemed to be a potential threat; diluted adrenaline pumped through her veins from the constant use with continuous illusions of dismay invading her subconscious. She fought with every fiber of her being to remain alert, but it was a losing battle; Diablo's diabolical scheme was coming to fruition.

She felt the gradual rise and fall of Abrea's chest, as her head rested upon her lap, napping soundly – peacefully even. She fixated her gaze upon the young lioness with a warm smile, gently caressing the tips of Abrea's fur with her fingers, such as a mother would her child. Lady Xia wouldn't admit it to Abrea, but, through the games of Xiangqi and talks about random topics, she became extremely fond of her and was utterly terrified for her well-being. She knew the barbaric questioning tactics Diablo was capable of committing upon the young lioness if he was given the chance.

_If he captured her _–_ no, I will not let him harm this innocent adolescent_. Lady Xia gritted her teeth, as she growled through them in frustration. After a few weakening moments, her head began to nod downwards involuntarily from the exhaustion. She faught mentally with all of her ability, but her fatigued body had other motives; the area around her seemed to melt abstractly – objects became distorted – and her reality merged into delusion. _I guess, maybe, I could shut my eyes for a moment_.

It only felt like mere seconds; her body jerked instinctively, and awakened her from her slumber, instantly causing her to wonder how long she was out, as she sluggishly examined the area around her. Suddenly, her eyes widened in apprehension. There was Diablo; his irises of a sanguine hue stared intensely at her with a glint of craziness that reflected off of them. He stood behind an emotionless Abrea with his katana firmly against her neck, and smirked sadistically; her blood slowly trickling from the blade's small laceration.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Lady Xia leaped from her bed into an attack stance and growled ferociously. "What's the meaning of this, Diablo? I reminded you of Lord Johan's laws already!"

Diablo chuckled evilly, and then slyly retorted, "Do you mean… the laws that no longer protect you?"

Lady Xia squinted perplexedly with a million thoughts that instantly blew through her mind, trying to find the reasoning behind Diablo's question. "Why do you respond with this treacherous inquiry?"

"Oh, you know why, _milady_," Diablo spat, as he deepened the cut on Abrea's neck, yet to his surprise, it did not cause the young lioness to show any expressions of pain. "How long did you think you could maintain this ruse? You betray your husband and our cause by informing the enemy of our operations – so disappointing."

_How did they..._ Lady Xia's mouth went agape unintentionally, and no matter how much she tried, could not respond to his accusations – for they were true. Fear gnawed on her soul tightly; it dug its fangs profoundly into her being, and instantly eradicated her calm composure. Yet, the sudden trepidation wasn't for her own protection, but for Abrea's; since, now, nothing was preventing Diablo from commencing his sadistic interrogation.

With a ferocious growl, Lady Xia clenched her fists tightly, which caused slight punctures in her paws from her protracted claws. "Diablo, if you hurt Abrea… I swear on the Gods that even in my demise; my spirit will hunt you down, and haunt your dreams for the rest of your miserable existence."

"Funny that you mentioned death," Diablo scoffed nonchalantly, as he signaled the massive gorilla behind her, who was cleverly hidden in the shadows the whole occasion, with a minor nod. "Because… by the time I'm through with you and..." He suddenly put his cheek next to Abrea's with a devious smile, causing her to growl angrily, "...this sweetheart right here, both of you will _implore_ for it."

Before Lady Xia could lunge towards Diablo to rip out his jugular, a blunt object landed a devastating blow in the back of her skull. Her eyes immediately rolled in the back of her head while she fell forward; everything around her dimmed into blackness with the muffled sound of Diablo's laugh echoing in her unconscious mind.

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts**

"I accept," Tai Lung responded simply – almost bitterly – as he rose to his feet slowly. "Wu Sisters, stand down; we no longer have a quarrel with them."

After letting out a bewildered scoff, Su crossed her arms angrily, and glowered at the male leopard, arching her eyebrow slightly. "Just like that? The entire planning and fighting was for nothing… simply because you had a sudden change of heart."

Tai Lung looked down upon the ground, ashamed of his forfeit – never surrendering to his opponent before. Yet, for the first time in his life, he decided to follow his heart, and ignore his unrelenting pride. He then fixated his gaze upon Su with an aura of resolution that emanated from him. "I don't need you or your sisters to join me, and I didn't expect it either, leave as you please. Here..." He reached into his pocket, and quickly tossed worn bags of gold to each of the Wu Sisters. "This is for your troubles; the amount we arranged in our initial negotiations.

Yet, to Tai Lung's astonishment, Su immediately threw the leather sack back at him, while she gave a small, devious smirk. "I wasn't finished. Even though you risked our lives, a wondrous opportunity has risen from this unfortunate situation. This gold that you paid us is nothing compared to the rewards we'll receive from the Kung Fu Council for taking out Lord Johan, and saving China. Besides…" She seductively meandered past him, elaborately moving her tail for him to see. "Look at what happened the last time you battled without us against the panda; we're needed more than you think." Su then looked over her shoulder and winked slyly at the snow leopard. "I'll set up camp; let's go, sisters."

After letting out an exasperating sigh, Wing frowned slightly with a troubled expression, as she rummaged through the small bag of gold with her fingers. "Aw, come on, sis. Do we have to? Being the hero isn't really my thing."

Annoyed by Su's abrupt decision, Wan growled in frustration, and then sneered, "She is only making us tag along because she has a crush on–"

Suddenly, a large rock smacked her in the face, leaving a small indention in her skull. Wan grabbed her face with a minute whimper, and then furiously bellowed, "Ugh! What the heck was that for, ass?"

Su glared bullets at the injured sister, firmly resting her paws on her slender hips. "Enough of your bitching! I'm the eldest – the undisputed leader – and I say we assist them in their endeavors against Lord Johan. Now help me set up camp!"

Wan groaned from the throbbing pain, and rubbed the tender, red mark on her forehead gently, glaring at Tai Lung with the intent to kill. She reluctantly followed her eldest sister, muttering obscenities – something along the lines of him and Su being a perfect match for each other.

Following in her injured sister's frustration, Wing quickly stuck her tongue out at snow leopard while she trailed behind.

After witnessing the peculiar spectacle, Tigress raised her eyebrow questioningly at Tai Lung. He responded with an exasperate, yet low growl, then shrugged his good shoulder in bewilderment with his face expressing a I-don't-really-care attitude.

The striped feline shook her head with a minor grin, as she stumbled – still extremely exhausted – to her feet, slightly leaning on the snow leopard for support. She then looked up at him with a slight grimace, and with a painful tone in her voice, inquired, "How long does this hindrance on my chi last?"

Tai Lung didn't respond, instead he rapidly placed complex, yet mild palm thrusts into her diaphragm, removing the effects of his previous attack instantly. Tigress felt a sudden overflow of energy rush through her slender yet muscular body, while she jumped up and down to loosen her stiffness. After regaining her strength, she then stared at Tai Lung with a concerned expression, who winced painfully from the pressure-point technique she implemented previously. "Let me undo-"

"I'm fine; I'll remedy it myself," Tai Lung interjected coldly, still latching onto his remaining dignity.

_Prideful like his father and I, he is a warrior that does not like to be defeated, and show any weaknesses. I'll give him time to adapt to us_, Tigress contemplated, as her ears instinctively perked up to the progressively louder sounds from her fellow Kung Fu Masters' disharmonious footsteps.

Po was slouched over with his arm dangling around Sheva, who was helping the fatigued panda walk – Monkey and Mantis trailing right behind them. Tigress ignored – for now – the close proximity they were sharing, and tenderly rested her paw on Po's shoulder with a twinkle of admiration in her eyes. "That move you pulled off was pretty hardcore, Dragon Warrior."

Chuckling, Po blushed lightly at Tigress's compliment, especially since she used his mannerism, and enjoyed the fact that she sounds totally 'awesome-r' saying it. He gave his signature grin, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh, it was nothing, really. I-I just didn't want you to get, you know, hurt or anything. I couldn't live with myself… if I let that happen." His comment immediately caused Tigress to get flustered, making things a bit awkward for everyone else.

Sheva snarled irately, interrupting their affectionate moment. "What's the deal with Tai Lung, and his band of harlots? One minute we're fighting them to the death and now we are allies. Can somebody explain to me what the heck is going on?"

Monkey raised his hand in agreement, nodding at the lioness. "Yeah, goldilocks is right. What's the deal, Tigress?"

Tigress glanced over shoulder at the snow leopard with a warm smile, and with a proud tone, responded, "Tai Lung decided to seek redemption, and aid us with Lord Johan. He is part of our family now."

Po tilted his head in confusion; his eyes darted between the two felines. "Tigress, _the Master Tigress_, is giving somebody who almost killed us twice, and seriously hurt Master Shifu in the past… a second chance?"

Faintly embarrassed, Tigress's ears flattened on her head shockingly not prepared for Po, the most compassionate individual she knew, to react in such a way. She looked away shamelessly, and muttered, "I-I mean you all don't have to trust him-"

Unexpectedly, Po wrapped his arms around Tigress tightly, and halted her explanation, causing her to stiffen in perplexity. His chin rested on the top of her head with the vibrations of his words sending slight chills down her spine. "I'm so proud of you. You're learning to see the good in people, and learning to have faith in them. I totally support your judgment."

Elated that the panda supported her in her endeavors, Tigress finally returned his embrace with a light purr humming within her chest. "I guess you're starting to rub off on me, _Dragon Warrior_," Tigress spoke teasingly into his chest with he tail swaying in contentment.

Observing the two warriors while they shared their moment, Sheva gripped her katana firmly – completely irate, but maintained her external composure. I_ need to make the final move soon. She's attracting Po excessively_.

_Master Tigress likes a panda; that is quite interesting… to say the least._ After his bewildering thoughts, Tai Lung cleared his throat, which immediately got the attention of Po and Tigress. He then coolly stuck out his paw for a handshake, and simply stated, ""Dragon Warrior."

Po glanced at Tigress in utter bafflement, completely lost on the snow leopard's motives. Giving a minute smirk, she leaned in closely, and whispered into his ear, "I believe that is his way of apologizing, and showing respect."

Jubilant that Tai Lung, Master of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, respected him, the panda allowed his lips to tug into a wide smile and, abruptly, embraced him in a bear hug. "Welcome to our family, buddy! Glad you're one of us now!"

After a quick moment of astonishment passed, Tai Lung growled irately, and gave a piercing gaze through Po's skull. "Panda, if you do not let go of me this instant, I'll change my mind, and rip the heart out from within your chest."

Po's irises widened frightfully, which caused him to immediately place him on the ground with a profound gulp. Po then twiddled his thumbs uneasily, and stuttered in an apprehensive tone, "Err, m-my bad about that… I-I'm, sort of like, a hugger."

Pressing his paws against his chisled body, Tai Lung fixed his ruffled pelt, and stared at the panda with the intent to murder him... slowly. After a few tense moments, the snow leopard responded mockingly, "Show some restraint next time, Dragon Warrior, for I'm a _puncher_."

Tigress couldn't help but smile at Po's interaction with Tai Lung; his childlike nature allowed him to embrace one of the most dangerous villains they have ever faced, without contemplating twice about it. She decided to bail out the bumbling panda, before the snow leopard beat him to a bloody pulp. "Alright, let's set up camp with the Wu Sisters. We need to get rest; there is a lot of ground we need to cover."

Mantis crawled on Monkey's shoulder and tapped on it, as they dragged behind Tigress on their way to the campsite. He then whispered into the primate's ear, "Hey, guess what I just realized."

Monkey turned his head towards the insect, somewhat curious. "What is it?"

Mantis grinned. "The truce means that we can totally go for the sisters now."

Nodding his head in agreement, Monkey chuckled lightheartedly, and extended his arm for a victorious fist pound with Mantis. "I like where your head is at, man – camping with the babes."

Tigress rolled her eyes annoyingly, hearing every word that came out of her comrade's mouths, and muttered to herself in exasperation, "This is going to be a _long_ journey."

**Gongmen City, Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi**

Master Bunny smiled wickedly, twirling his minute blade between his fingers. "Lord Johan is quite generous, in my opinion, for giving you this opportunity to live. So, I ask you, Master Shifu... will you and your fellow Masters of the Kung Fu Council submit to our cause, and join Lord Johan as his harbingers of destruction? If you accept this offer, the Valley of Peace will be spared, including all of your students – choose wisely."

Master Shifu relaxed his attack stance slightly, and stood in disorientation, as a massive influx of emotions and thoughts poured uncontrollably into his consciousness.

_What decision should I make?_ That question echoed continuously in his mind, staring blankly at the Master Bunny, like the traitor was completely transparent.

Master Shifu knew the right response – never succumb to the darkness – but understood that the decision would lead to dire consequences. The Valley of Peace would be destroyed, crumbling the very foundation of kung fu. Many innocent people would be killed, possibly including his students and, most importantly, his foster daughter.

"Pusillanimous Bastards," Master Shifu muttered frustratingly – somewhat helplessly – as he gripped his staff with all of his might.

Suddenly, a voice of an old friend rang in his psyche; Master Shifu quickly felt his unique presence. _Peace is built on the sacrifice of others, my friend. More people will perish if you do not resist._

Master Shifu clenched his teeth, and narrowed his eyes slightly, not wanting to accept his old Master's wisdom. _I cannot loose my students, Master. They are precious to me_, he thought defiantly, hoping Master Oogway would reply with an enlightening alternative.

_Ah, Shifu, if submission is the answer, then you will loose them regardless_. And just as abruptly as it came, the spiritual presence of Master Oogway dissipated.

_He is correct_, Master Shifu deduced reluctantly, _If we allow Lord Johan to succeed, then we might as well be dead. We will remain resolute in what we stand for, and perish with our heads held high._

"So, what will it be?" Master Bunny inquired coldly with an evil chuckle, interrupting Master Shifu's internal conflict. Without letting the elder red panda respond, he continued his arrogance, "It would be a great travesty if something awful happened to your daughter."

Without warning, Master Shifu's irises dilated in rage with a humongous quantity of chi that flowed through his body. He twirled his staff above his head, while the energy's force caused an immense gust of wind to blow fiercely throughout the room, knocking down paintings, and statues of the fallen heroes. After letting out a feral growl, the elder red panda retorted, "Nobody threatens my daughter!"

Master Bunny's paws shielded his face from the massive surge of chi. He was completely astonished at the elder Master's strength. "So, this is his inner peace's power?"

"Let me respond to your inquiry!" Master Shifu bellowed furiously, as he dashed towards the stunned bunny with a terminal velocity – he was not even visible in the traitor's eyes. Before Master Bunny could blink, an onslaught of attacks landed all over his body – a ruthless kick to his spine, a decisive elbow to his stomach, a brutal uppercut to his jaw, a ferocious palm thrust into his chest cavity, and a vicious head butt to his face – in a matter of seconds. Master Shifu blurred around the defenseless bunny with an unrelenting assault, demolishing him without mercy; it was like he could teleport everywhere at once.

Suddenly, Master Shifu hurled the already battered Master Bunny into the ceiling, which he impacted into the mineral canopy with a resounding thud – chunks of loosened marble fell to the ground around the elder panda, who watched intently from below.

"We will, by no means…"

Master Shifu then launched himself into the air, and placed numerous strikes into the Master Bunny's chest with his staff; the traitor's body progressively sunk into the marble roof with every blow – blood spewing from his mouth.

"… surrender…"

While still in the air, Master Shifu then grabbed Master Bunny's collar firmly, and flung him towards the surface with merciless momentum. Master Bunny's skin rippled and his elongated ears swayed uncontrollably from Master Shifu's toss, as he plummeted towards the ground, squinting upwards at the elder red panda – noticing a remorseless glint that sparkled in Master Shifu's eyes.

"…to the likes of you!"

After Master Bunny collided with the surface with an resonant boom – particles of minerals and rocks ejected sporadically within the chamber from his impact – Master Shifu extended his arms back with his staff firmly gripped in his hands, as he dove towards the traitor with a profound yell that would send shivers of fear throughout any warrior's backbone. Moments before he reached the surface, Master Shifu swung his staff upon the traitor at a subliminal speed, slightly bending the wooden staff from the velocity. An epic rumble echoed off the walls of the chamber, and a massive crater indented into the surface, as the elder red panda's staff landed an overwhelming blow upon Master Bunny.

Master Shifu stared intensely at the lifeless bunny with the staff still resting upon his body. He panted heavily, since he exerted an enormous amount of vigor during the offensive. The haze of rock and dirt cleared progressively, as the elder red panda leaned on his staff tiresomely, trying to hold up his fatigued body.

Abruptly, Mei Ling slid through the entryway in an attack stance with Geming swooping in behind her. Her coffee eyes examined the destruction and immediately noticed the weary elder red panda. "Master Shifu, are you alright?" Receiving no immediate answer, she instinctively walked towards the troubled elder Master, and spotted the unresponsive Master Bunny with blood trickling from his maw. "I see you have figured out who the real traitor is."

"Yes," Master Shifu responded sorrowfully, holding back the tears from his unannounced decision that could lead to the demise of his pupils. "We must start the assembly immediately. Many lives are already at stake."

Mei Ling's eyes widened in horror, remembering the last words from the traitor, Bai. "The Valley of Peace."

Master Shifu shook his head solemnly, ignoring Geming's attendance unintentionally. "So, you are attentive of the situation at hand; did you gather anything else on Lord Johan's plans?"

While shaking her head decisively, the mountain cat frowned in disappointment, crossing her arms coolly against her slender chest. "Unfortunately, you're already aware of everything I know."

Suddenly, Master Shifu felt a surge of chaotic energy that enveloped their vicinity and instantaneously shifted into a defensive stance. "Mei Ling, remain alert! I feel a dark presence among us!"

Master Bunny's body twitched uncontrollably. The detached chunks of marble on the surface rose into the air from his dark energy, as they hovered around him. Master Shifu, Mei Ling, and Geming stared at the traitor in apprehension, tensely flexing their muscles, as he rose to his feet slowly – an impious smile on his face. Master Bunny's eyelids jolted open, revealing small fireballs that engulfed his irises.

Master Shifu's mouth went agape from the familiar sensation the traitor emitted. "I haven't felt this dark power, since the clash against Lord Johan years ago."

Master Bunny made intricate motions with his arms at blazing speed, propelling his palms outward, the direction of his movements towards the inflamed candles. In a brilliant and wondrous display, the blazes transported through the chamber, and landed upon his fingers instantly, like he could control the fire itself. The inferno engulfed his paws with in a chaotic dance; the flickering illumination reflected off his demented facial expressions. He postured himself into an attack formation and after laughing maniacally, profoundly stated, "My turn."

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

The sun's luminosity shined brilliantly through his glass window with its rays gently warming the occupier's feathers. Crane's amber eyes stared into the mountainous horizon anxiously – instincts sensed that something was awry – with a bitter chill that suddenly vibrated through his elongated body. The avian squinted with puffy bags that drooped under his eyes, while scattered parchments of unfinished calligraphy laid upon the wooden surface of his dormitory – evidence of a restless night.

_Maybe I should take flight around the outlying villages, just in case – no, I am dwelling too much on it_, Crane contemplated conflictingly with natural pessimism surged through. He sighed profoundly and outstretched his wings, attempting to awaken himself from his lack of sleep. Abruptly, he heard a minuscule tap on his paper-thin door, which immediately caused the muscles in his beak to form a small grin.

"Crane, may I come in?" a soft, feminine – angelic in Crane's opinion – voice inquired caringly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instantly stopped, as his eyes widened to the untidiness in his room. "Oh dear, hold on a moment."

"Okay," Viper snickered, listening to the shuffling dissonance behind the closed entryway. She quickly examined herself to insure that her extra hour of preparation in the early morning was worth the nuisance. _For him, it always is_, she thought with a wide smile, deliberately coiling herself in a blatant position to accentuate her gleaming scales.

Crane quickly examined his body for ruffled feathers, struggling to remove the wrinkles from his blue pants. The avian quickly blew upon his wing while it was close to his nostrils, sniffing its aroma to make sure his breath was pleasant. Crane slowly slid the door open, which reveled a smiling Viper – stifling her laugh due to the fact that she witnessed all of his 'preparations' from his silhouette upon the thin walls.

Crane's golden eyes gazed upon the stunning serpent with his mouth slightly agape. "Gorgeous," he muttered adoringly with a goofy grin painted on his face.

Viper giggled bashfully and blushed with a small tint of red upon her olive-hued cheeks, which instantly snapped Crane out of his trance-like state.

Crane immediately cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed by his not-so-smooth move. "I-I mean, good morning, Viper; ready for our breakfast date at the restaurant?"

_Of course she is, idiot. Look at the beautiful, pink and purple orchids on her head that she never wore before and that beautiful skin_! Crane scolded mentally.

_Time to follow my own advice_. Viper showed a pondering, yet mischievous expression, as she slithered next to Crane. "I was thinking we could go to the hot springs together. It is a possibility that we'll never have the opportunity like this again to, you know, have no interruptions at all." Viper finished her offer with a quick peck on Crane's cheek, which caused his beak to creak open in astonishment.

_I need to find some sort of oil for this thing_, Crane pouted with a slight frown, rubbing his beak annoyingly. He rapidly gathered his usual, cool composure and responded teasingly with raised eyebrows, "Don't you think we're moving a little fast? This is our first date."

Viper chuckled at his edginess, and coiled slackly around his neck, which instantly made him flustered. She responded innocently with a hint of playfulness, "I have no idea of what you're talking about. I just wanted to share a tranquil morning with the person I care about; you think too much."

Crane smirked with a knowing expression, utterly unconvinced, as he walked out of the dormitories. "Yeah, sure I am… just like the time we almost kissed, when we _conveniently_ hid in your closet to avoid Master Shifu from finding us in the same room one morning – who you _forgetfully_ asked to speak with the previous day, so he could be there to catch us. I'm on to your cunning plans."

Viper glared daggers at him, completely mortified within due to the fact he saw through that ploy, but kept a neutral expression on her face. "In all seriousness, you know I'm not that type of female, Crane. Besides, you look like you could use the relaxation. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing," he responded with a convincing smile, which caused Viper to halt her investigation before it started, and prevented her from unnecessary anxiety. "I just had a rough night sleeping, that's all."

Viper nodded contently and enjoyed Crane's warmth, as he strolled towards the hot springs.

"You know I really care about you too, right?" Crane inquired abruptly; his keen gaze fixated upon the serpent.

"Of course I do, Crane, especially after our confessions last night," Viper responded with a glint of contentment in her eyes, staring back at the avian admiringly.

Suddenly, as if the Gods intended it, her sapphire eyes enthralled his amber irises with a magnetic attraction, causing Crane to instantly stop in his tracks. Time seemed to stand still, as everything around them blurred into nothingness; all they could perceive was one another in that very moment. They progressively leaned in closer, the point of his elongated beak and her scale lips met, connecting together like two awkward puzzle pieces–yet, to them, it was a perfect fit. They immediately released and blushed from their abrupt passion, chuckling nervously at each other.

After looking deeply into her azure eyes, Crane still understood that something was out of place, that dire times were on the horizon, but for this moment – this day – he was going to make an exception and disregard it, for Viper; the female he cared for deeply. Today was theirs, to enjoy each other's company; and with that resolution, he leaned in and reunited their bodies in a tight embrace.

**Hong Mountain Ridge, Fu Fai Village**

Dawn rose on the Fu Fai Village – only hours away from the Valley of Peace – as the rigid, rust-like mountain peaks still consumed the vast, florid sun. Haze of red and orange tones lingered in the distance between the dispersed and rounded bluffs. The heavens were painted beautifully, with purple, red, and orange hues and dashes of white from the thin clouds that streaked across the sky. It was a quaint township of a few hundred residents – families of pigs, sheep, and bunnies – that worked diligently in the verdant, rice fields.

Yet, darkness loomed over the peaceful community, not from the mountainous shadows, but from a white Siberian tiger that stared down upon it with an ominous grin, standing on one of the numerous cliff precipices. Abruptly, a yellow-throated marten slid by his side and kneeled before him, panting heavily from his rapid journey up the mountainside.

His pelt was a beautiful coat of sinister black with a brilliant yellow underbelly, which had a polished appearance due to the rising sun's radiance. His youthful face was quite handsome, except for the scar that curved across the bridge of his minute muzzle. He had sparkling, obsidian eyes, which kept its focus on the rusty surface out of respect for the white tiger. He wore a long-sleeved robe of fine dark cloth, with the red mark of his deceased clan on the back of it, along with matching pitch-black pants that was bounded by the worn bindings that ran up from his feet; and a sanguine sash, which held two katanas that were within its sheaths, that hugged tightly around his slender waist.

After catching his breath, the yellow-throated marten informed, "Lord Johan, we have confirmed that this is the village that Master Bunny agreed to convene with us at."

Lord Johan gave a slight nod of approval, "Very good, Yunru, assemble the other Masters of the Shade. This will be our new base of operations, since the other campsite has been compromised." He then tapped his chin ponderingly for a moment and appended, "Also, send our messenger – Tengfei – to inform Diablo that we must strategically shift our army to this location, and after that task is completed, he must scout Gongmen City on his journey back. We'll wait until he returns from his covert mission. If Master Bunny does not arrive within that time frame, we'll initiate our operation to destroy the Valley of Peace."

"Yes, Lord Johan," Yunru remained on bended knee. "If I may, what do you want us to do with the residents?"

Lord Johan chuckled evilly; his crimson eye pierced through his comrade with a glint of utter hatred. "Exterminate them all, I want no survivors that can reveal our location."

Yunru smiled wickedly, "With pleasure." He immediately rose to his feet, and nodded towards the Master of the Shade, signalling them to begin the mass extermination. They growled sadistically, and simultaneously leaped towards the unsuspecting town – all of them anxious for innocent blood.

Within moments, chaotic screams echoed throughout the mountain ridge, as burning houses, exploding buildings, and mutilated bodies reflected off Lord Johan's sanguine iris. A satisfied smirk crept from his maw, watching the horrified villagers scramble for survival. Men, women, and children were hunted down systematically and immolated alive one by one, as the Masters of the Shade vice gripped the area in a taut formation.

A gust of wind suddenly ruffled through Lord Johan's pelt, embracing it with a closed eye. He inhaled deeply, stretching out his body nonchalantly. "Today is going to be quite pleasant."

**_Hong means red._**

**_Fu Fai means wealthy and fortunate growth._**

**_Yunru means cloudlike._**


	22. Budding Sentiments

_Shout-Outs:_

_Yuki the Tiger: You show that clock what the deal is! Jaja_

_GreenScar1990: You're, as always, correct in your assessments. Are you a soothsayer, perhaps? Let's just say, things are going to get really grim and certain individuals are going to die._

_RidingtheRoughWaters: I'm relieved that you liked the ViperxCrane because I actually enjoyed typing it. Thanks for the complement; I'm pleased that I'm making a progression as a writer. _

_Bloodycobra: I am delighted you feel that way. Tai Lung's redemption needed to seem realistic._

_Jedi Kay-Kenobi: I'm glad the ending did that for you. That was what I was shooting for. _

_KristentheKittyKat: I utterly enjoy writing the Lady Xia and Abrea parts. _

_crazy jaky: Glad you liked the hug of Tai Lung. It just seemed to be a hilarious and a "in character" thing for Po to do._

_Hairu: Jaja, gracias, hermano! Claro, Lord Johan no tiene corazon. I want readers to feel the hatred emanating from him. I hope to continue the entertainment for you._

_FFcrazy15: Welcome back, my friend. I'm only as awesome as the people around who inspire and motivate me._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter XXI**

**.  
><strong>

**Budding Sentiments**

**.**

_"I hold the world but as the world, Gratiano; A stage where every man must play a part, And mine is a sad one."_

- William Shakespeare (The Merchant of Venice, Act 1, Scene 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Gongmen City, Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi<strong>

"Use the columns for protection!" Master Shifu shouted commandingly. He immediately dashed behind one of the pillars, and braced for the inevitable attack, narrowly evading the burst of flames from Master Bunny. The inferno roared past the elder red panda, smoldering the tip of his staff to a charred blackness, as he grimaced from the intense heat.

The demented bunny abruptly turned his attention to Geming, who stood there in complete bewilderment. The imperial eagle's hazel eyes widened in sheer dismay, while the bunny executed intricate movements with a fanatical smile on his face. Master Bunny absorbed the burning essence from the random fire sources, and then ignited a flame that engulfed his paws once again. The sadistic bunny let out a dark chuckle, and swiftly launched an attack on the stunned avian; the brilliant, vermilion luminosity from the flames reflected off his flabbergasted facial expressions. The massive blaze soared swiftly towards Geming with a hypnotizing ripple; his muscles instantly tensed in trepidation, and no matter how much he struggled mentally, could not make any physical movements to avoid the wall of conflagration.

A distorted female voice echoed into his conscious, but he could not comprehend it due to his obscured hearing, hindered by his heightened apprehension. Unexpectedly, he was tackled out of the firestorm's path, only moments from being immolated alive. He tumbled across the marble surface uncontrollably, and crashed into a weapons rack with a brutal thud; an assortment of blades, maces and axes skidded across the surface.

A female voice murmured again, yet, this time, clearer than before, "Geming."

The imperial eagle tried to gather his composure, when, suddenly, a paw smacked him across the face; his vision cleared promptly, revealing a very irritated, and somewhat concerned Mei Ling. "Geming, I need you to focus!"

Surveying the horrifying destruction that rumbled through the air at a glance, Geming promptly nodded at the spotted feline, and rose to his feet with an appreciative smirk. "I guess we're even."

Mei Ling gave a quick, genuine smile, and then tugged the imperial eagle behind a pillar quickly, pressing him against the stone support protectively. After making sure they were secure, she immediately turned her attention to Master Shifu, who was examining the opponent methodically with a glint of extreme concentration in his eyes; it seemed the elder red panda already had deducted his weakness. Master Shifu calculated the bunny's movements, and at the right moment, dashed towards Mei Ling and Geming; he avoided Master Bunny's unrelenting infernos with swift, tactful movements, and slid in front of them, halting his momentum to a complete stop with his staff.

The elder red panda, keeping his unruffled and normal demeanor, stared intensely at the two warriors, as his eyes darted between the both of them. "It has come to my attention that Master Bunny can only manipulate the flames around him, so I need the assistance of you both to remove any fires that burn in this chamber; only then, can we unleash an adequate assault to overwhelm him." Master Shifu then paused a moment to glance at the bunny and appended, "Calculate the length of time between his attacks; that should provide you both with an indication of when to take cover and when to proceed."

Master Bunny laughed arrogantly in the distance. "You may hide all you like, but my flames will eventually consume you all; your ashes will be an accolade to Lord Johan's cause!"

No words were spoken between the hidden warriors; they nodded to each other in confirmation of elder Master's plan. They were just waiting for the perfect time to – "Now!" Master Shifu commanded.

The warriors immediately scattered in different directions; the imperial eagle used the gusts from his wings, while Mei Ling and Master Shifu used the wind created by the rapid movement of with their staves to quell any incandescence flames in their paths, dodging the manic bunny's relentless onslaught in the process.

Master Bunny's irises dilated in realization of his opponents' scheme, immediately giving acknowledgment to Master Shifu. "That old man is too clever for his own good. No matter, time to show them the ultimate power of my hatred."

Without delay, the bunny clapped his hands together, and chanted an incoherent mantra, as the remaining flames around the chamber dimmed. Master Shifu noticed these abrupt changes, and promptly halted his movements to observe Master Bunny. All the fires from the candles, and torches were suddenly absorbed into a big fireball that the long-eared assailant held. With a sickened feeling inside his gut, Master Shifu's instincts alarmed him instantly; his eyes widened apprehensively. "Take cover!"

As soon as the warriors took refuge behind the pillars, a sweltering inferno rippled outwards from Master Bunny's body, and engulfed most of the chamber in a hellish display; charred surfaces, and smoldering shrines to the fallen heroes were all that remained in its wake, as all textile materials were instantly incinerated. The entire hall became smothered in thick smoke with numerous objects now ablaze; the shrill sounds of crackling fire echoed off the walls, while blackish-gray cinders floated through the air aimlessly.

Master Shifu grimaced from the multiple burns on his body; he coughed and wheezed deeply from the contaminated air, quickly exploring the area around him with his reddened, cobalt irises – slightly irritated from the black haze. The elder red panda immediately spotted Geming and Mei Ling, as they both lay on the ground lifeless; his wings were firmly wrapped around her body – somewhat protectively.

Images from the past, where Lord Johan killed Master Shifu's old friends – his best friend, Master Wolf, and love of his life, Master Crescent – suddenly flashed before his eyes; the scorched chamber and fallen allies reminded him of that dreadful day.

"No," the elder red panda muttered defiantly, while he gradually rose to his feet. "They will not suffer the same fate; I am here to protect them this time."

Master Shifu gazed upon the ground and to his astonishment; the staff – slightly blackened – still remained intact. He leaned over, and grasped it with a fierce determination. "No more evading."

Master Bunny rested his paws upon his knees and panted heavily, as he scanned the obscure vicinity for any signs of life; the amount of chi that was used from his massive attack took its toll. He suddenly discerned a figure through the darkened murk; it was Master Shifu, who stood resolutely with his head held high – concealing the tremendous pain and weakness his body felt.

Gazing at the elder red panda with a dumbfounded expression, Master Bunny chuckled in disbelief, and arrogantly scoffed, "You should've escaped when you had the chance."

While maintaining his determined demeanor, Master Shifu shifted into a defensive stance, and imperturbably retorted, "I rather perish attempting to eradicate your pathetic excuse for an existence."

With a profound sneer, Master Bunny shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, ignoring the elder red panda's threat. He then gave a depraved grin, and simply responded, "So be it."

As she sat up slowly from the destructive assault, Mei Ling groaned excruciatingly, and rapidly grabbed her severely burned arm. "I officially hate bunnies," she murmured in a malicious tone, gritting her teeth from the stinging pain. Shifting her body slightly, the mountain cat felt the soft touch of feathers around her, which instantly caused her to turn her attention to Geming. He was awake, but greatly injured from taking the brunt of the blast. She gently placed her paw on his face with a slight frown; her glassy eyes reflecting the destruction around them.

Geming smiled cheekily at her, ignoring her distressed demeanor, and playfully jived, "We were even when you saved me, but I forgot to tell you… I don't like ties."

Mei Ling giggled in relief, and with a content smile, responded with an admiring tone, "Glad to see you're okay enough to be persistent."

A vivid illumination gleamed abruptly within her peripherals, which caused Mei Ling to instantly turn her head. It was Master Bunny with a victorious smirk on his face, while he controlled the flames once again. His target seemed to be Master Shifu, but the elder red panda just stood there, not even attempting to flee.

_What's Master Shifu up to?_ Mei Ling thought, as she struggled to get up, but to no avail; an unfortunate bystander to the dire events unfolding before her chocolate eyes.

"This is where you die!" Master Bunny bellowed balefully. He shoved his paws forward, launching the firestorm towards the elder red panda at a barreling pace; the flames bent outwards in a brilliant display, like molten flares from the sun itself.

Time seemed to slow down tremendously, almost to a complete stop. Master Shifu used the last of his remaining strength to swiftly kick up the weaponry that lay on the floor beside him – blades, maces, and axes flew into the air instantaneously. The elder red panda grunted from his wounds, as he struck every armament with deadly precision, and sent them soaring towards the bunny, whose vision was obstructed by the massive inferno.

Master Shifu grinned triumphantly. "Your fire can't impede that."

Geming's eyes widened in realization to the elder red panda's maneuver. "Those were the weapons I knocked on the ground earlier; the tactic was brilliant, but how's he going to get away in-"

"Master Shifu!" Mei Ling interjected vociferously. Her arm extended outwards in a feeble attempt to save Master Shifu. Yet, it was no use; the severe temperature caused Mei Ling to immediately shield her eyes, while the potent blaze roared past.

As the intense flames engulfed the elder red panda, Master Bunny smiled smugly, assuming victory was at hand. Yet, the bunny's amusement was short lived, when, suddenly, he perceived multiple, shimmering objects emerge from the firestorm.

His eyes squinted momentarily, immediately relaxing them back to normal after he realized what the objects were. "Well played," Master Bunny acknowledged simply with a fanatical grin. He inhaled deeply, accepting his inevitable fate.

Within moments, numerous weapons mutilated the demented bunny's body – a katana straight through the heart, an axe impaled into the shoulder, and a mace embedded into the skull – causing him to fall limply upon the ground; his remains scattered across the surface with a pool of his own blood that accumulated under them.

Thick smoke lingered where Master Shifu stood, obscuring Mei Ling's view. Her eyes frantically searched for any indication of his survival; every moment progressively dwindled any radiance of hope she had left. All Mei Ling could manage was the utterance of a few words, as the denial of his death overwhelmed her subconscious, "No, he can't be…"

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts (High Noon)**

The sun shined brilliantly through the dense canopy of the verdant forest, gleaming upon the random surfaces with specs of luminosity. The skies were painted with a magnificent hue of blue, as thin, white clouds – almost transparent – lazily streamed across, adding to the stunning display. Yet, the woodlands were nowhere near tranquil, as grunts and slight roars echoed throughout the area with earsplitting sounds of shattering wood adding to the cacophony.

"Grah!" Tai Lung bellowed sharply, as he obliterated the dense tree in front of him; it instantly cracked and crumbled, plummeting to the earth with a resounding crash. As his chisled form sweated and emitted steam from the heightened, bodily heat within the cool woodlands, the snow leopard panted heavily, pausing for a moment to examine his bloody knuckles – effortlessly flexing them in the process.

"You feel no pain."

Tai Lung quickly turned his attention towards the husky, feminine voice and spotted Tigress, who sat tranquilly on a massive boulder in the lotus position; her striped tail instinctively swaying behind her.

Giving a courteous nod, he rolled his shoulder coolly, and cracked his neck, loosening his body from the intense exertion. "How long were you sitting there?"

"Long enough," Tigress responded simply. She then elegantly leaped upon her feet, and meandered towards the snow leopard, pointing at the recent injury he received from her previous attack. "I see that your shoulder has recovered quickly."

"Yes, it has," Tai Lung replied with a profound sigh; he preferred not to be disturbed, but didn't mind the presence of Tigress – he found it somewhat comforting. "Also, you are correct in your assessment; I feel no pain in my appendages."

"Me neither," Tigress echoed matter-of-factly, as she let out a feral growl, and punched a random tree beside them, effortlessly cracking the trunk in multiple places.

Giving a respectful smirk towards the ruination she was creating, Tai Lung then examined her painless expressions knowingly, stifling his sudden urge to grin. "Ironwood trees?"

Tigress smirked slightly; her fixated gaze remained on the wooden victim she was demolishing. After she gave a strenuous grunt, finishing the tree with a devastating blow, the striped feline's lips tugged further into an admiring smile, and responded with a non sequitur. "The one thing I esteemed, when I heard the stories about the all powerful Tai Lung, is how he refused to feel pain... emotional and physical... so he would punch those trees till he couldn't suffer it anymore."

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow curiously. "What changed that?"

Surprised by his unexpected question, Tigress uttered no words in response with her mouth agape; her crimson eyes remained trance-like, distantly staring into the dense forest.

After some deliberation, the snow leopard's irises widened with a possible explanation. "_The panda_ – I mean, Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung prodded in a bewildered tone, crossing his arms across his chisled chest.

With a slight jolt from her body, Tigress immediately cleared her throat, and gathered her normal composure; she instantly decided to change the awkward subject, "Never mind that. So, why are _you_ out here?

Tai Lung immediately stared down at the verdant grass with a dejected sigh; he seemed confused – troubled, even. "Guilt," he answered simply with a hint of distress in his voice.

Tigress stared at him concernedly, and placed her paw on Tai Lung's shoulder – his body instantly tensed up – coercing the snow leopard to continue; "Care to elaborate?"

Tai Lung shook his head ever so slightly, and growled in utter frustration; he was not familiar with the sudden emotions that constantly bombarded him. "This gnawing pain within me is bothersome; I cannot quell the guilt of all the people I've hurt and killed in the past, which was something I never cared about before."

Tigress could only imagine the overwhelming confusion the snow leopard felt, so in response, she gave a sincere smile, and sympathetically stated, "That is because you never followed your heart, brother."

There it was again; brother, that simple word that made him feel warm – dare he say, content. Hoping the mental torment would eventually dissipate, Tai Lung quietly examined his wounded knuckles again with a pensive expression, and inquired, "Will it ever go away? Can I make it numb like my hands?"

Tigress frowned slightly at the snow leopard's questions, understanding the hindrance that troubled emotions could cause upon a individual's conscious. "At first, I thought you could suppress emotions, learn not to feel sadness, pain, and… love. Yet, I have learned recently that accomplishing such a feat is nearly impossible, especially around the right individuals." Tigress then prodded Tai Lung's chest gently with her finger, which caused him to slowly raise his head to meet her gaze. "You must let go of the past; there is nothing you can do to change it, but what _you_ can change, is how _you_ choose to live the rest of your existence."

"But what if…" Tai Lung's words trailed off with a sudden fear that consumed his being; something he has never felt before. "What if fathe – I mean, Master Shifu – doesn't accept me?"

Understanding how important it is to have a father's love, Tigress gave a warm smile, and reassured, "Granted, Master Shifu will most likely be distant at first, but I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he still loves you." With a chuckle, the striped feline paused a moment to land a playful punch into Tai Lung's shoulder. "Besides, if he gives you any trouble, I will be there for support."

A swift rush of lightheartedness befell Tai Lung, temporarily reprieving his troubled mind; he grinned slightly at Tigress and gave a quick nod in agreement. _I guess this is how it feels when you're not alone. One could get use to this. _

Tigress smirked; a glint of contentment in her eyes, elated that she could help her troubled companion. Feeling that the snow leopard received the assistance he needed, the striped feline turned gradually, and headed back towards the campsite; her head still glancing over her shoulder. "Try to get some rest, Tai Lung."

The snow leopard stared blankly at the striped feline; his vermilion eyes searched for a way to show gratitude towards her. "Wait…"

Tigress halted for a moment, and then faced him with a neutral expression. "Yes?"

Tai Lung gave a genuine smile, for the first time since he was a cub, experiencing a warmth of happiness that flowed through his being; a temporary break of sunshine through the ominous clouds of his life. He then bowed in respect. "Thank you for everything... sister."

Tigress returned the gesture with a bow of her own. "No problem, like you said to me before; we are not so different." Immediately after she finished her statement, she continued her path through the forest; a smile of pure ebullience crept on her maw. _There is hope for him yet._

* * *

><p>Instead of resting at camp, Po decided to take a stroll along the side of a stream, which glistened brilliantly from the vivid sun overhead. The tranquil sound of the slow, flowing waters soothed his ears, as the cool breeze gently caressed his black and white pelt. The shrubbery he trekked through cleared into an agape field, which was filled with tall, golden grass that covered the minute eminences. After meandering through the clearing for a moment, Po found a cozy location under the shade of a Ginkgo tree, and plopped upon the slightly pliable surface. He then quickly reached into front pocket, and pulled out the Dragon Spirit scrolls. A million thoughts bogged down his consciousness – streaming from hunger, to kung fu, to Tigress and Sheva, and starting its endless cycle with hunger once again.<p>

The panda decided to get his mind off those particular things by uncoiling the ancient spools, and attempting to comprehend the teachings. "Let's see what we got here."

Hours passed slowly, as Po scanned through the Dragon Spirit parchments diligently. Finally he let out an annoyed sigh; the panda was not accustomed to being a pragmatic person, especially when it came to boring things like reading. Yet, after the recent battle with Tai Lung, he became greatly worried about his self-control against the Dragon Spirit, and wanted to find a way to overcome it. Po muttered to himself motivationally, "No, I need to be totally focused right now, so I can defeat this uncool voice inside of my head." The panda then tapped his chin ponderingly, and appended, "Hmm, I wonder if it's there now… hello?"

A soft-spoken, feminine voice suddenly responded, "Yes?"

Po's raised his eyebrow in utter confusion. "Um, wait, aren't you suppose to be, like, a guy Dragon Spirit?"

Sheva walked up behind the panda with a bewildered facial expression, but he was still completely oblivious to her presence. "What?"

Po stammered nervously, "Err, I mean, not that there's anything wrong with a female Dragon Spirit. I think you make an awesome Dragon Spirit 'cause… your voice isn't as creepy, yeah, totally not creepy."

Sheva glanced around the verdant field awkwardly, and placed her paw on the perplexed panda's back. "Whom are you talking to, Po?"

"Oh Gods! The Dragon Spirit is alive! Get ready to feel the bodaciousness!" Po bellowed fearfully, as he jumped into his defensive stance, making amusing movements to show his _awesomeness_. Yet, he suddenly felt vacuous, when his gaze finally fell upon Sheva, which immediately caused him to twiddle his thumbs in embarrassment. The embarrassed panda looked down upon the ground, and quickly cleared the lump in his throat to speak. "Oh, hey there, Sheva... you kind of scared me there."

Sheva giggled hysterically, covering her maw with her paw. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she teasingly inquired, "Um, so, is everything alright there, Dragon Warrior?"

Cursing himself for being such a dunce, Po scratched the back of his head nervously, and seated himself back on the grassy surface. "Yeah, I was just trying to read some stuff."

"Oh, I see," Sheva responded with nod, and then instantly gestured behind her, "Should I go? Or..."

Po invitingly waved his paw and gave his signature grin. "Psh, nah, it's totally cool, have a seat."

Wondering if she should make her final maneuver upon the panda to win his affection. The lioness rested upon her knees beside him with a troubled demeanor, broodingly gazing upon the ground.

Po, being the caring soul that he is, immediately noticed her conflicted facial expressions and inquired, "What's wrong, Sheva? Is everything alright?"

She bit down on her lip timidly, and after a few more moments, spoke, "Well, I wanted to discuss something of great importance with you; I have a confession to make."

Po instantly shifted his body to face her, and gave the lioness his undivided attention. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Sheva sighed deeply with sudden doubts that poured into her mind, as she stared into the distance nervously; her body trembled uncontrollably and her tail twitched agitatedly.

The concerned panda gently placed his paw on her shoulder. "We don't have to discuss–"

"Po, I'm falling in love with you!" Sheva interjected vociferously, while she rubbed her arm in anxiousness. She ignored Po's dumbfounded expression, and continued her confession; "You're kind, loving, brave, and just full of life. If it wasn't for your – as you say – awesomeness, I would've continued to be a worthless fiend; I would've been dead and my daughter would most likely be as well. In this short span of time, you've shown me love that I haven't seen since…" Sheva's words trailed off, as the sudden tears in her sapphire eyes swelled, eventually trickling down her golden cheeks.

Po's mouth went agape. He couldn't believe it; one of the most gorgeous felines he has ever seen is in love with him – a rotund panda. He quickly pinched himself to see if he was dreaming; the sudden throbbing in his arm confirmed he was awake.

_Ouch_, _pinched myself a little too hard there_, the panda realized mentally, as he winced from the self-inflicted pain.

Po contemplated the possibility of a relationship with Sheva, but after a few deliberations, his mind would always wander back on Tigress; how much they have been through together. Abruptly, a warm feeling filled within him, as he thought of her crimson eyes and beautiful smile – even the times where she beat him to a bloody pulp. He knew he felt something for her, especially during the battle with Tai Lung; maybe she was the right choice, not Sheva.

After a few moments, Po finally gathered his thoughts for a response, "Look, Sheva, I like you but–"

His sentence unexpectedly became muffled, as Sheva crashed her lips into his with a passionate kiss. Sexually heated from her yearning of the panda, the lioness pounced on top of him, and firmly pressed him on his backside. At first, Po seemed uncomfortable, but, after the initial shock, his male instincts took over, which caused him to melt into the kiss. With their lips still locked, Po caressed Sheva's backside gently, which caused her to purr with overwhelming pleasure. Without hesitation, Sheva began to unfasten her charcoal vest with her tail coiled tightly around the panda's leg. Things started to get really inappropriate – heavy breaths and groping – when, suddenly, a familiar voice echoed in Po's head.

_The golden is nice, but the stripe is right._

Po's eyelids jolted open, and he immediately grabbed Sheva's shoulders; he calmly titled his head back, and simultaneously pressed her off his lips. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Sheva stared deeply into Po's emerald eyes, and instantly knew that he didn't feel the same way for her. "You love her... don't you?"

Po nodded in confirmation, while he wiped the tears from her cheek in a caring manner. "You're a gorgeous female with a wonderful heart; any guy would be lucky to have you, but I'm not that guy–"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard near by, and they progressively got louder, interrupting the panda's attempt to comfort her. When Po and Sheva turned their attention towards the discorded noise, they spotted a very irate and hurt striped feline.

Tigress glared at the lioness with the intent to kill, who was still on top of Po with her black vest loosened down to her shoulder blades, and her tail firmly curled around his leg. Heartbroken, she then immediately looked at Po with diluted eyes, mentally slapping herself for ever caring about him.

"I see that your choice has been made," Tigress stated simply, stifling the urge to bawl right then and there.

Before the panicky panda could explain himself, Tigress got on all fours, and dashed into the dense forest, as fast as her paws could bear; tormenting tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Damnit._ Po sat there in complete disarray. His heart sunk into the pit of his stomach; he inadvertently hurt the one person he cared for the most, and could not fathom how to make things right.

"What are you doing, Po?" Sheva snapped questioningly with an annoyed tone in her voice, breaking him away from his overbearing thoughts. "Why are you still here?"

Po stared at her blankly. "What?"

Sheva growled at his ignorance, and face-pawed in frustration. "You know nothing about females. You love her, right?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," Po responded unhesitatingly – not even a flinch in his answer.

With an exasperating sigh, Sheva rose to her feet quickly, and gave a swift kick upon the panda's side. "Then go after her! Don't just sit there like an idiot!"

After wincing from the abrupt pain, Po's lips tugged into a wide grin. He then nodded at the lioness, "You're right... thanks, Sheva."

Sheva perceived sorrowfully, as Po stumbled on to his feet, and darted towards the lush woodlands. Immediately after the panda was out of view, she collapsed on her knees, and began to sob; it felt like a jagged dagger through the heart. _He might not feel the same way, but I'll always love him; I would die for him._

**Location Unknown, Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Lady Xia slowly opened her eyes and groaned in excruciating pain; her head still throbbing from the unexpected impact against the back of her skull. She gazed upon the damp, dirt surface with a slightly blurred vision, suddenly coughing up a small amount of blood that spewed upon her ripped pants. She shifted her body, which immediately made her aware of the shackles that gripped her wrists and ankles tightly; a massive steel pike was impaled deeply into the ground through the chain links, hindering the ability to move her appendages.

"Cowards," she scoffed, as she examined her surroundings with her crimson irises, instantly noticing that it was Diablo's personal tent.

Intense fear gripped Lady Xia's consciousness tightly, as the fur stood up on her back – the standard heart rate rapidly increased – and an instantaneous surge of adrenaline pumped though her veins.

"No, Abrea..."

Her eyes quickly darted around the makeshift dwelling, frantically looking for the young lioness.

"Abrea!"

She pleaded mentally for a response from the young lioness – a calming reassurance of her safety – yet an evil chuckle echoed in her ears instead, which caused her to quickly turn her attention to the feline silhouette behind a thin, cloth-like barrier. Lady Xia immediately feared the worst, as she felt the dismay churn the pit of her stomach.

"Abrea can't hear you. I believe she is, somewhat, incapacitated at the moment," Diablo teased heartlessly, as he pushed through the white flaps and entered with a wicked smirk on his maw.

Lady Xia growled with an intense emotion of hatred that consumed every fiber of her being. "What have you done with her? I swear that-"

Diablo abruptly dashed towards the elder tigress and grabbed her firmly by the throat, halting her defiant threat by squeezing her airway shut. "Listen to me, _traitor_. You keep up with that tone and I'll start ripping her little fingers off... one by one, got it?"

She gritted her teeth, spasms of intense rage rippled through her muscles, and reluctantly nodded in agreement with a glint of burning abhorrence that reflected off her eyes.

"Glad we have an understanding." Diablo smiled triumphantly, easing his grip on Lady Xia's neck; she quickly gasped for air, and wheezed with a daunting tightness in her chest.

He squatted in front of the elder tigress with a piercing gaze, and clenched his fists tightly; the sound of his crackling knuckles a foreshadowing of what is to come. "So, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions; I need you to answer them accurately and without attitude, or I might get the urge to make this _extremely_ painful. Do I make myself clear?"

Lady Xia refused to utter a word in response; she just stared at Diablo intensely with a deadpanned expression, but internally she wanted to rip him into shreds, and then immediately burn those pieces until they were complete ash.

"I'll take that as a yes." Diablo chuckled nonchalantly, ignoring her deathly gaze. "Who's in charge of the Intelligence Council of China?"

"I don't know," Lady Xia responded unhesitatingly, keeping direct eye contact.

"Wrong answer," Diablo snarled; he then cocked his arm back, and instantly planted a vicious punch into her face – a gash on her right cheek immediately formed from the impact – knocking her head into the steel pike with a reverberating clunk. Lady Xia winced agonizingly from the sudden blow, while blood trickled from the newly formed wound.

Diablo shook his head disappointingly, examining the sanguine, metallic liquid that was on his fist with a wicked grin. "Come on now, _milady_, I've played Xiangqi with you for years. I know when you're being dishonest. So, let me ask you again; who's in charge of the Intelligence Council of China?"

Lady Xia derided hysterically, "Is that the best you can do? You hit like a limp-wristed weakling."

Diablo's eyebrow twitched with unrelenting rage. "Insolence!"

The black panther roared maliciously, and unleashed an unrelenting onslaught of brutal punches upon Lady Xia's face; the horrid sound of ripped flesh and cracked bone echoed throughout the area with every blow. He continued until his knuckles bled, and paws throbbed from the constant impacts against her thick skull.

The right side of Lady Xia's mug was beaten so badly, that it swelled and clamped her eye socket completely shut. She lost the ability to see out of her right eye; her left eye blurred heavily from the disorientation. Numerous lacerations sporadically encompassed her face with substantial bruises already showing though her pelt. Her nose was broken and bled profusely; the blood dripped from her maw, which was caused by the two teeth that was knocked out from Diablo's assault.

Diablo panted heavily, and flexed his aching paws multiple times, as he rested on his knees – inches away from her battered face. "Answer my inquiry this instant!"

Lady Xia lifted her head slowly with a blasé demeanor, and showed no signs of pain. No words were uttered from her mouth in response; instead, she spat into Diablo's face with a rebellious grin. The black panther growled in frustration, and rose to his feet quickly, wiping her blood-saturated saliva with his arm.

"Okay, if you _insist_," Diablo sneered; he then turned swiftly, and stormed through the room's cloth-like entryway. Within moments, Lady Xia's ears perked up to a progressively louder scuffle.

A rebellious, female voice shouted from the adjacent room, "Let me out of the restraints so I can demolish your hideous face, coward!"

Suddenly, Lady Xia spotted Abrea, whom struggled defiantly with Diablo, and could not help but to smile triumphantly; she was utterly relieved that her ploy worked, which was to insure that Abrea was not deceased by physically seeing her. Lady Xia knew Diablo's tactics very well – the lies he would tell individuals in order to get information out of them – and never trusted in what he said; she knew if Abrea was still alive, that he would eventually use the young lioness as an interrogation tool against her.

Diablo threw the young lioness on the ground mercilessly in front of Lady Xia; Abrea's body thumped against the dirt surface viciously, forcing the oxygen from her lungs. She gasped deeply for air.

While Abrea caught her breath, her narrow gaze rapidly fixated on Lady Xia, whom gave her a small smile, and immediately recognized the horrible lesions on the elder tigress's face.

"Lady Xia…"

Saline fluid swelled in the young lioness's eyes, which instantly switched into intense wrath, struggling with all of her might to break free from her restraints.

"Beating on a defenseless woman? Where is your honor, recreant? You're a worthless sack of flesh; that's what you are!" Abrea scoffed angrily, as tears flowed down her cheeks freely. The young lioness's mouth quivered; she stared intensely – sorrowfully – at Lady Xia and mouthed, "I'm so sorry…"

The elder tigress instantly shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's not your fault, young one; gather yourself, you must remember to remain strong."

Diablo gave a deranged cackle, as he unsheathed his katana from his backside. "How touching…"

Without delay, Diablo pounced upon Abrea and firmly placed his knee on the back of her neck, pinning the young lioness against the ground; her face pressed into the dirt. The black panther wasted no time, as he grabbed one of Abrea's paws, and pulled his blade against her extended finger; the sharp metal cutting into the flesh slightly.

Abrea grimaced in pain, as Diablo glared intensely at Lady Xia. "I feel my hands getting weak, milady. You might want to be immediate in your response before I _slip_ and cut one of her fingers off."

_Bastard. _Lady Xia gritted her teeth and tilted her head downwards in defeat, knowing that the sadistic black panther was not bluffing.

"Mei Ling," she answered reluctantly, exhaling a feral growl afterwards.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Diablo retorted in a teasing tone, as he grinned widely, revealing his razor-sharp, white fangs. "Let's see if we can make the next one easier; where is the location of the Intelligence Council of China's hidden headquarters?"

Abrea squirmed rebelliously. "Don't tell him anything! He's going to kill you after he receives the information-"

Diablo interrupted the rest of Abrea's plea by thumping her in the back of the head repeatedly with the butt of his katana. "Silence, you little brat!"

"It's in Gongmen City! Just, please," Lady Xia begged passionately; her voice cracked from holding back the tears. "Please stop hurting her."

Diablo grinned wickedly, and immediately halted his assault. "Splendid."

The black panther rose to his feet, and coldly appended, "You know, the insignificant child was right; I did plan on killing you after I got the answers I needed." He then tapped his chin ponderingly. "Yet, after witnessing how much pain it caused you to see this _nuisance_ hurt, I think it would please me more to torture the young girl in front of you; not to mention, it will make you suffer for the treacherous acts you've committed at the same time – ah, yes, simply brilliant."

Abrea groaned with a profound wince, and coughed hoarsely, as her muscles uncontrollably twitched in pain. "You're really a sick waste of existence; you know that, right?"

Diablo curled his lips into a vicious growl, and mercilessly flipped Abrea on her backside – her head slammed into the ground – instantly grasping her throat securely. He leaned in, inches away from her face with a wild gaze that pierced through her soul, and pointed to the scar on his cheek with his katana. "You want to know the story of how I got this scar? I promise that it will be very entertaining for you."

Before Abrea could respond, Diablo gripped her neck tighter, and prevented her from uttering a word. "Never mind your answer, you're going to listen anyways. Also, if your friend over there is smart…" the black panther monished, abruptly pausing to point his blade towards Lady Xia, not even looking in her direction. "She will remain silent as well, because _any_ interruptions will cause me to rip a hole in your tiny throat."

Diablo chuckled manically, and then licked his chops, continuing his maddened rant; "You see, long ago, there was a married couple that worked for me and were the best mercenaries gold could buy. Yet one day, out of the blue, they decided to grow a conscious and resign, which meant that the couple wanted to turn their backs on the one person that allowed them to survive in these lands, me." Diablo maintained his sadistic grin with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "So, we made a deal to make things… _even_; the married couple only had to complete one more mission and, in turn, all of their debts are paid. Oh, but, here's the good part," the black panther informed animatedly, as he pressed the tip of his katana on Abrea's cheek – the sharp point instantly punctured her skin. "Their last mission was a trap that I cleverly set, because, you see, once you owe me… the debt is never paid. During the ambush, I had the wife knocked out, so I could _persuade_ her husband to… change his mind; yet, that prideful _lion_ wouldn't listen to reason and valiantly fought me, which gave me this scar on my face." Diablo paused a moment, and dug his katana into Abrea's flesh, who remained emotionless despite the pain. "Unfortunately, the lion was not powerful enough to defeat me and was killed by this very blade. I think you knew him; oh, what was his name? Ah, yes, I remember now… his name was _Leo_."

Abrea's eyes watered immediately. She shook her head in denial with tears that freely streamed down her cheeks.

Diablo mimicked Abrea's head movements, taunting her sudden emotional pain. "Oh yes, _little girl_, I slaughtered your father, and soon, you and your mother will suffer the same fate." Immediately after the black panther finished his sentence, he slowly sliced into Abrea's pelt, and formed a laceration on her cheek that was similar to the scar on his face.

Diablo nodded teasingly, pouring hatred upon the young lioness's emotional suffering. "Good, now we're practically twins." Diablo then shifted into an upright position, and gazed upon the distraught young lioness with a grin. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Lady Xia growled with a detestation that burned like a thousand suns. "I promise you, Diablo, on everything that is just and good in this world; you will breathe your last breaths with my hands around your neck."

"Promises," Diablo coolly riposted with an eat-shit grin, while he shrugged his shoulders unworriedly. Yet before he could respond to the elder tigress's feeble threat, one of his lieutenants stormed into the room.

The lieutenant rapidly kneeled before Diablo. "Commander, I apologize for the intrusion, but a dark messenger from Lord Johan has arrived, and needs to speak with you right away; he says it has to do with the 'Red Dawn' operation."

Diablo raised his eyebrow, and muttered to himself, "So, Lord Johan has decided to mobilize before our intended date; we must be greatly ahead of schedule, splendid."

"Commander?" the lieutenant inquired confusingly.

"Never mind that, I'll meet with the messenger at once." Diablo then turned his gaze back at Abrea and Lady Xia. "Lieutenant, make sure the young girl's restraints embedded into the ground like the traitor's and I need you to assemble a couple of our elite sentinels to stand guard until I return; is that understood?"

"Yes, Commander." Without further delay, the lieutenant dashed out of the tent.

Diablo chuckled cruelly, and then gave an arrogant smirk, as his crimson eyes fixated upon the battered felines. "That's quite unfortunate; we were finally starting to bond a little. I guess we'll finish this another time."

**_I'll be back in a couple weeks. Take care and stay awesome my wonderful readers and reviewers! May the light shine brightly on your unique paths of existence._**


	23. Love Hurts: The Amorous Masters' Battle

_**A/N: I'm back and ready to rock. Just a FYI, there will NOT be any lemons in this story (Rated T), but I warn you, there will be suggestive themes. *Cracks knuckles* Let's get started, shall we?**_

_Shout-outs:_

_mechkiller: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far._

_Rogesald: New reviewer, hello there! *Pops out champagne in celebration* Hope you continue to like the read._

_Angeltiger777: I'm actually glad you had that dark moment; it shows me that the readers utterly despise Diablo. _

_Randomskit: Actually, your prediction could happen; we'll just have to wait and see._

_FearlessTiger: If you think Master Bunny gives you the creeps, then just stay tuned 'cause there are still some horrific individuals that haven't made an entrance yet._

_MobileTracker: Welcome back! I'm relieved that you're enjoying the story. I'll try to continue the 'hook-ness'._

_crazy jaky: I'm very honored! *Bows appreciatively* I hope your brain still works, since I haven't update in a couple weeks. ;p_

_DCdreamer55: Another new reviewer, hello! *Flails arms in the air uncontrollably* Eh-hem, apologies, I tend to get over excited with new readers; thank you for the wonderful input. ^^ Tigress is your alter ego? Well, that just makes you awesome then. ;)_

_Poetic Freedom: *Chuckles* Tigress hit it right on the head there… 'cause he's Po._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter XXII**

**.  
><strong>

**Love Hurts: The Amorous Masters' Battle**

**.**

_"There are four questions of value in life... What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."_

- Don Juan DeMarco (Film, 1995)

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Peace, Outskirts<strong>

"What was I thinking?"

Tigress roared at the top of her lungs, as she punched through the massive tree effortlessly – chunks of woods and splinters spewed through the strata. The force of her emotional rampage caused the enormous, wooden victim to shatter in half; it immediately toppled to the ground with a thunderous crash. Yet, the recent pile of timber was only part of Tigress's aftermath; the immediate vicinity around her was obliterated, like an unforgiving tornado touched down for a moment of mayhem – branches of numerous trees snapped off, bark wiped clean off the trunks from her sharp claws, and random shrubbery ripped from its rooted foundation.

"Why would he care about me?" Tigress muttered sorrowfully with dried tears that stained the fur on her cheeks; she examined herself thoroughly with a glint of self-contempt that reflected off her eyes. Her pelt was ruffled and her clothing was ripped in multiple areas from the spiteful and uncontrollable onslaught towards the unfortunate, inanimate objects in her path. She had numerous cuts and bruises that sporadically encompassed her body with her knuckles bleeding copiously upon the soil beneath her. Tigress gritted her teeth in disgust, while breathing heavily through her nostrils with an agonizing pain that consumed her soul, and a sharp pain that punctured her heart; past voices from the Bao Gu Orphanage echoed within her consciousness, adding to her emotional torment. "I'm just a monster."

"No, you're not, Tigress," a familiar, breathy voice contended from behind the striped feline; which caused her body to jolt slightly, and her ears to twitch instinctively. Tigress kept her back turned to hide her troubled demeanor, and flexed her fists tightly with a deep growl, trying to keep her, already mostly compromised, composure.

"Leave me alone, _Dragon Warrior_," Tigress seethed coldly, while holding back the incoming tears. Though striped feline would never admit it, this was the most hurtful experience in her lifetime; even more then the neglect of her foster father, or the torment she received when she was young. Her head felt like it was going to explode from the overwhelming amount of thoughts.

After he caught his breath, Po stood there for a minute, fiddling his thumbs nervously. The panda quickly examined the destruction around him with an apprehensive gulp, and contemplated if it would be wise to continue, yet when he focused on her, his heart abruptly thumped in pain – he grasped his chest; it was like he could feel her agony in that moment. He immediately knew what had to be done. This was not the moment to be apprehensive; not only did Po feel that Tigress needed comforting, he also wanted to express his undying love for her.

Po walked slowly towards the striped feline. "I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk."

Tigress's irises widened in bewilderment; usually her threats made Po back off, but it seemed that the panda had a death wish this time. She snarled loudly, and turned her head over her shoulder slightly with a fiery glint of rage in her eyes; they narrowed like slits. "Nothing needs to be discussed. Also, I warn you; if you come any closer, this interaction will become promptly and exceptionally painful, panda."

Po halted his forward progress, but instead of retreating from the seething feline, he stood there resolutely. "Look, Tigress, I really care about you and–"

"How dare you!" Tigress shouted furiously, as she whirled around with a fuming expression on her face; she couldn't restrain her mixture of unrelenting emotions any longer. "I witness that... _harlot_ on top of you moments ago, yet you have the nerve to say that to me! You seemed like you _really_ cared for me in that moment!"

_Gods, I suck at this stuff_, Po thought frustratingly; he wished females were easier to deal with, like food, which instantly caused him to think about bean buns.

_No, you need to focus! Stop being an idiot_! the panda chastised himself mentally; his emerald eyes searched distantly into the lush forest for the right words to utter.

Yet, Po's trepidation took a fierce hold, and he began to do what he did best: ramble uneasily and dig a bigger hole of awesomeness. "I-It wasn't what it looked like. You see, I was trying to, like, read the Dragon Spirit scrolls at first, 'cause I wanted to learn new ways to kick butt, but then Sheva came up to me all bummed. So, I tried to comfort her–"

"Comfort her?" Tigress interjected irately, and then growled at Po's ignorant comment, rapidly shifting into her attack stance.

Po's eyes immediately widened in recognition, as he put his paws up defensively, flailing them in a preemptive attempt to not be brutally beaten. "N-No, not like that. I mean, I asked her what was wrong and then she confessed her love for me–"

Before Po could finish his unconvincing explanation, Tigress lunged towards the panda at subliminal speed, and planted a brutal punch into his jaw; the force of the impact caused the fat on his face to ripple – saliva spurted out of his maw – before launching him backwards. After sailing a lengthy distance through the air, his body smacked against an enormous bolder that protruded through the ground – multiple cracks branched out from the massive rock – as pieces of granite ejected into the strata.

"You came out here to tell me that she loves you!" Tigress sneered vociferously, clenching her fists to the point where her claws punctured her palms. Her crimson eyes pierced through the panda with a glint of unrelenting anger – a dash of pain and regret – reflected off of them. With a shake of her head in disappointment, the striped feline huffed profoundly, and turned around slightly, yet she still kept her intense gaze upon him. "We're done here, and if I were you, I would stay down, _Dragon Warrior_."

With a deafening ringing in his ears, Po stumbled to his feet slowly; his vision was somewhat blurred from the brutal impact. The dazed panda gave a minute grunt with a painful wince, and grabbed the tender spot on his lower cheek; his attention was attentively focused on Tigress, who was headed for the campsite.

"No," Po muttered determinedly with a sudden tear that trickled down his cheek; he wasn't going to let her leave this time, not without a fight. Not sparing another moment, he dashed towards the striped feline with all of his might, and with torment in his soul, pleaded, "Tigress, please don't go!"

Right before Po could place his paw on Tigress's shoulder to hinder her movements, she instinctively spun around with a roundhouse kick that was en route for his head. Yet, to her utter astonishment, he quickly avoided the attack with a lightning quickness, and immediately embraced her in a bear hug, squeezing her to the point where she could not move a muscle.

In her feeble attempt to liberate herself, Tigress squirmed wrathfully, which caused her to protract her claws defensively. "Let go of me this instant!"

Po instantly winced in pain, as the striped feline punctured his chest through his black robe, yet it wouldn't deter him from what he was about to confess.

"No, I love you," Po muttered simply – incoherently – staring at the striped feline with amorous eyes.

With a sudden twitch of her ears, Tigress quickly stopped her rebellious fidgeting, and gazed into his glassy, emerald irises with a bewildered expression. "You what?"

"I love you, okay? I've loved you since the battle with Shen, but I didn't realize it until recently," Po confessed in an earnest tone, as he loosened his grip around the striped feline, and gently placed her on the ground.

Her facial expression blank; Tigress searched into his jade green oculars, and immediately knew he was speaking the truth, but her obdurate pride wouldn't allow her to reciprocate the sentiments that she felt for him. Instead she growled with the abrupt look of contempt in her eyes, and spitefully scoffed, "Well, I don't love you. Why would I love a stupid, fat panda?"

Po's mouth instantly quivered with sorrow, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he stuttered to get his words out, "Y-You don't mean that. You're just angry right now…"

Tigress remained deadpanned. "You are nothing, but a plaything to me," she appended coldly, glaring daggers at the, now extremely hurt, panda.

Po's heart immediately shattered from her harsh words, but his stubbornness refused to believe it. He then grabbed her arm firmly with an overwhelming fury that consumed his being. "Take it back!"

Tigress jerked her arm away from the panda's grip, and turned away without a word in response, ignoring his livid plea.

Po's anger fumed to the boiling point. He couldn't take the rage anymore; the dam of pent up frustrations and emotions busted wide open.

"You're just a coward!" he scoffed loudly, wiping the saline liquid from his eyes.

A sudden pain pierced through Tigress's heart, like a sharp stiletto. She knew that it would be best to just walk away, but something within caused her to turn around; something made her shift into an attack stance. Was it her pride? Was it her love for Po? Or was it the fact that the panda had a valid point... that she was just being a cur?

"I'll show you coward," Tigress seethed through clenched teeth; her muscles coiling in anticipation.

Po coolly cracked his neck, and shifted into his defensive stance. If he couldn't convince her with words, maybe he could with fists. The cool breeze gently caressed the panda's fur, while he signaled at the striped feline with his stubby paw, and defiantly responded, "Bring it."

With her tail swaying aggravatingly, Tigress's blazing eyes narrowed slightly, and with a thunderous roar, lunged at the panda with protracted claws. Po evaded her initial onslaught, as her punches and kicks whiffed past his head. She spun around, and tried to land a devastating haymaker. The panda instinctively ducked under, and quickly grabbed her arm. Yet, when Po attempted to use Tigress's momentum against her by flipping her body, she dug her claws into the panda's shoulder to counter it; he grunted in agony, gritting his teeth. With on swift motion, she then quickly placed a firm double-kick into his chest, propelling herself into a back flip, and landing elegantly on all four paws upon the grassy surface.

Po stumbled back and grabbed his chest with his paw extended on a random tree for support, gasping for the air that was knocked out of his lungs. He grimaced and intensely stared at the striped feline, whose paws began to glow a brilliant crimson. Po knew and felt it immediately; he was no match for Tigress in his current condition. It was like all the warmth inside of him suddenly became frozen, as water in a brutally cold winter's night; he lost his inner peace the very moment she said those horrible words to him: 'why would I love a stupid, fat panda?' The sound of her voice echoed in his mind repeatedly, reconfirming his fears that he was never good enough for her – that the hero he idolized since he was a child was utterly appalled by him. Yet, his heart told him to keep on fighting, because maybe – just maybe – she was just putting up her 'hardcore' wall to protect her unyielding pride.

Tigress moved into her attack stance once again – the red luminosity reflected off her face from the forbidden technique. The proud part of her wanted to demolish Po for emotionally hurting her, for making her look like a fool. Yet, her heart knew that she should forgive him, and to stop the nonsense by confessing her undying love. Tigress shook the conflicting thoughts from her mind, and gave a feral growl at the panda.

"Yield, Dragon Warrior!" Tigress sternly commanded.

With a defiant resolution, Po breathed in deeply, and stubbornly held his head up high, knowing that brutal, physical pain would come from the next words he spoke. "I still don't believe you, coward. You're just running away from your true feelings, like you did when we first tried to kiss."

"Believe this!" Tigress out-cried furiously, as her paws began to radiate even more vividly than before – a slight carroty hue added to the crimson brightness; the chi flowing though her body detonated with pure rage.

She bolted from her position towards him at a barreling pace, yet to her bewilderment – and dismay – Po didn't try to defend himself whatsoever, allowing her to place a vicious palm thrust directly into his chest. The panda immediately fell onto his hands and knees with an overpowering pain that rippled throughout his body, gasping for the much needed air that was knocked from his lungs. He coughed up blood upon the surface below him, and then gritted his teeth, gripping the soil in utter torment.

With her heightened senses, Tigress instantaneously smelled the metallic, red liquid as it fell to the earth, and all the anger suddenly melted away – it was replaced by utter fear. Throwing her stubborn haughtiness aside, she instantly kneeled beside the severely injured panda, and placed her paw on his shoulder concernedly, scolding herself mentally for harming the one individual who cared for her from the first time they met.

"Why didn't you just leave it be? Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Tigress inquired agitatedly.

Po pushed himself upon his knees, swaying slightly from the abrupt weakness in his body. His emerald eyes were filled with tears of sorrow, and his face reflected the severe emotional distress that he felt within. As if nothing happened, the panda grunted and slowly placed his paw on her cheek, caressing it lovingly. He gave his signature grin. "You may punch me… or kick me; say hurtful words that you may, or may not, mean. But, I'm still going to love you no matter what."

Tigress felt a wondrous wave of joy warm her body, and grasped his paw that was on her cheek tenderly. "Po, I love y–"

Abruptly, Po's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his body collapsed backwards upon the ground lifelessly.

"No, the attack must have pierced though!" Tigress's eyes widened in sheer terror. She immediately removed the forbidden technique by placing a couple of intricate strikes upon the panda's chest, praying that she did not seriously harm him. She looked down at him worriedly with regretful tears in her crimson oculars, yet after a couple excruciating – and seemingly infinite – moments, Po jolted upwards, gasping for air.

With a joyful sigh of relief, Tigress hurriedly embraced him in a tenacious hug, immediately staining his pelt with her watery eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you."

Po grimaced from her vice-grip-like embrace, still fighting for much needed oxygen, but eventually returned her affection with a hug of his own. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Tigress looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Those awful words I said to you…"

Po wiped the sorrowful liquid from her eyes, and cooed, "We both said some stupid things, but I know we didn't mean it."

"I'm so sorry, Po. I was tremendously foolish. Can you forgive me?" Extremely embarrassed, she took a moment, and regretfully rubbed her face into his soft pelt. "I–I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since the night of the Kung Fu Festival."

"Don't worry about it; I'm used to you kicking my butt." Po chuckled lightheartedly, while he rubbed his cheek upon Tigress's head fondly, ending his affection with a tender kiss upon it. "And I love you too."

With a feeling of pure bliss, Tigress giggled, like a teenage schoolgirl, and smiled into his fur. "Always the comedian."

Po arched his eyebrow ponderingly, contemplating about a particular comment she previously made; "Why did you run the night of the Kung Fu Festival, Tigress?"

Tigress bit her lip, and apprehensively looked away, still holding on to a smidgen of pride. Yet, after a few moments of deliberation, she decided that Po deserved to know – that she didn't have to build walls anymore to keep him from seeing her vulnerable side. "I was terrified of loving you. I was not sure if I could be the female you deserve, especially with my hardened emotions. Yet, I realized that being hardcore was all a façade, and that you brought out the real me."

Po cupped her chin to meet his gaze, and gave his signature grin; his emerald eyes locked onto her crimson ones. "You're the only female for me, and I'm the luckiest male alive to have you."

Memorized, they both became entranced in each other's stare, as they leaned in progressively closer, finally meeting their lips for a passionate kiss. For that extensive moment, it felt like their souls were connected, like everything around them blackened into the nothingness; the only thing that was left was their love, and it burned brightly, like a thousand suns. After minutes of enthusiastic affection that involved their tongues, they broke their kiss, instantly staring at each other with content smiles.

Po caressed Tigress's lower back, causing her to shiver gratifyingly from his soft touch. "So, what should we do now?"

Tigress's feral, inherent aptitudes instantly took over, heated sexually by their intense battle, and that wondrous kiss they recently shared. She wanted to instinctively mark her new lover by pleasing him roughly, letting other females know that he's only hers. She gave a mischievous grin, and while she playfully clawed into his pelt in a circular motion, suggestively replied, "That depends… how are you feeling right now? Do you have the… _energy_?"

"Actually, I'm totally awesome right now, and the energy in my body is _very_ plentiful," Po responded with a chuckle, while caressing the sides of his belly, utterly oblivious to Tigress's sexual motives. "So, you want to walk back to camp?"

_Curse my animal urges, and lack of discipline, but... I just can't help myself; I want this – no, I need this__,_ Tigress contemplated deviously, licking her lips in anticipation. After taking a moment to look at the clueless panda, she continued her thoughts, __He's so innocent_. Time to change that_, _and let him see the untamed part of me._

"No, I was thinking we could have a little fun. You know, celebrate our newfound love. Also, I want to make up for all that pain I inflicted on you," she replied in a seductive tone. She purred sensually, and then nuzzled his thick chest with elaborate licks, as her tip of her tail rubbed his thigh playfully.

_Holy secret ingredient noodles soup! Is she suggesting?_ Po contemplated anxiously, as abrupt heat filled his cheeks, and his heart began to pound rapidly.

Po stuttered from the abrupt delectation, "D-Don't you think we're moving to fast."

Tigress wanted him now. Her aggressiveness took over, as she pounced on his chest, pressing the nervous panda against the ground. "I've been waiting a long time for you to make this choice, Po, and I know you want me; and now that I know we share a mutual love..." She then paused a moment to rub her head into the nook of the panda's neck, and purr seductively, as she gave long, loving licks to his chin and cheek. "I want to please you."

Po panted heavily with fast breaths, like he was hyperventilating; his body twitched pleasurably from Tigress's rough tongue. "You're right; I've thought about you. I-I mean, I'm not like a pervert or anything. B-But, I have no experience with this… I mean, I've practice on my action figures–"

Tigress suddenly put her finger on Po's lips to silence him. "I don't have any experience either, Po. So, sit back, relax, and try not to ruin the moment, okay?" He instantly nodded in agreement, which caused her to smile widely, "That's a good boy."

Tigress continued her affection, while Po laid back in utter disbelief. _If this is a dream, I'm going to be totally pissed._

**Gongmen City, Hall of Guizhou Xiaozhanshi**

The eerie sound of wood crackling echoed off the walls, as the thick smoke smothered the chamber with a suffocating blanket of cinders and ash. Minute and random blazes throughout the obliterated area glimmered fiercely, consuming all the flammable objects that were remaining. Within the hellish chamber, a pair of brown eyes darted hectically, searching for any sign of Master Shifu.

"He can't be deceased," Mei Ling repeated in sheer disbelief, as tears streamed down her cheeks; "I failed him."

Geming stared at the distressed feline and calmly wrapped his wings around her body in an attempt to comfort her. She turned and instantly bawled into his chest, which caused him to hold her tighter. "It's not your fault, beautiful. You tried your–"

Abruptly, Geming heard loud scrapes against the marble tiles, which caused him to stop speaking; he immediately turned his attention towards the approximate spot, where Master Shifu was engulfed by the colossal inferno. The thick smoke progressively cleared, revealing a massive shield that rested on the charred surface. The imperial eagle squinted, believing that he just witnessed the metal object shift. Suddenly, as if his silent prayers were heard, the shield launched into the air and clanked across the ground loudly, exposing an exhausted – and extremely wounded – Master Shifu.

_Master Shifu must have ducked under the shield – at the last possible moment – before the inferno engulfed him, preventing him from being charred alive from the intense blaze. He planned ahead and had it beside him the whole time, predicting what Master Bunny was going to do next. Simply brilliant,_ Geming realized with a grin.

Mei Ling whipped her head around towards the sudden cacophony, and immediately spotted the elder red panda, who coughed and wheezed heavily from the grayish-black haze. The feline ignored her own injuries, and as she cringed painfully, dashed towards Master Shifu, sprinting as fast as her paws could carry her. She slid across the warm, blackened surface, halting to a complete stop beside him. With a slight grimace, she quickly examined the elder red panda's condition; the smell of singed flesh invaded her nostrils, causing her to clear her throat from the potent aroma. Black residue from the cinders stained most of his pelt with holes seared in his robe from the flames. Gaping and minute burns sporadically covered Master Shifu's body. Most of them were minor, except for the abrasion that mutilated his left ear, which a chunk of the cartilage was scorched completely off; the rest of the ear's skin was peeled off, and befouled by the ashes.

Mei Ling gazed upon the elder red panda worriedly, and hesitated to lift the elder red panda, not wanting to cause any further injuries. "Master Shifu, can you move? We have to get you out of this hazardous smoke."

"I am reasonably well," Master Shifu responded simply; his voice deepened from the smoke that he inhaled. He grimaced with a minute groan, and slowly rose to his feet, staggering slightly from his weakened condition. He slowly grabbed his staff from the ground, which was surprisingly still intact, and gave Mei Ling a reassuring smile. "I have had worst encounters in the past. Let's depart."

Without another moment wasted, the warriors grouped together, and pushed through the dense smoke towards the luminous entryway, covering their mouths to prevent any more hazardous inhalation. Geming had his wing over Mei Ling's shoulder, using her body as support, yet still flirted with her like nothing was wrong, which caused the tough feline to giggle with a slight redness in her cheeks. Master Shifu could only smirk at their interaction, as the tepid daylight embraced the warriors in a calming, yet temporary tranquility.

Suddenly, numerous figures appeared in the distance; Master Shifu squinted his eyelids – the figures became progressively clearer – and noticed that it was Shaoqiang with several wolves from his pack. The wolf leader slid in front of the elder red panda, using his massive hammer to halt his momentum, and kneeled respectfully; his loyal soldiers quickly followed suit.

"Master Shifu, my wolves reported that there was smoke and fire in this area. I gathered my best men and came her as soon as possible," Shaoqiang informed exhaustingly, looking up at the elder red panda with a concerned expression.

Master Shifu bowed slightly, and gave him a courteous grin, shaking his head courteously with his paw signaling the wolf to rise. "No need to kneel before me, Shaoqiang. I am far from royalty."

The wolf leader nodded with a chuckle, and while using the help of his enormous mallet, rose quickly to his feet. "How can we be of assistance, Master Shifu?"

"We need some of your wolves to quell the fires within the sacred hall, and try to salvage whatever artifacts are remaining; I need the rest of them to gather the other Masters, for we need to begin our assembly immediately." Master Shifu abruptly grunted, and then stumbled forward on his staff, as a piercing pain rushed through his body from the ghastly injuries.

Mei Ling rapidly expressed concern, "Master Shifu, you need medical attention." She then turned her attention to the imperial eagle, who was leaning on her wearily with a weak smile. "Geming, needs it as well. Maybe it would be wise–"

"No," Master Shifu interjected firmly, as he gathered his composure. "We have delayed this gathering long enough; countless innocent lives are at stake. Shaoqiang," the elder red panda gazed at the wolf leader with a glint of fiery resolution that reflected off his cobalt eyes. "I need you to obtain the best healers of Gongmen City and escort them to this location. Tell them to bring whatever is needed to treat patients for severe burns."

_Now that's a leader worth following. Ignoring his brutal injuries for the good of the whole. I'm proud to be by his side_, Shaoqiang thought admiringly, grinning at Master Shifu's determination and selflessness.

"Okay, troops, you heard Master Shifu." The wolf leader turned his attention towards his loyal comrades with a decisive nod. "You five, I need you all to douse the flames and recover what you can. The rest of you, I need you all to alert the other Masters. Let's move out!" Shaoqiang delegated, exhaling out a feral howl afterwards. He then slammed his hammer into the concrete surface commandingly; the thunderous sound echoed within the courtyard. The wolves nodded in unison, immediately dispersing to their designated responsibilities. The wolf leader gave a quick, respectful bow towards the elder red panda, and dashed towards the medical quarters.

Master Shifu sighed dejectedly, as he leaned on his staff tiredly, like the weight of the entire world was held on his back, watching Shaoqiang disappear behind the buildings. _Keep resolute, my pupils – my daughter – for when I am completed with this assembly, I will come for you all; even if I must trek through hell to get there._

**Valley of Peace, Outskirts (Campsite)**

The bonfire around the makeshift camp completely dimmed, leaving a miniature smolder within wooden ashes – a barely visible smoke emitted from it. The cool morning breeze gusted upon the embers, which caused them to rise aimlessly through the air, floating past the fearless warriors within the encampment. Mantis and Monkey were at one end of the camp, healing their wounds. The Wu Sisters, and Sheva silently relaxed near each other on the other end, as Tai Lung leaned against a random tree a good distance from the camp – isolated to prevent himself from punching one of the annoying snow leopardesses.

"Ugh, what the crap, Mantis?" Monkey whined painfully, as the insect perched upon his shoulder, and bandaged his wounds – while doing a horrible job at it.

"Hey, it's not easy for somebody to treat for wounds, when they're injured themselves. So, stop being a sissy, Monkey," Mantis scoffed in an annoyed tone, cutting the binding around the primate's shoulder with a small blade.

Before he could retort a witty comeback to the insect, Monkey spotted his rotund brother, who wobbled through the dense shrubbery into the campsite. The primate grinned. "What's up, Po?" He then immediately noticed the panda's wounds. "And… what's with all the claw marks on you?"

Not wanting to give the explicit reasoning, Po's eyes widened, as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, I-I… confessed my love to Tigress." He then looked questioningly at Mantis and Monkey, perceiving that they had recent lacerations, as well. "So, why do _you_ guys have claw marks?"

Mantis and Monkey coughed uneasily, staring at each other with grimace-like expressions; then they turned their attention back at Po. Deciding to break the awkward silence, Monkey sighed dejectedly, and spoke up in a reluctant tone; "We confessed our love to the Wu Sisters, and failed miserably."

"Yeah, like you getting knocked down the stairs by Tigress type of fail," Mantis appended, wincing from the recent memory.

"Females," Po, Mantis, and Monkey blurted simultaneously, which caused them to instantly look at each other in utter disbelief.

They all blinked at each other in complete silence.

Without warning, they busted out in a thunderous laughter.

Monkey wiped the joyful tears from his eyes, and finally caught his breath. "So, are you and Tigress officially a couple now?"

Po sighed dreamily, and nodded in confirmation with an amorous smirk painted on his face.

Mantis gave a mischievous grin; he instantly knew why the panda was smiling, which caused him to nudge Monkey on the shoulder playfully. "So, where is she? Did you _wear_ her out, big guy?"

Po's cheeks quickly became red with embarrassment, as he cleared his throat timidly. The panda then quickly stammered in defense, "N-No, we didn't do anything like that. Tigress was just washing up, so that's why she isn't here yet."

Monkey raised his eyebrow deviously, and chuckled with raised eyebrows. "Washing up, huh? One could only wonder why."

Before Po attempted an explanation, two striped arms suddenly – and seductively – embraced him from behind, causing him to jolt slightly. Tigress popped her head above the panda's shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek, as she purred in contentment. Not the type of female to show public affection, it was unusual and slightly embarrassing to her to perform these flirtatious maneuvers; yet she needed to find a way to silence the deviant Masters permanently, while assisting her bashful lover out in the process. Wanting to insure her success, Tigress then quickly turned her attention to, a now petrified, Monkey and Mantis. "Well, if you _perverts_ must know. We had many _rounds_ of fun." Tigress took a moment to lick her lover on the neck. "And it was amazing." She then gave Po a firm smack on the behind, and walked away nonchalantly towards the area where Tai Lung was resting, leaving the Masters in complete bewilderment.

Mantis blinked stupidly with his mouth agape, and his narrow face went blank; his antenna twitching from sensory overload. For once, the insect had no witty comeback.

Monkey decided to break the awkward silence again, and quickly rose to his feet, putting his arm around Po's shoulder with a playful tug. "That's what I'm talking about, bro!"

On the other side of the encampment, Su observed the interaction between Tigress and Po, which instantly caused her to grimace profoundly, like she smelled a potent and foul odor. She then pointed at the odd couple. "That's why I drink heavily."

Annoyed by her antics, Sheva growled at the clouded leopardess, while sharpening her katana diligently. "No, you drink heavily, because you're a drunk."

Su glared daggers at the lioness and quickly jived, "You're just mad that I can kick your ass, while I'm smashed."

Sheva was still reeling from Po's recent rejection, yet she knew, within her heart, all that really mattered to her now was her daughter's safety; this allowed her to maintain a calm composure, and remain focused on the real task at hand.

She rose to her feet and sheathed the blade, ignoring the feline's insulting comment. Loosening her shoulders, the lioness then turned her attention to everyone else, and raised her voice for everyone to hear. "We need to get moving. This is a six day trip, and there's a lot of ground we need to cover for lost time."

Wing rose from her seated position, and stretched her appendages coolly, looking at the lioness questioningly. "What are you talking about? Lord Johan's camp is only two days away."

Greatly bewildered from the information, Sheva raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? Going through Lei Valley is a six day journey with the group we have."

Abruptly meandering into the conversation, Wan chuckled and put her arm around Wing with an arrogant grin. "I guess Ms. Sunshine doesn't know about the _real_ shortcut, Wing."

Wing shook her head teasingly at the lioness. "It seems you're correct, sister."

Her patience wearing thin, Sheva's sapphire eyes narrowed into slits, as they darted between the two sisters. "Care to elaborate, heathens?"

"There's an underground cave called: Death's Echo. It's a secret route for thieves during the Peacock Era. It connects all the major cities in Eastern China. They used it in the past to prevent the peacocks' elite guard from catching them, when they smuggled illegal items," Su interjected informatively, while she examined her empty jug of alcohol with a frown. "That reminds me, we need to make a quick stop and pick up some booze on the way there."

"Then it's settled; we head out to the hidden cavern," Tai Lung commanded, as he walked up to the felines with Tigress, who immediately nodded in agreement with her brother's comment. She knew it was a hazardous risk, but they needed to return to the Valley of Peace quickly, especially during these dire times; and the shortcut would eliminate many days on their journey.

"Sounds good, just make sure that the tubby panda, and stripes doesn't make us throw up on the way there," Su scoffed, as she skipped playfully beside her sisters, and slapped them on the back of their heads. "Let's get moving. I need a drink."

Wing winced from the abrupt blow, and rubbed the tender spot on her head. "Why do you have to be such a bitch, Su?"

"She needs a twelve step system for that alcohol addiction," Wan grumbled, making rude gestures behind Wei's back with her tongue.

Tai Lung crossed his arms in aggravation, and leaned slightly towards Tigress. "Now you know my pain."

Tigress gave a profound sigh, and patted the snow leopard on the shoulder. "I have to deal with a bunch of immature boys. I have no sympathy for you, brother." She then turned her attention towards her fellow Masters, who were now play wrestling over an almond cookie. "Time to move out!"

As if their minds were on the same wavelength, Tigress and Tai Lung thought simultaneously, _I'm going to murder one of my comrades by the time this journey is over._

**_Lei means thunder._**


	24. Death's Echo

_Shout-Outs:_

_HellokittyEmolove: Welcome new reviewer! *Throws confetti* Thank you for the kind words! I'll try not to keep you waiting this time. ;)_

_monkeycybrogninja: Monkey wanted Shu and Mantis wanted Jia. Yet, I have a feeling that them getting beat up won't change their views. Yeah, I'm not really a mushy type of guy. Nothing says love like a fight and make up lovin'._

_Anki-Shai: *Chuckles and grins knowingly* Agreed._

_Bee Sohma: Hola, new reviewer! And you're one HELL of a reader. ;)_

_Booknerd101: Pfft. What innocence? ;p_

_GreenScar1990: I did see that episode. Mr. Ping as the clown was quite hilarious. *Queue coupon flowers*_

_Babycakes22: I could say the same, stranger. Good too see you back too. ;)_

_FearlessTiger: God, I always love your reviews; they are quite entertaining. Oh yes, expect some Tai/Tigress butt kicking sessions against the bad guys._

_thundra501: Well, thank you and I hope you don't fall out of the seat. Oh, and… another new reviewer! *Dances around like an idiot*_

_Rogesald: Actually, I plan on making one of those drabbles everyone is doing, but mine will be filled with rated M material _–_ even lemons._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter XXIII  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Death's Echo**

**.**

_"It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again; because there is not effort without error and shortcomings; but who does actually strive to do the deed; who knows the great enthusiasm, the great devotion, who spends himself in a worthy cause, who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement and who at the worst, if he fails, at least he fails while daring greatly. So that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat."  
><em>

- Theodore Roosevelt

* * *

><p><strong>Gongmen City, Outer City Courtyard<strong>

Master Shifu was in a kneeled position, ignoring the troublesome pain that frequently rippled through his body from the recently treated burns and lacerations. His cerulean irises methodically scanned the enormous map that rested upon the concrete surface. He struggled in his assessment of the best possible area to assemble a militia for their heroic skirmish against Lord Johan – the last and only hope for freedom from his diabolical agenda. He let out a profound sigh, and messaged his temples for a quick moment – the pressure of numerous pairs of peering eyes didn't help the situation. The remaining Kung Fu Masters, Mei Ling, Geming, and Shaoqiang situated themselves around the massive parchment, which had animal-like figurines spread upon it that represented their possible strategic movements, and leaned in anxiously, waiting for the elder red panda's decision.

Master Shifu resumed his thorough search, and glanced at a particular location – an attenuate valley named Zhǎi Passage. "That's it," he muttered to himself, as his eyes widened in affirmation. The elder red panda slanted forward, and extended his staff, slowly dragging the figurines across the chart until they rested upon his desired location. Master Shifu amplified his voice, so everyone could hear, "This is where we will tactically convene against Lord Johan's forces."

Mei Ling contemplated on the elder red panda's decision, and then raised her eyebrow perplexingly. "That mountain pass would be a brilliant strategic move to protect Gongmen City, but shouldn't we defend the Valley of Peace? Isn't that his primary target?"

Master Shifu turned his attention to Mei Ling with a distressed facial expression, trying to hold back the sudden sorrow that filled his heart, and solemnly shook his head in disagreement. "Lord Johan's forces is currently in position to strike within days. By the time we assemble our army in an attempt to defend the valley; it will already be destroyed. So, we must prepare for his next objective, which would be the largest capital – Gongmen City."

Mei Ling was in utter bewilderment with her mouth agape – her thoughts immediately focused on her dear friend, Master Crane. She understood the sacrifice that Master Shifu was making with that decision, but immediately wanted to convince him otherwise. She gave a piercing glare with her arms crossed, and exhorted, "What about the Dragon Warrior and your students? This can't be our only–"

"Silence, Mei Ling," the elder red panda interjected calmly – yet firmly – which instantly caused the feline to halt her vocal objection. He then rose to his feet gradually, and leaned on his staff for support, still maintaining direct eye contact with her. "I understand your concerns, yet this is not the moment to voice them; do I make myself clear?"

Mei Ling nodded reluctantly – trying to hold back her temper, but failing miserably – and responded through gritted teeth, "Apologies."

Master Shifu ignored her seething tone, and moved his gaze upon the Kung Fu Masters – his eyes rapidly darted between them. "If there is anyone who has an inquiry of our battle strategies for Zhǎi Passage, now would be the time to ask."

Master Sheep gloomed at Shaoqiang with narrowed and judgmental eyes. "Yes, I have a question, Master Shifu. What is _he_ doing here?" he sneered with a disgusted facial expression, pointing towards the canine. "We cannot trust _their kind_, especially with fragile matters such as these. They're not even part of our civilized culture."

"My kind?" Shaoqiang slammed his hammer into the ground, cracking the concrete surface with its collision, and scoffed at the sheep; "We were made outcasts in this society by individuals like you. You have no idea what my people have to go through just to survive."

Master Sheep scowled, and then gibed rancorously, "Yes I do. It's called murdering and pillaging, like incompetent barbarians." A few of the other Masters glanced at one another concernedly, and muttered words of anxiousness towards the wolf, somewhat in agreement with Master Sheep.

Shaoqiang's gave a feral growl from deep within his chest, while bearing his sharp fangs. "Keep talking like that and you might become a scrumptious snack, puff ball." The wolf then stormed towards Master Sheep with clenched fists – allowing his fury to cloud his judgment. "As a matter of fact, I'll show you how vicious we can be."

"Enough!" Master Shifu commanded vociferously, as he leaped into the air, and landed in between the two bickering warriors with a forceful impact, causing a small crater into the surface. The elder red panda's staff pressed firmly against Shaoqiang's chest to halt his movements, which immediately caused the wolf to settle down. Master Shifu shifted his attention towards Master Sheep, and glared at him disappointingly. "This _barbarian_ has lead the rebuilding efforts in this city. This _barbarian_ offered his own life and the lives of his men to aid us against the imminent threat. This _barbarian_ was the first responder, when Master Bunny attacked Mei Ling, Geming, and I." The elder red panda then glanced at Shaoqiang with a venerating smile. "If that is a barbarian, then I am honored to have him fighting by my side." The wolf responded to his kind words with a grateful grin, and then nodded in respect.

Master Sheep glowered at the elder red panda in utter incredulity, and quickly protested, "But, Master–"

"But, nothing!" Master Shifu interrupted furiously, as he thumped his staff against the ground; the echoing boom from the impact rapidly silenced Master Sheep. "This unprecedented battle we are about to embark on… will require unyielding cooperation of numerous kinds of fighters – from the smallest, to the largest, to the most ferocious." The elder red panda then paused a moment to look intently at the diverse warriors around him. "This is not the time for imprudent prejudices and petty quarrels. This is the time to unite – no matter your background, species, or pre-judgments – for if we cannot, then Lord Johan has already won. Yet, if we can… then we will banish those heathens from our lands, and bring peace to China once again!"

After a brief moment of silence, the Kung Fu Masters chattered amongst themselves, and nodded in agreement. Significantly motivated by Master Shifu's speech, a round of applause with boisterous cheers swiftly roared from minute crowd. Master Sheep stared upon the ground in utter embarrassment, halfheartedly clapping after a few moments. Geming smirked from within the cacophonous group, and stared at the elder red panda favorably. _This guy is a total badass. No wonder he's highly respected by the people of China._

Master Storming Ox walked forward, and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. Once the liveliness of his fellow Masters calmed to a complete quietness, he spoke with a clear and resolute tone, "Master Shifu is absolutely correct. We're going to need all the help we can get to be triumphant." After he saw the collective agreement from his fellow Masters, he eyed to the left to see Master Shifu, who slanted coolly on his staff, and gave him an appreciative smirk. "We're all with you, my old friend. What's our next course of action?"

Master Shifu pondered for a while; the Kung Fu Masters remained silent as they waited for his answer, understanding that the question could not be answered immediately. He then cleared his throat and spoke up – his direct gaze on the ox; "First, we must get Shaoqiang and his men properly armed." After receiving a nod in agreement from Master Storming Ox, the elder red panda paused for a moment to spread out the figurines on the massive map with his staff. "Then all Kung Fu Masters must journey to their collective schools, and recruit, not only their students, but anyone who is willing to fight for our cause."

Master Shifu then looked over his shoulder at the brown spotted feline, who instantly met his stern stare. "Mei Ling, I need you to assemble everyone from the Intelligence Council of China, and focus their attention towards the evacuation of all the civilians in Gongmen City – just to prepare for the worst case scenario. After Shaoqiang and his men are armed, they will assist you in your efforts." Mei Ling clenched her teeth together tightly – not wanting to cause an inappropriate scene or disrespect the elder red panda – and gave a quick, yet unwilling nod in concurrence.

Master Shifu returned his gaze upon the crowd with a brilliant gleam of resolution that reflected off his eyes, and continued his commands – a sense of urgency in his voice; "This process must be quick and efficient, for we have limited time. We must assemble our collective forces at Zhǎi Passage within seven days. Every moment we waste hence forth will result in innocent lives lost."

Shaoqiang lifted his massive hammer from the ground, and coolly rested it on his shoulder. He gave a reverent smirk towards the elder red panda and appended, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's prepare for glory and victory!"

Immediately after the wolf's words were uttered, the Kung Fu Masters bowed deferentially to Master Shifu, and dispersed towards their delegated locations. Shaoqiang lightly patted the elder red panda on the back with a chuckle, careful not to hit his recent injuries. "You're okay in my book, Master Shifu. My pack and I won't let you down; we're honored to lay our lives on the line for you – for the people who you protect. If there is one thing us wolves desire in our temporary existence, it's to die properly – in battle with blood staining our pelts." He then howled stridently to get his pack's attention, and after they quickly assembled, signaled them to follow him by motioning his enormous weapon forward. He then turned his attention towards Master Croc and Master Storming Ox, giving a feral grin. "Lead the way, gentlemen."

Mei Ling watched as the wolves followed the Masters, eventually disappearing behind the numerous structures of the immense city. The spotted feline sighed dejectedly – ending her exhale with an exasperating growl – yet before she could carry out her orders, Master Shifu placed his paw on her arm, halting her movements. He then leaned back, so his head was visible to her avian friend. "Geming, I need a moment alone with Mei Ling."

"Alright, boss," Geming responded in a facetious tone, as he grinned with a wink and saluted the elder red panda. Even though he recently received bandages for his gruesome injuries, he was still able to soar into the air like nothing had happened, blowing a kiss to Mei Ling while mouthing: 'I'll miss you, baby'.

_There is something about that eagle that is oddly familiar_, Master Shifu thought as Geming flew into the distance. He then shook his head. _I will figure it out later_.

He turned his attention to a blushing Mei Ling, and raised his eyebrow questioningly with a smirk on his face. "Is he always so… _charming_?"

Mei Ling looked at the elder red panda, and while momentarily forgetting about her frustrations, chuckled. "Yes, his unrelenting persistence grows on you." She then gathered her normal composure, and continued, "What did you want to discuss?"

"A covert operation that involves the Valley of Peace," Master Shifu responded matter-of-factly.

Mei Ling's eyes widened with excitement, as she gripped her staff eagerly. "Let me come with you, Master Shifu."

The elder red panda clenched his hold on the spotted feline's arm slightly tighter. "No. I understand the history you have with Master Crane, Mei Ling, but this a mission I must carry out alone."

Mei Ling frowned and then gazed upon the elder red panda frustratingly for a moment, confused on the logic behind the elder red panda's decision. After some contemplation, she finally spoke up, "Why?"

Master Shifu removed his light grip upon the spotted feline's appendage, and rested his arms on the staff. "I am embarking on a rescue mission on the possibility that my students, and the innocent people in the Valley of Peace are still living." He then paused with a sorrowful sigh, and looked upon the ground with searching eyes. "Yet, I am not willing to bet our potential army – the only hope we have left against the tyranny of Lord Johan – or any of you on that chance. If anyone must perish on this particular undertaking, it will be me."

Mei Ling blinked in absolute astonishment. She couldn't believe the selflessness of Master Shifu. The reasoning behind the elder red panda's outburst, when he silenced her during the assembly, suddenly became lucid as the reflections on a placid pond; he didn't want the other Masters to know of his possible suicide mission, which would distract them from their main objectives.

Master Shifu noticed Mei Ling's blank stare, and tapped the ground with his staff in order to grab her undivided attention. After she jolted from her mental trance and met his gaze, he continued, "Since you are the only one I can truly trust, it is imperative that you insure operations run smoothly until I return. If I am still absent by the sixth day, inform the other Masters of the situation. Yet, until then, nobody can know of my whereabouts – not even your new acquaintance."

Mei Ling uttered no immediate response. Her body remained still briefly, as she brooded on the unexpected situation. No matter where her thoughts began, it concluded with the same answer: 'I must obey and trust in my Grandmaster's judgment' – a rule instilled upon her when she trained for the Intelligence Council of China. She kneeled down beside the elder red panda, and calmly grabbed his shoulder. She then looked directly into his cobalt eyes. "I understand, Master Shifu. I'll make sure that all of your orders are completed. Please bring everyone back in one piece – including yourself."

Immediately after Mei Ling finished her sentence, she blinked and when her eyes opened, Master Shifu disappeared. The spotted feline instantly jumped to her feet, and looked around her immediate vicinity; her chocolate eyes darted rapidly in her search. After a few moments, she shook her head in realization, and chuckled to herself. "So, that's the inner peace ability I've heard about from Crane." She then sighed contently, and gave a wide smile. "I think Master Shifu is going to be just fine."

Master Shifu barreled towards his destination in a blurring velocity, as his momentum's force influenced the nature in its path – the trees bent almost horizontally to the surface, the leaves ripped from the branches, and the dirt launched into the strata. The elder red panda gritted his teeth in pain. His burn wounds constantly throbbed under his bandages from the expeditious pace, but he remained resolute – his thoughts on his students and his adoptive daughter. _I pray that I am not too late._

**Location Unknown, Death's Echo Entrance**

Cool bursts of air buffeted the opening in the bottom of the massive precipice, blowing random debris inside the shadows of the eerie cavern; it was cleverly hidden by lush and dense vegetation – impossible for the wandering eye to detect. The entrance consisted of enormous stalactites and stalagmites that were spread linearly across the mouth of the grotto, like razor-sharp teeth that lead into an opened gargantuan orifice. There was a constant echo of deep, and strange howling from within the rocky aperture, which made the cavern itself seem like it was alive and breathing.

Po's eyes widened with timidness at the disturbing opening. After he made sure that the other warriors were a prolonged distance ahead to prevent any humiliation from his trepidation, the panda shifted progressively closer to his feline lover; their bodies gently touched, sending a pleasurable tremble down her spine, as they trekked towards the cavern through the verdant, tall grass. "Err, Tigress, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, it's called Death's Echo and–"

Suddenly, a pair for warm lips pressed against his own, instantly muffling the panda's plea. Tigress broke the spontaneous kiss, and smirked at Po's goofy expression. She then wrapped her arm around his, and tugged him towards the agape clearing, looking directly into his emerald eyes. "Don't tell me that the _Dragon Warrior_ is frightened by a big, dark cave."

Po waved his hand dismissively, trying to cover up his initial apprehension. "Me afraid? Uh, no way…" He paused for a moment to gaze at the massive teeth-like stalactites and stalagmites with a wince. Without warning, the panda stumbled over himself from his lack of awareness; he glanced down at the ground for a moment in embarrassment, and then appended, "Well, maybe a little."

Tigress chuckled at his clumsiness, and rubbed her head into the panda's shoulder, letting out a deep purr of contentment from deep within her chest. Po smirked with a slight blush; he was still not accustomed to the feline's affection and probably never would be. A sudden sound of an earsplitting shriek caught Po's attention. He followed the noise until his gaze fell upon the Wu Sisters, who were snarling and bickering amongst each other – as usual – which caused an abrupt, ailing feeling in his gut. He then turned his attention back at Tigress, and exhorted with a worried tone, "Also, can we really trust our guides? I mean, they have no real alliance to anyone and can totally betray us."

Tigress halted a moment to observe the Wu Sisters – one in particular – who were almost at mouth of the cavern, and contemplated for a moment on the panda's concerns. She noticed how Su constantly glanced at Tai Lung with a grin, and how he would always respond to her flirtatious actions nonchalantly, making her expressions and body language only show more yearning. Tigress the continued her trek forward, and shook her head in disagreement, keeping her eye contact upon the leopardess. "Think of this as a female's intuition, but I do not think Su would betray Tai Lung; and I know within my heart that I can at least trust him." She then fixated her gaze on the lioness, who was conversing with Monkey and Mantis. "Not to mention, this shortcut can save us days on our journey, which would aid us in reaching Sheva's daughter sooner."

Po sighed dejectedly from the lioness's name being mentioned, and his thoughts immediately focused on her. He needed to get some alone time to speak with Sheva, especially how they left things in their last interaction, which would be extremely difficult with being in a large group and with Tigress's newfound possessiveness. After shrugging off the mental conflict, Po leaned in and kissed Tigress on the head softly, the scent of jasmine enticing his nostrils from her fur, causing the feline to turn at him with a warm smile. Still somewhat skeptical, Po nodded at Tigress with a weak grin and spoke, "You're right. We need to get to her daughter, like, super fast."

Unconvinced by Po's tone in his acceptance and demeanor, Tigress gave a mischievous smirk due to her still being in heat, and tugged down on his black robe, making him tilt to the point where she could whisper in his ear. "You know, _Dragon Warrior_, the darkness in the cavern could also be to our advantage." She then paused for a moment to lovingly lick his cheek. "Think of the fun we could have."

Po's eyes widened from the feline's suggestiveness, and a sudden surge of adrenaline flowed through his body, giving him recently discovered courage. He then pumped his fist in the air, and sprinted towards the cave through the thick grass – the thin blades tickling his pelt – leaving a smiling Tigress behind him. "You're going down spooky cave of lameness, for I will light the way with my awesomeness!"

Tigress shook her head at the panda's antics and chuckled, as she observed him dash towards the main group. She resumed her walk to catch up with the others and muttered to herself with a wide smile, "Looks like I have discovered something that motivates Po more than eating." Her thoughts instantly disagreed, and reminded her of Po's numerous food escapades – the time where he tried to cook rice by eating it raw and then drinking boiling water, the time where he sleepwalked into Master Shifu's room, and nibbled on the elder red panda's ear, thinking it was a dumpling; and the time he beat her in a spar from the simple motivation of almond cookies. Tigress winced from the vivid memories and continued, "Well, maybe a close second to eating."

It wasn't long until Tigress joined the other warriors, and quickly received a sly smirk from Tai Lung, who handed her a torch for the cavern. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at his facial expression, "What?"

Yet, before Tai Lung could respond, Su cleared her throat commandingly, immediately gathering the attention of both felines. The clouded leopardess then took a swig of her newly obtained alcohol, and spoke with a slight slur, "Okay, we need to travel in a tight formation. There are bandits who ambush within the tunnel network, so keep your eyes sharp." Her eyes then darted between Tigress and Po, while she dismissively pointed at their direction. "That means no making out until we set up camp – actually never would be preferred," she sneered with a scowl.

Monkey and Mantis chuckled Po, who could only blush at the comment, scratching the back of his head nervously. Perturbed at the fact that she never publicly showed affection towards the panda out of respect, Tigress growled through clenched teeth, which was dismissively ignored by Su, who nonchalantly walked towards the mouth of the cave. Tai Lung gently placed his paw on the irate, striped feline's shoulder, and leaned within whispering distance. "She does have a point on the public affections."

Tigress instantly punched Tai Lung in the arm, causing him to grimace from the abrupt pain. "What is that supposed to mean?" the striped feline seethed, as she trailed behind the group upon the craggy surface – somewhat clammy from recent rains.

Tai Lung didn't respond immediately. His gaze fixated upon Po, who was struggling to scale the stalagmites into the cavern, because his massive gut was stuck in between one of the crevasses. Stifling a chuckle at the panda's expense, he decided to ignore Tigress's hostile question, and inquired bewilderingly; "So, why was the panda – I mean, the Dragon Warrior – chosen as a potential mate?"

Tigress glared daggers at the snow leopard, who rapidly staggered to the side, and raised his arms up defensively; not wanting a part of another physical rebuttal from the striped feline. Even though a part of her wanted to demolish Tai Lung at that very moment for his discourteous question, Tigress was mostly pleased that he decided to loosen up a bit and open up to her. The striped feline gave a light chuckle, while she looked at the bumbling panda; a warm feeling instantly engulfed her heart, like a tepid blanket on a cold winter's night. "I know he is not the most charismatic and tactful male… but he has a wonderful heart, courageous spirit, and most importantly, accepts me for who I am – never judging me. He just makes me feel… feminine and loved."

Tai Lung glanced at the amorous striped feline, and raised his eyebrow in astonishment. He never thought he would see the day, where a female like Tigress would act like a hopeless romantic, especially for a rotund panda. The snow leopard's mind wandered, which lead to a burning curiosity. So, without thinking, since Tai Lung always spoke his mind, he prodded further, "How does that work? A tiger and a panda – you know – mating?"

Tigress's eyes widened in stupefaction, and her mouth was agape. She couldn't believe that he would ask her such a personal question, so all she could manage was a simplistic stutter in response, "W-What?"

_Maybe that wasn't the best topic to further the discussion; smooth move, imbecile_, Tai Lung contemplated with a wince, as he leaped over the rocky barriers to venture into the cave.

The snow leopard was a fierce warrior, but his conversational skills were extremely subpar, especially being in prison with nobody to interact with for twenty years. He looked at Tigress's shocked expressions, and immediately tried to cover up his verbal blunder by swatting his arm dismissively. "Err, disregard my inquiry. I rather be defeated by the Wuxi Finger Hold once more, than to hear that answer."

_I'm not going to punch him in the face; I'm not going to punch him in the face_, Tigress chanted mentally. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, retracting her claws in the process. Her eyes were narrowed like slits, while she glowered at the male leopard. "I would sleep with one eye opened tonight, if I were you," Tigress threatened through clenched teeth, as the flickering glow from the torch reflected off her livid facial expressions, adding to the significance of her words.

After a few moments – what seemed like an eternity to the snow leopard – of trekking awkwardly together at the back of the group within the cavern, Tai Lung cleared his throat, and did something he hasn't done in ages. "Apologies," he stated simply, "I'm not accustomed to making 'connections' with others."

Tigress sympathetically stared at the snow leopard, who kept his stern gaze ahead of them. She – of all people – knew it was a hard transition into becoming more sociable; she could only imagine how difficult it was for an individual like Tai Lung. Tigress patted him on the back with a lighthearted chuckle, which caused him to turn his head to meet her gaze. "It is fine, brother; I know you meant well." After exchanging weak smirks and nods, Tigress decided to change the subject in an attempt to get acquainted with Tai Lung better. "I am curious about something you mentioned earlier – the Wuxi Finger Hold. How did you survive it?"

Tai Lung stared into the cave's engulfing obscurity; the flame's luminosity amplified the pensiveness on his face. He never spoke of that day to anyone, but something within the snow leopard persuaded him to respond. "All I remember was a brilliant light after the Dragon Warrior executed the move. I felt no pain and sadness – just warmth. I became weightless and my spirit rose towards the heavens." The snow leopard paused for a moment; his eyes seemed to be in search of something – a memory. "Suddenly, a voice called out to me." Tai Lung then looked Tigress directly into her crimson eyes. "It stated: 'your life mission is not complete; the spirit within you will aid in ushering a great balance.' Then everything blackened, and when I awakened, I was laying in a random forest outside the Valley of Peace."

Tigress remained silent, for she had no words to utter – only countless thoughts that bogged down her mind. Tai Lung decided to use the silence as an opportunity to divulge more of himself and continued; "At first I interpreted the statement as a sign to gain power and to rule over China, but after the interaction with you during our battle, now I am not sure what to think."

Tigress pondered on his words for a moment, and then placed her paw on his shoulder. "I have no inkling as to why you were spared or what that statement implied; yet, I do know that the answers you seek can only be found, if you follow your heart." Suddenly, Tigress slowly slid her paw across Tai Lung's body, until it rested upon his chest. She then gave a reassuring smile, and appended, "Also, no matter where your heart takes you… I am with you every step of the way, brother."

Tai Lung halted his movements, and gazed at the feline with a genuine smile. Yet, instead of responding to the striped feline with thankful affection, he humorously shoved her with a chuckle. "That panda has turned you into a real softie."

Tigress staggered slightly with a light giggle, and then rolled her eyes. With a playful growl, she retaliated with a stern punch into his gut, which knocked the air from his lungs. She smirked the snow leopard, who placed his hands on his knees, and wheezed for oxygen. "This _softie_ still has fists made of iron."

Tai Lung stood still for a moment, and watched attentively, as Tigress moved ahead of him, signaling him to follow her with the torch. He smirked amusingly, and walked forward. _So, this is what it feels like to be loved. Maybe Tigress is correct; love and family is all you need._ His thoughts then focused on the Dragon Warrior, which immediately caused him to wince; his hands rubbing the spot, where Tigress recently punched him. _Yet, one does have to wonder why the panda would choose such a hostile female for a mate. He must have a death wish._

**Death's Echo (End of Day One)**

Tranquil yet compelling thuds echoed through the damp cavern from the water that dribbled off the massive stalactites that hung from the jagged canopy. Within the natural spectacle was a makeshift camp that was made recently, which the Dragon Warrior and the other warriors resided in – resting after a long day's journey. The massive flames from the bonfire gleamed brilliantly within the obscure, craggy tunnel. The flickering luminosity danced upon the metallic walls that surrounded it, which caused a dazzling display of iridescent reflections. Yet, even those vivid blazes eventually became the victim of the vast darkness that surrounded it, for there were no other sources of light.

Tigress sat serenely in the lotus position upon the cold, damp surface, while she inhaled and exhaled slowly with her eyes closed. The other warriors slept soundly – it was her turn to keep watch – yet suddenly, one of them started to create a noisy ruckus. The striped feline smiled, as she opened her eyes to gaze at Po, who was now snoring loudly in his slumber. The sounds echoed off the wall humorously, causing Tigress to chuckle to herself.

_I guess I wore him out earlier_, she thought with a satisfied purr vibrating within her chest. After the pheromone scents of her lover, left on her intricately designed vest, entered her nostrils, Tigress pondered momentarily on her newfound mischievousness and aggressiveness towards Po with a blissful smirk. Ever since they confessed their love, it was like the dam of pent up frustration within her – being the true leader of the furious five and living up to enormous expectations – bursted wide open, allowing her to relax ever so slightly. She could finally embrace her untamed side, and have a little _entertainment_ every once in awhile, especially now, since she was in heat; instead of suppressing her feral urges with constant meditation, she had the panda, who loved her unconditionally, that could help her _relieve_ it – to fulfill her emotional and physical needs. That's what Po helped her accomplish, and she was forever grateful for it.

Abruptly, the echo of a loose rock that skimmed across the cavern surface caught Tigress's attention, which caused her to instantly jump into her defensive stance. The striped feline's crimson eyes darted calculatingly, searching the approximate area where she heard the clatter. Her ears perked up instinctively, as the same sounds were made again, but this time a little closer. Since she was a natural predator, usually her eyes could descry anyone if they were within that distance, yet the cave was so void-like that she could barely distinguish a thing past the illumination of the flames. She walked towards the noises slowly, which became progressively louder each step forward into the darkness.

When Tigress seemed to be directly upon her desired destination, everything suddenly became eerily quiet. She tilted her head upwards and looked around, causing her gut to churn nervously – something wasn't right. Yet, before she could warn the others, a sharp blade was firmly placed against her throat – cutting her neck slightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the male voice warned with a feral snarl, as his breath blew on Tigress's shoulder, emitting a familiar smell that made her grimace instantly.

"I despise the stench of wolves," Tigress spat through gritted teeth, which immediately caused the wolf to slice into her neck deeper; the blood to trickled from the blade, and seeped into her white chest fur. Tigress winced with a growl, clenching her fists tightly from the piercing pain. She then spotted the additional wolf bandits in his pack, who surrounded the campsite in a circular formation. Her thoughts instantly fell upon Po and her comrades. If she made a sound, it would lead to her immediate death, yet if she didn't roar to get everyone's attention, they would perish as well. No, she wasn't going to let that happen to them, especially the panda she loved.

_I love you, Po_, Tigress thought dejectedly with a tear streaming down her cheek. Yet, it wasn't the apprehension of demise that caused her shed that tear; it was the overwhelming sorrow that she would never be held in Po's big, soft arms ever again. She inhaled through her nostrils slowly, making sure the wolf wouldn't detect to her suicidal plan. Her lungs were filled to compactly. _Here goes nothing_–

* Thwack! *

Suddenly, a throwing knife darted past Tigress's head and embedded itself in the wolf's eye socket, instantly causing his blood to splatter on her face. The wolf gave a light groan from the deadly impact, before he fell lifelessly upon the rocky surface. Tigress whipped her head towards the initial area where the blade came from, and to her astonishment_,_ spotted Sheva, who was wearing an all black hood and outfit, camouflaging her within the cavern's darkness.

_That was the last person I would expect to save my life_, the striped feline thought, _yet – I have to admit – I am eternally grateful for it._

Tigress gave an appreciative smirk, which the lioness immediately responded with a respectful nod, unsheathing her katana for combat. Sheva and Tigress dashed towards the campsite, and simultaneously yelled at the top of their lungs, "Ambush!"

Po's eyes jolted open from the thunderous roars, and quickly sat up from his mat to prepare for battle; yet, to his utter dismay, he couldn't locate his attire. _This is bad._ The panda's emerald eyes search every possible spot around him. He let out an exasperating sigh, and muttered to himself, "What the crap, Tigress?"

Po didn't have time to continue his investigation, because a ferocious wolf with a massive blade lunged at him. The wolf swung his sharp weapon at Po, who was still bare underneath his covers. The panda's eyes widened. He shifted to grab the Sword of Heroes, and quickly slashed it upwards to defensively deflect the attack, while simultaneously placing a vicious kick into the wolf's diaphragm. The wolf soared backwards uncontrollably, and tumbled across the surface, eventually barreling into two of his own comrades.

_Screw it._ Po wrapped the blanket around his waist tightly and tied the ends into a knot. He then leaped to his feet and made complex movements with his blade, examining the stability of the makeshift garment. _Sturdy enough, I guess._ Po then raised his intricate sword in the air, and shouted with a grin; "Get ready to feel the awesomeness!"

Two wolves growled and jumped out of the shadows in front of the panda, unsheathing their blades from their back straps. Po grinned at the canines, and signaled them with his paw tauntingly. "Come at me, bros."

Yet, before the wolves could launch their assault, Po's blanket loosened from around his waist, and immediately plummeted to his ankles, revealing his naked body.

Po looked down and blinked.

The wolves looked down and blinked.

The first wolf instantly covered his eyes and yelped, "My eyes!"

The second wolf pointed at the panda with tears streaming down his cheeks. "He's too awesome!"

Po used the embarrassing distraction to his advantage; he quickly grabbed both wolves, and slammed their heads together, instantly knocking them both unconscious.

After demolishing an ambusher's face with her fist, Wan heard the loud cries from the wolves behind her and turned her attention towards the commotion; her mouth suddenly went agape in amazement. "So, that's why they call him the _Dragon_ Warrior."

Wing glanced at her sister from the comment, and then peered over her shoulder. "What are you talking about? Oh, wow…"

Su glared daggers at her sisters, while breaking a wolf's neck, and then scoffed, "Would you two perverts focus, and stop gawking at the damn panda!"

Monkey observed a wolf that was charging towards Po, who stood stiffly from the recent embarrassment. The primate sprinted towards the panda and jumped into the air, landing a brutal kick into the canine's chest – which caused blood to spew from his mouth. The wolf skidded across the surface, and smacked into the cavern wall with a resounding thump, causing a stalactite to plummet from the jagged canopy; it crushed him instantly. Monkey then landed beside Po, and glanced at him, while stifling a laugh. "Brother, could you hurry up and put some clothes on already? Nobody else needs to be visually impaired during this fight."

Po's cheeks reddened in humiliation, as he snapped back into reality. He finally spotted his Dragon Warrior robe, and slacks peeking from underneath Tigress's mat, and quickly tried to dress himself. Without warning, another wolf howled and leaped into the air towards Po with an enormous axe, while he was putting on his pants. Mantis soared above the panda, seemingly out of nowhere, and placed multiple pressure point hits on the canine in mid air, who then immediately collapsed lifelessly upon the ground with a thud.

Mantis landed on Po's shoulder and then looked at him with a mischievous grin. "So, I was thinking, big guy. When we go rescue Sheva's daughter, all you have to do is flash Lord Johan's army, and they'll be blinded by pure awesomeness."

Monkey instantly busted out into laughter, and fell to his side with tears protruding out of his eyes, gasping for much needed air.

Po rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, and then glowered at his comrades. "Can the insults at least wait, until after the wolves are defeated?"

Tigress and Sheva pressed their backs firmly against each other, their heavy breaths in sync, as a dozen bloodthirsty wolves surrounded them. The assailants snarled and howled at the felines with slobber dripping out of their maws, scraping their weapons against the surface tauntingly. The felines coldly calculated their opponent's weak points, while their bodies tensed in anticipation. Tigress clenched her fists tightly with a feral growl, and Sheva made intricate movements with her katana, both baiting the wolves to initiate the attack.

Ignoring their turbulent history for the moment, Tigress smirked and tilted her head back slightly, so the lioness could heed her words clearly. "Piece of cake."

Sheva reached into her vest with a light chuckle, and coolly responded, "You have no idea."

Suddenly, the wolves darted towards the felines with unrelenting swiftness. Sheva's irises dilated, as she quickly flung three throwing knives from between her fingers with deadly accuracy – piercing one wolf in the skull, another one through the heart, and the last one in the jugular. _Three down._ Tigress planted a vicious roundhouse kick into a charging wolf's face, and flipped him into one of his comrades, causing them to slice each other with their own swords. _Five down_. Tigress then tapped Sheva on the shoulder, "Duck!" A wolf lunged and swung at Tigress with his blade, which she avoided by rolling across Sheva's back. The lioness then gave a backwards thrust with her katana, and impaled the pouncing wolf in the stomach, ripping it downward; his guts immediately spilled on the ground. While still rolling on Sheva's back, Tigress planted a brutal heel kick on top of another wolf's skull, which caused it to cave in with a ghastly crunch. _Seven down._

There were five wolves still standing, who clumped together in a bundled arrangement, but they backed away slowly – fearfully – from the felines. Yet, in their amateur withdraw attempt, they bumped into a muscular snow leopard. Tigress and Sheva stood next to each other and simultaneously grimaced, as Tai Lung roared and brutally beat the remaining wolves to a bloody pulp, throwing them into the cavern's obscurity; the sound of their bodies smacking viciously into the numerous surfaces echoed off the rocky walls. After a few more scuffles ended, the lingering wolf bandits retreated, leaving the warriors victorious in their battle. Nobody was seriously harmed – well, except for Po's pride.

Tigress made sure that there wasn't an imminent threat by scanning the campsite thoroughly with her eyes; she then glanced over her shoulder at Sheva, and raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I thought you hated me. Why did you save my life?"

Sheva sighed profoundly, and sheathed her katana, while she shifted her gaze to meet Tigress's. "Look, stripes, the best female won. Po's content with you, and that's all I care about – his happiness." She then looked at the ground worriedly, trying to hold back her sorrowful emotions. "It still hurts that he loves you, but my only concern currently is my daughter; and having her in my arms once again. She's the only thing I have left."

Tigress remained silent for a moment, and contemplated the lioness's words. The striped feline now knew that she was excessively prideful in her competition with the Sheva, which caused her to overlook the overwhelming pain the lioness was feeling the whole ordeal. Tigress could only imagine what Sheva was going through; the mental anguish of knowing your daughter held captive and wondering what horrible injustices could happen to her. Tigress's ears flattened on her head shamefully, as her crimson eyes searched for the best possible response. After a few moments of deliberation, Tigress looked at Sheva concernedly and compassionately spoke, "I know we have had our differences, Sheva, but I want you to know that we are going to do whatever it takes to liberate your daughter from Lord Johan's grasp."

"Thank you," Sheva responded simply with genuine smile. She then extended her arm out for a handshake, which Tigress quickly accepted. The lioness then glanced over at Po, and abruptly chuckled. "Oh, and one more thing, stripes." She then patted Tigress on the shoulder lightly and jived, "Make sure your mate keeps his pants on. It would make the transition for me much easier."

**_Zhǎi means narrow.  
><em>**


	25. True Intentions: Masters of the Shade

__**If anyone is a fan of comic books (especially the Hulk), then you should check out GreenScar1990's story: Shades of Green. He's also the author of a KFP fanfic called: War and Peace – seriously awesome story. Go check them out; you won't regret it! **__

_Shout-Outs:_

_Dylzto: Such an eloquently written review, thank you for your flattering words. Also, hello new reviewer! *Jumps in the air happily, but randomly becomes stuck* Well, this is awkward…_

_thefaithfulwatcher: I really appreciate the compliment; I put forth a great effort in fleshing out my characters and giving them depth. Another new reviewer… you're officially awesome! *Shakes fist in the air*_

_Dark Shade 75: Glad you enjoyed the humor. Since you're a new reviewer, I must say, "You're Awesometacular!"_

_Hairu: Thanks for the get well wishes, amigo!_

_KristenTheKittyKat: Yes, we're a quite similar to Tigress and Tai Lung. I'm glad you love Geming; he's my favorite character to write about, and dear to my heart._

_monkeycyborgninja: I'm relieved that you feel that way about Master Shifu. That's what I was going for – a badass and selfless leader._

_Cartoonny: Hello new reviewer of awesomeness! Yes, I try to implement different feelings for the readers throughout the story, and I hope you enjoy the comedy now, because it's going to get extremely depressing soon._

_RidingtheRoughWaters: You should have seen me when I discovered the idea to write it. I was in the library, researching some things for my business and then… BAM; I busted out in laughter. People looked at me like I was insane. ^^_

_babycakes22: Wow, I'm absolutely stunned. Thank you so much for the overwhelmingly flattering words. Yes, I plan on using the characters in The Last Farewell Ride for the rated M drabbles, and I do plan on having somebody for Master Shifu in the future._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter XXIV**

**.  
><strong>

**True Intentions: Masters of the Shade**

**.**

_"If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that."_

- William Shakespeare (The Merchant of Venice, Act 3, Scene 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Death's Echo (End of Day Two)<strong>

Darkness. That was what engulfed Po and the other courageous warriors, as they trekked through the treacherous cavern on the second day of their journey. The flickering torches they held made a valiant attempt to illuminate the way, yet were immediately consumed by the obscure void around it. The warriors kept utterly silent; the only sound that could be heard was the echo of their disharmonious footsteps. After the ambush endeavor made upon them failed, they became thoroughly attentive, traveling together in a taut formation with their heads on a swivel.

Within the group, a pair of emerald irises darted cautiously, searching through the unyielding shadows for any potential enemies. They belonged to the defender of China, the Dragon Warrior, who clutched the wood of his torch tightly with the luminosity from the minute blaze reflecting off his chubby face. "So, uh, how much further till we get out of this spooky place?" Po inquired softly with an apprehensive tone, glancing over to the clouded leopardess guide with hopeful eyes – wanting the answer to be soon.

Su kept her concentrated stare upon the path in front of her. "We'll be extremely close, once we reach the bridge." She then suddenly halted her movements and grinned widely, showing her pearly white fangs that glimmered brilliantly from the burning flambeau she held in her paw. "And it seems that we accomplished just that."

"Huh?" Po uttered with his eyebrows furrowed confusingly, continuing his forward motion with his jade orbs focused away from the snow leopardess, haphazardly unaware that everyone else halted their movements. Yet, when the panda took his next step, there was nothing beneath his feet, which instantly caused him to wildly tilt forward. His eyes widened with abrupt terror. _Oh crap._

"Po!" Tigress exclaimed. Thinking quickly, she lunged forward and grabbed the massive sheath that held the Sword of Heroes on the panda's back. Her paws slid slightly against the craggy surface from his substantial weight, yet they quickly slowed down to a complete stop after a few moments of trepidation.

Po's body jerked from the sudden stop with his paws instantly losing the grip of the torch he held; it plummeted down the steep cliff edge and the illumination it emitted progressively became dimmer, until it was completely swallowed by the void-like chasm. Po gulped with his heart pounding from within his massive chest, yet managed to mutter a simple, "Oops."

Tigress rolled her glowing, crimson eyes, as she yanked the bumbling panda backwards, which caused him to fall into her intricately stripped arms. Po quickly stood upright, and scratched the back of his head nervously, as the other warriors stared at him in complete bewilderment. "Uh, thanks for the save, Tigress."

The striped feline smirked at embarrassed panda, and leaned against him with quick peck on the cheek, simply stating, "Stay focused, Dragon Warrior."

Su immediately grimaced from Tigress's innocent affection, and pointed toward her agape mouth, gagging exaggeratedly to show her disgust. After her over-the-top performance, she took a swig from her jug of alcohol and then spoke candidly, "Seriously, you two need to get a damn room."

While looking at Po with smiling eyes, Wing abruptly purred with a grin, and appended, "I can see why stripes is acting that way. I mean, during the ambush… did you see the Dragon Warrior's–"

"Oh, yes I did, sister," Wan interjected teasingly with a content purr of her own, giggling at the now tremendously flustered panda; she raised her paw, and flirtatiously waved at him, giving a playful wink for good measure.

Watching the uncomfortable spectacle unfold, Monkey scoffed in frustration, and mumbled to Mantis, "He just had to take our females, too. Didn't he?"

Mantis, who was perched on Monkey's shoulder, whispered knowingly, "I'm telling you, man. It's a conspiracy. Po has catnip in his pocket."

Sheva placed her paw over her maw in an attempt to stifle a hysterical laugh from the group's banter, but failed miserably.

Tigress's possessiveness over Po caused her temper to rapidly boil over from all the comments being made. She growled at the two coquettish, clouded leopardesses with her paw protectively shifting the panda behind her, and then viciously sneered, "If you value the heads that are connected to your bodies, then back off, harlots; or I'll rip them off myself."

Everyone blinked in silence at the striped feline's threat, not wanting any part of her wrath.

After what seemed like an eternity of tension and awkwardness from the silence Tigress's threat created, Tai Lung decided to change the heated subject by focusing on the mission, and while he faced Su, inquired, "Is there a way to illuminate our path across the bridge?"

Su smirked at the snow leopard with a nod and slowly stepped passed him, making her way towards an enormous, concave-shaped stone that was embedded into the clammy cavern wall. She lifted the flambeau with a steady paw, and dipped it slightly, igniting the oils within the incurvate surface into a brilliant inferno. Without Su's command, Wan mimicked her movements on the right side, and created another massive blaze, which caused a vivid illumination that revealed most of the wooden span. The narrow bridge was severely aged with pieces of the floor supports missing, and the ropes that held the flimsy connection in place were torn in a few areas, causing it to droop down slightly.

Mantis gazed at the bridge for a moment and blinked.

He then glanced at Po with a wince.

He then turned his attention back to the fragile bridge.

"Su, is there a weight limit on this thing?"

Clearly not amused, Po quickly narrowed his gaze and furrowed his eyebrows irately. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Su chuckled, and responded with her furred finger wagging at Mantis, "That's a good one. Yet, in all seriousness, the bridge has to ability to hold rhinos, so the panda should have no issue." She then paused a moment to examine Po again, which caused her face to show a smidge of apprehension. "Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to go first, just in case."

Tigress shook her head in disbelief and scoffed, "You guys are ridiculous. Let's go, Po."

She grabbed Po's wrist with a firm tug, and stepped on the bridge first, pulling the irritated panda behind her. The wooden supports creaked and cracked with every step they took, while the ropes swayed from their movements. Yet, within a short period of time, they made it across the elongated connection with no complications. After Tigress and Po ignited the gigantic stone bowls on their end, Monkey, with Mantis still on his shoulder, trekked forward, followed by Sheva, Jia, Shu, Tai Lung, and Wei. They continued at their regular pace, halfway across the chasm, yet suddenly, they heard a piercing howl echoed profoundly throughout the cavern, causing them to halt their movements momentarily to look around.

Po noticed a couple of figures dart beside the raging infernos on the opposite side of the abyss. He squinted with his paw over his eyes, and peered in the general direction. The shadowy figures became crystal clear, revealing two wolves with recently bandaged bodies. Gripped tightly between their paws were lengthy blades, which shimmered brilliantly from the flickering illumination of the fires beside them. He tilted his head ponderingly, and asked his striped lover, "Aren't those wolves from the pack that, like, ambushed us?"

Tigress observed the wolves attentively, as they raised their weapons above their heads – they were going to hack the ropes. Her irises dilated, "Run!" The warriors, who were above the chasm, took heed to the striped feline's warning, and immediately sprinted as fast as their paws could carry them, making no attempt to glance back. The wolves curled their lips into a sadistic grin, and viciously growled through clenched teeth with fogged breath that emitted through their nostrils. With one fluid motion, they simultaneously brought down their blades, and sliced through the thick twine; the bridge began to plunge.

Monkey, Mantis, Wan, Sheva and Wing launched themselves forward, and tumbled across the craggy ground, making it to the cliff edge safely with Tai Lung rolling after. Su darted with all of her might, however the wooden support progressively dropped from underneath her paws. So, with one last effort, Su lunged towards the precipice with her spotted body extended to its maximum. While she soared forward, her front paws gripped the overhang by the tip of the claws, yet to her sheer dismay; her momentum towards the cliff edge was excessively quick, slamming her head against the hard surface. She temporarily became discombobulated from the brutal impact, which caused her to relax her grasp on the stone surface and quickly fall backwards.

"Sister!" Wan and Wing cried out simultaneously. The appearances of absolute horror were on their faces, as they scrambled towards Su to save her, but unfortunately, their rescue endeavors were too late; the sisters' paws narrowly slipped between hers. The clouded leopardesses' poignant eyes watched helplessly, as their eldest sister plummeted into the abyss uncontrollably.

Without another moment to spare, Tai Lung sprinted with a determined growl, and dove over the distressed sisters into the obscure void in an attempt to save Su. Finally realizing she was falling to her demise, the clouded leopardess screamed at the top of her lungs, while the area around her gradually became consumed by shadows. Minute gusts of wind tickled the fur on Tai Lung's face, as his fiery irises focused intensely on the flailing clouded leopardess, progressively narrowing the distance between them. Yet, his time to rescue her became limited by the moment; he almost was past the length of the collapsed bridge that rested against the cliff wall.

Tai Lung extended his paw towards Su. _Almost there…_

With one final lunge of his arm, Tai Lung managed to seize the clouded leopardess by the collar of her thick leather vest, and then quickly grabbed the very end of rope from the fallen bridge to abruptly halt their momentum, burning his paw severely from the friction. Su's different-hued eyes widened, as her body jerked abruptly from the sudden change in movement, causing a slight whiplash in her neck with her chin slamming against her upper chest. The clay jug of alcohol that was tied to her sash snapped loose from the abrupt force, and plummeted into the chasm, eventually being swallowed by the vast darkness.

_No, my baby_, Su thought dejectedly with her lips curling into a frown. Yet, her sorrow became short lived, as she roared ferociously and flailed her arms at the wolves, who were still peering over the ledge. "I just purchased that alcohol recently, you bastards!" The clouded leopardess then began to squirm furiously within Tai Lungs grasp. "Let me at them, I'll rip them to shreds with my bare paws!" The wolves' eyes widened in apprehension from the feline's threats, and quickly dashed back into the obscurity of the cavern.

Tai Lung rolled his vermilion eyes with a smirk, and shook his head at Su's humorous antics. He then tilted his head upwards, and bellowed, "A little assistance would be significantly appreciated!"

Tigress, who immediately dashed towards the ledge after her brother made his suicidal jump, gave a profound sigh of relief, when she heard Tai Lung's roaring voice. The striped feline gazed back at her comrades with a resolute glint in her eyes, and commanded, "We need to work cooperatively and heave them up."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as the grasped both sides of the roped bridge, and with inspirational teamwork, progressively pulled the two spotted felines to safety. Su's sisters immediately hugged her tightly with joyful tears in their eyes, while Tai Lung Lung stood up slowly, and nonchalantly dusted of his ruffled pelt. He had no inkling of why he risked his life to rescue Su, yet he couldn't help but give a warm smile at the sisters' interaction, ignoring the reasoning behind it for the moment.

Suddenly, a striped paw placed itself on Tai Lung's shoulder, which caused him to turn his attention to a smiling Tigress, whose facial expressions of a proud sibling beamed vividly. "It seems that you learned to follow your heart, brother." Yet, before Tai Lung could respond to the compliment, Tigress growled angrily and gave a brutal punch into his arm, causing him to grimace from the abrupt pain. "But, never scare me like that again!"

Tigress stormed off, deeper into the cavern, leaving an utterly baffled Tai Lung. He then looked at Po with his eyebrow raised in confusion, hoping the panda could enlighten him on the striped feline's peculiar methods to show fondness. Po chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, craning his neck from the recent physical exertion. "Trust me, I've been trying to figure that one out, buddy. I guess the love comes with the hardcore too, y'know?" The snow leopard nodded in response, deep within his own thoughts, while he watched the panda trail behind Tigress.

Without warning, Tai Lung felt two soft arms embrace firmly around his muscular waist; the force of the impact caused him to stagger back slightly. His widened saffron irises gazed down to see Su, who nuzzled into his chest and purred contently. He ignored the sudden increase in his heart rate, and cleared the lump in his throat. The snow leopard looked around nervously, not knowing how to respond to the sudden… friendliness.

Sheva witnessed the spectacle between the two felines, and placed her paws on her hips annoyingly, staring directly at the uneasy snow leopard. Embracing herself in a comical manner, the lioness instructed simply, "This is where you hug her back, Tai Lung."

The snow leopard glared daggers at Sheva, but reluctantly followed her advice, slowly, awkwardly returning Su's affection with a hug of his own. After what felt like an eternity to Tai Lung, the clouded leopardess released her embrace, and postured herself on the tip of her toes, giving a small appreciative lick on his cheek.

Tai Lung blinked stupidly.

"Thank you," Su whispered seductively with her head tilted upwards, staring deeply into the leopard's eyes. With a satisfied smirk, she then stepped past Tai Lung, who stiffly stood in complete bewilderment, not remembering the last time he had ever received such expressions of gratitude. The snow leopard subconsciously lifted his paw up to his cheek, and tenderly brushed the tips of his fingers on the spot where he had just been licked.

"You coming or what, lover boy?" Wing teased, while she snapped her fingers, finally breaking the snow leopard out of his trance.

Tai Lung quickly gathered his normal composure and nodded. He slowly tailed the group, making numerous glances at Su. He shook his head exasperatingly with numerous questions that bogged down his mind. _Why are my thoughts suddenly on this female? Why did I risk my life to save her? Why does she make me feel awkward? _Yet_, _the snow leopard decided to ignore the potential answers to those questions, for he saw a brilliant display of natural illumination. He squinted, as his saffron eyes adjusted to the sunlight, revealing an agape clearing with lush vegetation. He gave a victorious grin; they finally found the outlet of the treacherous cavern.

**Hong Mountain Ridge, Fu Fai Village**

Winds carried the messenger for the majority of his journey. The skies around the Hong Mountain Ridge were brutally turbulent, blowing in from the north, and becoming trapped within the vast valley below. Most of the avian population that resided within these red mountains would avoid the path the messenger took, yet he was no ordinary fowl; the massive bird of prey was a Eurasian Eagle-Owl – a dangerous member of the Masters of the Shade.

His dull feathers on his body and wings were an achromatic color of gray, darkening progressively into charcoal when they reached his head. The tips of the plumes were white as the snowy mountaintops, which glistened brilliantly from the rising sun that ushered a new dawn. He only wore silk sable pants that were held tightly against the eagle-owl's waist by a body-hugging sanguine sash wrapped halfway up and around his torso, leaving his bouffant upper body exposed.

As the eagle-owl's profound, carroty oculars scanned below, he raised his massive eyebrows ponderingly, trying to locate Lord Johan's tent through the lingering smoke from the numerous infernos that sporadically burned within the Fu Fai Village. He eventually shifted his search upon the precipitous ridges that surrounded the demolished town and then squinted to enhance his view.

The eagle-owl's eyes widened. _Bingo. _

He rapidly descended towards his desired location with an elegant glide, piercing through the gusts of wind with effortlessness. He suddenly fluttered his wings over the cliff edge to stabilize his plummeting body, and perched upon the rusty surface with his feathery talons, kicking up loose clay into the air during the landing. He quickly turned his attention towards Lord Johan, who sat tranquilly in the lotus position with his eye closed, inhaling and exhaling profoundly in a meditative state.

The avian immediately bowed in respect with his wings stretched outwards. "Pardon the interruption, my lord. I've returned with some urgent information."

Keeping his eyelid shut and his body completely motionless, Lord Johan calmly responded, "You may proceed, Tengfei."

Tengfei straightened his back upright, and placed his wing over his minute, ash gray beak, clearing his throat before he continued. "Diablo has already deployed twenty thousand soldiers from Xiong Shou, and they should arrive at our location within six days. The commander is tying up some _loose ends_, and should arrive with the elite guard soon after. The eagle-owl paused momentarily to gulp in apprehension, and then appended, "Yet, we have an unexpected complication."

Lord Johan's eyelid jolted open, revealing his crimson eye, and instantly turned his head towards Tengfei with a stern expression that was amplified by his severely scarred face. "Explain," the white tiger spat simply through his clenched teeth.

"I scouted Gongmen City as you requested. Not only have I learned that Master Bunny has been defeated, but also that Master Shifu is traveling to the Valley of Peace for a suicidal rescue endeavor. I maximized the use of my dark chi to exceed his barreling pace, yet with his inner peace abilities, he's only hours away," Tengfei informed timorously with a wince, expecting the white tiger to lash out at him furiously. Yet, to his utter bewilderment, Lord Johan began to chuckle, which progressively became louder, until turned into a thunderous, maniac-like laugh.

Tengfei took a step back slowly, and eyed him with a baffled expression, thinking the white tiger has completely lost his sanity. "Uh, my lord, is everything all right?"

Lord Johan caught his breath and quickly rose to his feet with a wicked grin on his maw, stretching his arms towards the heavens. "Actually, I'm splendid." He then gazed at the befuddled avian, who trembled slightly, anticipating a physical confrontation. Instead, the white tiger shifted beside Tengfei, and coolly wrapped his arm around him, patting the eagle owl on his chest playfully with his bulky paw. "This is wonderful news, Tengfei. Now we can make that big eared nuisance suffer."

Tengfei relaxed his body due to Lord Johan's cheerful demeanor, and raised his eyebrow perplexingly. "How so, my lord?"

"Simple, my loyal avian comrade. What better way to obliterate his unyielding spirit, than to destroy everything he loves before he gets there – the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace, his students, and the Dragon Warrior." Lord Johan then paused a moment and tightened his grip around Tengfei slightly, looking him directly in the eyes. "You know how we're going to accomplish that?" Tengfei responded instantly by shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders. The white tiger stood back with his brawny arms slipping by his side, and chuckled with a devious smirk, revealing his pearly white fangs. While he pointed at the avian, He continued, "You're going to delay him. I want you to intercept him before he reaches the Valley of Peace, and buy us enough time to implement our original battle strategy – severely injure him if you have to. Now, move out!"

Tengfei nodded fervently with his wings rubbing together, and grinned sadistically. "With pleasure."

Without delay, the eagle-owl launched himself in the air, like a bolt of lightning, which caused Lord Johan to shield his eye from the cloud of dirt that abruptly blew in his face. The white tiger peered into the heavens, and watched attentively, as Tengfei quickly soared over the jagged mountain peaks. He cracked his neck nonchalantly, and rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles, fixating his stern gaze on the smoldering village below. "Time to inform the others that our plans have been advanced."

* * *

><p>Sheltered within the only dwelling that didn't fall victim to their vicious rampage, nearly all of the Maters of the Shade – a corsac fox, a python, a yellow-throated marten, a wolverine, and a Chinese moon bear – rested their bloodied bodies, which were stained by the innocent lives they slaughtered mercilessly. Only the rays of morning light that managed to pierce through the murky glass window, polluted by the ashes of burning buildings and bodies, illuminated the dim room they resided in. The only sound that could be heard was the distressed whimper of a horrified male pig – the final survivor of Fu Fai Village – who was held captive in a makeshift jail cell that was made of bamboo and wood.<p>

Yunru chuckled with his pointed fangs showing, as he leaned on the wooden confinement, scraping his katana across the bamboo bars mockingly; the ghastly echo of the clanking metal caused the pig to instantly scramble on the opposite corner. "If you keep making that noise, porky. I'm going to make sure your death is nice and slow before we eat you."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with your food, Yunru?" the female corsac fox scoffed, rolling her carmine eyes in annoyance.

Yunru turned his attention towards the female and growled, shifting his intricately designed katana in her direction. "Don't act all high and mighty, Yanmei. You're nothing, but a deceitful succubus."

Yanmei giggled with her paw over her mouth, as she leaned against the window, which caused her brilliant cream fur to glisten slightly from the weak glow that shined through the glass. Her face was vigorous and quite attractive, though a little wrinkled from her years of aging. The signs of perfect white fangs could be seen from her taunting grin, while her supple, luxuriant tail swayed leisurely against the wooden floor. She wore a lavish cerise, silk vest and matching slacks bound together by the metallic black sash that hugged around her lower torso; the beautiful design of white lotus flowers were etched into the fabric.

"You weren't complaining about that last night, handsome," Yanmei teased with a seductive smile with her paws rested on her slender hips, which immediately caused Yunru's obsidian eyes to widen with his mouth agape. In utter disbelief, he then stuttered a response, "Y-You didn't."

"Looks like Yanmei used her dark, seductive powers to get what she wants… _again_," the male voice interjected, causing the bickering Masters to fixate their gaze upon him.

The sitting male, who sharpened his dagger against the smooth rock with fluid motions, chuckled at his comrades' banter and shook his head. He was a wolverine named Feng, a short yet well-built weasel with a face of calmness and handsome attractiveness. His pelt was a dull coat of chocolate with a void black underbelly, which effortlessly blended with the shadows in the corner of the room, where he rested serenely. He wore no top, showing the dense muscles gained from years of intensive training. Royal purple slacks covered his legs, held by the worn bindings running up from his feet to his ankles and the gold, body-hugging sash on his waist.

Yunru snarled at Feng, and ignoring the wolverine's comment, whipped his head around to face the female corsac fox. "Damn you, Yanmei! I told you to stop using me as your physical plaything!" He then slammed his fist upon the makeshift jail cell, and cracked the wood in multiple areas, causing the pig to squeal loudly from the abrupt impact. "Stupid hypnosis," the yellow-throated marten grumbled, as he sheathed his katana and sat on the simple, wooden chair that was next to him. He messaged his temples with his fingers frustratingly, and cursed under his breath, making threats about killing Yanmei in her sleep.

"If you ask me, you both act like children," the moon bear derided, as he rested his immense back against the wall with his head tilted upwards, exhaling a profound sigh of annoyance.

"What are you babbling about, Gen?" Yunru snapped coldly, examining the rotund bear with a piercing gaze.

Gen's pelt was a lively black with an ivory lunar crescent shape displayed on his broad chest. His saggy body hanged in some areas from his excess fat, yet under the loosely molded mass, he had massive muscles that had the ability to create fissures into the Earth's surface – especially when he was angered. He wore custom made, metal-plated armor that covered his upper body, shoulders and back, which was connected ingeniously to allow fluid movements, gravely dented and scratched from the numerous battles he fought in the past.

The moon bear tilted his head downwards to meet Yunru's gaze. "Why can't you both act like my pal Bolin, right here? Just say nothing at all," Gen suggested, aiming at the python with his trusty weapon – an enormous, solid black hammer.

Bolin raised his large, arrow-shaped head to the sound of his name being mentioned. His overlapping scales were a mystical mosaic of vivid jungle green, dark charcoal, and a dash of pale yellow. Irregular dots and lines marked his elongated, bare body, which was coiled in a taut circle to conserve its heat. The mum python gazed at Gen with his deep, cerulean eyes, and then acknowledged the moon bear's compliment with a slight nod, immediately resting in his previous position afterwards.

Yunru scoffed, "How about you keep your advice to yourself and stick to what you do best… _eating_." He then rubbed his thin belly with his paws, and tauntingly made gurgling sounds, which caused Yanmei, Bolin and Feng to simultaneously wince in sheer apprehension – never joke about Gen's eating habits.

Within moments, the moon bear roared, and his emerald eyes instantly turned into a crimson hue with a sinister power emanating from his body. He quickly rose to his feet, and then smashed his abnormally large mallet into the wooden floorboard – splinters spewed into the air – effortlessly crashing through the flimsy surface with an echoing boom.

An unyielding ripple of energy exploded from Gen's body, which caused the dwelling to shake violently. Numerous, jagged rocks abruptly pierced through the flooring, ejecting chunks of wood throughout the cramped room; the Earth itself was shifting from underneath the structure, breaking its very foundation with every tremble.

Yunru's eyes widened, leaning on the crumbling walls for support. "He's lost it! Make a run for it!"

Everyone scrambled out of the crumpling residence through the front entryway, and stumbled outside, just in the nick of time, before the roof collapsed, instantly demolishing the structure into an immense pile of rubble. A dense cloud of dust engulfed the area, progressively clearing with every moment that passed. To the Masters' astonishment, when the thick haze cleared, Gen stood within the ruins unscathed, panting heavily from the energy he recently exerted.

Yunru looked at the devastation and immediately frowned, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Damnit, our dinner was in there!"

Suddenly, a ferocious and terrorizing roar pierced the ears of the Masters of the Shade, which caused all of them to flinch timidly. When they turned around to see where the thunderous bellow came from, they spotted a seething white tiger – their undisputed leader. _Oh, crap._

"What the hell are you imbeciles doing?" Lord Johan demanded in a furious tone, while he clenched his fists tightly and glanced at the recent demolition they caused. Before they could explain, the white tiger held up his paw dismissively. "You know what… I frankly don't care. Gather the necessary supplies you require for battle. We're moving out." He then paused for a moment, as his eye darted between the Masters ponderingly. "Where's Xue?"

Feng rapidly kneeled respectfully before the white tiger. "She ventured off into the forest for personal reasons, my lord."

Without a word in response, Lord Johan stormed past his pupils and glanced at Gen, who struggled to move his seemingly infinite mass through the wreckage. The white tiger shook his head in exasperation, and muttered under his breath; "It seems the dark powers of hatred that I bestowed upon these bumbling fools… didn't remedy their immaturity."

* * *

><p>The massive river roaring through the dense forest glittered as the rising sun caught its chaotic surface, battering the protruding, smooth rocks in its path with unrelenting force. Soon everything was brought crashing down in the form of a colossal cascade, which pounded on the jagged rocks below, creating an iridescent display from the mist it emitted. The raging waters then calmed into the massive lake it filled, becoming placid so the reflections from the beautiful morning sky could be clearly seen.<p>

But there was an animal figure, who rested beside this peaceful body of water; the youngest and newest member of the Masters of the Shade, she was an albino Tibetan wolf, a rare species in these lands, whose lithe body sat coolly against a damp, hallow log that had gaping holes through its weakened bark from numerous years of decay. Her vibrant fur was a stunning coat of snowy white, which had a lucent appearance due to the rising sun's radiance. Her youthful face was enthrallingly beautiful with a long, slender muzzle – a glistening black nose on the tip of it; the appearance that any male would gawk over. She had gauzy, cerulean eyes, which were naturally blinded long ago from the cataracts that progressively worsened since birth. She wore a thick leather vest, dark as obsidian, with metal spikes that stuck out of its shoulder pads, along with matching pitch-black pants that was made of a lighter material.

On her left, a composite bow rested upon the clammy crabgrass, which was made of rhino horn and bamboo, polished to a golden brown; the string-like material that strung both ends of the bow was composed of deer sinew. The arrows that complimented the bow were located in a leather quiver, which was strapped tightly against her armor. Even though the female wolf was sightless, her other senses were increased tenfold from her dark powers, allowing her to become the greatest – and deadliest – archer in all of China.

The female wolf stared distantly into the magnificently painted horizon; vivid hues of cherry, mauve, and a dash of orange were spread across the clear heavens. In one of her paws was a crumpled and worn parchment – an old painting of her deceased family – that she tightly gripped, as the horrendous memories of the day her village was left in ruins vividly haunted her mind. She growled through clenched teeth, bearing her crystal white fangs that glistened brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Those kung fu heathens will pay for killing my family," the female wolf muttered with an odious tone in her voice. In an attempt to release the unrelenting hatred that consumed her soul, she tilted her head towards the heavens and howled piercingly. She wanted the Gods themselves to hear her overwhelming sorrow.

Suddenly, the female wolf heard a twig snap behind her current position, which caused her ears instinctively twitch. _Intruder._ She instantly leaped to her feet with the composite bow grasped firmly in her paw; she then quickly plucked an arrow from the quiver on her back, and positioned it on the extended bow, shifting her aim towards the precise location of the noise.

"It would be a travesty if you killed your leader due to your impetuosity, Xue," Lord Johan bellowed through the lush vegetation, as he parted the massive leaves that blocked his path with his paws, revealing his striped, muscular body. His stern gaze immediately pierced through the startled female wolf with his hell-fire iris. "Calm your troubled nerves, young one."

Xue's eyes widened with apprehension. She rapidly lowered her weapon, and kneeled respectfully with her head titled towards the ground, shaking her head shamefully. "Apologies, Lord Johan. Please forgive my lack of discipline."

After halting his movements in front of the female wolf, Lord Johan crossed his arms calmly across his broad chest, examining her distressed body language. He then spotted a crumpled parchment that rested upon the verdant grass beside her, which instantly caused him to raise his eyebrow knowingly. "So, I see that you're still infuriated from your disturbed past – what those _murderers_ did to your family."

Xue immediately growled, as she gripped the soil beneath her forcefully with unrelenting resentment, nodding her head in confirmation. "I want to rip the flesh from their bones."

Lord Johan grinned widely, greatly pleased with the female wolf's hateful response. "Good. We're about to embark on a mission that you've been dreaming about, since you were left for dead in your village all those years ago." He paused for a moment, which caused Xue to raise her head slightly; enough for the white tiger to gaze into her distant stare. He noticed the curling of her lips that quickly shaped into a feral grin; she was anticipating his next words with a pleasurable eagerness. Lord Johan chuckled darkly, and then continued with a sadistic tone in his voice; "That's right, young one; I think it's time to fulfill your yearning for unremorseful revenge against the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

Suddenly, the remaining Masters of the Shade appeared through the dense forest, which caused Lord Johan to halt his conversation. He then backed away slightly, so he had direct eye contact with all of his students. After they all kneeled and gave their undivided attention, waiting submissively for his commands, he enthused with a resolute expression, "Monsters… bloodthirsty… heathens… that's what they called us. After the fall of the Emperor, all carnivores were shunned, and treated like second-class citizens by the majority – our prey. We struggled to survive in a system that the Kung Fu Council created – a misleading scheme that brainwashed me, when I was a child." He growled and stared intensely at his pupils, who all nodded in agreement. "Protect the weak and treat everyone fairly is what they taught me. Well, I believe the strong should survive, and the weak should perish! Why should we treat them fairly… when they turned their back on us out of fear? I say we really give them something to be frightened about. We'll make the world burn in chaos, and rebuild it the way it should be – with us on top of the food chain!" Lord Johan then raised his arm to the heavens defiantly, and clenched his fist with a determined grin. "Together, we'll make them pay for the travesties they committed against us, for the destruction of the Valley of Peace begins now! May Kung Fu and everything it stands for die with it!"

**Location Unknown, Outskirts of the Xiong Shou Base Camp**

Daylight arose over the jagged mountain peaks, shimmering through the dense fog upon the numerous bivouacs. Sporadic campfires flickered dimly within the minute valley, smoldering the wood with thick white smoke emitting into the heavens. There was still a staggering amount of forces left over from Lord Johan's army, mostly composed of his tiger elite guard – approximately five thousand strong – who were moving in tight formations around the camp perimeter.

On one of the many precipices that looked over the massive military encampment were various pairs of peering eyes, which belonged to Po and the other fearless warriors. They then jumped down the minute cliff edge, and shifted silently through the flourishing vegetation, trying to get a clear view of their enemies' operations.

Wan slowly moved a branch that was in her line of sight, and peered at the armed forces that moved around in the encampment. Suddenly, her sapphire eyes widened in realization, "Wing, doesn't the army seem greatly lessened from last time?"

The spotted sister nodded in agreement, leaning in slightly to examine the clearing. "Yes, that's only a fourth of the soldiers."

With every step that he took, Po trekked through the muck of the dense forest mud floor. He finally halted his movements, and stared perplexedly at the two snow leopardesses. "So, what's the problem? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. That means we need to make this process quick and efficient, for Lord Johan's military could be already on the move," Tigress interjected tonelessly with a deadpanned expression on her face, placing her paw on the damp stalks of bamboo for support on the uneasy surface. The striped feline then fixated her gaze upon the clouded leopardesses. "Wu Sisters, I believe we should covertly recon the area. It will allow us to come up with the best course of action in rescuing Sheva's daughter." The striped feline then turned her attention the male warriors and commanded, "Po, Tai Lung, Monkey, and Mantis – you all wait here; the less people we have with the possibility of being caught, the better. We will strategize when the Wu Sisters and I return." She then paused a moment to look up into the deep blue heavens and beaming sunlight. "Whatever plan we decide on… should be carried out tonight, where we will have the darkness to our advantage."

The lioness perked her golden ears up to her name not being mentioned, while she slid across the slushy surface, grabbing the stump of a fallen tree to halt her momentum. She then glanced between the felines and spoke candidly, "What about me? Covert operations are my specialty."

Tigress immediately shook her head in disagreement. "We cannot have the emotions you have for your daughter compromise the mission. After we locate the tent where your daughter is held at, and assess the situation, then you can participate."

Sheva growled through clenched teeth. "You think I'm just going to wait here, stripes? They could be harming her right this moment!" the lioness seethed softly, placing the black hood over her face. Her cerulean eyes pierced through the narrow slot of the cloth with a glint of burning determination that reflected off them. "I'm going."

Yet, when the lioness tried to move towards the campsite, her wrist was grabbed gently by a soft, round paw. Sheva whipped her head back and saw a worried Po, who frowned slightly from the lioness's familiar words. Po looked her directly in the eyes, peering into her tormented soul. "Look, Sheva, I know you love your daughter, but Tigress is right; we can't rescue your daughter until tonight, so you should, y'know, stay to avoid the temptation."

Sheva stared into Po's eyes, those jade green eyes, which showed so much compassion and concern. Even though the lioness wanted to hold her daughter this very moment, she knew that they were right – that not only could she compromise her daughter's life, but everyone else's. She sighed dejectedly, and looked upon the ground in defeat. Sheva then faced the striped feline and said softly, "I'll stay. Please find my daughter and let me know she's okay."

Tigress gazed at Sheva sincerely, understanding the pain she was going through, and then gently placed her paw on the lioness's shoulder. "I promise that I will… and what do we do when we promise, Po?" Tigress inquired in a resolute tone, as she glanced at the panda with a smirk.

Po chuckled with a wink, and gave two thumbs up. "We always keep our promises."

Sheva smiled appreciatively, and responded with a heartfelt, "Thank you."

Tigress nodded and then quickly signaled the Wu Sisters to move out. The operation to save Sheva's daughter has now begun.

**_A/N: **_I'm going on a business trip for the week. Next update will be delayed, but I'll have it up as soon as possible. _**  
><em>**

**_Xue means snow._**

**_Gen means root._**

**_Feng means the wind._**

**_Bolin means gentle rain._**

**_Yanmei means seductive._**

**_Tengfei means soaring high._**


	26. Family Reunions

_**A/N Readers (Important): Here's the chapter in its entirety. If you do not want to read the first half again, just skip down to the Blacksmith's Den. **_

_Shout-outs:_

_shouvin: Sheva and Monkey could make a cute couple; we'll see. Also, when are you going to update your Chronos story? I've been waiting forever for an update!_

_Hairu: Yeah, Wei is a straight up alcoholic. Jaja_

_DCdreamer55: Happy dance, huh? Nice. ^^_

_RidingtheRoughWaters: I feel felines would be seductive, but, yeah, I enjoy writing them that way. I'm glad you like Xue, for I have great plans for her._

_crazy jaky: If you think Lord Johan is evil now, then I don't know what you will think, when he starts killing people – and the ways he goes about it._

_GreenScar1990: Yeah, I believe the Wu Sisters add a new comedic dynamic to the story, especially Wei._

_Dark Shade 75: I AGREE. ALL CAPS ARE SO AWESOME THAT THEY MAKE ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE._

_Charlie B Barkin: Thank you for the epically long and flattering review. To answer some of your comments… I feel Mei Ling, since she's a cannon character, doesn't get enough spotlight, so I wanted to give her a big part in the story. Well, actually, this story will not end the way people think. Put into consideration the prophecy of the Dragon Spirit and how demented Lord Johan is… things might get very depressing – very soon._

_Diego: Thanks a million for noticing. I've really worked hard on improving my writing. I plan on editing my older chapters again, in order to upgrade them to my current skill level._

_MJ Pacifist: Wow. I've never heard that from a reviewer before. Thank you so much._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter XXV**

**.**

**Family Reunions**

**.**

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." _

_- _Anthony Brandt

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown, Outskirts of the Xiong Shou Base Camp (Noon)<strong>

Fixating her undeterred gaze upon the encampment with the feeling utter anxiousness, the lioness extended her paw to lean on the nearest bamboo trunk with a resolute demeanor. Sheva furrowed her eyebrows, and curled her lips upwards with a vicious snarl, observing the elite sentinels of Lord Johan with an unyielding urge to slit all of their throats open. She gripped the unsheathed katana in her golden paw firmly; the polished metal gleamed brilliantly from the sunlight that managed to penetrate the verdant canopy above her.

Nestled between two enormous, protruding roots with his back against the sprawling Ginkgo tree, the Dragon Warrior examined Sheva attentively with a concerned expression, as multihued leaves fell aimlessly upon the sloughy surface around her. Po glanced at his plump stomach for a moment, and nervously twiddled his stubby fingers in a circular motion, still attempting to muster up the courage to console the troubled lioness; but has been failing at it for hours. Due to his obdurate tepidness, the panda exhaled an exasperating sigh, and smacked his paw against the Ginkgo's massive trunk in frustration, which caused a dense acorn to inadvertently plummet upon the lioness's skull with a thump. _Oops._

Sheva immediately winced with her paw tenderly rubbing her head from the abrupt pain, causing Po's eyes to widen like a child that was about to get a verbal lashing. Quickly embedding her sword into the mushy ground, the lioness growled through clench teeth, and glared at the panda with her ears twitching in aggravation. "What the heck are you doing, Po?"

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Po looked away apprehensively, and stammered with his response, "W-Well, y'know, there was a gargantuan fly that was, like, buzzing and being all annoying, so I tried to smash it with my Kung Fu–" The panda's ramble was suddenly silenced by a golden paw that was softly pressed against his lips, which caused him to instantly turn is attention towards a now smirking lioness.

Sheva shook her head at the panda's panicky antics, and pulled her katana from within the fertile terrain, shifting herself beside him in a seated position. She then grabbed a black piece of cloth from within her vest, and slid it against the metal of her blade, thoroughly cleaning the grime from the glimmering surface with fluid motions. Keeping her undivided attention upon the task at hand, the lioness inquired knowingly, "So, what did you want to discuss? You've been staring at me for awhile now."

Po cleared his throat and chuckled in embarrassment, looking at the lioness with a goofy smile. "That obvious, huh?"

Giving one last wipe against the metal with her dark fabric, Sheva intricately twirled her katana and sheathed it behind her back, facing the panda with smiling eyes. "You've never been known for your subtlety _of awesomeness_, Dragon Warrior."

Po tilted his head back with a lighthearted laugh, causing his rotund belly to jiggle slightly with every sporadic exhale. He then pointed at the amused lioness, and wagged his finger comically, staring directly into her sapphire irises. "I'm impressed; you made a funny." Yet, the joyous moment was short lived, as Po observed Sheva's smile slowly fade. The panda's cheerful facial features quickly stiffened into a worried expression. He placed his soft paw gently upon the golden feline's shoulder, and with a reassuring tone, appended, "They'll be back any moment with good news, Sheva. Tigress is the most awesome person I know, especially when it comes to stealth mode."

Sheva stared at the ground with a slight frown. "I guess," she responded dejectedly.

"Hey." Po grinned as he shuffled through his travel pack, and grabbed a dumpling; he always felt that all problems could be solved with the right foods. The panda extended his paw towards the lioness, beckoning her to take it. Sheva nodded appreciatively, and then took a bite out of the round delectable, savoring the scrumptious taste with every chew. "Y'know, you need to have that beautiful smile of yours ready, for when we rescue your daughter. I think she'd totally want that."

Sheva felt a small grin tug at her lips, as she finished the dumpling, dusting off her fingers from the crumbs. She enjoyed the fact that Po always had the ability to sooth her troubles away with his perpetual optimism; a trait that is extremely rare to find in others. She gazed into the panda's jade green eyes with a warm smile, and replied with an earnest, "Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

Po shrugged his shoulders with a nervous chuckle. "Well, y'know, I can't have my friend depressed, and all." He then paused a moment and peered into the small valley that held the enemy's encampment with a regretful frown, worrying about his turbulent friendship with the lioness. "I know this is, like, random, but I'm sorry how things ended with us a couple days ago, Sheva. I feel totally horrible, for just leaving you like that."

Without warning, Po felt two warm arms embrace him softly, which caused him to instantly fixate his gaze upon the affectionate lioness. She purred contently into his broad chest, and looked up at him with reassuring eyes, releasing the friendly hug with her paw still resting on his massive arm. "I'm happy for you and Tigress, Po, and I still care about you with all my heart – nothing will change that. We're friends to the end," Sheva lied convincingly, trying to keep her bleeding heart from breaking more than it already has by ending the conversation quickly.

Po gave a heavy sigh of relief, and beamed, "Really? I'm so relieved you said that! We're totally going to kick some Lord Johan bootay!"

Numerous sudden, shuffling noises from within the shrubbery caught the comrades' attention, abruptly ending their moment of mending emotions. Po and Sheva quickly leaped into their defensive stances, simultaneously signaling Tai Lung, Monkey, and Mantis to gather upon their current position. The warriors moved quietly and waited anxiously, prepared to attack with deadly accuracy, as the shifting within the lush vegetation became louder.

Their muscles tensed in anticipation, as the dense bamboo forest near their location swayed from the intruders' movements. Yet, Po became slightly nervous, and hastily threatened with a commanding tone, "Halt, whoever goes there! We know Kung Fu and we're not afraid to use it!"

Tai Lung immediately glowered at the panda with an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look, wondering why the blundering idiot would eliminate their attempt at a surprise attack. Yet, to the spotted male's relief, when the stalks of bamboo were separated, it revealed an amused clouded leopardess.

Su raised her paws in the air defensively with a sarcastic look of trepidation, and then responded in a teasing tone, "Oh no, Dragon Warrior. Please don't hurt us with your _bodacious_ Kung Fu."

Wing leaned over her sister's shoulder with a light giggle and insultingly added, "You better watch out, Su. He might pull down his pants, and blind you with his _pure awesomeness_."

Wan stumbled through the dense vegetation from the hilarious comment, and fell on the mucky floor in hysterical cackle, which caused everyone else to stifle their own laughter, except for Tigress; she walked past the Wu Sisters with an agitated snarl, and hissed, "You immature simpletons need to leave him be, or I'll show you my version of pure awesomeness – with my fists."

After Tigress instantly silenced the group, she then faced the panda with a quick wink, nodding at him respectfully.

Appreciative of the way the striped feline defended him, Po mouthed with a slight smirk, "Thank you."

Sheva stood back for a moment to scrutinize the interaction of the harmonious couple, as her ears flattened on the top of her head. "Just a friend," she muttered to herself solemnly – somewhat bitterly. The lioness gripped the fabric on the sides of her black plants tightly, and gritted her teeth, stifling a frustrating growl from being heard. Even though she accepted the fact Tigress and Po were together, it still stabbed at her heart with unrelenting persistence, reminding her of the breathtaking male that she will never have – no amount of tears or anger could change that undeniable fact. Yet, no matter the situation, she decided the panda was going to be loved by her unconditionally, even if it had to be as his friendly companion – even if she had to suffer quietly.

Sheva shook her head from the distracting thoughts, and cleared her throat to get Tigress's attention. "So, what information did you four gather? Is my daughter all right?"

Tigress acknowledged the lioness with a nod, and quickly kneeled upon the ground, sliding her paws over the spongy surface to brush away the fallen leaves. She calmly reached to her right side, and grabbed a broken piece of bamboo from the forest floor, instantly making marks into the pliable ground with its tip. Keeping her stern gaze upon her battle strategy, the striped feline informed, "The Wu Sisters and I split up in our recon, dividing the encampment in half. The area I observed, the left end, mainly consisted of minute make-shift dwellings for Lord Johan's sentinels, yet there were three massive munitions tents here, here, and here." Tigress made square shapes with the bamboo to represent the locations, and then appended, "Within those tents are numerous barrels of huŏ yào, which we could use as an extremely effective distraction for our rescue mission."

Tai Lung raised his eyebrow perplexingly, leaning over the striped feline's shoulder with his arms coolly crossed over his muscular chest. "Why would Lord Johan's forces need those combustible materials?"

Su immediately kneeled beside Tigress, and gently grabbed the wooden stick from the striped feline's clutch, rapidly writing into the dirt surface with a circular mark of her own; she pointed at it immediately after it was finished. "That's a question we cannot answer now, yet I feel we'll find the answer here, in Diablo's tent, which is heavily guarded by his men." The clouded leopardess then paused for a moment, and engraved a triangular shape on the bottom right of their battle strategy. "Also, my sisters witnessed Sheva's daughter being escorted to the blacksmith's den in this location. She's banged up slightly, but from what they saw, still in healthy condition."

Even though she was utterly relieved that Abrea was still alive, Sheva clenched her fists tightly, and exhaled a deep growl; she couldn't believe that coward, Diablo, would harm an innocent child – especially her daughter. "His blood will spill from my blade," the lioness declared through clenched teeth, as her body began to spasm uncontrollably from the unyielding rage that gripped her soul.

"We'll take down that clown together," Po avowed with his signature grin, soothingly patting the seething lioness on the back to calm her nerves. "Keep focused and don't let your emotions affect your judgment."

Sheva took the panda's advice, and with closed eyes, inhaled through her nostrils deeply, attempting to collect her troubled thoughts.

While the lioness gathered her composure, Mantis hopped on Tigress's shoulder, and peered upon the improvised battle markings with a confused look. "Where's the one-eyed, striped pain-in-our-ass, also known as Lord Johan, at?"

Tigress turned her head over he shoulder, and glanced at the Wu Sisters, who all looked at each other with dumfounded expressions; nobody spotted the diabolical white tiger during the intelligence gathering. The striped feline stared distantly into the bamboo forest, contemplating the series of events that lead to this point. "He has most likely mobilized to a new location, and nearly all of his army is either already with him or on the way there. The real question is: where?" the striped feline speculated as she tapped her knee ponderingly with her fingers.

After a couple moments of deliberation, she continued, "The only way to get that answer is to sneak into Commander Diablo's tent, and steal their battle plans, which I will accomplish myself." She then looked up at the males of the group, and pointed at each of them. "Here's the plan; Po, Tai Lung, Monkey, and Mantis, I want you all to cause a diversion by setting fire to the munitions tents. It should buy us time to save Sheva's daughter, and gather intelligence on their next strategic maneuvers." Tigress then stood up and faced the remaining participators of the covert operation. "Sheva and the Wu Sisters, I want you four to position yourselves by the blacksmith's den, but do not attempt a rescue, until the males successfully burn the tents." Everyone quickly nodded in agreement, fully understanding his or her specific assignments.

Tigress's tail swished from side to side behind her with a flick of anxiousness, while she calmly stepped passed her comrades. Her crimson eyes watched near and far, as the oblivious, elite guards of Lord Johan moved in tight formations around the bivouacs. The striped feline clenched her fists firmly with a glint of determination that reflected off her irises. "We move out at nightfall."

**Zhǎi Passage (A few hours away from the Valley of Peace)**

A minute, whitish-brown distortion barreled without hesitance through the wetlands, leaving an immense cloud of debris in its wake from the anomalous momentum. The force of its velocity created remorseless gusts of wind, which caused trees to immediately snap in half, liquid from the marshes to be launched upwards in the form of vapor, and shrubbery to be viciously ripped from its foundation. This resolute blur was no other than Master Shifu, whose legs shifted hurriedly without slowing his stride, allowing his feet to effortlessly dash across the sporadic pools of water in the bog.

The midday sun beamed upon the elder red panda's back, as his cerulean oculars peered into the misty swamplands with unwavering determination, knowing that he was almost to his desired destination – the Valley of Peace. Yet, suddenly, an ambiguous shadow soared over his head, passing him with superior swiftness, and landing with an echoing boom in the distance – creating a massive explosion of liquid that launched into the strata. Whilst he sustained his barreling pace, Master Shifu quickly squinted his eyelids in order to get a clearer examination of the obscure threat, preparing himself for the possible ambush.

As the ejected water droplets from the massive impact continued to plummet upon his feathered body, the eagle-owl curled the edged of his beak into an evil smile; and immediately made intricate movements with his pennons, which caused his carroty oculars to turn sanguine red, and a shadowy aura to emanate around his form. While bellowing a petrifying sound that pierced through the narrow valley, Tengfei extended his wings outwards, stretching as far back as physically possible, and then instantly clapped them together with abnormal force, creating a colossal, vertical ripple of wind to burst towards the elder red panda at a terrifying velocity.

Master Shifu observed the spectacle attentively, as the lancinate blast of air ripped through the Earth's surface effortlessly, disintegrating any unfortunate objects in its deadly path. Yet, before it could decimate the elder red panda, he promptly shifted to his right, narrowly evading the lethal attack with his quickness.

* Whoosh! *

Master Shifu quickly glanced back at the extraordinarily devastating technique, and then furrowed his eyebrows at the obscure assailant, gritting his teeth from the abrupt and daunting task ahead of him._ Such dark potency, this being must be in alliance to Lord Johan. If it had landed that attack, I would have been severely mutilated. It seems that I must proceed with utter prudence in my attempt to retaliate. _

While Tengfei kept his diligent concentration, he repeated the complex movements numerous times, causing the land underneath him to fracture and crumble from the immense power. With fluid, circular motions of his wings, he unleashed a flurry of erect, pulverizing gusts that barreled upon his determined opponent, which altered the very landscape they battled on.

* Whoosh! *

The bombardment of precise and devastating gales roared past Master Shifu – each attack became increasingly closer to striking him – as he leaped across the unstable fissures that the unwavering onslaught created, feeling the very surface beneath him deteriorate with every passing moment. Yet, the elder red panda's unyielding fortitude never waned, for every attack he avoided, allowed him to gradually narrow the space between them. Master Shifu remained mentally focused. _Only a few more avoidance maneuvers, until I can properly implement a counter-offensive._

Tengfei noticed the progressive advance of the elder red panda, and gave an evil chuckle. _Let's see you dodge this._ With his eyes closed, the eagle-owl rapidly pressed his pennons together, and began an incoherent mantra, harnessing a massive amount of dark chi within his being. Suddenly, Tengfei jolted his eyelids open with a deafening outcry, and slashed his wings in a horizontal motion, producing a humongous wall of gale force winds that stretched across the entire passage.

Master Shifu's irises widened in sheer bewilderment at the assailant's strength, halting his momentum by sliding across the uneven surface to a complete stop. _He is even more powerful than Master Bunny.__ I must be immediate in my movements__, _the elder red panda thought, as he instantly gathered his inner peace chi in an attempt to formulate a courageous escape.

_That should incapacitate him._ Tengfei smirked triumphantly, perching upon the barren crater he created, while the barrage of storm-like gusts eventually consumed the vicinity where Master Shifu stood; it disintegrated everything that thrived on the surface with remorselessness. However, when he examined the area closely, there was no sign of the elder red panda, which caused him to gulp apprehensively. _Maybe I overdid it; Lord Johan will not be pleased that I obliterated the nuisance._ Yet, thunderous rumbles abruptly ended Tengfei's troubled thoughts, as the ground beneath him began to violently tremble, causing him to slightly stumble backwards.

"Hi-yah!"

Hunks of dirt and rock suddenly ejected into the air, as Master Shifu soared upwards through the desolate surface, planting a vicious uppercut into the unsuspecting eagle-owl's beak. While Tengfei was temporarily disoriented, the elder red panda spun around, and landed a roundhouse kick to his sternum, knocking the air from the his lungs, and launching him backwards. The eagle-owl skidded across the rough surface from the brutal impact, but rapidly regained his balance by flapping his wings, stabilizing himself upon his razor-sharp talons.

Tengfei chuckled maniacally with a nod, and wiped the blood from his newly bent beak, bowing sarcastically towards the elder red panda. "Not bad, old timer," he taunted with a sadistic glint in his sanguine eyes, immediately shifting into his attack stance. "I want to know how it feels."

"What do you speak of, heathen?" Master Shifu inquired confusingly, as his muscles tensed in anticipation for the inevitable skirmish. Ignoring his previously injuries from the scuffle with Master Bunny, he defensively extended his battered staff outwards.

While he cracked his neck, Tengfei grinned wickedly and in a compassionless tone, added, "How does it feel to be feeble? That no matter how hard you strive, you'll still lose everything you cherished in your pathetic life – especially the ones you love."

Usually an individual who kept his cool, Master Shifu's emotions suddenly snapped from the odious words the eagle-owl uttered, which caused him to bellow with a pitiless rage that consumed his heart – his countless thoughts on his students and foster daughter. A sudden surge of chi rippled through the elder red panda's body, making Tengfei shield his sanguine oculars with his wing from the gusts of wind.

"You corrupted souls might destroy everything I love, yet I guarantee you – until my last dying breath – that I won't be satisfied until every one of you barbarians are wiped from this existence," Master Shifu declared, expressing an undeterred and determined demeanor. Motivated by the love of his pupils inside his heavy heart, the elder red panda twirled his staff with intricate movements, and then charged towards Tengfei at lightning speed, roaring a defiant battle cry. The actual clash has only just begun.

**The Valley of Peace, Main Village**

Only their sanguine eyes could be distinguished, as Lord Johan and the Masters of the Shade slowly trekked through the bustling community with their intricately designed, black hoods concealing their demented faces, thoroughly scanning the alleyways and main streets for any signs of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Random outbursts from the settlement's inhabitants echoed through the crammed crowds, bartering numerous items from handmade jewelry to fine textiles. The aroma of delicious foods, and spices enticed their senses, as cooks performed feats within various shops for their preparation of potential customers.

Suddenly noticing vivid paintings that portrayed the Dragon Warrior, Lord Johan fixated his gaze to the right upon a quaint noodle shop, and abruptly halted his forward progressions with an intrigued demeanor. Giving his pupils the signal to hold their current positions, the white tiger examined the sign that was embedded into the cement wall for a moment, which read: _Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu_. His lips instantly curled into a wicked grin, as he calmly walked under the arched entrance into the bustling business, ignoring the awkward and apprehensive facial expressions the patrons gave him.

While he progressively shifted towards the wooden opening, where the customers placed their orders, Lord Johan's concentrated stare pierced through the assiduous goose, who worked diligently on chopping vegetables upon a ligneous cutting board. The white tiger placed his massive paws upon the ordering counter, and smirked evilly at the clients that were eating there, revealing his razor-sharp fangs that gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight; they quickly rose out of their seats, and fearfully stumbled towards the center tables of the restaurant.

Keeping his undivided attention upon his craft, Mr. Ping greeted warmly, "Welcome to Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu, how can I be of assistance? Our special deal for today is the furious five combo, which includes: noodles, a dumpling, and a frowning Master Tigress toy for the children."

Lord Johan playfully scraped the counter in a circular motion with his claw, and while disregarding the sales pitch, responded in an intriguing tone, "What's your relation with the Dragon Warrior? I couldn't help but notice the numerous shrines built within your business to commemorate him _– _this one in particular." The white tiger then glanced at the worn broom that hung on the cement wall, which celebrated the Dragon Warrior's past employment within the noodle shop.

Ignorant towards the twisted plans that the white tiger had, Mr. Ping tilted his upwards to make eye contact, and beamed with absolute pride, embedding his cleaver into the wooden table. "The Dragon Warrior is my son! He used to live and work here – still visits from time to time."

After eyeing the goose for a moment, and then examining the childhood photos of the panda within the cookery, Lord Johan gave a dark chuckle with his muscular body leaning coolly against the counter, and merely remarked, "How convenient."

Mr. Ping became nervous as he inspected the white tiger closely, noticing numerous battle scars that sporadically encompassed his face and exposed chest. The goose backed away slowly, instinctively, with a sudden sickness within his gut, peering towards the entrance, and spotting the other hooded individuals with glimmering weapons in their hands. "W-What is it that you want?"

Not answering the troubled goose right away, Lord Johan signaled the Masters of the Shade with decisive nod, and commanded nonchalantly, "Gen, seal the village, so no soul can escape. As for the rest of you, slaughter every man, woman, and child – leave no survivors. Let the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior come to us."

Before Mr. Ping and the petrified customers could react, the moon bear rapidly planted intricate punches into the marble surface, which created radiant, carmine lines that connected with every indention – forming a complex shape. With a deafening roar, Gen spun his massive, obsidian hammer above his head, and then slammed it into the glowing design, causing the ground beneath them to immediately – and violently – wobble with unrelenting force. Suddenly, colossal fractures emitted from the vicinity that the enormous mallet struck, and ripped through the valley at a barreling pace, which instantly split the structures in its destructive path apart. Buildings crumbled from its foundations, and villagers scattered aimlessly with screams of utter panic, as towering, jagged boulders protruded through the earth from the numerous fissures, creating a colossal wall of stone around the township.

Without waiting another moment, Lord Johan stood erect with a dark energy that emanated from his paws, and quickly shifted them in a circular motion, mumbling an incoherent mantra repeatedly. The white tiger increased the momentum of his complex movements, until a spherical fireball formed, causing the startled customers of the noodle shop to stare at him in sheer terror; after being knocked down by the earthquake, they immediately stumbled towards the exit in an attempt to survive. Yet, their escape was in absolute vain, for with one swift motion of his wrist, Lord Johan unleashed the firestorm upon the fleeing patrons, instantly immolating them all alive.

Mr. Ping observed the Masters of the Shade through the smoldering tables, chairs and unfortunate sufferers, as they mercilessly slaughtered innocent people upon the main road, licking the blood from their blades in sadistic enjoyment. Utterly horrified, the goose staggered uncontrollably into the shelves behind him, and knocked down pots, pans, and dishware, causing them to smash upon the ground with a dissonant clatter. Never observing such a horrific display in his peaceful life, Mr. Ping couldn't run away from Lord Johan; the trepidation immobilized him completely.

As the cries of the charred victims within the noodle shop softened – due to them succumbing to the severe burns – Lord Johan turned slowly to face the goose, and gave a vicious smile that would frighten the coldest warrior, resting his forearms on the counter with a slight lean forward; the radiating infernos that burned from behind outlined his silhouette, amplifying his terrorizing presence. The white tiger extended his paw towards the picture of Mr. Ping holding a baby panda, and ripped it off the wall, puncturing the parchment with his claws. Lord Johan fixated his intense gaze upon the painting, and stated simply, "Fortunate are they who can mourn."

**Xiong Shou Base Camp, Blacksmith's Den (Dusk)**

Inside the sinister lair that was tenebrous as the midnight during a new moon, where only the vermilion radiance from smoldering coals within the massive stone forge gave illumination, Diablo quietly leaned on the slightly pliable wall of earth with an impatient demeanor; the shadows engulfing most of his armored body. While his sable tail instinctively swayed across the dank surface in an agitated motion, the scarlet luminosity vividly reflected off the black panther's pensive facial features, intensifying the piercing stare from his crimson oculars upon the battered – yet undeterred – prisoner. His countless thoughts of the young lioness were a mixture of respect, for her lofty tolerance of physical pain, and annoyance, for her stubborn refusal to answer his questions.

Diablo's devious plan to deteriorate the youthful lioness's spirits by mentioning her father's death utterly backfired, which gave her unyielding strength to remain resolute instead. So, in a final attempt to get the information he needed, the black panther decided to separate her from Lady Xia, which prevented a voice of encouragement, and implement a particular torture method that always made the victims confess – or perish during the process.

Taking a deep breath, his face decisive, Diablo glanced at the two sentinels that stood firmly by the entrance, and gave them a quick nod to proceed with the final process. With the dissonance sound of their armor clanking and weapons scraping, the Bengal tigers grabbed Abrea by her slender arms, and vigorously forced them against the frigid metal of an enormous anvil. As the spirited lioness attempted to break free from their grip, the black panther coolly shifted beside the sweltering forge, and grabbed a pair of steel tongs that rested upon the stone surface. He slightly titled his scarred face sideways to avoid the overbearing temperature, and slowly clamped a scorching lump of coal within the center of the fiery pit, immediately transporting it towards the pinned feline – who was kneeled over the metal block.

While she continued in her feeble struggle to break free, Diablo calmly crouched to face Abrea with direct eye contact, and gave a demented smirk, revealing his razor-sharp teeth that gleamed brilliantly. He slowly lifted the searing coal over the young lioness's paw, allowing her to feel the concentrated heat upon her skin, and candidly spoke, "No matter the method you go about it, you're going to perish; yet if you cooperate hence forth, I promise to make it quick and painless. Yet, if not…" The black panther's voice trailed off, as he demonstrated his threat by pressing the burning ember against Abrea's tegument, instantly singeing her golden fur with it gradually melting into her soft tissue. As Diablo and the guards sadistically grinned at the horrific spectacle, the young lioness screamed in agonizing pain that felt like a thousand needles constantly puncturing her appendage, quickly smelling the burnt aroma of her own cooked flesh.

Diablo leisurely lifted the luminous coal with a dark chuckle, and examined the lioness's mutilated paw with a derisive grimace; the skin was peeled open from the third-degree burns, revealing the cream bones of her knuckles, and the blackened tendons that connected to them. After returning his gaze upon the lioness, the black panther firmly grabbed Abrea by the jaw, who looked away with painful tears flowing down her cheeks, and forced her to gaze directly into his fiery eyes. "Tell me about your mother's involvement with the League of Assassins! I know she's a part of the secretive group, for I found the sacred seal on your dead father years ago!" Diablo demanded in a furious tone, as he dug his sharp claws into her throat, causing blood to trickle down her neck from the puncture wounds.

_What is the League of Assassins?_ Even though the youthful lioness had no inkling of what Diablo spoke of, she remained silent to procure her some more time, praying that maybe, just maybe, her mother would rescue her at any instant; Abrea never lost faith in Sheva – not for a moment. The young lioness's lips then slowly curled into a defiant smile with her bloodstained fangs showing. Without warning, she rebelliously spewed the metallic red liquid within her maw into Diablo's face.

"Thought I would try to make your hideous appearance look better with my spit." Abrea coughed up some blood, and then tauntingly scoffed through the black panther's tense grip, "It didn't work."

Diablo gave a malicious growl through clenched teeth – the hot breath through his nostrils blew on her face – and immediately repeated the process upon the young lioness's other appendage, scorching the paw severely with a profound sizzling sound that even made the sentinels cringe slightly. Abrea shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her body trembled with muscle spasms of acute agony; she tried to maintain her unbendable resolve by focusing her thoughts on her mother and father. Yet, everything around the young lioness progressively dimmed into the blackness, and the sounds became muffled from the overwhelming torment. Her body suddenly gave in; she passed out.

* * *

><p><em>When Abrea jolted her eyelids open, to her utter bewilderment, she was no longer in the blacksmith's den, for she instantly noticed a vivid, blue sky with splotches of white clouds in her view. Suddenly feeling no pain in her body, the young lioness quickly rose to her feet, and examined the familiar vicinity around her, which seemed hazy from her slightly obscured vision. It was an agape clearing of verdant, tall grass that engulfed numerous minute knolls, far as the eyes could see, with a placid pound in the center – sporadic patches of lotus flowers resting on the liquid surface. She looked to the left, and spotted a quaint house under a few, massive Gingko trees that protected it from the afternoon sun's rays.<em>

_Abrea's eyes widened with realization. "This is my old home before the death of my_–_"_

"_Hey there, squirt; how's my valiant angel doing?" a recognizable, modulated voice good-humoredly inquired from behind, interrupting the young lioness's muttering by placing his paw on her shoulder._

_Knowing exactly whom that voice belonged to, Abrea quickly turned around with a blissful smile on her face, and instantly pounced upon the male lion, tackling him to the ground with a tenacious hug. The young lioness nuzzled his mane with a content purr, bawling tears of pure joy that trickled upon his broad chest. "I've missed you so much, father."_

_Taken from her life at a young age, Abrea never had the opportunity to really appreciate her loving father – maybe even took him for granted at times. It wasn't her fault; she was just a child, whose main priority was to play with toys and get into mischief. She despised when he punished her, always taking mother's side,_ and hated how he was so protective over her, never allowing her to trek anywhere on her own. __

__Regret consumed her soul with every passing moment. Oh, how she cried all those sleepless nights, and wished that she still had those pointless issues with him._  
><em>

_For that fateful, midsummer day, when Abrea's battered mother returned from one of their 'covert missions', the smiling male lion was nowhere to be seen, only his memory continued; the glow of his emerald irises that made her smile was no more, only the lingering aroma from his unused clothes _within the dusty drawer remained_ __–__ left untouched due to her mother's heartache. Sheva attempted to soothe her troubled mind, hugged her ever so tightly every possible moment she had _–_ enough for two parents; but it was of no use, for that evening left a gaping hole in Abrea's soul indefinitely. A part of her died instantly; the playful child she once was ceased to exist. _

_Maybe it was because she never had the opportunity to say goodbye, to repeatedly shout her affections towards him at the top of her lungs. _

_I love you! _

_I miss you! _

_You're the best father in the universe!  
><em>

_Yet, that didn't matter now, because for this instant, she felt completely at ease; she was truly content.  
><em>

_Elated to see his adorable, little angel again, Leo returned her embrace with a firm hug of his own, and simply responded, "Back at you, kiddo." _

_After cupping his daughter's chin to meet his gaze, the male lion winked playfully at her with his paws lightly wiping the tears from her cheeks, giving her his signature grin that always managed to ease her troubled nerves. "Y'know, you're starting to look more and more like your mother as the days pass by." He then paused a moment to gently trace the tips of young lioness's fur around her head with his fingers and chuckled. "Yet, at least you still have my awesome eyes though."_

_While still on her father's lap, Abrea giggled briefly, but the mentioning of her mother caused her ears to flatten sorrowfully, which made her look up at the beautiful landscape with a bittersweet frown. "Does this mean that I'm dead, father?"_

_Leo slowly lifted himself into a seated position, and kissed his daughter on the head tenderly, caressing her back with a comforting touch. "No, it's not your time yet. The universe has big plans for you, my courageous angel."_

_As she rapidly stood upright, Abrea stared into her father's emerald green eyes, and raised her eyebrow perplexingly, noticing the luminosity that reflected upon his golden fur progressively became dimmer. "What do you mean? Why am I here?"_

_Not uttering an immediate response, Leo rose to his feet with a warm smile, and softly grabbed his daughter by the shoulder, turning her to face the culprit of the abrupt shadows; it was an enormous wall of water that progressively barreled towards them, blocking out the sun from its crest that reached into the heavens. With her father's arms protectively holding her from behind, Abrea trembled with trepidation at the destructive spectacle, wondering if this was just a horrible nightmare. Yet, Leo remained confident and calm, keeping his undivided gaze upon his gorgeous daughter. _

"_The universe has plans for all of us, squirt. You'll understand when the time comes," he reassured in a firm, but loving tone, as the colossal tidal wave swallowed the cottage whole with a thunderous collision, only moments away from crashing upon them. "Also, you're here to receive a message: that no matter how dreadful things become, I'll watch over you from the glint within his emerald eyes; never lose hope and always believe in him."_

_Before the young lioness could question her father further, he leaned in with an affectionate embrace, and whispered in her ear, "Remember that I will always love you; but our time is short, and… I need you to… wake up."_

"_I love you, too – with all of my heart," Abrea responded with a peaceful smile, but as the vicious wave of water was about to batter them, she quickly whipped around to face her father with a confused look on her face. "You need me to what?"_

* * *

><p>* Splash! *<p>

"Wake up!" an unsympathetic, male voice suddenly bellowed, as a bucket of cold water was poured on Abrea's face, causing her to choke from the abrupt inhalation of the liquid. "I'm not done with you yet! I want you to be awake for your demise!"

Still bewildered from the dreamlike experience she just had, Abrea instinctively tried to sit upright from the clammy, stone surface, yet felt hindrances that gripped her writs and ankles tightly. While still tugging her limbs in an ineffectual attempt to obtain liberation, the youthful lioness tilted her head forward, and noticed that the restraints were made of thick steel, fastened securely with massive padlocks. After a few moments of struggling, Abrea experienced an unbearable pain in her paws, which throbbed repeatedly with every movement she made, reminding her of the atrocious torture that recently melted her flesh.

Without warning, the young lioness felt a sharp pain in her ribs from the brutal kick that Diablo abruptly landed, bruising a few of them from the potent impact. Abrea spewed blood from her heavy coughs, and wheezed with every breath, as the demented black panther looked down upon her with a vicious growl. Suddenly permitting a sadistic grin to tug at his lips, Diablo placed his foot firmly on the lioness's chest, and leaned on it to generate pressure on her lungs – suffocating her with his additional bodyweight.

"I'm tired of wasting my time on a pathetic weakling like you," the black panther scorned, lightly resting his paw on a thick, iron cauldron, which had two welded chains on the sides of it that connected to a metal support beam above; allowing it to dangle freely in the air. As he chuckled menacingly, Diablo gave it a minute shove of the concave container, which caused brilliant, vermilion fluid to dribble from it; the liquid instantly seared into the ground beside Abrea with a violent sizzle. The black panther observed the apprehension in the youthful lioness's eyes, and with a fanatical nod, added, "Oh yes, I decided to end your existence with melted bronze. This scorching, liquid metal will immediately eat through your body, making you feel the unrelenting heat of the sun – just before you succumb to the excruciating pain."

Diablo took a moment to unsheathe his intricately designed katana, and pointed its tip at the restrained lioness with a ghastly grin, pressing it against her newly scarred face tauntingly. "Any last words?"

As the encouraging words of her deceased father flowed through her consciousness, Abrea slowly closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply; a sudden warmth of contentment rippled throughout her tattered body. Not fearful of her fate anymore, Abrea's eyelids jolted open, and while grimacing playfully, disobediently retorted, "Do you ever bathe? For your foot... that rests upon my chest... is emitting a foul odor; it's severely burning my nose."

Diablo gazed at the youthful lioness with an assortment of expressions painted on his face – bewilderment, irritation, and reverence. Yet, before he could respond with a witty riposte, and end her affliction with a sweltering death, the black panther's ears twitched from numerous, earsplitting detonations that trembled the ground slightly.

_Were those explosions?_ Diablo contemplated astonishingly, as he looked down upon the restrained lioness with a deep growl that resonated within his chest. "We'll finish this momentarily." He then quickly planted a vicious kick against Abrea's temple, immediately knocking her unconscious.

As he sheathed the gleaming blade upon his back, the black panther rapidly bolted through the narrow entryway at a barreling pace, slamming the wooden, double doors open to observe the cacophonous spectacle within the encampment. Suddenly, a radiant display of fireballs reflected off his crimson eyes, as Diablo's gaze fixated upon the munitions tents, which were all burning vividly within the darkness of nightfall. With his mouth agape from the massive infernos he attentively observed, the black panther slid against the dirt surface, until his momentum halted to a complete stop.

"Commander!" a deep, male voice shouted, instantly snapping the black panther out of his trance. Diablo quickly turned his attention towards the noise, and spotted his first lieutenant with a squad of sentinels, who all halted before him – bowing respectfully with their paws against their chests. "Sir, all tents that contain the barrels of huŏ yào are ablaze. We're salvaging what we can, but the fires are spreading throughout the encampment at an excessive rate. If the infernos continue to spread, we might lose our provisions as well."

Diablo growled through clenched teeth, and grabbed the lieutenant by the collar with a vicious shake, staring directly at him with his sanguine irises – which changed hue due to his sudden rage. "Do you forget who we are, soldier? We're carnivores! We'll save the munitions – forget about the rations! We'll eat the all the 'meat sacks' within the various villages that cross paths on our journey to Lord Johan's latest position!"

Shoving his lieutenant back into formation, the black panther glanced at the group of sentinels with a calm – yet resolute – demeanor, and while he pointed at the structure with the limestone smokestack, decisively commanded, "Stand guard at this location – just in case the fires are a distractive ploy to rescue the prisoner. I'll take the lead in quelling the fires and salvaging supplies. Inform other squads if you see anything suspicious, now move out!"

* * *

><p>Within the obscurity of the opaque forest that grew near the blacksmith's den, a pair of shimmering, multiple-hued eyes observed Diablo and his elite guard assiduously, as they quickly dispersed to their communicated locations. They belonged to a clouded leopardess, who squatted upon a sturdy branch within the verdant canopy of a Daimyo Oak, leaning on its massive trunk for support. She instantly turned her attention upon the three feline companions beside her, and signaled towards the numerous sentinels that stood guard with her razor-sharp blade, which gleamed brilliantly in the moonlight.<p>

"This severely complicates our mission. The burning of the munitions tents were supposed to be a distraction, alleviating the amount of lookouts – not multiplying them," Su hissed frustratingly, instantly wishing she had an alcoholic beverage to knock back.

"Nothing is getting in the way of me rescuing my daughter. You guys remain here; I'll give you three the signal when the time is right," Sheva coolly asserted in a self-assured tone, glancing at the Wu Sisters with a feral and maniac grin. After receiving bewildered nods from the snow leopardesses, she then slowly pulled the black hood over her head with, and simply appended, "I got this."

Sheva remained still for a moment, as a fresh night draft chilled the sweat on her body; her cold, calculating eyes surveyed the numerous sentinels around the blacksmith's den, attentively observing their patrol routes to analyze the best possible instance to strike._ I need to get rid of those two first when the patrol passes._ While keeping her undivided attention on the guards, the lioness slowly extended her paw to rip a couple acorns from their stems, and then immediately cocked her arm back in preparation to throw them. Her eyes narrowed._ It begins._

With precise accuracy the acorns landed directly upon sentinels' heads, which caused them to turn towards the trees with perplexed looks on their faces. Readying their weapons, the two sentinels cautiously made their way into the vegetation, progressively narrowing the gap between them and the expectant lioness. _Come now, little sheep… the wolf is about to bear its fangs._ Sheva deliberated the trajectory of her jump, and then unsheathed her katana; her muscles coiled in preparation.

_Now. _

She extended her arms for balance, feeling the gentle gusts ruffle her blackened attire. Due to the luminosity of a full moon, the first guard spotted a plummeting shadow on the forest floor, and while glancing upwards, attempted to defend himself. Too late, Sheva's elongated blade felled the victim, puncturing him through the neck, and ripping downwards into his vital organs for an instant death. The second sentinel heard the sudden impact to his right, and instinctively swung his Jian sword at the lioness. She quickly dipped, and reached into her vest to grab her dagger. The guard's blade lacerated the tip of her hood, as it whiffed past her head; she narrowly avoided the attack. Sheva swiftly countered with a powerful lunge forward, and stabbed the victim into the chest cavity with the minute blade, piercing directly through his heart, and pinning him against the tree. His unresponsive body instantly slouched over.

After witnessing the covert assassination of the two sentinels, Su pointed at the lioness, and smirked at her sisters with an approving nod. "I got to give it to goldilocks. That feline has some major fangs to pull that stunt off. Get ready for her signal."

Sheva tugged her katana out of the deceased guard's body – she would clean the blade later – and then gradually shifted through the dense shrubbery, making deliberate movements to minimize her sounds. Her cerulean eyes fell upon the patrol once again, which consisted of two more sentries with heavier, protective covering – even metal and leather casques. Yet, it wouldn't inconvenience the lioness; her accuracy was extremely deadly, and there were kinks in all types of armor. She paused a moment to examine the weak points as their bodies shifted; her irises suddenly dilated.

_Bingo._

While she darted behind the patrol, Sheva rapidly attained two throwing knives within her vest, and smoothly flicked her wrists to launch them at the un-suspecting victims. After the minute blades embedded within the sentries' temples, the lioness slid across the grassy surface on her back, and halted her momentum in front of them with her katana, immediately raising her appendages to seize their lifeless bodies; a cunning maneuver that prevented the clatter of their armor from impacting the ground. She exhaled a quiet sigh of relief.

_What the heck to they feed these guys? Stones? _The lioness complained mentally, as she kept her head on a swivel for any reinforcements, and gently rested their corpses upon the earth.

After confirming that it was safe to advance, Sheva quickly scrambled towards the blacksmith's den, and quietly pinned herself against the limestone wall, swiftly glancing to her left and right. She allowed the shadows from the wooden awning to engulf her body, while she slowly shuffled towards the noise a few male assailants were creating; an insignificant conversation about whose sword is the largest. As her golden tail swayed with anticipation, and her fingers traced along the coarse surface, the lioness progressively narrowed the distance between them – her footsteps treaded lightly; her paw gripped the katana tightly for the inevitable confrontation.

Planning to scout the guards in an attempt to gauge her next move properly, Sheva hastily turned the corner, and to her dismay, suddenly faced a heavily armored sentinel. _Holy shit._

The guard blinked stupidly.

Sheva blinked.

Thinking quickly, the lioness pulled off her hood, and pressed her slender body against his, meeting their lips for a passionate kiss. As the guard fluttered his eyelids in utter ecstasy, Sheva slowly brought her paws upwards to cup his chin, and after savoring one last taste, shifted her arms in opposite directions, breaking his neck instantly. She caught the victim with a tight embrace, and quietly leaned him against the limestone surface, observing two archers during the process that, fortunately, didn't detect her.

Sheva frowned at the dead sentinel, giving a quick lick of her own lips. _Damn, that was regrettable; he was a good kisser._

Discerning that the toxophilites in front of the den's entrance were the last lookouts left, the lioness turned her attention towards the dense forest, and deliberately waved her arms to signal the Wu Sisters. Within a few moments, the snow leopardesses pressed against the harsh wall beside Sheva, anxiously waiting for her next dictation. The lioness stared at them with a glint of resolution that reflected off her sapphire oculars, and commandingly whispered, "Take out the two archers, and create a perimeter around the structure – keep a lookout for any reinforcements. I'll venture inside, and retrieve my daughter. Understood?"

The Wu Sisters nodded in confirmation, and slowly shifted around the corner to dispose of the bowmen. They let out cries that were instantly cut short by the clouded leopardesses' blades; which gave Sheva the breach she needed to rescue Abrea.

As her heart pounded rapidly with expectation, the lioness lifted both double doors simultaneously, and bolted through the narrow stairwell. Yet, without warning, a gleaming Dao sword swung towards the forge's entryway, zeroing in on Sheva's head. She swiftly fell upon her knees with her head tilted back, and slid under the sharp blade, narrowly avoiding the surprise attack; the momentum of the ambusher's weapon caused it to embed itself into the wooden doorway.

The lioness quickly leaped to her feet, and turned to face her metal plated opponent, exhaling an exasperated sigh. _Crap, I forgot about this guy._

The lieutenant yanked his Dao sword free with a vicious snarl, and fearlessly charged at her to unleash his onslaught. Yet, utilizing the advantage of not wearing heavy armor, Sheva easily wove and dodged; her rapid moves and steps quicker than the lieutenant's attacks. Although he landed heavier strikes upon her, deeply bruising her body – even with glancing blows – dexterity and swiftness won out over the lieutenant; which allowed the lioness to systematically slash at the apertures in his armor with her katana, eventually wearing him down from the loss of blood. The lioness kept loose and nimble, patiently waiting for the right time to exterminate his existence. With a tired roar, the lieutenant swung at her in a downward motion, yet missed completely due to his overbearing fatigue, carelessly exposing the back of his neck in the process.

_Checkmate._

After an intricate twirl above her head, Sheva quickly brought down her blade with all of her might, severing the lieutenants head clean from his body – which thumped upon the ground and rolled slightly; his blood sprayed across the dim lair from the neck opening, as his lifeless body twitched from the nerves that still functioned.

_Abrea._

Sheva's triumph was short lived, as her irises fixated their gaze upon her battered daughter, who was restrained against the craggy surface – not showing any signs of life. She immediately scurried closer to Abrea with an overwhelming feeling of apprehension, rapidly perceiving that her eyelids were shut.

Sheva felt her stomach tightened with dismay.

Her ears drooped with sorrow.

While examining the numerous, atrocious wounds on her daughter's body, The lioness collapsed beside her with tears already streaming down her face, assuming that she was too late in her rescue endeavors. Sheva rested her head on Abrea's chest, and bawled with an overpowering anguish that engulfed her soul into complete darkness.

She utterly died inside. She failed her daughter. This was karma for all the innocent lives she ripped from existence.

Awakening from her temporary unconsciousness, Abrea groaned from the throbbing pain within her skull, and tiled her head upwards with a grimace. The youthful lioness's blurred and confused stare fell upon a familiar figure, which progressively cleared, revealing a golden feline. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization, "Mother?"

Sheva slowly rose upright, and met Abrea's gaze with a flabbergasted expression, extending her paw to lovingly caress her daughter's cheek – making sure it wasn't an illusion. "…You're alive… you're alive!" the lioness exclaimed in pure elation, as she kissed her numerous times on the cheek, and then embraced her with a tenacious grip.

Abrea grimaced from the tenderness of her aching body, and sniveled with joyful tears of her own, knowing within her heart that Sheva would come back for her; overwhelmingly elated that she was still alive. She then gave a light giggle, and lightheartedly stated, "Mother, I would love reciprocate the affection, but I'm incapacitated at the moment."

The lioness instantly released her daughter, and wiped the saline liquid from her eyes, chuckling out a simple, "Oh, right." Sheva protracted one of her claws, and unlocked the four padlocks with absolute effortlessness, quickly discerning the hellacious burns on her daughter's front paws during the process.

While she let out a ferocious growl, the lioness's eyes narrowed like slits. "I'm going to rip Diablo's throat out for the torment he put you through." After her daughter sat upright, Sheva took a moment to examine her seared flesh more closely, spotting the first phases of infection within her peeled skin. "We need to get these wounds treated and bandaged immediately."

Abrea ignored her mother's concerns, for an overwhelming bliss unexpectedly overcame her. The youthful lioness hugged her with a content purr, and calmly asseverated, "Thanks for always keeping your promises. I love you."

"I love you too, angel," Sheva cooed with a warm smile, gently resting her lips on her daughter's forehead. It was a relief that she could hold her daughter in her arms once more.

Due to the location of the kiss, Abrea instantly recollected an important individual that showed her similar affection, and spoke earnestly, "Mother, we need to rescue Lady Xia from Diablo's tent. If it weren't for her, I would be deceased by now; she also knows where the medical supplies are."

Before Sheva could respond, Su stormed into the den with an apprehensive expression on her face, and in a coercing tone, asserted, "I'm happy that your daughter is alive and breathing, goldilocks, but we're running out of time. We need to get the heck out of–"

The clouded leopardess abruptly halted her dire announcement, when her different-hued oculars fell upon a bottle of imported sake that was fastened on the decapitated lieutenant's waist; the Gods smiled upon her on that very moment.

Her eyes widened with jubilation. "You've got to be shitting me."

Su dashed towards the fresh corpse at lightning speed, and snatched the container loose, instantly embracing it with a satisfied purr. "Oh, my sweet-mind-numbing alcohol, I love you with all of my being." Keeping a tight grip, she then adoringly nuzzled the jug with her cheek, and began to dance with it slowly.

Abrea blinked at the clouded leopardess, and then raised her eyebrow perplexingly at her mother.

While shaking her head, Sheva gave an exasperating sigh. "Don't ask."

After a few more awkward moments, Su immediately gathered her normal composure, like nothing ever happened, and proceeded with her plea, "Well, what are you golden twinkies gawking at? Let's get moving!"

**Diablo's Dwelling (Meanwhile)**

Though the night still seemed to bear warmth from the recent descending of the sun, the calm gusts of air blew constantly on Tigress's intricately striped pelt, cooling her tense body that covertly prowled throughout the bivouacs. She knew it was time to make haste, for the wavering glow of the munitions tents reflected off of her luxurious fur and deadpanned facial expressions. The covert feline's crimson irises fixated their gaze upon Diablo's tent, spotting a measly defense that only consisted of two sentinels, easy victims for the Master of Tiger Style. She made her way towards the rear of the structure through a minute ravine, utilizing the coverage of an elongated mound to progress undetected. After a patrol of several sentries passed by, Tigress darted on all fours with subliminal speed, and then slid to an absolute stop against the massive tent; the textile walls of the makeshift dwelling caressed the fur on her back, as it ruffled from the sporadic breezes that gusted upon it.

Tigress slunk towards the unsuspecting sentinels, like a predator about to pounce on its prey, bending her knees slightly in preparation for an ambush. Her eyes widened with anticipation. _Now._

In one swift motion, Tigress quietly launched herself at her targets, and elegantly landed between them, which caused them to simultaneously look at her in utter bewilderment. Before the sentinels could react, the striped feline firmly grabbed them by the sides of their heads, and slammed their skulls together with a vicious thump, instantly knocking them unconscious. She rapidly grabbed guards by the collars to prevent their lifeless bodies from causing an unwanted ruckus, and then gently dragged them through the entryway into Diablo's tent, concealing their bodies from any unwanted attention.

Confirming that the patrols were still ignorant to her presence by poking her head out the movable barrier momentarily, Tigress whipped her head around to inspect Diablo's living quarters, and to her astonishment, quickly made eye contact with a severely, battered female tiger that was chained to a metal pike. She squinted at the elder tigress perplexingly, for it seemed that she was gazing into the future. Despite the welts on the prisoner's face, she appeared to be an older version of Tigress – a near spitting image. The master of tiger style froze in place; she couldn't speak or move a muscle.

Also in utter bafflement, the elder tigress remained completely still with her mouth agape, as her crimson eyes thoroughly examined the unexpected feline. After perceiving the stranger's familiar, intricate stripes on her pelt, and the lotus flowers that were etched into her clothing, Lady Xia's heart began to pound fiercely within her chest, and her motherly instincts took hold. _Could it be?_

Tilting her head slightly, Lady Xia looked deeply into the stranger's crimson irises, and softly articulated in an inquiring tone, "Mei Hua?"

Tigress staggered back slightly from her birth name being uttered, as her eyes searched for possible explanations on how this elder stranger would know; countless questions instantly bogged down her mind. _Did she previously work in the orphanage? Did Master Shifu tell her? Has she been spying on me?_

Tigress lightly shook her head with a growl, snapping herself out of the trance-like condition she created. She narrowed her eyes like slits, and firmly demanded, "Who are you? How do you know my actual name?"

Fighting the sudden urge to cry tears of elation, Lady Xia gave a warm smile, and joyfully replied, "My name is Lady Xia... and I'm your birth mother."

_**Huŏ yào is ancient Chinese for the gunpowder they used, which means fire medicine.**_

_**Jian is a Chinese, **__**double-edged straight sword.**_

_**Dao is a Chinese, single-edged curved sword.**_

**_Tegument is another word for skin (sue me, I don't like using repetitive words)._**

_**Toxophilite is another word for archer.**_


	27. An Unwanted Fight to the Death

**A/N: *Cracks knuckles* As I stated earlier this week, here's the chapter in its entirety; apologies that it's a little late. I can only ask that my readers have patience for my future updates. I'm shooting for once every two weeks, yet I have a busy life at the moment, so it could be longer. I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with my story, and also being supportive. I cannot promise that I won't disappoint some of you, since some characters will die in this story. Yet, I can promise that I will entertain you, while writing to the best of my abilities.**

**One of my favorite authors, Whitee Foxclaw, has come back from the abyss of life to continue her wonderful story: ****Pandaries: the Golden Heart KFP3****. English is not her native language, but she works really hard on her writing, and it shows through her portrayal of Po/Tigress's romance. Please take a chance and read/review her story!**

**Also, I have decided to make the story into a trilogy, yet I cannot reveal the plots, for it'll ruin the ending of the first installment. The title sequels will be ****A Phoenix Rises**** and ****As the Leaves Fall****. If you have any questions, feel free to message me, and I will try to get to you all individually.**

_Shout-outs:_

_Dylzto: Not only did I make sure to have you first on the shout-outs, but also I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for the review you left me. You're a brilliant author yourself, and I am honored to produce a decent enough story to catch your interest. Everyone, please check out his series of one-shots called: __The Tiger and the Bear__. The emotions he displayed are inspiring, and his descriptive abilities would make any aspiring writer envious._

_Mrjet: Thank you for the reviews. I do love leaving the reader wanting more after every chapter. It forces them to 'keep turning the pages'. Welcome new reader!_

_RevDragon: I enjoy writing a character like Sheva, and I like her more than Tigress, too. *Gulps and looks around so he doesn't get tackled* Hope you continue to enjoy it. Also, WELCOME NEW READER OF BODACIOUSNESS! Ahem, sorry, had a Po moment._

_Kyrgyz Guitarist: Thanks for the flattering words, but there are other stories better written than mine. Well, this part of the trilogy will have around eight to ten more chapters. As for the sequels, I have no idea, but as long as the readers/reviewers still enjoy it, I'll keep writing it. _

_MissCharlotteAwesome: I'm truly flattered by your longest (for cereal) review. I hope you can last until my next update. I would hate for you to perish. Oh, I almost forgot... welcome, new reader!_

_FearlessTiger: Eh, your scolding in our PMs wasn't that bad, but I promise to make the next chapter just as frustrating – check the title. ;)_

_monkeycyborgninja: I feel horrible for Pluto, but I assure you that the wait will be worth it._

_Dark Shade 75: I'm not sure on the amorous path for Sheva. She might not find love, for life isn't always happy endings._

_GreenScar1990: I have no idea on who stated that phrase. Also, I think you will find out the trouble that the Dragon Warrior and friends are getting into in this installment. _

_6UnTalentedArtist9: Welcome, new reviewer! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you continue to do so._

_Hairu: No, you rock for being one of the most loyal readers and reviewers of my story. Your long and attentive comments always bring a smile to my face._

_WingedWolf101: Thanks for the flattering reviews, Canons! I hope to keep you satisfied._

_Anki-Shai: The real question is: can Po control the beast within during the process? I have a feeling we'll find out in a couple chapters._

_Booknerd101: Well, Mr. Ping is going to – randomly hit by sleeping dart. I'm not awesome, you are._

_Babycakes22: This 'darkness' is only the beginning. This is just the tip of the iceberg, for characters could die, and hearts might be broken._

_As for the others who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to! It means a lot to me. You all are the heart that pumps my writing's existence._

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter XXVI**

**.**

**An Unwanted Fight to the Death**

**.**

_So dear I love him, that with him all deaths_  
><em>I could endure, without him live no life. – John Milton (Eve, Paradise Lost)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Valley of Peace, Main Village (Dusk)<strong>

Darkness crept upon the smoldering village; an ominous indication of the wickedness that recently altered its landscape. However, the shadows were not from the slowly plummeting crimson sun that ushered a novel twilight, which dipped below the massive mountain crest that the Jade Palace rested upon; but from the massive cumulonimbus clouds that loomed above the opposite ridge. As if the Gods intended, numerous, vicious crackles reverberated piercingly from the dazzling lightning that rapidly streaked across it, sporadically illuminating the devastated locality with every vivid flash.

In that distant, tempestuous horizon, an avian glided elegantly over the protruding bluffs, extending his wings to stabilize his descent. His eyes darted rapidly, attentively examining the barrier of massive boulders that surrounded the Valley of Peace below. Those canary oculars belonged to the swift Master Crane, who had his comrade, Master Viper, loosely wrapped around his collar. Yet, once the obscurity of the village became clear, his beak creaked slightly open in utter bafflement. He couldn't believe that the lands that he swore to protect were demolished so quickly, especially since he soared through the air with all of his might; right after the vicious tremors he felt only moments ago.

Sporadic and flickering infernos that scorched the crumbling buildings within the quaint town gleamed intensely, emitting an eerie and ghastly luminosity–a sanguine hue, like gruesome gores. Bodies from the various residents lay lifelessly across the main roads in pools of blood–innocent men, women, and children–as the faint cries of the remaining victims randomly echoed through the numerous, blazing alleyways. As the Kung Fu Masters progressed further, the lingering aroma of charred flesh abruptly invaded their nostrils, immediately causing them to become nauseated.

Being the most empathetic of the Furious Five, Viper couldn't bear the gruesome images of the mutilated families and the potent smell of the burning bodies. Her mouth instantly quivered with tears that trickled down her scaly cheek from her aqua irises. "W-Who would commit such a despicable catastrophe?" she stuttered in a sorrowful tone, trying her best to control the distressed emotions that consumed her being; but it was impossible, for any individual with a heart would feel sorrow at this moment.

Crane had no reassuring words he could utter to calm his lover; nothing positive could be said of this travesty, only emotional distress and resentment would do. The bewilderment the avian experienced quickly turned into acute fury from his comrade's words, which caused his maize irises to narrow into slits. "Hold on tight," the avian bristled simply with a glint of resolution that reflected off his eyes, darting through the substantial smoke of the burning structures to get a closer observation. He didn't know the answer to her inquiry, but at that moment, he was willing to endure any hardships to find out.

While Crane barreled towards the obliterated village below at a frantic velocity, harsh winds gusted under his lean body from the immense thunderstorm that now hovered overhead, which caused Viper to coil firmly around his elongated neck to sustain her grasp. During their plunge, sudden flashes of lightning beamed from the heavens, and ripped through the ground below, causing violent vibrations to ripple through their bodies from the earsplitting crashes–torrential precipitation would soon follow. Unfortunately, the constant pitter-patter of the rain droplets upon Crane's conical hat, and the deafening howl of the winds hindered his ability to heed any potential attacks, which lead to a critical mistake.

* Whoosh… thwack! *

Without warning, a precise arrow pierced through the hammering downpour, like a razor-sharp blade through butter; and the very tip decisively clipped Crane in his wing, instantly making its function obsolete. He grimaced in utter pain from the brutal impact, and attempted to maintain his elevation; but to no avail, for the avian Master spun out of control, plummeting towards the earth at an accelerated momentum. It only seemed like moments; Crane's body thumped brutally across the drenched surface, instinctively protecting his fellow Kung Fu Master–and lover–with his functional appendage from the collision.

Dazed, Viper shook her head to steady her blurred vision, and immediately faced the avian master with an appearance of apprehension. "Are you all right, Crane?" she inquired concernedly, uncoiling from around her comrade's neck to examine his recently received wound–luckily, nothing fatal.

Not responding right away, Crane groaned with a quick grimace, as he rose up into a seated position. He cautiously extended his wing outwards to assess the effects of the assault; it was only a temporary hindrance to his flight, meant to make him plummet to the surface, but not permanently injure him. After flapping his wing to gauge its function–still worked adequately–he responded in an astonished tone, "I'll be fine, but whoever shot that arrow is either extremely fortunate, or brilliantly talented."

"Attempt any rash maneuvers, and we'll test the answer to that theory," a guttural, female voice monished abruptly, as her darkened figure progressively cleared through the dense rain. While the water dripped from female's sinister hood that only revealed her cold and clouded, cerulean irises, she drew back the bowstring with two arrows, prepared to end the existence of the Kung Fu Masters at the slightest effort of a counter-attack. After the figure inched a few more steps forward, Viper peered through the obscurity of the hood, which revealed the brilliant white muzzle of a wolf. It was Lord Johan's youngest pupil, Xue.

With the assistance of his serpent comrade, Crane slowly stood upright with a slight stumble, both of them instantly shifting into defensive stances. "Who are you, bastards? Only monsters would commit such a tragedy on innocent lives!" Viper hissed in a hateful tone–tears of anger glazed over her eyes–which caused Crane to glance at her with an astounded expression. The avian never heard her swear in any of the numerous years he has fought by her side, yet due to the piles of dead bodies–of whole families–that surrounded them, it made perfect sense. Viper despised the suffering of innocents, and after witnessing the lifeless souls of the residents she once knew, she lost her composure–heck, any moral individual would.

Suddenly, a thunderous, maniacal cackle echoed behind them, which caused the Kung Fu Masters to immediately turn their attention towards its location. Their eyes quickly widened when they fixated upon the miscreant, for there, the white tiger stood with a wicked grin and tranquil demeanor–no other than the supreme Lord Johan. The lightning flashed once more in the distance, vividly adding to his terrorizing appearance before he coolly spoke. "Actually, the dire question at hand is the location of your comrade–the Dragon Warrior–for I have no use of you weaklings," he interjected with an arrogant scoff, crossing his massive arms across his soaked, scarred chest nonchalantly.

Crane understood this was not the instance to show fear; this was the time to show resolve and bravery, to avenge the deaths of the slaughtered civilians around them–or perish in the process. As the blood from his wound diluted into the precipitation that battered his body, Crane sneered at the white tiger; and audaciously retorted, "What makes you think that we'll tell you anything?"

Having admired the powerful white tiger as a replacement father figure, Xue would become defensive of any attack made upon her Master–verbal or physical. She growled through her clenched teeth at Crane's disrespectful tone, and vociferously derided, "How dare you speak impertinently towards Master Johan! I should–"

While clearing his throat to silence her, the white tiger swiftly raised his paw; and firmly commanded, "Calm your nerves, young one. No need to waste your breaths on these insignificant souls." He then paused for an instant, and after allowing his lips to curl into a depraved smirk, darkly appended, "Besides, we have… _other_ methods to deal with this type of insolence."

Crane instinctively extended his wing, protectively shielding Viper for the inevitable onslaught at hand, which was quickly observed by the attentive Lord Johan. Knowing immediately the next step in his diabolical scheme, the white tiger's smirk widened to a menacing smile with water droplets from the heavens that trickled down from his razor-sharp fangs. "So, not only do I observe suicidal champions that stand in my journey for revolution, but also a predator that has fell in love with its prey." He then paused a moment to give a decisive nod towards a dark figure that suddenly appeared behind the Kung Fu Masters, and then coldly appended, "How unfortunate for you both, for–you see–when life shows me a hero, I create a _tragedy_ for them."

Before the Kung Fu Masters could react, minute, acupuncture needles, which was swiftly thrown from the obscure individual, embedded along their pressure-points, instantly immobilizing them in their upright positions. The unexpected assault was exceptionally precise, to the point were they couldn't even contract the muscles on their faces–only their internal organs and eyes functioned.

The mysterious figure then slowly brushed past Crane with a flirtatious, honeyed giggle–a female from the tone of it. The tantalizing aroma of rosehip oil emanated from her through the pouring rain, while she purposefully faced the avian to reveal her somewhat aged but attractive appearance. She was a petite, corsac fox with intense, sanguine eyes that seemed to peer into his soul that very instant.

"Yes, _this_ is an unexpected luxury. I've never had a male like him before," Yanmei cooed with a mischievous grin. She then gently caressed her paws through the feathers on Crane's chest, and elaborately licked him on the beak, which immediately caused him shut his eyelids in disdain; for only one female had the right to show affection towards him in such a manner, and it definitely wasn't her.

_You have nothing! Keep your filthy paws off of him!_ Viper bellowed within her conscious, unable to annunciate her verbal lashing due to the thorough restriction of Yanmei's attack.

After a few moments of ineffectual struggling, Viper's stern glare pierced through the corsac fox effortlessly, like effervescent acid through exposed flesh. Her heart felt increasingly chaotic with every passing moment, as if it wanted to pound out of her elongated body from the female's unwarranted proximity upon her lover. This harlot sensually violated him in front of her without a care, and on top of that, was one of the devious heathens that assaulted the valley, murdering innocent civilians.

Viper hissed mentally in frustration. Even though she couldn't budge an inch, the serpent contemplated on how liberating it would feel to coil around that whore's neck, progressively constricting until her head exploded from her body. That's how much her blood boiled. All she yearned for, prayed for, in that moment was an opportunity to retaliate–vengeance for the all the affliction that was recently caused.

With his tolerance of her unnecessary activities wearing thin, Lord Johan allowed feral growl to rumble within his throat at his roguish pupil, swiftly gathering her undivided attention. "Yanmei, this is not the occasion for your flirtatious antics. Now, quickly gain control of the situation, so I can gather the necessary intelligence," he commanded unflinchingly, maintaining direct eye contact with the impish canine to enforce his supremacy.

Pouting ever so slightly, Yanmei's face creased with a sullen frown, as she returned her concentration upon the avian. "All business with no pleasure makes my Master such a dullard." She then paused for a moment to bite her lip, and lean against him, ensuring whispering distance, and lightly appended, "Yet, his sensuous voice arouses me exceptionally–mainly when he puts me in my place, of course."

Crane rolled his eyes exasperatingly in response, wanting nothing to do with the cream-colored canine, even though her tantalizing pheromones were quite pleasant. All that went through his concerned mind was Viper; how would he get her out of harm's way? He needed to find a solution quickly.

Abruptly, Yanmei plucked one of his plumes with a subliminal swiftness, instantly tasting the red, metallic liquid that lingered on its tip. While the corsac fox slowly took a few steps back, she smiled wickedly with pouring precipitation from the heavens flowing down her crumpled cheeks; a foreshadowing of the deviousness that was to come. After a brilliant display of lightning struck once again, her eye color progressively darkened, until both oculi became an unnatural hue of menacing black.

Yanmei's unique ability allowed her the control any male's internal chi with just the taste of his blood, which eventually lead to the control of his mind. That's how she was able to constantly obtain what she wanted from her random prey or male comrades, especially Yunru–to his absolute disdain. After controlling the victim's mind, she would have a 'physical sitting' with him, allowing her to leech his vigor. This is how she kept her youthful and appealing appearance, despite the fact that she was quite old–sixty years of age to be exact. If she wasn't able to complete one of her sessions for a long period of time, then she would progressively age; and her body would then deteriorate.

"Your blood is quite sweet–I must say," she stated mischievously, knowing that she was only moments away from obtaining full control of his body. All she needed was an act of hostility or anger, allowing an unwarranted breach into his mind.

Oblivious to the demented succubus's scheme, Crane grimaced from the sudden pain the corsac fox inflicted; and subliminally placed his wing upon his chest. Wait a moment; he could now maneuver his appendages. Was that a careless mistake? Maybe. He glanced over at his lover momentarily to confirm that she was all right. Viper showed no signs of injury, yet her cerulean eyes illustrated torment and concern–even vulnerability. As his animal instincts kicked in, the same questions repeatedly echoed in his mind: _why would they do such a thing?__ why would they threaten and destroy the things I love?_ The more he asked himself those inquiries, the more he allowed an unyielding wrath to consume his soul. In that instant he knew; he needed to protect Viper with his life or perish trying. He was not going to allow her to suffer the same fate as the smoldering village.

No longer paralyzed, the avian now understood that he needed to generate a diversion quickly, and find a way to transport Viper to safety. So without hesitation and determination within his heart, Crane charged towards the demented warriors in a twisting motion, attempting a blinding technique with the water droplets that plummeted around them. Yet, unsuspectingly, he was playing right into the corsac fox's conniving plan.

Yanmei immediately raised her paw; her fingers clenched into a fist. "Not so fast–I got you now, handsome," she commanded in a self-assured tone, which instantly halted the avian master in place. Her undeterred gaze remained upon him, as she mischievously appended, "Now, my Master has some questions that need clarification, so be a good boy and answer them accordingly."

Without hesitation, Crane slowly nodded in confirmation, which immediately caught Viper's flabbergasted attention. His distant stare, his stiff posture, and his unflinching agreement–the serpent master's pupils dilated in realization. Her aficionado was now under a mind control enchantment. Her eyes then shifted their burning gaze upon the corsac fox, instantly deducing that she was the one that implemented it. Viper could not budge an inch to protect Crane; she was completely powerless to stop the interrogation. All she could do was watch helplessly through the torrential downpour, and hope that an opportunity arises. Yet, little did the serpent master know, the manic warriors had no intention of harming him; they had a more devious initiative.

Lord Johan glanced at his roguish pupil and allowed his lips to tug into an approving grin. "Great work on obtaining this inconsequential detainee's psyche, Yanmei."

His demeanor then quickly became solemn, as he faced the avian master and stared powerfully into his canary eyes. "Now, Master Crane, where is the location of the Dragon Warrior?"

"He has taken a journey to your encampment," Crane responded unhesitatingly–his voice monotone–while the rain coursed down his conical, straw hat, eventually pouring off of its rounded ends upon the soaked earth.

Lord Johan's ear twitched in annoyance, ever so slightly, yet his stoic expression never faltered. "I see… that complicates things." The white tiger then leisurely placed his paws behind his back, and paced pensively upon the drenched, marble ground, which caused numerous ripples in the random puddles of water he trekked through.

Even though he already knew the answer–a fortuneteller's premonition, if you will–to his next question, Lord Johan proceeded with the interrogation. "Why is the panda taking this journey?" he inquired; his voice heavy with a hint of irritation, keeping is brooding gaze upon the cold, slippery surface.

A longing silence for the response began, most likely caused by the white tiger's amplified anticipation for the answer. Then after the initial contemplation, the avian master finally spoke, "The Dragon Warrior wanted to aid the assassin–Sheva–in rescuing her daughter."

He clenched his fists tightly; his concerns now confirmed. _Damnit.  
><em>

Delving within his bottomless thoughts, Lord Johan swiftly turned his head to the side, allowing it to crack profoundly–a subtle release of unforeseen displeasure. A brilliant tactician, he always schemed multiple moves ahead of his unsuspecting targets. He expected that in Sheva's attempt to eliminate him, the Dragon Warrior would defeat her, which would lead to her incarceration. Yet, what the devious, white tiger failed to consider was that Po's illogical nature, instinctive prowess, and heart of gold would provide a completely dissimilar outcome.

Lord Johan then quickly contemplated on the potential casualties, and tactical disadvantages these sudden circumstances could bring. He knew that Diablo's chance of victory was minute against the Dragon Warrior, even with the elite guard at his command. Yet, if the black panther failed, Lord Johan still had his skillful pupils, massive army, and a forbidden Kung Fu technique he could execute if needed; one that he created himself on the day he slaughtered, Lady Xia's husband, Zuko, in cold blood. His lips subconsciously curved into a sadistic grin, as his gaze fell upon the vaporous peak where the Jade Palace rested. "I wanted to eliminate the birthplace of Kung Fu and its spiritual protector simultaneously to obliterate the possibility of a massive resistance." He then halted his speech for a moment to meander beside Xue–his broad bicep brushing lightly against her leather armor–and appended in a humbled tone, "Yet, perhaps I was showing impetuousness with that erroneous strategy."

The albino wolf lowered her composite bow, and raised her eyebrow perplexedly at his statement. After Lord Johan valiantly rescued her from the travesties committed upon her pack years ago, she had always observed him lead with tactfulness and accuracy; so when she heard is acceptance to failure, it caused her to become momentarily flabbergasted. "Master?"

While gently placing his paw on her shoulder, the white tiger chuckled darkly with his eyes widened in amazement; and then he extended his other appendage outwards in a sweeping motion. "Picture this, young one. What better way to destroy the will of the people, then to eliminate the Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Kung Fu Masters in front of them–on a stage of this magnitude, the largest battle in China's history. What better way to get... _revenge_?" After he watched the albino wolf give a feral smirk of consent, Lord Johan faced Xue and firmly commanded, "Grab the others after the rest of the valley has been purged, and journey back to the encampment."

Xue rapidly secured the intricately made bow on her back, yet remained still for a moment, distantly staring in Lord Johan's approximate direction. "Master, before I carry out your orders, I wonder… what if they keep the Dragon Warrior in hiding to prevent the prophecy from coming true?"

_Prophecy?_ Viper questioned mentally, as the harsh winds gusted around her, causing the precipitation to beat upon her slender body, like icy, razor-sharp needles.

"Good question, young one," Lord Johan responded simply, patting the bleach-white canine on the back. He then slowly examined at his sanguine-stained paws, as he gripped them firmly, observing the rain droplets trickle through his matted pelt. His depraved grin widened into a devilish smile. "Let's just say… I have a _gut feeling_ that the Dragon Warrior will be searching for me."

Without reply, Xue nodded through her hood with an audible growl that vibrated in her throat, immediately bolting within the wall of water that poured from the heavens. She parted through the liquid effortlessly with her body–and subliminal speed–into the devastated village, like the bow of a massive boat that pushed fluently through the violent waves of a tempestuous ocean.

While turning it attention towards his impish pupil, Lord Johan stretched nonchalantly with his paws reaching towards the sky, and calmly ordered, "Yanmei, let's make an example out of these pitiful excuses for Masters, so when Shifu arrives, he'll truly understand that their resistance is futile. I believe the best course of action would be…"

Noticing something peculiar on the serpent master, the white tiger purposefully trailed off in his command. He slowly walked towards Viper, and kneeled in front of her with his probing eye, which was red as the blood of newly cut flesh–their faces inches apart. While inhaling her appealing scent, he then lifted his paw, and gently caressed the flowers upon the serpent master's head. "Lotus flowers… such an enticing aroma, I must say. Yet, it's quite unfortunate that it now reminds me of a particular female whom also adored that gorgeous plant–my treacherous wife."

Viper examined the disfigured white tiger with a mixture of fury and apprehension. The horrendous scar that began on his intricately designed forehead–which made its sickening path across his right eye and ended on his right cheek–amplified his terrorizing presence with every lightning strike that flashed upon them. Yet, she still allowed a profound hiss to leave her mouth–also making a wry face–expressing her defiance and distain to his backhanded compliment. At this point, she didn't care what travesties Lord Johan committed upon her, as long as Crane came out of this altercation unscathed.

As he slowly stood upright, Lord Johan chuckled indifferently towards her response, revealing his menacing teeth; and then retorted in a hateful tone, "How adorable… yet utterly pointless." Keeping his undeterred gaze upon the serpent master, he then raised his paw with a dismissive wave; and barked over his shoulder, "Yanmei, have these two _lovers_ fight to the death by maintaining control of the long-necked one's mind. Whoever is left standing can be the communicative vessel for Shifu, explaining what happened this victorious day–an ominous warning, if you will."

Viper's cobalt eyes widened with absolute trepidation, which was immediately noticed by Lord Johan. He then grinned evilly at her fearful demeanor. He enjoyed the suffering of others, especially if it was towards his demented cause. _Let them feel the pain that was unleashed upon us years ago._

"Welcome to _my_ incubus," the white tiger affirmed bluntly. His eerie and cold voice sent shivers through Viper's being, giving her the emotions of true fear. He then meandered past her on his way to the Jade Palace and coolly appended, "Also, I've done you a great service. In the end, love is just blind and passionate suicide; a false security for the weak who can't stand being alone." Immediately after is heartless, calculated statement, he quickly motioned his paw in her direction with a snap of his wrist, instantly removing all of the paralytic needles the corsac fox embedded into her slender body. Yet, Viper still couldn't flex a muscle, most likely because the needles contained some sort of poison that takes a moment to wear off.

"Yanmei, I want this situation completed by the time I'm done destroying the Jade Palace, understood?" Lord Johan demanded firmly, continuing his unhurried saunter through the torrential downpour towards the massive protruding rock barrier.

Since the white tiger was not looking in her direction, Yanmei playfully mimicked him by repeatedly mouthing his command with her tongue sticking out, while making rude, hand gestures simultaneously.

"Grah!" Lord Johan roared at the top of his lungs, louder than the thunder that crackled in the stormy heavens. He punched through the massive stonewall effortlessly, and injected sinister energy into it, eventually causing it to explode into a brilliant display of dust fragments from the potent force. The white tiger then whipped his head around, and growled at the corsac fox through clenched teeth; his hot breath that emitted from his maw fogged from the bitter air. "Don't make me repeat myself, Yanmei. I could always change my mind, and just eradicate you all this instant."

Yanmei rolled her eyes with a smug grin, and replied flirtatiously, "Why do you have to be so overdramatic, Master? You know I would do anything for you–I mean, _anything_."

Disgusted by her advances, Lord Johan snorted towards the ground. His facial features then crumpled into a grimace, while he bolted through the gaping opening he created, mumbling obscenities about the coquettish canine.

Yanmei giggled, now smiling coyly at Viper. "He's just in denial. I'll snag him one day. Males are such simple creatures; they always come around with the right _motivation_." She then looked up at the avian master with her void-like eyes, and teasingly appended, "Right, my feathered-hunk-of-male?"

Crane robotically nodded in compliance with a smirk. Yanmei quickly responded by pressing herself upon her toes, and caressing him on the beak with her paw. "That's a good boy. Now, let's take care of business, shall we?" She then snapped her fingers by his ear, instantly causing the avian master to shift into his attack stance. The rain gently flowed off his limber body and conical hat; his canary eyes could only be seen through the wall of water, now piercing through the serpent master with the utmost hatred.

Yanmei's command to attack muffled into Viper's consciousness. Time seemed to slow considerably for her, as she became entranced within her countless thoughts. The crippling poison already wore off, but she was utterly petrified–unable to move an inch. How could fate be so cruel? This wonderful male, who she recently fell madly in love with, is now somebody she must battle to the death in order to survive. This couldn't be happening.

And to think–just days ago–Viper was laying snugly next to Crane, finally enjoying the close proximity of his limber body; something she always yearned for all those awkward and bashful years they shared as comrades. She shivered pleasurably at the fact they could be so close, and embraced his body heat in pure ecstasy–his fire-like blood warmed her cool being instantly. In that moment, she knew that their love burned greater than any inferno, shined brighter than any illumination, and could endure any how. Yet, this situation was different...

* Boom! *

A brilliant flash of lightning beamed from the heavens, ripping the vivid daydream from her consciousness with utter remorselessness and revealing her true love, who now barreled towards her with the intent to kill. No. It was happening, whether she wanted it or not. Yet, Viper could never harm a feather on him, even if she tried; not even God himself could convince her otherwise. She felt utterly helpless, wondering how she could prevent this catastrophe from coming to fruition.

Crane now lifted into the air, instantly plummeting towards the serpent master for a devastating attack attempt. Closer and closer he became with every passing moment, as Viper gazed into his glossy eyes, taking a glimpse into his soul. She knew in that instant; she was either going to convince him to wake up during the clash, or allow him to slaughter her in the process. As he was about to strike, she closed her eyelids to press the sorrowful tears down her cheeks, inhaled deeply, and coiled into a defensive stance in preparation. An unwanted fight to the death has just begun.

**Zhǎi Passage (A few hours away from the Valley of Peace)**

The deafening booms of bodily impacts and crumbling landscape echoed profoundly within the minute passage–an unintended homage to an epic clash of good versus evil. As the ominous, tempest clouds loomed overhead, two Kung Fu Masters blurred in complex formations within their limited battlefield, eventually colliding together in an awe-inspiring display of raw power and vehemence. Due to the overwhelming force of their chi, the landscape around the warriors altered with every blow dealt and block applied–boulders crumbled into rubble, shrubbery immolated into ashes, and the very earth they battled upon trembled with countless fractures spreading as far as the eye could perceive.

Everything was a distortion. Nothing existed outside Master Shifu's and Tengfei's frame of reference, instead of their weighty wheezing, as they unleashed an unrelenting pandemonium of claws, wings, talons and an extremely reliable wooden staff. The Kung Fu Warriors' bodies were badly beaten, bruised and lacerated, but it didn't matter to them in the slightest; somebody was going to perish, one way or another.

* Whoosh! *

Master Shifu suddenly slid backwards from one of Tengfei's chi gusts with his free appendage protectively shielding his face, and eventually slowed to a complete stop, utilizing his elongated staff by scraping against the barren surface. He woozily shook his dazed head to clear his blurred vision, and wiped away as much of the outpouring blood as he could from the prominent blow to his maw. He immediately understood that he couldn't be the 'beneficiary' of that type of assault again. The elder red panda gritted his teeth from the constant, throbbing contusions his body felt, as his recently applied bandages slackened and tore; it hung freely from his body, and swayed liberally in the squally wind. He panted heavily from the recent exertion, but had no time to recuperate, for the enraged eagle-owl charged towards him at a rapid velocity, letting out a vociferous screech from deep within his lungs.

"It seems that this is not the appropriate instance to be an _old-timer_," Master Shifu quipped to himself, simultaneously calculating his opponent's projected trajectory. Without hesitation, he dug his feet into the ground for better traction, and then barreled towards Tengfei to meet him halfway.

As the warriors were about to smash into each other, Master Shifu shifted his body to the side slightly; and to the eagle-owl's stupefaction, used his momentum against him by quickly grabbing his shoulder and simultaneously placing a brutal smack in the back of his skull with the staff. Yet, it barely phased the crazed and powerful avian, for he instantly turned around for the counter-attack. And so the heroic battle ensued once again.

Even though the conflict was beyond the classification of intense, Master Shifu's facial features expressed a visibly calm and undeterred demeanor, like the reflection on a placid pond; unlike his feral opponent, whose irritability increased with every unsuccessful strike. Did the stoic appearance signify that the elder red panda wasn't furious? No. That was far from the truth. He wanted to tear the avian limb from limb for the intolerable words that were uttered against his loved ones, but instead of allowing his sentiments to cloud his judgment, the elder red panda channeled his acute umbrage towards his astute aptitude, allowing him to observe his opponent's weaknesses; an ability instructed by the late Master Oogway to quell his easily-provoked temper.

Without warning, Tengfei stretched out his wingspan to push the attentive Master Shifu from his immediate vicinity, and quickly made tortuous motions, propelling minute gravel and dirt into his cobalt orbs–clever move. The elder red panda immediately squinted from the foreign contaminants that irritated his eyes, temporarily hindering his vision. Yet, as the eagle-owl went to plant a devastating strike, Master Shifu's inner peace technique kicked in, allowing him to immediately deflect and parry any aggressive advancement the avian attempted with absolute ease. The only issue is that it was a restricted capability, for he desired to conserve his chi. He needed to regain his studiousness, and spot his opponent's faults rapidly.

Yet, unfortunately, throughout the particular scuffle, Master Shifu found no physical disadvantages to exploit; for the life-force of Tengfei was already doubled of his own, and its power was becoming progressively overwhelming–even the recent punches and kicks that he landed upon the avian barely caused any impairment. He knew within his heart, at that precise moment; he could not defeat the eagle-owl with brute strength, and prolonging the conflict would be suicide with the lingering injuries he has already accumulated. Yet, while Tengfei's wing skimmed across the tips of Master Shifu's ears in a failed haymaker attempt, the elder red panda scrutinized his foe's escalating aggravation; and immediately realized that the eagle-owl exhibited the same emotional faults of his previous adversary, Master Bunny–hubris and blind rage. He then deduced that the only way he could even have the slightest feasibility of being victorious, is if he (with some cunning) assaulted Tengfei's ego by continuously deflecting his attacks with a taunting conduct; and while conserving his chi, waited for the perfect opportunity to implement an all-or-nothing, forbidden technique–a killing blow.

Swiftly spotting a minute opening during their heated exchange, he twirled his staff above his head, and finished the intricate movement with a downward blow upon Tengfei's skull at subliminal speed, discombobulating him momentarily. After Master Shifu landed gracefully upon his upright staff, Tengfei stumbled backwards with his wing gently rubbing the newly acquired tender knot; his maddening and piercing gaze fixated on the elder red panda with the intent to kill. While flipping into a defensive stance, a cutting smirk tugged on Master Shifu's lips with his paw stretched outwards, teasingly signaling the eagle-owl that he was prepared for another round. It was time to turn the tables on this dire predicament.

Master Oogway's teachings 'on treating an overconfident adversary as a simple fish' began to echo through Master Shifu's consciousness. _The lure is firmly secured on the hook, and tossed into the lake. The game has begun._

Roaring out a predominantly rancid expletive, Tengfei soared towards the elder red panda at a lightning pace, kicking up any loose pieces of nature in his direct route. Right before the eagle-owl reached the intended target, he flung his wings upwards from his talons to his head, creating two vertical gusts of piercing energy that bore down Master Shifu. Though powerful, the gales were extremely inaccurate, and easily avoidable; all the elder red panda had to do was turn his undersized body sideways to fit in-between them as they passed by. Yet, he had little time to recover, for Tengfei followed the chi blasts with a maelstrom of Kung Fu attacks. Insuring that his opponent took notice, Master Shifu continued his wry grin, and began to perceive the progressive sloppiness in the eagle-owl's fighting form.

_Let the fish become entranced by the potential of easy prey; do not pull on the first nibble, wait for the swallowing mouthful._

Master Shifu had the eagle-owl where he wanted him, yet what forbidden technique could be used to eliminate him? While the countless potential methods bogged down his mind from his decades of training, he glanced towards the sky with a silent prayer, barely dodging Tengfei's barrage of slashes and strikes due the weakening inner peace. As if the Gods themselves were listening, an answer instantly appeared from the heavens, and revealed the next probable move – literally. A flash of lightning streaked across the gloomy, cumulonimbus clouds above, vividly illuminating the battlefield before causing an earsplitting crackle.

"That's it," Master Shifu muttered softly, as he precisely deflected an attempted roundhouse kick with a palm thrust against the eagle-owl's leg. He then recognized that the only way to implement that move was to get Tengfei to soar into the strata with him attached, somehow. Suddenly, an idea sprung into the elder red panda's mind; just in time, as well, for his spare chi was nearly depleted – it was now or never.

Utterly perturbed that he could not land a single attack, Tengfei furrowed his elongated brows, and hatefully sneered, "Stop with your cowardly maneuvers, and perish like a good little rat!"

Master Shifu dodged another one of his opponent's hooks, and countered with the doubled, palm thrust into his sternum; not to viciously harm the avian, but to temporarily stun him, while simultaneously giving the elder red panda space to implement his knavish stratagem. He then quickly shifted into a proper stance; now the only thing required was an irrational charge from Tengfei.

Over-exaggerating the fact he was in excruciating pain by panting and coughing profoundly, Master Shifu's weak smirk widened into a beaming smile, as he scoffed at the avian dismissively, "This is all that the _mighty_ Masters of the Shade offer? I have had more difficulty in battle with the children I instruct at the Jade Palace!"

_Now if the fish takes a bite, do not tug on the line right away. You must allow it to think it has won, the element of surprise._

"You can barely stand! I will rupture your beating heart within your chest with my bare talons!" Tengfei bellowed; his eyes were now a sanguine hue, for his seething rage completely took over his senses. Without another moment spared, he dashed towards the elder red panda with all his strength, as his wings prepared for his finish move; so powerful, that it could rip massive chunks of earth from its foundation.

Yet, Master Shifu never faltered, flinched, or even blinked; there was a victorious smirk on his face instead, knowing the eagle-owl fell victim to his trap. He quickly outstretched his arms, maneuvered them across his face, and ended the motions with his appendages reaching for the sky. "Golden Lotus Clap!" the elder red panda shouted at the top of his lungs, as he instantly slammed his paws together, releasing a brilliant wave of canary illumination.

Tengfei attempted to react by facing away, yet even with his outrageous power and swiftness, he was not quicker than the speed of light. The vivid wave of luminosity barged through his eyes effortlessly, like a tsunami that wreaks havoc on a coastline below sea level, and rendered the retinas ineffective. Everything around the avian became thrown into a void of obscurity; he was now completely blind.

"What maddening deception is this?" Tengfei inquired in a flabbergasted tone, as he staggered back with trepidation, hectically rubbing his eyes in order to retain his vision; but it was of no use, for only his adversary could remove it.

Swiftly launching himself into the air without delay and response, Master Shifu took the next step in his tactic by measuring his plunging trajectory, and landing accurately upon Tengfei's massive shoulders. Before the avian could counter the unexpected attack, the elder red panda immediately pulled his staff against the eagle-owl's neck, like the reigns on a horse. Knowing what would come next, Master Shifu braced himself tightly against Tengfei's feathery back, and awaited the wild ride.

_Now it is time for the reel in the fish. You must be quick and precise, using the unforeseen trap to your advantage._

Reverting back to his instinctive nature, Tengfei responded in a way that any apprehensive avian would in that situation… he took flight. He soared in intricate formations, beginning with the corkscrew, adding death defying loops for good measure, and finishing with frenzied increase in altitude. Yet, no matter how much he struggled, twisted, and turned, he could not get the pesky, elder red panda off of him.

Like a raised flag during a vicious rainstorm, Master Shifu's skin upon his face rippled, and his robe swayed violently from the overwhelming velocity, not only from his opponent's maneuvers, but also from the treacherous storm that closely loomed overhead. As soon as the eagle-owl began is linear ascent, the elder red panda examined his immediate vicinity, as he held on for dear life; his eyes then widened slightly from the terrifying view, for he was so elevated that he could see the curvature of the Earth itself.

After the initial uneasiness wore off, Master Shifu shook his head to gather his composure, and inhaled deeply; he needed to calm his nerves, and implement the forbidden technique immediately. As scraps of his loosened bandages ripped from his body, the elder red panda began a repetitive chant, making a twisting motion with his wrists upon his staff. It began to give a faint glow at first, yet after a few moments, it began to beam brightly, absorbing almost every once of chi from Master Shifu's body.

Tengfei felt the temperature from the staff increase exponentially against his neck, yet still managed to choke out an arrogant scoff. "You fool, you have no chance in the heavens… this is my domain."

The elder red panda gave a knowing grin, and lifted himself within whispering distance of the avian. "You are correct in your evaluation; you are just too… _electrifying_ for me."

It only seemed like a moment; Master Shifu swiftly pulled the staff from Tengfei's neck, and fastened it under the eagle-owl's sable pants. After looking into the darkened heavens one more time, the elder red panda then let go of the soaring avian in a backwards dive, and as the wind gusted upon his back, profoundly shouted with his fingers pressed together in a triangle, "Roaring Dragon's Absorption!"

After Master Shifu implemented it, the forbidden technique instantly gave the ability of the user's chi to attract all of nature's energy around it, which is usually belongs to the individual that made the command and hand movements. It was a chi replenishing technique, but there was an acute reason why it was forbidden. It had the tendency to overcompensate by absorbing too much of its environment, leading to the explosion of the user's physical body. Yet, being the brilliant tactician and schemer that he was, Master Shifu first transferred most of his life force into the staff. This allowed the elongated walking stick to receive the relocation of energy instead of him, and since they were near the massive rainstorm, it was consequentially transformed into a potent, lightning rod.

All that Tengfei could manage was a ghastly shriek, for within milliseconds, numerous flashes of burning light bolted from the heavens and repeatedly ripped through his being. Even after he lost control of his bodily functions, the eagle-owl continually became struck during his lifeless tumble. As the staff absorbed all of the storm's energy, his feathers singed, his flesh melted, and his bones turned into dust; no remains were left.

_Now quickly pull the fish into the boat, and enjoy the soon to be meal. _

As he plummeted progressively closer towards the Earth's surface, Master Shifu unfastened his spacious cloak, and grabbed its edges, adjusting it to operate like a parachute. Yet, to his dismay, the elder red panda's rapid descent didn't ease up as much as he predicted. He was only moments away from the ground, and at this barreling pace, his body would instantly become crushed. Unless…

With a weighty grunt, Master Shifu instantly shifted the direction of his fall, aiming for the dense forest nearby; he planned on using the canopies of the woodland to break his fall. As his feet scraped against the outstretched limbs of the trees, the elder red panda instinctively tensed his body in preparation for a brutal impact, and quickly turned his face away with a grimace. In an instant, a various quantity of raucous bangs, snaps, and thuds echoed within the forest, as Master Shifu's battered and bruised body collided with numerous branches.

Suddenly within Master Shifu's constricted view, his face instantly crinkled in trepidation, and then he let out a rare expletive, as he spotted a massive hunk of wood that belonged to a Ginko; the elder red panda was about to smash face first into it, and had no way of avoiding the brutal blow. Right before the inevitable collision, he impulsively curled up into a ball, insuring the protection of the weakest parts of his body, and clenched his teeth tightly. _This will be quite uncomfortable._

* Smack! *

Master Shifu's muscles rippled, bones cracked, and flesh lacerated, as his small frame impacted the massive tree trunk with a ghastly boom. Though conscious, the worst of it was not over for the elder red panda, for now his uncontrollable tumble towards the forest floor began. In a feeble effort to halt his expeditious decent, Master Shifu extended his arms and paws to grab onto any extended branch he plummeted by. The dissonant sound of snapped branches, and bodily thuds rumbled through the dense canopy, representing the failed attempts of the elder red panda; yet he was at least able to slow down his freefall. After what seemed like an eternity, Master Shifu ended his terrifying plunge with a fortunate landing upon a soft heap. Shifting himself slowly, he groaned from the excruciating pain that rippled through his battered being and throbbing injuries, while he slipped in and out of consciousness.

_No. I must gather my remaining strength and travel to the Valley of peace. My pupils – my family – and the village need me._

A futile mental plea, for his body was now useless from the draining of his entire chi during the recent battle. As the soothing droplets of rain began to fall from the heavens upon his badly contused body, the elder red panda's vision cleared ever so slightly, revealing a pile of pink petals that he rested upon. He shook his head faintly to insure he wasn't going insane, and then raised his eyebrow in bewilderment, because the bright, leaf-like mound still remained. _Wait a moment; these are the same petals as the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom._

Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged over Master Shifu, as his vision progressively dimmed into blackness. "…Master Oogway?" he managed to faintly mutter, right before he plummeted into unconsciousness.

**Xiong Shou Base Camp, Diablo's Dwelling**

_She is… my birth mother? How can this be?_

A conflicted quagmire of emotions darted across Tigress's face – disbelief (she never was the trusting type), bewilderment, fury (prayed to the Gods that this stranger was not making some cruel joke), and even a smidge of hope. She tried to regain her composure – though failing miserably at it – and quickly quell her countless thoughts, not feeling this psychologically confused since the battle with Po a couple days before. Unable to handle this unexpected influx, she instinctively responded the way she always has, which was by clenching her fists tightly, dismissively snarling, and shaking her head in denial.

Fighting with all her might to break free from her constraints, Lady Xia attentively examined Tigress's distressed demeanor with her diluted, crimson orbs, frantically contemplating a way to prove her integrity. As she shifted her body upon the cold, damp surface to get in a seated position, the elder feline felt the gentle tug of metal on the back of her neck, and then spotted the glimmering, yellowish reflection on her chest. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what that was.

"My necklace," Lady Xia blurted out from the recent rediscovery, as she dipped her chin to rub the worn, golden links with her cheek; her facial expressions instantly radiated pure optimism, knowing that the locket would allow her to validate her motherly instincts. "It will provide evidence to you that you're my daughter."

Questioning her motives and creditability, Tigress skeptically eyed the elder feline with no response, while also scrutinizing her shackles, insuring that she didn't have the ability to try anything underhanded. After confirming that Lady Xia could not ambush her, she let out an exasperating sigh, and subconsciously placed her paws upon her slender hips in frustration. _Even if she knew my name, why should I believe her? I should be focusing on the mission, but what if…_

Cautious step after step, Tigress gradually narrowed the distance between them, yet it wasn't blind curiosity that got the best of her; it was a deep yearning that formed when she was an adolescent – to finally meet someone of her own flesh and blood, to know that she was not really alone in the world. All those tormenting years in the Bao Gu Orphanage, she wondered if anyone ever cared about her, or if she was just some worthless cub that was thrown away like yesterdays waste. This could be the defining moment where all her desired questions could be answered.

Maintaining her acute awareness, Tigress slowly kneeled down in front of Lady Xia, allowing herself to get a closer look. The elder feline's features, though badly battered, had a strong resemblance to her own, even the intricately designed stripes on her forehead matched – which included the leaf-shaped design in the middle. Her vision then traveled downwards, and fell upon the heart-shaped jewelry that rested snuggly within snow-white fur of Lady Xia's chest. As she carefully gripped the necklace, Tigress's heart began to beat faster with anticipation, her claws slowly prying open the minute locket.

After the metal flaps separated, Tigress's irises dilated slightly – the reflection of the minute picture vividly reflected off of them – and her mouth went agape; even with her own eyes, she couldn't believe it. It was an extremely comprehensive portrait of her when she was a child, even detailed with the same clothing she wore at the orphanage. On the opposite flap it was hand engraved beautifully with a message that read:

_To My Heart, Xia And My Soul_**_, _**_Mei Hua_

_Love Always, Zuko_

After her ear gave an instinctive twitch, Tigress fell back in a seated position with her appearance representing bewilderment and her arms hanging loosely by her side, taking some much needed time to absorb everything. She had so many questions to ask, but she couldn't open her mouth to utter a word, no matter how much she tried. She never believed in fate, yet this situation definitely made a convincing argument for it. The unexpected mission to rescue an assassin's daughter just turned into a family reunion with her long, lost mother. Yet, due to the pain she suffered in the past, her stupefaction turned into resentment.

She tried to shake off the fury aside, to ignore it. It had all happened so long ago, over twenty-five years to be precise, and nothing could be done about it now. Yet, as the seconds turned into minutes, the walls of strength Tigress built over her lifetime progressively collapsed, until it was a pile of rubble. Impossible to hide now, she felt like a vulnerable, little girl all over again. The breaking point was now reached. No longer able to hold back her overwhelming sentiments, Tigress began to sob hysterically into her paws, but it wasn't tears of joy; it was tears of extreme rage. She roared in an attempt to forcefully remove the emotional pain she felt, and clenched her fists tightly, slamming them into the dirt surface – the ground never had a chance. Gripping the soil between her fingers, she then gave a piercing glower at the elder feline, and hatefully bellowed, "Was I not good enough for you? Why did you leave me alone all these years? Why have you never looked for me? You know how many nights I cried, hoping that one-day my real parents would come to the Jade Palace and claim me? I never had love growing up, thanks to your abandonment! You have no right to call me your daughter!"

Words that no mother wanted to hear from their children; it stabbed through her bleeding heart like a razor-sharp stiletto, especially since she had every right to be furious – even if the elder tigress brought her daughter to the orphanage for her own well being. Saline liquid now flowing freely down her bruised cheeks, Lady Xia shamefully tilted her head downwards, and responded in a soft, understanding voice, "Mei Hua, there wasn't a moment where you weren't on my mind, and there wasn't a day where you weren't in my prayers. I love you with all my heart and soul. I planned on looking for you when the time was right, but unfortunately, the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. I know what I have done would make you resent me, but I do not regret my actions, not for one instant."

Tigress could hear the sincerity and pain in the elder tigress's words, along with the remorse in her body language, limply slouching over in an attempt to fight back her own tears. Maybe she should be grateful that her mother was still breathing and not be so callous, but the overpowering ache of the moment still stung deeply within her soul – being alone most of her life caused her to be prideful and venomous at times; her thoughts quickly reminded her of those flaws with her indignant actions against Po when they first met. Like a leech needing blood, her stubborn pride forced her to lash out in resentment instead, yet after witnessing how miserable her mother looked, her temper calmed down a bit.

Not enjoying her moment of weakness, Tigress wiped the staining liquid from her eyes with her ears flattened upon her head, and while maintaining her incredulous glare, bitterly retorted, "If you loved me so much, then why did you do it?"

After a deep breath to calm her tense nerves, Lady Xia then lifted her head to ensure direct eye contact with her seething daughter before she firmly countered, "I had to conceal you at the orphanage from the man who slaughtered your father, who is now my current husband due to tiger law. If I didn't, he would have turned you into a potential killing-machine – a monster."

"A monster," Tigress echoed with a sour chuckle, examining her recently used claws with a disgusted appearance. Unfortunately, with her defense down, she started to lose a bit of confidence in herself, which lead to her next statement. "That's what they called me in the orphanage. It seems that your plan didn't work well."

"I think it has," Lady Xia objected in a sincere voice, instantly causing Tigress to relax her stiff facial expressions of anger in response. "What I see in front of me is a strong, beautiful female, who took just down those guards with absolute ease." She then paused a moment to examine her daughter for a moment with a beaming smile, and after letting out an astonished chuckle, lightheartedly appended, "You know, you have your father's undying spirit; his strength emanates off of you."

Tigress instantly forgave her in that precise moment, whether she realized it or not. She couldn't help by internally embrace her mother's warm words, even though she remained physically neutral with her stoic expression. Wanting to know more about her mother, father and past, she began to speak, but was abruptly interrupted by the breach of the tent flaps, which revealed two exhausted but resolute, golden felines – Sheva and Abrea.

"Lady Xia, you're still alive!" the young lioness exuberated with a relieved and beaming smile, instantly dashing by her side to give her a firm hug; her tail instinctively swaying in contentment. After the torment she was put through over the grueling weeks, the elder tigress became a second mother – gave her hope, strength, and courage – and she would have been deceased without her sensible guidance; not to mention, Abrea would have been utterly devastated if she lost her.

Giving a profound sigh of relief, Lady Xia gave an affectionate smile, and nuzzled the young lioness on the head with her cheek. "I'm happy to see you're alive as well, young one. I'm so proud of your strength and determination." She then lifted her gaze upon elder lioness, and with a respectful nod, warmly greeted, "You must be the wonderful mother she has spoke so highly about. You truly have raised a strong and brilliant daughter."

Sheva removed her dark hood with an appreciative smirk, and while walking towards the elder tigress to remove her restraints, responded in a grateful tone, "Thank you, not only for the compliment, but also for keeping my daughter alive. She's the only thing I have left in this world – the only thing that keeps me sane."

As the elder lioness worked on her restraints, Lady Xia glanced over at her daughter with a loving grin, and sweetly muttered, "I truly know how you feel."

Not being able to hide it if her life depended on it, Tigress allowed a small tug at her lips, revealing a joyful smirk of gratitude from her mother's words. It was so foreign to her, to experience unconditional love; not that Po and Shifu wasn't capable, it just was a different feeling – it felt limitless, and warm as a summer's day.

Suddenly, she heard a snap of the fingers by her ear that instantly jolted her out of her trance. Tigress leaped to her feet, and whipped her head towards the direction of the sound, where Su and her sisters were standing there with aggravated demeanors; she must have missed their entrance during her deep, emotional moment.

"Did you hear me, stripes? What information did you gather on the commander?"

Tigress blinked stupidly in response, utterly forgetting to complete the assignment she was currently on.

Ignorant to the situation with Tigress and her mother, Su groaned in annoyance at the striped feline's response, and while storming towards Diablo's battle plans (that rested on his personal desk in plain sight), crudely scoffed, "I understand that you are finally getting some much needed loving from the panda, but my lord, woman… can you at least not allow him to cloud your judgment during the mission?"

Finally freed from her constraints, Lady Xia quickly stood upright with her appendages outstretched, and raised her eyebrow at her daughter in absolute bafflement, assuming that she heard incorrectly. "A panda?" she inquired simply, as she rubbed her chaffed wrists.

Tigress's eyes widened. _Oh no, I just found out she was my mother. Too soon, must… find… a… way… to… abort…_

As if the Gods themselves heard the striped feline's silent prayer to change the subject immediately, Abrea attentively examined both felines with wide eyes, and while pointing her finger between them, animatedly interrupted, "Wait a minute; are you Lady Xia's daughter? We were planning to look for you after we escaped."

Tigress didn't respond verbally; she just smiled politely and gave a nod of confirmation, elated that her mother was truthful in the conversation they recently had. She knew they definitely needed catch up on many things, yet it would have to wait till later, now wasn't the time. They needed successfully escape the encampment first.

"That's amazing," Abrea said cheerfully with a victorious fist pump. Yet, during her minute celebration, she immediately stumbled to the ground with a grimace from her severe, third-degree burns, and groaned in acute pain.

Sheva instinctively rushed by her daughter's side, her face full of concern from how filthy the wounds were on her body. She then instantly fixated her troubled stare upon Lady Xia, and earnestly pleaded, "Where are the bandages and medicine? She's severely injured and needs medical attention immediately. Can you help her?"

"Yes, but the supplies are in my personal tent. I would have to bring her there to properly remedy her," Lady Xia informed, examining the appalling wounds upon Abrea's paw – most of the skin was completely missing, loosely hanging or blackened, and even some of the pads were completely singed off.

"We need to get the hell out of here, anyways. We've packed all the alcohol and strategic information, so we can deduce it later," Su interjected firmly, tossing the travel sack over her backside – the dissonant sound of clay jugs clanking in the bag.

"Why would you need alcohol?" Lady Xia inquired in a confused tone, carefully helping Abrea to her feet.

"Don't ask," everyone in the room replied simultaneously, except for Su, whose mouth was busy swallowing a massive container of Huangjiu.

Lady Xia could only shake her head in response. _Oh, that's why…_

"All right, let's move out," Tigress commanded, giving a playful smack against clouded leopard's back to purposely make her choke on the fermentable beverage. As the striped feline moved towards the entrance, she heard Su's sisters chuckle… and a simultaneously yelp afterwards – most likely due to a slap against the back of their heads.

Yet, when the warriors opened the flaps of the tent to flee the encampment, a well-armored, black panther instantly stood in their views, his arms coolly crossed over his muscular chest, with a massive horde of guards behind them – which consisted of crocodiles, tigers, gorillas, leopards, and wolves. The smoldering tents (used for the distraction) were now giving off a thick cloud of grayish-black smoke, doused just moments ago. To their sheer apprehension, the covert plan backfired in the warriors' faces, and now the majority of the army stood before them with weapons drawn.

Tigress instinctively shifted into her defensive stance, and prepared for the inevitable battle. She had been in many lopsided altercations before, yet as she surveyed the swarm of enemies in front of her, all she could think of at that moment was: _how are we going to get out of this one? And where the hell is Po and the others?  
><em>


	28. The Show Must Go On

_**Hello, all!**_

_**Just stopping by to let everyone know that things are well, and that I plan on continuing the story in the future (no later than January).**_

_**I felt that I owed it to my loyal readers to finish the story, and since things have calmed down considerably, I will do just that.**_

_**Please note that my inbox will still be deactivated until I am able to get into the swing of things. Thank you for your patience, and I hope to continue to entertain you all soon.**_


End file.
